Where It Began
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Their parents don't know what else to do. An arranged marriage is the last hope to save Puck and Rachel from themselves. Re-write starting at Season 1. Lots of angst, drama, and love. Rated M for language, situation, and other fun stuff. Mostly Puckleberry with Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Finn/Santana... and all those other lovely combos...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story and I'm super excited about it! I was asked to write this story and finally had some time to work on it! I have A LOT planned so hold on tight (over 90 chapters planned and outlined)!

I do not own Glee or any of the songs included throughout this story.

I apologize if there are any errors... I was excited to get it posted.

CHAPTER ONE: WHERE IT BEGAN

Deborah Puckerman was at her wits end. She loved her son more than life but he was spiraling into a hole and no matter how hard she tried to pull him out, he just kept sinking further. She knew it was partially her fault. She had let her little boy watch his dad hit her, abuse her, and then couldn't protect him when the violence turned on him. All she could do was watch as the light in his young, innocent eyes faded. When she brought Sarah into the world, she saw the flames of hope return to him. He had someone to protect and love. Things got better. Elijah's drinking stopped, he had a job so money wasn't as hard to come by, and Noah had someone to push him into manhood. But as quickly as it returned, it was gone again. Elijah lost his job, turned back to the bourbon, and was gone the night before Noah's 12th birthday. All the hope that had fueled her son vanished. His eyes became cold and he no longer found himself worthy of love. She couldn't blame it all on Elijah. She had to pick up more hours at the hospital and soon he was left to raise himself and Sarah. It broke her heart but it was their only option. Without the extra hours, they would have been homeless and hungry.

Once he entered the 9th grade, she realized just how impacted he was. She started receiving calls about his attitude and behavior. He was a bully; doing to his classmates what life had already done to him. She knew the friends that he had were not true companions, only guys who used him as their attack dog and rode on his back towards popularity. It broke her heart. She would come home on a Friday night to find him drunk in his room, strumming his guitar. When she'd ask why he didn't go out, he'd spew nonesense about how pathetic everyone was but she knew deep down that he was the one feeling pathetic and lonely. She tried to inspire him with ideas of post-graduation but he blew her off, believing himself to be the Lima Loser that his father was. She was desperate to save him but she just didn't know how. Then, at Temple, it was like G-d answered her prayers. She looked back at the door just in time to see Rachel Berry walking in. She was tiny and bristled at contact from strangers. Deborah knew it was because she was picked on at school. Noah had gone on about how pathetic she was, walking around like she was better than everyone else and cursing her for having _two_ fathers; but Deborah could see what her son had failed to. The girl was just as lonely and scared as he was. She put on the act of bravado as a protective mechanism, exactly like he did. They were two peas in a pod but driven apart by their own personas. Deborah realized at that moment that Rachel was exactly what Noah needed. She would give him someone to protect and love, just like his sister had years ago. She would give him a purpose and a reason to be the man he had the potential to become.

Services went by agonizingly slow for Deborah as she waited for the time she'd get to meet with Hiram and Leroy Berry. It gave her time to formulate the full plan. She knew from some of the ladies at the JCC that the two men were just as worried for their daughter as she was for her son. They said she was throwing herself into this idea of Broadway and refused to ground herself in any way. She used it to push everyone out of her life. They wanted her to follow her dreams, to be anyone she wanted to be, but they also knew that it was a phase. She'd done this before. When the bullying started in grade school, she claimed that she was going to be the greatest Astrologist that ever lived and didn't need a date to the dance because she would one day dance with the stars. When she started intermediate school (5-6th grade) she changed plans and decided that she was destined to become an Olympic gymnast. She threw herself at every challenge and excelled; but on the first day of middle school, she was on to the next plan - novelist. She'd cover the walls of her room with sticky notes filled with quotes, plot lines, character concepts. She'd stay up throughout the night writing and writing until she had to start wearing a brace on her arm. The last story she wrote, the night before high school began, was about a girl on her way to being a Broadway star who was loved by the quarterback of the football team and celebrated for her talent. The girl that walked down the stairs the following day wearing an ugly sweater given to her by a great aunt, was not Rachel. It was the girl from her story. She color coordinated her school supplies before arranging them perfectly in her bag, instead of her usual messy methods. She grabbed some star stickers she had left over from her Astrologist days and covered all of her notebooks in the gold ones. She was becoming the girl in her story so that she didn't have to be the girl that no one wanted around. It broke their heart and they wanted to help her but didn't know how. Deborah realized that maybe they could help each other.

'Hello, Mr. Berry, it's lovely to see you.' She greeted the taller of the two men.

'Oh, call me Hiram, Deborah. We've known each other for far too long to be formal.' He replied happily. 'How have you been?'

'Well, not great...' she admitted. He nodded in understanding. He had heard about Noah's trouble. 'Actually, I was wondering if I could talk with you and Leroy privately.'

'Of course!' He called Leroy and Rachel. 'Rachel, dear, your father and I are going to go to coffee with Deborah. Here's the key, we'll be home soon.' Deborah watched the sadness fill the girls eyes but it was pushed back and she forced a big smile on her face.

'Okay daddy, have a wonderful time.' Rachel replied and spun around to leave before anyone noticed the tears that were building. It was their only day together, the only day she got to have real conversations... and real friends. Now, she'd be spending yet another day alone.

The three adults went to The Meeting Place and found a table off in the corner. It was a quiet day at the shop so they felt confident their conversation would remain private.

'Thank you both for your time... I had everything planned out that I wanted to discuss but it seems my nerves have shown up.' Deborah chuckled as she played with the cardboard around her latte. She felt Hiram's hand on her own and smiled at his comfort.

'How can we help? Do you need any legal help?' Leroy asked, familiar with the Puckerman's history.

'No... well, not quite. This is about my son...' She went on to explain her thoughts.

'You think that we should arrange a marriage between Rachel and Noah?' Hiram asked once she finished. Deborah blushed and nodded. 'Wow... I wasn't expecting that.' He chuckled.

'I know, I'm sorry... there's no pressure. I just - I saw Rachel today and it seemed so clear... so right.'

'I'm going to be honest here.' Leroy began, grabbing onto Hiram's hand and looking him in the eye. 'We've been worried about our angel for awhile now. I watch her pretend that she's not lonely... that she's not hurting. It breaks my heart. I've been going through so many ideas to try and make it better for her and I haven't been able to come up with one that would work. I... I know this is unconventional and will likely anger both of them... but I think this may be good for her. I want my daughter to be happy but right now she's destined to be alone forever. She wants people to love her but refuses to let them in. I know that Noah is very serious about the well being of his family and if we make Rachel his family, he'll change for her. I think they need each other.'

'Are you sure, Leroy? We're talking about forcing our 15 year old to get married to a boy that is currently tormenting her.' Hiram asked.

' _Currently_... but we know Noah. Remember? He's the little boy that would give up his swing for Rachel so that she wouldn't feel left out. He's the little boy that would come over on Saturdays with his sister and never leave her side because he needed to know she was okay. He's the little boy that cried every time Rachel would cry... He's gone through so much, just like our daughter. We know those kids are still in there, it's our job to bring them back.' Leroy added. His words seemed to hit a chord for Hiram. He turned to Deborah and nodded.

'You both are right. They don't know it but they need each other.' Hiram sighed. 'Plus, the three of us spend so much time away from home, it would be good for them to have someone there who can support them.'

'You're both right.' Deborah replied, tears in her eyes. 'We've done as much as we could but with our work, we just... we just can't be there like they deserve. They can be there for each other.' Both men laid their hands on hers and they all shared a look of understanding. 'When do we do this?'

They stayed in that cafe for most of the day, ironing out the details of their childrens future. When they left, it was to prepare for what was to be the most important dinner of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: BROKEN LITTLE THINGS

Puck and Rachel spent more time together then they did with anyone else in the world. It was absolutely NOT on purpose. They were tormented by each other Monday through Friday at school, forced together Tuesday and Thursday nights for Hebrew school and youth bonding and then had to see each other on Saturday mornings when they went to Temple. A dinner together with their parents was nothing they couldn't handle. They had this unspoken agreement. At school he was the badass and she was the diva. At all Jewish events, they were civil and silent. It was simple and had been working for _many_ years. When Deborah told Puck that they were going to the Berry's for dinner, he put on his nicest shirt and a clean pair of jeans and headed over without question. When Hiram told Rachel that they were having the Puckerman's over for dinner, she changed into a nice summer dress and started a batch of Challah. They both braced themselves with their best game faces and pretended that it wasn't going to be a forced, awkward way to spend their last Saturday night before school. By the time the clock chimed 6, Rachel had managed a full spread for six and Puck had managed to get his sister presentable and on their doorstep.

'Welcome, Noah and Sarah.' Rachel greeted when they arrived.

'Hello, Rachel.' Puck replied curtly.

'Hi, Rachel!' Sarah added happily, oblivious to the tension between the teens.

'Please, come in. Your mother is with my fathers on the back porch.' Rachel held her hand towards the back door and followed the two Puckerman's toward their parents. She noticed as they walked out that there was far more tension than usual. She hoped that they wouldn't discuss school but she knew they planned on discussing _something_. 'Can I get anyone anything? We have wine, beer, organic apple juice, and water.'

'Can I have an apple juice?' Sarah asked, more towards her mother than to her host. Deborah nodded.

'Anyone else?'

'Why don't you bring a beer for Noah, your father, and I.' Hiram directed. Both teens looked at him in shock. 'You may have a glass of wine as well, if you'd like.'

'Th-thanks.' Puck stuttered, surprised their parents were letting them drink alcohol. His mom knew he drank regularly but she'd always give him the same disappointed look she used to give his father. Rachel was allowed one glass of wine for very special occassions only. She was starting to fear what kind of occassion this would be. Puck calculated how many drinks she was responsible for bringing and followed behind her to help. 'This is fucking weird.' He whispered, surprising her and causing her to almost spill the apple juice she'd just lifted. She nodded.

'They sent me home after Temple saying they were going for coffee and have been gone all day. They only pulled up about 10 minutes before you and Sarah.' Rachel elaborated as she poured the drinks. Puck looked over at the large spread waiting for them and realized that meant she had made it all by herself.

'They left you to cook all this shit?'

'Yes, my dads don't know how to cook.' She replied sadly.

'Well, uhm... thanks.' This was the longest conversation they'd had since they were little kids and it was starting to make Puck uncomfortable. She seemed to feel the same and only nodded before handing him three of the beers so that she could carry the juice and her wine.

Their parents thanked them for their drinks and then sat around chit-chatting until Sarah complained that she was hungry. They moved into the dining room, said their usual prayers and then dug in. The tension had simmered substantially and the teens soon dismissed their earlier reservations. Unfortunately, as dessert was being served, the air became thick and quiet and they knew that something was going to happen.

'Noah, Rachel... we actually have something we want to discuss with you.' Leroy started as they picked at the Black Forest cake Rachel had made.

'What is it, dad?' Rachel asked with her best show-smile, the one Puck recognized from her post-slushie storm offs.

'We've been talking about the future of both of you.' Hiram picked up. 'We are concerned about the two of you.'

'Wait, before we get any further... Sarah, honey, go outside and play.' Deborah cut in. Puck's nerves picked up. She always yelled at him in front of his sister. If she didn't want her to hear what she had to say, it was not going to be good. His sister jumped up happily and ran out to play in the giant back yard.

'As I was saying, we're very concerned about the two of you and where your futures seem to be headed.' Hiram continued. Puck was kind of shocked that Rachel was being included. He thought Rachel had her shit together. 'It is clear to us that we have failed you both in many ways.'

'We were too busy working to give you the attention you needed.' Deborah chimed in sadly.

'You did fine, Ma.' Puck countered.

'No honey, I didn't... and neither did Hiram or Leroy. We let you two down...'

'We see it very clearly now. You're both lonely and hurt...whether you see it or not.' Leroy continued. 'You both have created these self destructive versions of who you think you should be to hide that little piece of you that can still be broken.'

'Noah, you know that you haven't been _Noah_ since your father left. You drink, you sleep around, you fight, you bully poor Rachel... but none of us blame you. We blame ourselves.'

'Rachel, you haven't been yourself since Santana and Quinn started picking on you in the 2nd grade. You hide behind this character that you conjured up that doesn't need friends and is happy to be home alone every night. That's our fault.' Hiram added, trying desperately not to cry. Rachel was completely blind sided. She was sure no one had noticed her. 'Unfortunately, you are no longer our babies. You are on your way to being adults. This means that our options for changing the course of your lives have narrowed.'

'We don't want you both to fail at life because of our short comings.' Leroy continued. 'We need to do what we know is right for you both to succeed.'

'We have discussed this at length and its the only option we really see working for both of you...'

'What, Ma?' Puck whispered, afraid to find out the answer. Rachel had never seen or heard him sound so vulnerable and it scared her.

'We have arranged a marriage for the two of you.' Hiram answered, seeing that Deborah was having difficulty.

'What?!' Rachel yelled, shocked that her parents even considered such an archaic thing.

'Absolutely not.' Puck growled. He couldn't believe what they were saying.

'You do not have much of a choice, my Noah.' Deborah replied. 'If the two of you break the contract that we have signed, I will be forced to send you to a correctional facility.' This time, tears began pouring from her eyes. She could see the pain in her words.

'So you can't handle me and decided that you'd wipe your hands and let _Rachel_ do it for you?' He spat.

'W-what could possibly make you think this is okay?' Rachel asked her fathers in disbelief.

'Rachel, we have been watching you push people away for 10 years. You don't let anyone close enough to know you. We don't want you to be alone forever.' Leroy replied, trying to reason with her.

'H-how dare you? You think that no one can love me so you pawn me off on Noah?'

'No, honey, thats not what we're doing... we're trying to set you up for the happiest life we can.'

'Do you hear that, Noah? Apparently we're both such **losers**... that we could never find happiness on our own.' She spat. 'They're tired of raising their precious, broken little things and decided to throw them together and hope they'll figure it out on their own.'

'Rachel Berry, you get yourself together right now.' Hiram ordered, sternly. 'If you break the contract, you will be asked to move out and cut off from funds.' He didn't take getting yelled at very well. Rachel was speechless. She couldn't be there anymore, she was far too angry and hurt to even look at them. She jumped up and ran out the front door, the air notifying her of the tears pouring down her face. She hated to cry, crying was weak. She didn't cry when she got slusheed. She didn't cry when she was attacked in the bathroom by other girls. She didn't cry when she sat by herself every day at lunch. She hated them for making her cry now.

'Come on, Berry.' Puck's gruff voice caught her off guard. He didn't even look at her but she followed him to his truck anyway. She wanted to get as far away from that house as possible. He pulled away from the curb with a screech of his tires, fighting to keep his anger contained. On instict, he drove to the old quarry outside of town. It was where he went every time he needed to think or calm down and it didn't even phase him that he was taking Rachel with him. Once parked, he reached past her and pulled out his pipe and lighter from the glove compartment. He expected her to go on a speech about self medicating with marijuana but she stayed silent until he finished his hit.

'May I have some?' She asked, her voice quiet and void of emotion.

'Have you smoked before?' He asked, not really wanting to deal with her first stoned experience.

'Yes, when I used to write I would buy weed from the skanks.' She answered. He was shocked but didn't question her about it, just handed her the pipe and let her have her turn. They passed it back and forth until it was cashed and then put it up; neither wanting to get too stoned.

'Those mother fuckers!' Rachel yelled a little while later and punched the dashboard. It startled Puck but he understood completely. He was just shocked to hear it come from Rachel. 'I can't believe they'd pull this bull shit!'

'I know... they don't give a fuck about us, they just don't want to deal with us anymore.' He replied. 'Fuck... and I know my Ma, there's no fucking way out of this for me.'

'Me either.' Rachel sighed. 'When my dads decide on something, thats it; no room for negotiation. Plus, they kept saying they _signed a contract_. What the fuck kind of contract? What does it say?'

'Should we go back and find out?'

'I don't want to even look at them but I guess we really should. We need to know the extent of their fuckery.' She sighed. Puck couldn't but chuckle. He'd known Rachel since they were in diapers and never, would he have guessed she'd be the type to use the word _fuckery_. Not to mention the fact that they'd just smoked out together. It was weird.

'Yeah, let's go see what else they've stolen from us.'

The ride back was as quiet as the ride to the quarry. Neither wanted to face their parents. Only they knew the extent that Hiram, Leroy, and Deborah would go to when they wanted something. It left them both defeated. Even though they didn't mention it, they both knew that there was no way around it, they were going to have to marry each other.

'Seriously, Rachel? I thought your pot smoking phase was over.' Hiram scolded when the two walked back into the house. She didn't even bother with a reply. 'I'm disappointed in both of you.'

'Well, you should be used to it... obviously Noah and I are disappointments; otherwise you wouldn't have schemed up this ridiculous plan.' She snapped.

'How many beers have you guys had since we left?' Puck countered angrily. 'I see at least 2 each. Don't go preaching to us about our sobriety.'

'We're adults and alcohol is legal.' Deborah tried to rationalize.

'Yeah, well marriage isn't legal for 15 year olds so you don't really have much leg to stand on.' Puck smirked, plopping down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. He was in no mood for manners. 'So, whats this contract about? What else do we need to know?'

'The contract is between the three of us.' Leroy answered.

'Right, because what do Noah and I need one for? We're just pawns in your game.'

'You are not pawns but I'm through with your immaturity. Here is what is going to happen; you will move in with Deborah and Noah. They have a guest bedroom you can use. You and Noah will be engaged until this school year ends. We are planning the wedding for the beginning of June.' Hiram explained.

'Oh, so you're kicking me out?' Rachel asked, her anger flaring right back up.

'No, you are moving in with your fiance. We discussed this and we thought it would be best if you have a maternal figure around during this time.'

'So she can teach me how to me a perfect little _wifey_?' Rachel sneered. 'Teach me how to cook, clean, and take care of my husband?'

'No, of course not. We know you, Rachel... that's not the life we want for you. However, you do need a woman in your life you can turn to and your dad and I do not feel that we're in a position to help you with the questions you may have.'

'When do I move?' She asked coldly.

'Well, we want you settled by Monday because of school...'

'Fine.' She shot out of her seat and ran upstairs.

'Seriously? You all are so fucked up.' Puck added and followed her. They still didn't bother talking to one another, not that they'd even know what to say. Instead, Puck just sat and watched as she shoved some clothes and her electronics into her duffle bag. He wanted to offer help but he didn't even know where to start. Instead, he just waited until she had everything she needed and then carried it downstairs and straight to his truck. Rachel planned on just following him straight out without saying goodbye to her fathers but they stopped her on the porch.

'Here's a credit card for you. It doesn't have a limit so use it for whatever you need.' Leroy said, handing it to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead but she pulled away without response. She knew she'd forgive them later on but right now she was far too hurt to say anything. 'We love you, Rachel.'

She fought off tears as she climbed into Puck's running truck. She wanted more than anything to run back to them and beg them to take her back... to forgive her... to convince them that she'd change; but she knew she couldn't. Her words wouldn't matter. They had officially given up on her. When they got to the Puckerman home, Puck carried all of her stuff inside and up to the spare room. It was actually bigger then the one she had just moved out of. The walls were white, there were hardware floors, and she had big giant windows. It was almost an upgrade... except the part where this one came with a husband that made her life at school a living hell.

'You have your own bathroom through that door and my room is across the hall. Just uhm... let me know if you need anything.' He said and then left her alone to her thoughts. He was being as nice about this whole situation as was possible and Rachel was actually grateful. He could have said some awful things but throughout their arguments with their parents, he seemed to team up with her instead of against her. He must have realized that they both put themselves in this mess.

There wasn't much to unpack so she changed into her old gymnastic shorts and a tank top, replaced her contacts with her black square glasses, let her hair down, and curled up in a ball on top of her new bed. She wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up but that was impossible. She tossed and turned for hours. Long after she heard Deborah and Sarah return, she was still wide awake and fighting with her thoughts. At around 3 AM, she heard a soft knock on the door.

'You awake?' Puck whispered.

'Yeah...' She replied, surprised by his arrival. She could make out his figure as he carefully shut the door and walked over to the bed. She felt the bed sink in a bit when he sat down.

'I uhm... I'm still freaking the fuck out and I just thought that you, ya know, might be too... cause this shit has to be way worse for you then it is for me.'

'I am.' She sighed.

'I'm sorry...'

'It's not your fault.'

'Yeah, I blame our parents.' He joked causing her to chuckle. 'Buuuut, I am sorry that you're stuck with me of all people. We've had this really fucked up relationship for a long time and I treated you like shit. I just... I dunno... I can't imagine what you're feeling... finding out you're contractually obligated to marry the biggest asshole in Lima and then having to leave your house and move in with strangers...'

'It fucking sucks.' She countered, this time making him chuckle. 'Yesterday I was studying my schedule, trying to plot the best route to take in between classes to avoid a slushie... today I'm engaged to the guy I was hiding from.'

'Fuck...' He groaned in frustration. 'I still don't get this shit. How is getting married as fucking kids going to _help_ our future?'

'They say we're lonely but they don't realize what this means for us socially... if it gets out that you're marrying the biggest loser in school, you'll be ridiculed. If it gets out that it's an arranged marriage... I will officially be the most pathetic person to ever walk the halls of McKinley... especially if they found out my parents arranged my marriage because they thought I would never find someone on my own.'

'Jesus...'

'What are we going to do?' She cried, unable to hold back her tears anymore. She felt his hand grab hers and almost recoiled. _Noah Puckerman_ was comforting her while she was crying... this had to be a dream/nightmare.

'I'm not ashamed to be with you...' He replied quietly. 'I uhm... I just... fuck... you're hot, okay? Like, super hot. The only reason I slushied you the first time was because you were wearing a white shirt and I wanted to see your boobs.' He ran his hand through his hair, nervously. 'I'll do whatever _you_ want to do. If you want us to like keep it a secret, I can... if you want to tell everyone, I'm game. You just lead the way because I'm fucking lost.'

'I'm lost too. I guess for now we just act like everything is normal... and then we go from there.'

'What do you mean by normal?' He asked. 'Because I _normally_ have a Big Gulp handed to me first period that **literally** has your name written on it.'

'Then slushie me... I'll be ready for it.'

'Are you sure? I don't kno...'

'Yes, I'm sure.' She cut him off. 'I think its best if at school we don't shake it up. We stick to what everyone knows... at least for now.'

'Okay, I guess... if that's what you want.'

'It is what I want... but let's not think about school anymore, it's making me too anxious. Tell me about what it's like in the Puckerman household.' She requested.

'Not much to it, I guess... Ma works nights. She's home Tuesdays and Saturdays. The rest of the week I take care of Sarah. We have family dinner on Tuesdays and we usually go to Temple together on Saturdays. I think that's about it.' He shrugged.

'Do you cook?'

'Yeah, every night.' He answered.

'Good, I'm hungry.' She joked.

'Dude, I got the munchies so bad but I didn't want to say anything.' He laughed and she joined him. 'Let's go find food.' They got out of bed and quietly made their way downstairs to the kitchen. 'Is there anything you don't eat?' He asked as he looked through the fridge.

'I'm vegan... well, I was vegan... I guess it's part of my _imaginary character_.' She huffed. 'But really I'm just worried about eating Kosher. It's usually just easier to say I'm vegan because people know what it means.' She shrugged and hopped up on the counter. Puck took a second to look at her. In her pajamas and glasses she actually looked like _really_ hot. She didn't look stuck up or slightly crazed like she normally did. She looked laid back and pretty.

'Yeah, people don't know shit about Kosher eating.' He countered before he got caught staring. 'I still have to explain to Finn why I can't eat bacon _every_ time we go to get food.'

'Tina got offended with me when I turned down her parents shrimp fried rice.'

'Which one is Tina?' He asked, holding up a container of leftover noodles to see if she wanted them. She grabbed them happily and held her hand out for a fork.

'Tina is the gothic girl with a stutter.'

'She didn't used to stutter.' Puck said as he handed one to her and grabbed his own for his leftover rice.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I remember her from when we were little. She used to go to that day camp thing at the JCC. Her last name is _Cohen_ -Chang isn't it?' He answered like it was obvious. It was obvious, Rachel just hadn't put it together before.

'Oh my God, you're right!'

'I think I have a picture with her in it from that field trip we took to the Holocaust museum.' He motioned for Rachel to follow him. She hopped off the counter and followed him into the living room. She was shocked to see pictures everywhere. Some were of just Noah and Sarah but there were also a lot from when they were kids at various JCC events/functions. He walked up to one and took out his phone so they could put some light on it. 'That's her in the pigtails, isn't it?'

'Yes! She would die if she knew this picture existed!' Rachel laughed. 'She's so girly!'

'She used to try and kiss all the boys.' Puck added. 'She'd chase me and Ben Israel around all fucking day.'

'That's hilarious.'

'No it wasn't! She was my first kiss because of that.' He laughed again. 'Fucking stole that shit.'

The teens ended up staying awake well into the morning. They didn't let themselves think about the engagement, the marriage, or even the fact that they were enjoying each other's company. Instead, they just let the conversation and laughter flow until Rachel fell asleep on the couch and Puck fell asleep on the floor with his back against it. Deborah woke up much later than normal after being continually woken up by laughter in the wee hours of the morning; but she wouldn't complain. It was nice to hear them happy, even if she knew that they both hated her right now. Sarah on the other hand, was up bright and early. She proved to be the wake up clock when she got tired of hearing her brother snoring over her cartoons. It was the wake up that proved it wasn't all a dream and that their lives were now completely different.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE : I LIKE SEEING YOU WEAK

Rachel was nervous. Most people hated going back to school but Rachel _despised_ it. The first day was always the worst. It was the day the pecking order was decided. Rachel often referred to it as D-Day, the day her hopes for a peaceful year ended in an icy bath. The popular kids would get slushies and label them with the names of the kids that were going to be at the bottom of the social totem pole. Her name had always made it on a slushie cup. This year was going to be different. She had Katniss'd herself and volunteered for tribute. She told Puck that she _wanted_ him to hit her. This meant that she was guaranteed an awful day and even worse year.

The day before had actually been quite pleasant. Her and Puck got along most of the time and he'd even offered to take her to Dayton to buy clothes when she realized she hadn't packed properly. They'd spent only a short time in clothing stores, instead, they quickly got what she needed and spent the rest of the time at various music stores. She hadn't even known he was into music. When they got back, she had a pretty sizeable load of school clothes and sheet music. Unfortunately, she had been caught up in the experience and bought clothes that she liked, not clothes that she needed. This left her with nothing to wear that could stand up against the slushie she had volunteered for.

Figuring she might as well make the best of it, she decided to wear a black tshirt dress and her white Adidas Superstars. Instead of worring about her contacts she left her thick rimmed, square glasses on and then threw her hair up in a messy bun. She opted for simple makeup, eyeliner and matte, nude lipstick. She knew she looked pretty, she just wished it actually mattered. A knock on her door was all the warning that she needed to know it was time to go. She slung the black backpack she'd purchased the day before over her shoulder and walked out.

'Wow, Rachel! You look soooooo pretty!' Sarah cooed from the dining room table. Puck walked around the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

'Woah...'

'Woah, what?' She asked nervously, suddenly afraid she looked ridiculous.

'Woah, you look really nice.' He swallowed. She looked like she did on Saturday night, laid back and _normal_. He watched her blush and smiled.

'Thanks.' She said, relieved that she didn't look like an idiot. 'Too bad today is D-Day.'

'What's D-Day?' Puck asked, moving to get his backpack.

'The day that the rank is chosen and I'm chosen last.' She replied with a sad smile. 'Just aim for the face so the slushie doesn't ruin my shoes.'

'My brother doesn't throw slushies! He's nice! He's not a bully! He told me he would never, ever bully anyone because I got bullied.' Sarah interjects, defending her brother. Rachel watched Puck grimace. It was clear he felt bed for lying to his sister.

'No, you're right Sarah. Your brother isn't one of the bullies. I meant that I hope the bullies aim for my face so that my shoes don't get messy.'

'Oh good, I was worried.' Sarah sing songed. 'He's the bestest big brother!' She ran up and hit Puck full force with her hug. He swooped down and picked her up, placing kisses all over her face until she fought him to put her down. 'I love you, No-No.'

'I love you too, Bug. Now let's go so we're not late.' He said, fixing her hair. He turned to Rachel and mouthed a genuine _thank you_. She nodded and followed them out. The plan was that they would drop Sarah off at school first and then Puck would drop Rachel off in front of the auditorium where no one would see them. It actually made Puck sad for her. He kind of felt like they were on the same team now and he was letting her down; but he reminded himself that it was her idea to pretend things were normal.

Rachel and Puck stayed lost in thought on their way to school. Puck trying to figure out how he was going to bridge the gap between the guy who tormented Rachel and the guy who is going to marry her. Rachel was busy trying to remind herself that whatever happened today, she asked for it. She had seen first hand the kind of man Puck could be over the last two days but she had to remind herself that he wouldn't be him during the school day. When they pulled up to the auditorium, they gave each other a knowing look. Neither knew what the hell they were doing but they would do what needed to be done to get through. It was a look that said _one day at a time_. Rachel turned and headed inside.

'Yo, Puck!' Azimio called out just after lunch. He had been avoiding his fellow football players all day but he knew it wouldn't last long. 'Where you been? You missed handing out like six slushies today.'

'I've been busy, man. Gotta take care of the ladies first.' He replied, wagging his eyebrows. It was a lie. He had been dodging them at every turn. He hadn't even looked at a girl since he got there.

'Ah, the Puckster up to his wicked ways!' Azimio cheered, holding up his hand for a high five. Puck answered it and tried not to roll his eyes. 'I saved one just for you.' Puck took the cup out of Azimio's hand and nearly cringed. Of course, they had saved him Rachel's slushie. He faked a grin and headed down the hall to do the one thing he'd been dreading the most. He knew where to find her, she'd told him yesterday where she would be. He followed the hoard of students and tried to ignore the large group of jocks that were following him. They wanted a big show. His plan to avoid them had obviously backfired; now people were paying attention. He spotted her next to the Activities Board, putting her name on the sign up sheet for Glee. The people in the hallway went silent in preperation for what was about to happen. It made Puck acutely aware of what his bullying had done to Rachel's social status. Everyone wanted her to get hit. As he got closer, his stomach started twisting into knots. With every step it got worse and worse. He kept noticing things... like how she bit the cap of her pen while she read through the bulletins and that her hair had slipped out of her bun and fell in her eyes. It was stupid shit but he couldn't stop noticing. They all made her so _human_. She was just a girl who had a rough go, just like him. She must have finally noticed the silence in the hallway because she looked up and made eye contact with him. She looked scared for a moment and then he watched as her internal walls went up and she steeled herself for the impact. She closed her eyes tightly and waited, knowing it was coming any second... any second and the icy burn would be stinging her face and dripping down her body... any second she'd be the laughing stock of everyone around her. She heard gasps but feared opening her eyes.

'Oops... I missed. I guess Jacob took over as loser royalty.' She heard Puck say and opened her eyes. The crowd was laughing but for once they weren't laughing at her. She turned around and realized why. Jacob Ben Israel was covered in blue slush. Puck had doused him instead of her. Everyone was still high fiving him and celebrating his harrassment, but they had forgotten all about her. He had saved her. She turned around and watched as he headed further down the hallway, turning around for just a second to wink at her before he was whisked away in the crowd.

Rachel walked around for the rest of the day with her head held high. It was her first slushie free day since the first day of 6th grade. She never realized what she was missing. People no longer looked at her like she carried an infectious disease. One of the Cheerios actually complimented her on her outfit. She had even heard Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina gossiping about how much potential she had for the coming year. It felt amazing. All thanks to a simple directional change by Puck. Smiling, she headed to the choir room to talk to Mr. Ryerson about the ideas she had for the upcoming Glee season. She had asked Puck his opinion on songs and felt that she had a good pulse on what the student body might enjoy. As she went to open the door, she noticed something strange in the window. Mr. Ryerson was touching one of the male choir members. Rachel's heart dropped. How could someone they trust, do that to an innocent kid? It was unacceptable. She quickly snapped a picture and then ran quickly to Mr. Figgins office.

Puck headed to his truck, relieved that the day was over. It had gone well. He'd managed to avoid hurting Rachel and still kept his image. Jacob wasn't so lucky but Puck could care less about that. That little freak had been a pain in the ass since childhood. He _actually_ deserved it. Before he could get in his truck to go pick Rachel up, he got flagged down by Finn.

'Dude, did you hear?' Finn asked, out of breath from apparently running to catch up to him.

'Hear what?'

'Do you remember the Ryerson guy? The one that teaches choir?' Finn asked. Puck's heart stopped beating and he felt his face go pale. He remembered Ryerson. He remembered Ryerson being his choir teacher in 7th grade and suggesting he have private lessons. He remembered Ryerson "comforting" him when his dad bailed. He remembered Ryerson telling him that if anyone found out, he'd make sure he and his sister were removed from their mother's care. Yeah, he remembered Ryerson. All he could do was nod at his friend. 'He's been accused of touching students, dude! Isn't that gross! They walked him out of handcuffs just now.'

'W-what?' Puck stuttered, surprised by the news. 'Who came forward?'

'I don't know for sure but I saw that Rachel Berry chick in Figgin's office. Everyone thinks it was her.' Finn answered. Puck felt his lunch travel up his stomach. He had to swallow it back down and brace himself against his truck. 'Are you okay, man?'

'Yeah dude, I just... uh... must have had a bad burrito at lunch.' Puck lied, praying Finn was dumb enough to go with it. It turns out he was right. Finn looked at him with sympathy and patted him on the back.

'Tough break. Feel better so you don't miss the first practice of the season tomorrow.' With that, Finn was gone and Puck turned his back to the truck door and slid down to the ground. He put his head between his knees and tried to do the breathing exercises he'd learned in therapy. He had never handled this well. Whenever he was reminded of that time in his life, he'd usually just drink the memory out of his system. This was different. _What if he touched Rachel_? With that thought, he was pulled out of his misery and scrambled to his feet. He needed to make sure she was okay. As he ran back towards the front doors of the school, she came walking out. She looked shocked to see him running to her. Looking around she realized that everyone else seemed to be gone for the day, no one was around to see them together.

'Are you okay?' He asked, pulling her tightly into his arms. It was the first time they'd really had any physical contact but she realized quickly that she really liked it. He was warm and she felt like she fit just perfectly against him.

'Yes, I'm just fine, Noah... what's wrong?' She backed up (reluctantly) and looked at his face. It looked pale and she could see fear in his eyes.

'I heard about Ryerson and that you may have been the one who ratted on him. H-he didn't touch you right?' He seemed so vulnerable and scared as he asked that Rachel realized immediately there was more to his fear.

'He didn't touch me Noah... he was touching a boy from choir... but he touched you, didn't he?' She whispered softly, cupping his face in her hand. He nodded and her heart ached.

'After my dad left... that's why I don't sing much anymore.' He whispered back, not letting her go completely. 'But you're okay?'

'Yes, I saw him, took a picture and then went straight to Figgins. I didn't even talk to him. I swear, I'm safe.' She knew he needed to hear it all. He wouldn't be okay unless he got the full story. She could feel the tension leave his body. 'Come on, let's go pick up Sarah.' She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the truck. She didn't want him to think anything had changed between them because he gave her such a personal glimpse into the bad part of his life. She wanted him to feel at ease. 'Do you think we could get milkshakes? My treat!' He gave her a small smile and nodded. She could tell the color was returning to his face but he definitely wasn't okay yet. 'Thank you for today... it was the best day of school I've ever had.'

'Really? You're welcome... I really didn't want to do it and JBI was like, _perfect_ for it.' He chuckled.

'Do you remember when the little freak pulled down my skirt at the Hannukuh party?' She asked, rejoicing when Puck let out a loud, booming laugh.

'Yellow polka dots...'

'What?'

'Your underwear... they were covered in yellow polka dots.' He smirked and cowered away from her hand as she tried to swat at him.

It had been just over a week since school started and Rachel was never more confused. She felt like her life was divided in half and she wasn't sure which way to go. Puck had been so nice to her, between the _slushie-that-wasn't_ to opening up about Ryerson, he'd really made an effort to be open and honest with her. He made her feel comfortable in her new living situation and even comforted her the few times her dads called and she'd been too upset to answer. She could tell he was just as confused as she was. They were getting _married_ , something neither could really comprehend. They went from being enemies to living across the hall from one another. It was strange but they were making it work as best they could. Their morning routine came easily. They didn't find any real flaws in him dropping her off by the auditiorium and none of their classmates seemed to have noticed. After school was more difficult, often leaving one or the other waiting for an hour or two for the other to finish with football/Glee. All in all, they were making it work at school... that was, until Finn Hudson joined Glee and tangled their web even further.

Finn was forced to join by Mr. Schuester, their new Glee teacher. He was less than thrilled but seemed to be taking to it. His voice countered Rachel's well and she felt that (if Mr. Schue would take her advice) they'd have a chance at competing in the show choir circuit. In order to add a football player to Glee, Mr. Schue had to move the time of their practice so that he could do both. This meant that Puck had to run home, make dinner, and then run back to school to pick her up. It also meant that they ran the risk of Finn recognizing Puck's truck. On top of that, Rachel had failed to mention that Finn had joined. Instead, she told Puck to pick her up later than necessary. It gave him more time to get things done but it also left her alone in the dark every day. She would have just asked Kurt to give her a ride but she couldn't do that because it meant having him drop her off at the Puckerman's.

Lying was not something she was good at. It turned her stomach; but she was scared of Puck's reaction. He had talked about Finn before and Rachel could tell that they had some issues. Puck claimed that Finn was his best friend but every time he told a story about them, it usually ended in Puck being hurt or used. The worst story he had told took place during the 'dark ages' in Puck's life. Finn came to school one day and wouldn't talk to him. Puck finally called him out and Finn said that Elijah Puckerman had sprayed his yard and was now living at his house. When Puck looked hurt, Finn got defensive and said it was because he was a better son than Puck. It was just another nail in the coffin for the boy that was Noah and a boost that Puck needed to emerge. He told her that a few weeks later, Elijah had moved on, breaking Carol Hudson's heart and Finn pretended that nothing had happened. It broke Rachel's heart and she really didn't want to bring up Finn in any capacity... especially when they were spending almost every evening together singing love songs and her fellow Glee clubbers were convinced she was in love with the tall boy.

 **Livin' just to find emotion**

 **Hidin' somewhere in the night**

As she hit her final large note of her duet with Finn, Rachel got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was a figure standing in the back of the auditorium and she recognized it immediately. It was Puck and he he did not look happy.

'Very good you guys! Let's call it a night.' Mr. Schue announced. Rachel watched everyone leave before jogging down the steps to meet with Puck.

'Hey, Noah!' She chirped, trying not to let her nerves show. 'You watched?'

'Yeah... I saw Quinn and Santana coming in here and thought they were going to pull some shit. Turns out that they just wanted to confirm the rumors that you and Finn were all stupid for each other.' He sneered. Rachel took a step back. He was angry. He had come in to protect her and found her lying to him. 'Is he who you were with when you missed family dinner?' The reminder cut her like a blade. Mr. Schue had forced them into a stupid field trip to watch Vocal Adrenaline and she'd completely forgotten about their first Puckerman family dinner. He had made her her favorite meal to try and make her feel comfortable. He had been so hurt that she forgot that he'd shut his bedroom door for the first time since she'd arrived. They had only started recovering from that and now he finds out she was with Finn instead of him.

'Y-yes but it's not what you think...'

'Oh really? So you haven't been lying to me?' His eyes were dark and she could tell she had really messed up this time.

'I didn't want to hurt you.' She whispered.

'You can't hurt me, babe. No chick has ever been given that honor.' He shot back angrily. He was reverting to Puck, fighting with the only defense he had. He'd let her in and she had betrayed him. 'Whatever, get your shit. I got things to do.' All she could do was nod. She grabbed her things and they left in silence. When they got home, he kept the truck running and as soon as she got out, he was gone. He didn't return until the early hours of the morning. He stumbled into her room, drunk and stinking of beer and cigarettes. 'Raaaaa-chel...' He slurred.

'Noah?'

'Ehhhh...' He made a sound like a buzzer at one of his basketball games. 'Wrong. Itsss Puck to you.'

'I'm sorry...'

'No you're not. You like him.' He shot back as he fell down on her bed. That was something she hadn't expected from him. He would sneak into her room at night when he needed to clear his head. It was like the dark allowed him to open up in a way that the sun wouldn't allow. He'd been doing it since the first night she'd moved in. 'S'cus he's better.'

'No he's not, Noah. I actually don't like him much at all.' She sighed and rolled over to look at him. His head was rolling a bit, like he couldn't get it to stay upright. He was trashed. She hoped he'd remember their conversation in the morning. 'He's treated you like shit.'

'So?'

'So... I don't like him. He joined because Mr. Schue made him and he sings lead. That's it.' She replied.

'Nahh... that's not it... he likes **you**.'

'What do you mean?'

'He asked about you today... asked if I knew anything about you cuz we're Jews.' He answered. 'Says your pretty and that he was pretty sure you liked him... that you kept coming on to him and shit.'

'I have not come on to him. We sing together, that's it.'

'But your eyes... they were all _sparkly_ and shit today when you were singing.' He started to tip over a bit so she sat up and steadied him.

'Noah, like this?' She asked and then looked him in the eye with the look she had given Finn.

'Woah.' He said. 'That's it... sparkly.'

'That's called _acting_ , Noah. It's like my pretend smile. It means nothing! It's just so that the audience thinks there's chemistry when none exists.'

'Oh... but why'd ya lie? I wouldn't have been mad.' His voice was soft and Rachel couldn't help the flutter in her stomach.

'I'm sorry... I don't like the way Finn has treated you over the years and I felt like this... _thing_... between us is already stressful enough. Plus, I know I hurt your feelings when I missed dinner.'

'I made your favorite...' He slurred, his head finally falling forward; obviously too heavy for him to keep trying to hold up.

'I know, Noah. I'm so sorry I missed it. I didn't want to be on that trip.'

'Why'd ya go?'

'Mr. Schue made us.'

'Oh... hey, Rachel...'

'Yeah?'

'I'm gonna puke.' He whispered, too drunk to really do anything about it. She scrambled up and grabbed her trashcan, placing it between his legs just in time. An hour later Puck was feeling better and he and Rachel were curled up in patio furniture on the back porch with fresh coffee. She had rubbed his back while he expelled the pint of Jack Daniels he'd drunk by himself on the bleachers. Rachel noticed tears form and stick to his thick, dark eyelashes. He wasn't crying but the force of being sick was making his eyes water. She found it fascinating. It made him seem so _human_. 'You want a cigarette?' He asked, pulling out the soft pack from his back pocket. She nodded and took it from him, letting him light it with shaky hands. He had insisted going to bed after he finished throwing up but she wanted him to remember their conversation so she dragged him out of the bed and downstairs into the fresh air. 'Thanks for holding my hair back.' He smirked playfully.

'No problem.' She chuckled, blowing out the smoke she had inhaled. 'I like seeing you weak.' It was her time to tease. He let out a barking laugh. 'So I had an idea...'

'What's that?' He asked, taking a drag of his own cigarette.

'I think you should join Glee.'

'Sorry, but no.' He answered quickly. He watched the happiness that was in her eyes just moments before vanish. 'I like to sing and shit but I'm not really into the show choir thing.' She nodded with understanding.

'I get it... plus it would be difficult to explain our friendship.' She replied, ignoring the way it turned her stomach.

'I don't give two shits about that.' He quickly replied, taking her by surprise. 'I mean, this time next year you're going to be my _wife_... we're gonna need to ease people into it. If we just show up next year with the same last name, we'll cause riots.' He chuckled. 'I just don't dig show tunes and line dancing.'

'I'm trying to get rid of that.' She replied thoughtfully, finishing up her cigarette and dropping it into a half empty cup of water. 'Mr. Schue keeps insisting on really shitty music. He refuses to listen to me. I guess that's the burden of acting like a know-it-all.' She shrugged. 'They all think I'm self obsorbed and only trying to one up them. If they pulled their heads out of their asses they'd see that I was actually trying to _help_ them.'

'Stop helping them...' He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, stop recommending things to them and stop giving them advice. Let them come crawling to you for it. They'll realize soon that they suck without your help.' He answered. She couldn't help but smile. He was right. If she stopped forcing her information on people, they'd either fail or come to her for it. 'I see that look, Berry. You know I'm right.' He smiled.

'You are...' She replied and they settled into a nice silence. For the first time in her life, Rachel didn't need words to fill the void. This boy had managed to become a safe space for her, where she could be her true self without feeling like a disappointment or freak. 'You wanna make out?' She asked without thinking. She shocked herself but she couldn't deny that she wanted it.

'Hell yeah.' He grinned.

Puck wasn't over what happened, far from it actually. For the first time in years he let someone in and the first thing they did was lie to him. It hurt him far more than he was ready to admit. He thought they were a team but obviously she didn't feel the same. She saw him like his mom saw him, broken and weak. He hated her a bit for it. At the same time, he also found himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. One smile sent his way and he goes soft. He didn't want to be friendly with her outside on the porch. He wanted to go to bed mad and drunk. Instead, she forced him out there and he let his defenses fall again. But he knew, as soon as the make out session was over, he needed to lock himself back up behind his walls. He couldn't afford to let her get any closer to his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE GIRL ON STAGE

Rachel couldn't help but watch as Puck made his way down the hallway. She had thought that after their night of drunken revolations and hot make out session, things would go back to normal. She was wrong. Puck seemed more distant then ever. He only talked to Sarah on their way to school, ate dinner by himself in his room, and stopped coming into her room at night. Her worst fear was coming true. He had a reputation and everyone knew it. He called himself a sex shark constantly, made gross comments about various women he'd been with, and never denied any of the inappropriate rumors that would circulate after a party. Rachel was a virgin. She'd never even kissed a boy until that night on the porch... not that she'd tell him that. But now he was ignoring her. Was she a bad kisser? Was she not sexy? Did she fail to live up to what he'd had before? What was it that caused him to turn away from her after their shared intimacy?

'Hey, Puck... are you still going to the celebacy club? It starts in like 5 minutes. Quinn will kill me if I don't get at least one person there.' Finn asked as they walked passed Rachel at her locker. _Noah Puckerman in Celebacy club_? That was the most hypocritcal thing she'd ever heard.

'Yeah, dude. Let's go.' Puck grumbled, clearly in a bad mood. The two headed into the boy's room. From what Rachel knew, the boys and girls were separated for the first half of the meeting and then joined for the second half. Without much thought, she turned on her heel and headed into the room designated for the girls. It was filled with Cheerios and Rachel immediately regretted her rash decision.

'What are you doing here, Berry?' Santana asked, shocked to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

'I was thinking about joining.'

'Fine, whatever... just sit down, Man-Hands.' Sneered Quinn. The meeting commenced a few minutes later and Rachel was baffled. They weren't preaching chastity, they were preaching the art of the tease! They were going on and on about how to make the boys want you and then holding out on them. It was disgusting. She wanted to leave but Quinn starting discussing the plan for their time with the boys. They were to shove balloons between their pelvises and hump until some unfortunately soul got a boner. It was not only pointless, but also quite humiliating for the unlucky boy that popped his balloon first. Not one for putting up with bullshit, Rachel quickly decided she would stay. They made their way into the room with the boys and just like Rachel had guessed, they were all standing around talking. There was no celebacy conversation there either. No wonder Puck went along with it.

Puck was shocked to see Rachel walk in with the girls. The light from the hallway seemed to create a halo around her and he couldn't help but stare. He'd missed her. Sure, he saw her every day and was the one responsible for their distance but he still cared... much to his chagrin. Jacob Ben Israel bumped into his arm and it broke him out of the trance he was in. He realized that they were all picking partners for the stupid balloon game that Quinn had come up with. JBI was making a B-line to Rachel and it took every ounce of his resolve to not punch him. Instead, he grabbed the creeps shoulder and pushed him towards Santana.

'You think you can touch Berry now, just because we're not kids? Don't forget what happened the last time.' He growled in the redhead's ear. JBI must have remembered the swirly Puck had given him after pants-ing Rachel at the Hannakuh party and immediately backed off. Santana threw a fit when JBI held out his balloon to her and suddenly the room was in an uproar. Everyone was fighting over partners, Quinn was yelling at Finn about popping their balloon before it even got near his crotch, and some of the Cheerios were yelling at their boyfriends for even considering having sex with them.

' You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do.' Rachel announced over the crowd, grabbing everyone's attention. Puck's eyes immediately made contact with hers. She gave a little nod and continued. 'You all are worried about partnering up, but there's no need. This is just a way to get one of you to pop a boner.' She added and crossed her arms in defiance.

'Is that true Quinn?' Finn asked his girlfriend. Quinn looked like her head was about to spin off.

'I don't know what that loser is saying. This is about celebacy.'

'Oh please, I'm pretty sure there are only a handful of us that are actually virgins in this room and you're probably the only one who wants to remain that way.' Rachel responded, ignoring the way her ears turned red in embarrassment. 'This club is just an excuse to talk about sex.'

'Then why are you here?' Quinn snapped. 'Are you just trying to find another way to weasel your way between me and my boyfriend?'

'No, Quinn... I'm not interested in your boyfriend. I came here to see what the appeal was.' Rachel replied showing a look of disinterest. 'It's not worth my time.' She smirked and walked out, leaving a room fool of shocked jocks and cheerleaders.

'She's got balls...' Santana whispered. Puck just nodded dumbly. He was shocked that Rachel had stood up to Quinn. No one ever stood up to Quinn. It was hot.

'I think that we need to add sex appeal into our performance if we want to reach the student body.' Rachel said, sitting down on the piano bench. 'We are trying to attract people to our club, not humiliate ourselves.'

'We could do Push It by Salt n' Peppa!' Kurt suggested. Rachel let out a genuine laugh and shook her head.

'I love your idea Kurt but I think we need something a little more current. We want the crowd to recognize the song. Plus, we don't have much sex appeal at this point... we'd look like a bunch of freaks.'

'Hey! I have sex appeal!' Finn countered. He found himself attracted to the brunette after her speech at Celebacy Club and was a little hurt that she didn't find him sexually attractive. Rachel gave him a fake smile and nodded.

'You're right Finn, you have sex appeal... but I don't think it's exactly what we're looking for. We need to increase our femininity and accentuate masculinity. We need to roughen up our edges and show the crowd that we're not all show tunes and sequins.' She countered, having to force the compliment in order to stroke his ego so they could continue. 'What about Just Dance by Gaga?'

'Ohhhh... I love that song!' Tina replied happily.

'It has great harmony and plenty of opportunities for each of us to sing. Finn can play the drums in the center. Artie could be set up higher like a DJ in a club. We can convince the AV club to do some magic with lighting and maybe even a fog machine!' Rachel added excitedly.

'I know exactly what we'll wear!' Kurt shrieked. 'I've got to get to work!'

'So I guess it's decided.' Mercedes chuckled.

'I guess so.' Rachel blushed, surprised by the reaction.

'No offense to anyone here but Rachel, you have by far the best body... would you be willing to wear a body suit?' Kurt asked as he sketched.

'Sure!' She clapped and ran over to see what he had planned.

'I'm in AV club so I'll handle the lights.' Artie confirmed. 'We need some strobes and some some club like lights on the stage to flash around us... what's our color story?'

'I think we should go with a blue hue. It'll look sexy if we're in black.' Kurt replied, never looking up from his drawings.

'I can build a quick box for Artie! We'll just put a keyboard up there for him to sit behind.' Finn added.

'That'll be amazing! I'm so excited!' Tina jumped up and down with Mercedes and Rachel smiled. She knew she could reach those girls with Gaga. She knew it was risky to go against Mr. Schue's orders but she knew what the school wanted and more importantly, she wanted to show Puck she could be sexy.

'Welcome you back for your new year at McKinley High... put your hands together for New Directions...' Principal Figgins announced in his usual monotone voice. The lights went out completely in the gym and then Artie's AV team worked their magic. The stage lit up like the nightclubs they'd all seen on TV and the Glee club remained frozen in their positions. Artie sat up on the box Finn made in an oversized black jacket, black sunglasses, spiked hair and a pair of DJ headphones. Beside him on the drums was Finn in a black long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and his own pair of black glasses. In front stood Mercedes in black sequin pants, a black long sleeve shirt and a leather vest. She was leaning on Finn's drum set and looking up at him casually. Tina was on the opposite side of the drum set in a matching outfit and Kurt was in black pants and black shirt leaning against Artie's stand. It looked like a photograph, except for the flashing lights. Puck was concerned that Rachel wasn't up there. He was hoping to see her, not that he'd admitted that to himself yet.

The music started, Artie calling out like the DJ, and Rachel walked in from behind the group. She took Puck's breath away completely. She was in a black, sequin body suit that showed off her long legs and bare arms. Kurt had found her a pair of leather boots that went up mid thigh and blown out her hair. He'd also done her makeup so that she had a rich, smokey eye like the other girls. Puck had to discreatly adjust himself. He was fighting between the urge to haul her into the back room to have his way with her and cover her with his jacket so that the other kids didn't see what his girl had going on. He realized that either would result in a swift kick in the nuts so he resolved to enjoy the show and defile her later.

 _ **Artie:**_

 **Red One, Konvict, Gaga (oh, yeah)**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **I've had a little bit too much, much oh oh woah!**

 **All of the people start to rush, start to rush by.**

 **How does she twist the dance**

 **Can't find my drink, or man.**

 **Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**

 **What's going on out on the floor?**

 _ **Tina, Mercedes, Kurt:**_

 **I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

 _ **Rachel:**_

 **Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

 **I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

 _ **All:**_

 **Just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Da da doo doo just dance spin that record babe.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh dance, dance, dance, just dance.**

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 **Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**

 **How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out right.**

 **Control your poison babe**

 **Roses have thorns they say.**

 **And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**

 **What's going on on the floor?**

 _ **Rachel, Kurt, Tina:**_

 **I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 **Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

 **I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

 _ **All:**_

 **Just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Da da doo doo just dance spin that record babe.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh dance, dance, dance, just dance.**

 _ **Artie and Finn:**_

 **When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog.**

 **Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**

 **And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like the car**

 **I'm a hit it, I'm a hit it and flex until the 'till done until tomorrow yeah.**

 **Shawty I can see that you got so much energy,**

 **The way you twirling up them hips round and round**

 **There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me**

 **In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and dance**

 _ **All:**_

 **Gonna be okayay da-da-doo-doo**

 **Just dance, spin that record babe.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo Just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, spin that record babe.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh dance, dance, dance, just dance**

 _ **Kurt:**_

 **Half psychotic sick-hypnotic**

 **Got my blueprint it's symphonic**

 **Half psychotic sick-hypnotic**

 **Got my blueprint electronic**

 **Half psychotic sick-hypnotic**

 **Got my blueprint it's symphonic**

 **Half psychotic sick-hypnotic**

 **Got my blueprint electronic**

 _ **Tina:**_

 **Go, use your muscle carve it out work it, hustle**

 **(I got it, just stay close enough to get it)**

 **Don't slow, drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it**

 **Spend the last dough (I got it) on your pocko (I got it)**

 _ **Rachel with background:**_

 **Just dance, gonna be okayay.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, spin that record babe.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, spin that record babe.**

 **Da-da-doo-doo just dance, gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh dance, dance, dance, just dance**.

The crowd went wild. They loved the way that the girls had danced together and with the boys. It was sexy without being perverted. They had just enough sexiness to rile up the crowd but not enough for Figgins to find it offensive. Rachel felt like it was a real success; especially when she saw the look Puck was giving her while he stood and clapped. It was dark and preditory and made Rachel shiver. Unfortunately, before she could communicate with him in anyway, Kurt was dragging her towards the choir room.

'That was amazing!' Artie cheered as he flew passed them.

'It really was! We killed it!' Mercedes added, looping her arm with Rachel's. It was the first show of friendship and it made Rachel smile even bigger.

'How could you guys do that?!' Mr. Schue yelled and her smile vanished. 'I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that.'

'We're not sorry, Mr. Schue... you wanted people to join so we did what we know will get _positive_ attention.' Rachel countered, unable to hold back. Before their teacher could respond, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana walked through the door.

'We want in.' Quinn snipped. Finn's face lit up.

'We require an audition.' Mr. Schue said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hated that Rachel was right. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Obviously knowing exactly what they wanted to do.

 _ **Brittany**_ **:**

 **I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain**

 **That's what people say, that's what people say**

 _ **Santana:**_

 **I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay**

 **At least that's what people say, that's what people say**

 _ **Quinn:**_

 **But I keep cruising**

 **Can't stop, won't stop moving**

 **It's like I got this music in my mind**

 **Saying it's gonna be alright**

 _ **All:**_

 **Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 _ **Quinn:**_

 **I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet**

 **And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see**

 _ **Brittany:**_

 **I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go**

 **And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know**

 _ **Santana:**_

 **But I keep cruising**

 **Can't stop, won't stop grooving**

 **It's like I got this music in my mind**

 **Saying it's gonna be alright**

 _ **All:**_

 **Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 _ **Santana:**_

 **Hey, hey, hey!**

 **Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars**

 **And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat**

 _ **All:**_

 **My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**

 **She's like, "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake**

 **And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**

 **Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake**

 **Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

'That was really freaking awesome.' Rachel said; she was impressed. They had done the song with full cheerleading choreography and it had blended perfectly. She actually _wanted_ them in Glee. She just hoped they wouldn't treat her like shit. Her compliment seem to catch the girls off guard.

'I agree with Rachel, welcome to the Glee Club!' Mr. Schue followed. Everyone clapped and the trio sat down like royalty. Rachel instantly regretted saying anything. 'Well, why don't we change things up a little bit. Since we have some new blood, let's give Quinn the solo in Don't Stop Believing. I think it'll be a unique twist.' Rachel couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sure, Quinn sounded amazing but that was with this song... couldn't he tell Don't Stop was _leagues_ out of her range? She knew instantly that it was revenge for the assembly and had to clench her fists together to keep from shaking. She stood up quietly and picked up her bag, suddenly embarrassed that she was practically in a bathing suit, and headed towards the door.

'Hey Rachel, do you think you could meet me in a little while for a little one on one practice?' Finn asked nervously.

'I'm not singing with you anymore Finn... Quinn is your partner now.' She scoffed.

'I know, thats the thing... you know where I mess up. If we could run through it, I'll be ready to sing with her!' He replied, completely oblivious to her feelings.

'Fine...' She sighed and walked out, ignoring his attempt at a thank you. The emotions from the last hour were a bit too much for Rachel to handle. She went from such a high high to such a low low way too quickly. She couldn't get ahold of herself before the tears started. She ran to the auditorium and curled up in a ball by the wall. She tried to fight the tears but she wasn't strong enough. Suddenly, all of the frustration over the past few weeks came pouring out; tears for her dads, for her engagement, for her troubles with Puck... all came down at once. She hated to cry. It was weakness and she refused to be weak, but she was lost. What started out as something so trivial became so much more. Everything was just too much. Her cries turned into sobs, loud and unweilding. She just wanted it all to go away.

She barely noticed anyone was near her until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She didn't bother opening her eyes, she could smell Puck's masculine sent and just let herself go in his arms. She stopped fighting and just let herself be sad. She finally gave herself permission to feel sorry for herself. His hand held her head against his chest and she felt more than heard his whispers of comfort. Eventually her breathing began to match the rise and fall of his chest and the tears slowed.

'There ya go, Princess... let it go... I got you.' He whispered and she finally listened. She grabbed his shirt and nestled herself against him. She felt him start placing kisses to her head and hummed in contentment. 'That's better...'

'Th-thank you.'

'Shhhh... no need for that... just relax.' He replied softly, rubbing circles on her back. Her eyes started to droop with exhaustion so she indulged in the comfort and let herself drift to sleep. Puck felt the moment she gave in to sleep and sighed. He had no idea why she was so upset. He thought he'd find her and congratulate her for a wonderful performance; not find her and console her. He just prayed that he wasn't the cause of the tears. He knew he'd messed up and overreacted but he couldn't bare to be the one that caused her the kind of pain she had just exhibited. In all his life, he'd never seen anyone crying that hard before.

She had been asleep for about twenty minutes when the bell rang for the end of the day. There was no football or Glee today so they usually just headed home. He considered letting her sleep a little longer but the boots she was wearing were really high and he imagined her feet hurt like hell. 'Princess... Rach... it's time to wake up...' He said softly, brushing her hair from her face.

'Nooo, Noah... I don't want to go to school...' She whined in her sleep. He chuckled at how cute she looked.

'Babe, it's still Friday afternoon. School just let out.'

'Oh...' She said with a yawn. It took her a few moments to realize what he said but when she did she shot up quickly.

'Hey, hey... calm down... there's no hurry.' He said, pulling her back into his arms. 'Feeling better?' She didn't answer out loud, only shook her head against his chest. It was such a childlike thing to do so he squeezed her tightly and laughed. 'Want to tell me what happened?'

'Noooo...' She whined but sat up again. 'It was nothing.'

'That was not _nothing_ , Rachel.' He replied honestly. She let out a big sigh.

'It really was... well, it started that way.' She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. 'Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined Glee, which is great... we needed members; but Mr. Schue was mad at me for changing his song at the assembly so he gave my solo away. It shouldn't have been a big deal but I had just been so happy and then I was so sad... and then it all just came pouring out. I couldn't stop crying. Suddenly I was crying about everything.'

'What is everything?' He asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'Us... our parents... this stupid school and all the kids in it...' She whispered. He pulled her into a quick kiss and settled his forehead on hers.

'What about us, babe... let's fix it.' He said catching her off guard. He was serious, she could see it in his eyes.

'I... I thought that you didn't find me sexy... that I didn't compare to all the other girls you've been with.'

'What?!' He asked in shock. That was not what he expected her to say.

'W-well... we made out that night and I thought it was wonderful but then you stopped talking to me again.'

'Shit, Rach. It had nothing to do with that. I find you ridiculously sexy and haven't even thought about another girl since this whole mess started. I was just being stupid about the whole Finn/Glee thing.' He groaned.

'Oh my God! What time is it?' She yelled, scrambling to her feet. Puck frowned and checked his watch.

'3:20'

'Noah, I'm so sorry... I told Finn that I would help him with his solo... I swear, it's completely platonic and I forgot because it was right as I was leaving the choir room. Shit, he's going to be here any second.' She panicked. He grabbed her hips and stilled her, keeping her from pacing.

'It's cool, Babe. I'll hang out in the shadows until you guys are done.' He said looking up at her. 'We'll talk after you're done.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah... s'no problem. Just make it quick. I trust you.' He winked and hopped up. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and walked around the corner just as the auditorium doors opened. She looked up and watched Finn walking in. He had a strange look on his face and it made Rachel uncomfortable.

'Hey, Rachel.' He greeted nervously. 'Uhm... you okay?'

'Yes, why?' She asked with her best show-smile.

'Oh, well, your makeup is all smeared like you've been crying.' He replied. She cursed herself for forgetting about the heavy makeup she had on.

'I was practicing my acting. I can cry on demand.' She lied, hoping he'd buy it.

'That's cool! Do you have to think of dead puppies or something?'

'Something like that.' She gave a fake laugh and motioned for him to join her on stage. Puck watched her with fascination. The girl on stage now was the girl that he'd always known; tough as nails and always wearing a crazy smile. He saw now what her fathers meant. This girl on stage was not Rachel. It was a character... an act that she put on to hide any pain or negative emotion. It was powerful to see. The girl he'd just cradled in his arms was nowhere to be found. A part of him was proud that he'd been able to see _that_ girl. The girl on stage was her version _Puck_ and the girl that he had held was her version _Noah_. 'Why don't you run through the first verse for me.' She told the tall boy, knowing that was where he struggled the most.

'Actually, can we just hang out for a bit? I'm a little tired after our show.'

'I'm sorry Finn but I have other things to do if you're not -' Before she could finish, Finn was crushing her in his arms and trying to kiss her. She pushed hard at him and he stumbled back. 'What the hell, Finn?!'

'I-I'm sorry, I thought that you liked me...' He replied, wide eyed from rejection.

'I don't Finn. You're a nice guy but you have a girlfriend and I'm not on the market.' She replied honestly.

' _You_ have a boyfriend?' He asked in disbelief. It was insulting.

'It's none of your business what my relationship status is _. I. am. not. interested_.' She ground out every word. She couldn't believe the gall of this guy. He didn't say another word, just turned and high tailed it out of the room. 'Asshole.' She hissed and then snatched up her bag. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Puck leaning against the wall.

'You ready to go, _girlfriend_?' He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She couldn't help but laugh and nod. 'You've had quite a day.' She nodded and tucked herself under his arm with her hand in his back pocket. His smell enveloped her again and she sighed in contentment.

Just Dance - Lady Gaga

Shake it Off - Taylor Swift


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE : PRIDE ON THEIR FACES

'Can you believe it, Noah?' Rachel laughed as she sat cross legged on his bed one Saturday morning. 'He actually thinks that he and all those other old guys can be a _boy band_.' Mr. Schuester had practically abandoned the new Glee club after they went behind his back for the assembly. He had started a new band called Acafellas and was spending all of his time with them. It was pathetic. He was way past his prime and neglecting his students. 'He even roped Finn into it. Apparently, he's never seen Finn dance.' She giggled and leaned back to lean against him. Puck wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

'So you say it's a contest?'

'Yeah! They're having a contest to see who gets to perform for the PTA. I guess its the Acafellas and then some other band of old guys, desperately chasing their youth.' She shrugged.

'I'm going to compete.' He said thoughtfully. 'I know some guys from Fight Club that can sing. I'll help remind Schue what he's supposed to be doing.'

'Really?! That would be so cool, Noah!' She shrieked and then spun around in his arms to give him a kiss.

'Why don't you go put some clothes on and we'll go on a field trip.' He winked and she giggled and stood up. She looked down and realized that he was right, she couldn't go out the way she was. She wasn't _naked_ , but her tiny shorts and tight tank top left nothing to the imagination. She ran off towards her room and slipped on a pair of black jean shorts. They really didn't cover more but they were socially acceptable. She slipped on her Adidas, fluffed her hair and left her thick rimmed, large, square glasses on. After applying some foundation and matte lipstick, she felt she looked decent enough to leave the house.

'Can I borrow a hoodie?' She asked as she walked back in his room. He did a double take when he saw her, still surprised by how attractive he found her. He swallowed thickly and nodded towards his closet. She pulled out the simple black one he wore regularly. It hung to her mid thigh so she left it open. She didn't need it to look like a dress. 'So, where are we going?'

'We're going to Dalton.' He grinned. 'You get to meet some of my actual friends.'

'Do they know about me at all?' She asked, while he pulled on his jeans. He gathered his phone and wallet and then walked over so that she could put his baseball cap on him. He looked really handsome in his simple jeans, tight t-shirt, baseball cap and aviators. He could easily pass as a movie star.

'Actually, they do.' He blushed and grabbed her hand. 'They don't know that we're getting hitched but they do know that a girl finally locked me down.' He pulled her against him again and kissed her deeply. She pulled back and grinned, excited that they'd be free to be themselves.

'Then what's the hold up? Let's go, Puckerman.' She teased and slapped his ass as he walked out the door.

'Noah, Rachel...' Deborah called out to them before they started down the stairs. Neither had really talked to their parents since they were told they were getting married and this was the first time Deborah had actually tried to initiate a conversation. 'I got called into work today. Is there any way you can watch Sarah?'

'Of course, Ma. Where I go, she goes... always.' He snapped and pulled Rachel down the stairs. It was the truth. They always took Sarah with them. It was actually one of the things Rachel really loved about Puck. He really was the best big brother. 'Sarah! You dressed?' He called into the living room. She came running in from outside with a big smile.

'Yeah, No-No! Where are we going?'

'We're gonna go see Blainey Day and Sebastian.' He answered, rubbing the top of her head and messing up her hair. Rachel watched as Sarah's face turned bright pink and she got a dopey smile on her face.

'We get to see Blainey Day?' She asked shyly. Puck just laughed.

'Yep... Blaine and Sarah sitting in a tree... K. I. S.S -' He sang but she cut him off.

'No! Stop!' She giggled.

'I can't help it that you _looooove_ him.'

'No-No, it's not funny!' She pouted. He picked her up and put her on his hip.

'I'm just playing, Bug.' He kissed her forehead and winked at Rachel. It was adorable. The three loaded up in Puck's truck and headed out towards the all boys school.

'You go for Puck...' Puck said as he answered his phone. 'Yeah, that's perfect. We'll see you in like twenty. Deuces.'

'Was that Blainey?' Sarah asked from the back seat.

'Nope, that was Sebastian. He and Blaine are meeting us at the diner we like in Maryville.' He answered.

'Ohhhh do I get an ice cream?'

'Only if you're good, Bug. Alright, girls... I need your help. What should my boy band name be?' He looked in his rearview and watched Sarah giggle.

'Are you going to do your N*SYNC dance?' She asked her big brother. It was his turn to blush.

'An N*SYNC dance? To what song?' Rachel asked poking his side.

'Bye Bye Bye.' He groaned. Rachel couldn't help but laugh. She was totally making him perform that for her at some point in the very near future. ' _Anyway_... what should our name be? It needs to be badass.'

'Hmmm... well, what genre are you guys going to sing?' Rachel asked.

'Pop, it's easier.' He shrugged.

'What about Pop Tarts!' Sarah suggested causing everyone to laugh.

'Pop Tarts is a pretty good one, Sarah.' Rachel complimented. 'What about Envious Oblivion?'

'Woooow... I don't know what it means but I like it!' Sarah clapped.

'That's a pretty good one, Berry. I think that's it... Envious Oblivion.' He smiled and grabbed her hand. The rest of the trip went quickly and before they knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of a 50s diner. Rachel helped Sarah out of the back while Puck walked up to the two guys in the car next to them.

'So this is Rachel?' One of the boys asked as the two girls walked around to them. 'You're right man, she's a hot piece of a- mmph!' Before he could finish, Puck socked him in the stomach.

'This **jerk** is Sebastian.' Puck said, giving him a slap on the back of the head for good measure. 'The polite one is Blaine.'

'It's so nice to meet you, Rachel!' Blaine said excitedly, wrapping her in a big hug.

'It's lovely to meet you too!' She replied happily, returning the hug. 'You...' she turned and gave a playful glare to Sebastion, 'I think will be trouble.'

'That's my middle name.' He replied and winked.

'No-No, I'm starrrrrving.' Sarah complained, mostly because she wasn't getting the attention from Blaine she was used to.

'Sarahhh... my girl, how are you?!' Blaine asked, lifting her up and spinning her around in circles. He ended with her on his hip and tickled her.

'I'm good, Blainey, how are you?' She asked with a shy smile.

'I'm better now that I get to hang out with favorite girl in the whole world.' He replied causing her to giggle. The group headed inside and grabbed a booth. Puck took the seat next to the wall and turned so that Rachel could sit against him. Blaine sat opposite him with Sarah on his lap and Sebastian by his side. 'So, you said you needed our help?'

'Yeah, but let's order first. I can't hear you talking over Rachel's stomach.' Puck joked, cringing when Rachel gave him a quick elbow to the gut. 'It's true. You've been complaining since we left the house.' He accused, poking her in the side and making her laugh.

'Left the house? Sounds like you guys had a sleepover.' Sebastian winked.

'Rachel lives with us at our house! We have sleepovers every night. She painted my nails pink and braided my hair in a bunch of braids for crazy hair day.' Sarah beamed causing Puck and Rachel to freeze. Blaine and Sebastian sat there with their mouths open.

'Shit... Sarah, we aren't supposed to talk about it, remember?' Puck groaned. Sarah's eyes filled with tears and her hand covered her mouth.

'I'm sorry, No-No! I forgot.'

'It's okay, Bug. We'll tell Blaine and Sebastian but we can't tell anyone else, okay?' Puck replied softly. 'So... funny story, Rachel and I are getting hitched in June.' He said quickly and then hid behind his menu.

'What?!' The two boys screeched in unison.

'Our parents arranged it.' Rachel added with a sad smile.

'What ass-' Sebastian started but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

'You owe me a dollar Smythe.' She demanded. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. Once the debt was settled, she removed her hand and let him continue.

'That doesn't seem very _nice_.' He corrected. Puck put down his menu and grabbed Rachel's hand in support. 'Wait, there's not a reason they arranged it, right?' He asked, glancing at Rachel's stomach.

'No, nothing like that.' Puck confirmed. 'They were worried about us... said we were lonely and not headed anywhere good with our lives.'

'That's ridiculous.' Blaine retorted. 'Is this because of Fight Club?'

'... and other things.'

'The school stuff?' Sebastian asked, knowing that they couldn't tell Sarah that he was the biggest bully at McKinley. Puck nodded. 'How'd the kids at school take it?'

'They don't know yet.' Rachel answered.

'Why not? You guys are ridiculously good looking and freaking adorable together.' Blaine complimented. The couple just smiled at each other.

'Rachel and I don't run in the same social circles... _she's Legs_.' Puck said. Rachel was super confused. _Legs_?

'Legs?' She asked causing Puck to choke on his water, he was hoping she hadn't picked up on that.

'Ohhhh... only the girl that Puck talked about every time we were together. She was this Jewish girl he grew up with that he thought was super hot. He used to talk about how her legs went on and on and on... and he wouldn't shut up about the time _someone_ slushied her and he got to see what she was hiding behind her animal sweaters.' Blaine answered. Puck's face turned as red as the ketchup bottle on their table.

'Ow! Why'd you kick me No-No? It hurt!' Sarah yelled, rubbing her shin.

'Sorry, Bug. I was aiming for your seat.' He shot a glare at Blaine. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

'That's so sweet... and so insulting at the same time.' She chirped, laying her head on his chest.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Blaine and Rachel really bonded and worked as a team to keep Puck and Sebastian in line. Sarah stayed entertained and well behaved the entire time they were out. It wasn't until she fell asleep on Puck's shoulder that they finally decided to call it a day and head back to Lima. He carefully placed her in the backseat and then let Rachel buckle her in while he made arrangements for a practice. Rachel smiled as she looked through the window at Puck and _his boys_. He was himself around them and looked like the weight of the world wasn't always riding on his shoulders. They knew about his reputation and didn't judge him for it or use it to get what they wanted. They just accepted him for who he was and appreciated him for it. She was glad he had friends like that in his life. She just wished that Deborah saw this part of her son. If she had, she wouldn't have been nearly as concerned. Of course, that would have meant that Rachel wouldn't have been able to see this side of him and she really, _really_ liked this side. He got into the truck with a big smile and said that everything was set. He, Blaine, and Sebastian would perform in the contest and give Mr. Schuester the reality check he needed. Puck didn't mind that it also meant he'd be sticking it to Finn at the same time.

Puck was nervous for many reasons. First and foremost, Rachel was sitting in the front row with Sarah; both eager to see him succeed. It was the first time he'd had anyone support him at an event. She told him on the way over that she was _proud_ of him, that she believed in him. It was both the happiest moment he'd had in years and the scariest. He felt pressured to succeed... he wanted to prove her right. On top of that, he was singing in front of people for the first time. He'd only ever strummed in front of his mom, his sister, his Nana Connie, Rachel, and _Sandy Ryerson_. Which brings us the third reason he was nervous. He had avoided Sandy Ryerson for the last 3 years. Now he was going to have to face him directly and in front of fifty people. Why would Schuester let someone accused of molesting children into his band to play the PTA? It made no sense. Yet here he was. It made Puck's heart feel like it was being stomped on by a herd of elephants. He had no idea he was going to be there, if he had, he would have never signed up. He felt someone sit down next to him and jumped in his seat.

'Be cool, man. It's just me.' Blaine comforted, patting his friend on the back. Blaine, Sebastian, and Rachel were the only ones he'd told about Ryerson. When Puck froze and lost all color in his face, it wasn't difficult to figure out what had caused it. Blaine knew exactly who the man was that was waving at his friend. When he pointed him out to Sebastian, he'd almost had a murder on his hands. Luckily, he was able to keep both Puck and Sebastian together and under control... although judging by the slightly green hue on Puck's face, he wasn't sure it would last. 'You know you don't have to do this, right?'

'I do...' Puck whispered, staring at his clasped hands.

'No you don't. We could walk out right now. Rachel would understand.'

'I know she would but I gotta do this... I can't hide forever. This is my chance to prove that I can do this; that I can do something to get out of this town. I'm getting _married_... I gotta be able to to support her and give her the dream of New York.'

'You're a good guy, Puck. You're not alone now and you won't be up on that stage. Just look at her and remember you're doing this to prove to her that the two of you can make it out of Lima and it'll be all the strength you need.' Blaine looked up and noticed a very determined Rachel heading their way. She didn't say anything, just grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him into the empty dressing room. When they walked out a few minutes later, Puck's tie was crooked and he was wearing a dopey grin on his face. Rachel's skirt was slightly twisted and her hair was no longer up in a bun. Blaine knew what happened. He knew she saw Ryerson and she knew that Puck needed a distraction. This girl was a keeper. Puck walked up to him with a cocky grin and stood in front of him, knowing that Blaine would fix his tie. 'Better?'

'Much.'

'Good, we're up!' Sebastian called from behind Blaine. Puck took a deep breath and the three headed towards the stage.

'Ladies and gentlemen... let's give a warm welcome to Envious Oblivion...' The crowd roard for them and suddenly all of Puck's fears vanished. He was a badass and a damned good singer. He and his boys have this in the bag.

 _ **All:**_

 **Please just don't play with me**

 **My paper heart will bleed**

 **This wait for destiny won't do**

 **Be with me please I beseech you**

 **Simple things, that make you run away**

 **Catch you if I can**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **Tears fall, down your face**

 **The taste, is something new**

 **Something that**

 **I know moving on is,**

 **Easiest when I am around you.**

 _ **Sebastian**_ **:**

 **So bottle up old love,**

 **And throw it out to sea,**

 **Watch it away as you cry**

 **A year has passed**

 **The seasons go**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Please just don't play with me**

 **My paper heart will bleed**

 **This wait for destiny won't do**

 **Be with me please I beseech you**

 **Simple things, that make you run away**

 **Catch you if I can**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **Waiting, day to day it goes through**

 **My lips, are sealed for her** ( _sends a wink to Rachel)_

 **My tongue is,**

 **Tied to, a dream of being with you**

 **To settle for less, is not what I prefer**

 _ **Sebastian**_ **:**

 **So bottle up old love,**

 **And throw it out to sea,**

 **Watch it away as you cry**

 **A year has passed**

 **The seasons go**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Please just don't play with me**

 **My paper heart will bleed**

 **This wait for destiny won't do**

 **Be with me please I beseech you**

 **Simple things, that make you run away**

 **Catch you if I can**

 _ **Blaine**_ **:**

 **Summer time, the nights are so long**

 **The leaves fall down,**

 **and so do I into the arms of a friend**

 **Winter nights**

 **My bedside is cold, for I am gone**

 **And spring blossoms you to me**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **Summer time, the nights they are so long**

 **The leaves fall down,**

 **and so do I into the arms of a friend**

 **Winter nights**

 **My bedside is cold, for I am gone**

 **And spring blossoms you to me**

The crowd loved them. They got the full room on their feet; but all that Puck cared about were the two girls in the front that were jumping up and down and screaming for _him_. He saw the pride on their faces and he realized he had done it. He had managed to overcome his own doubts and prove to everyone that he wasn't a Lima Loser; that he could actually get out of Lima and give Rachel the future that she deserved.

'You should have seen Finn's face!' Sebastian laughed as they all sat around the living room that night. 'He couldn't believe A) you had friends and B) you could sing. He had this look on his face like you'd kicked his puppy... and when they called our name as winners instead of Acafellas, he legit teared up.' Puck enjoyed hearing about it but honestly, he couldn't care less. Rachel was curled up against him on one side playing with the fold in his shirt and Sarah was fast asleep on the other. Sebastian was sprawled out on the loveseat and Blaine was curled up under a blanket on the recliner. He felt content for the first time in his life. All the bullshit and drama meant nothing to him anymore. As long as these four people were with him, they'd rule the world.

Paper Heart - All American Rejects


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX : SHE WOULD BE THERE

'This sucks so **fucking** bad.' Puck panted. He had been practicing the Single Ladies dance all day and he was at the end of his rope.

'Noah, you're now $20 in debt to Sarah.' Rachel scolded. He'd been whining since he woke up and realized that it was the day he promised to nail down the routine. 'You've almost got it. You just keep getting tripped up on those two parts. I bet if we run through it a couple more times, you'll get it.'

'I don't want to learn this stupid dance. I don't even understand how this will help us win a football game.' He moaned and flopped onto the couch. Rachel just rolled her eyes and sat down on his lap. 'It's Single Ladies... I ain't _single_ and I ain't a _lady_.'

'You're such a baby.' She huffed and passed him his bottle of water.

'I'm not a baby... I'm tired. You've been working my ass for _hours_.'

'Huh... I figured you had more _stamina_.' She shrugged and his mouth fell open. 'It's too bad you're not more secure in your masculinity. It would have been nice to see you try really hard to learn this _lady_ dance.' He knew she was goading him and he was falling for it hook, line, sinker.

'S'cuse me... I have plenty of stamina. Give me a roast beef sandwich and a Coke Zero and I'll be back up and ready in 10 minutes.' He grumbled. 'And as for being secure in my masculinity... my two best friends are gay, my _fiance's_ fathers are gay, I live with three woman and even my dog is a girl.' He said looking around for Sadie, their cocker spaniel. 'I have zero insecurity about my masculinity. You want me to do this dance in a dress? I'll fucking do it.' He shot out of the seat and hit play on the CD player, ready to make this dance his bitch.

Rachel sat back and smiled. She was teasing him and he knew it but she was proud of him for pushing through it anyway. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing, he did. He would just get lazy three quarters of the way through and get a step or two behind. She watched him with his eyebrows furrowed, completely focused on each movement. He was going to get it this time and then talk for the rest of the day about how great of a job he did. She would play along and never mention that she had to light a fire under his ass because he was acting like a five year old. All she cared about was the look of pride on his face when he realized that he did something right and someone else actually saw it. It seemed childish but the child that he had been never got to experience it. If she had to be his cheerleader until he built his confidence, she would be there with pom poms and a Team Noah shirt.

'Dude...' Finn groaned, sitting down next to Puck in the empty locker room. 'My life is over.' Puck looked over and noticed genuine fear and concern on the tall boys face.

'What's up?'

'Quinn is pregnant.' He whispered. Puck's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He never expected those words out his friend's mouth. 'We're having a baby in like May... _May_... fuck, dude... what the fuck am I supposed to do?' Puck did the math in his head and his heart fell.

'I didn't know you and Quinn finally did the deed.' He replied, running his hand over his mohawk. 'I thought you said she wouldn't let you in her pants.'

'She didn't... she said it was because I uhm... I _finished_ near her in a hot tub.' Finn answered, embarrassment adding to the many emotions he had swirling in his gut. That was all Puck needed to know. The baby wasn't Finn's. He pat his friend on the shoulder, rambled on about how he would make a good dad and then hauled ass out of there. He had a bitchy blonde to track down.

He found her coming out of the girl's bathroom. She looked like shit. He realized then that he had been so focused on Rachel that he'd missed some pretty obvious shit. Big, dark circles sat dramatically under Quinn's eyes. She kept her hands wrapped around herself tightly like she was all alone in the world and she failed to make eye contact with people anymore. It was all there in front of his face but he hadn't seen it. He waited until they were alone in the hallway and then made himself known.

'What's up, preggers.' He greeted, watching her cringe at his words and secretly enjoyed it.

'Leave me alone, Puck.' She growled and tried to push her way around him. He moved quickly and blocked her path.

'We need to talk.'

'I have nothing to say to you.'

'No, you have something to say to Finn.' He growled. She visibly recoiled.

' _He and I_ are having a baby, Puck. Leave it alone.'

'See, I can't do that... because I happen to know that _you and Finn_ are not having a baby.'

'Yes we are!' She snapped.

'Well call the Vatican! We've got ourselves another immaculate conception!' He waved his hands in the air.

' **Shut up**! What does it even matter to _you_?'

'Finn and I may not always be cool, but he's still my bro. I'm not going to sit by and watch you ruin his life because you decided to fuck spread your legs for the first guy that came along that wasn't in total like with Rachel Berry.' He sneered. 'I kept your little secret for you. I didn't tell him what I saw that night at the football field, but I can't watch you destroy him.'

'You were drunk. You were seeing things.'

'I wasn't that drunk. I know what I saw.' He countered. 'You tell him or I do.'

'Fine, I'll tell him that I was bored and decided to go to the school and hang out on the bleachers. I just happened to stumble on one, Noah Puckerman, who had a bottle of Jack Daniels with him. I was weak... I allowed him to get me drunk... and then we slept together. I cheated on him with his best friend and now I'm pregnant!' She replied cooly. Puck felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

'W-what?! We didn't do shit... you were there with that fucker, Rick!'

'Who are they going to believe? Me, the good Christian girl... or the _Lima Loser_.' She smiled wickedly. 'If you try to ruin my life, I will **destroy** yours.'

'God damn it!' He bellowed and punched a locker with every ounce of strength he had left. 'You are a fucking bitch.' He couldn't believe she'd one upped him. He knew she was a bitch but he never imagined she'd be so evil. Who would do that to a person?

He had been at the field getting trashed after finding out Finn and Rachel had been lying to him. He didn't want to see or talk to people. He just wanted to be alone to drown out the emotions he was feeling. He'd already been well into the bottle of Jack he'd brought when he heard giggling. Quinn and Rick the Stick came stumbling into view. She was wearing Rick's hockey jersey, her lipstick and mascara were smeared, and she was carrying a bottle of pink wine. Anyone could put two and two together. He didn't want to talk to them. He already had enough of his own shit to deal with, he didn't need anyone else's drama; but Rick saw him. The two made their way drunkenly up the steps and sat down with him. They reeked of booze and sex. It turned Puck's stomach. Rick held a very one sided conversation for a few minutes and when he realized Puck was only going to grunt, he gave up. He grabbed Quinn's hand and started to leave. She turned around and gave him _this look_. It begged him not to say anything. He'd never seen her look as weak and sad as she did at that moment so he nodded and never mentioned it again. Now she was using his loyalty to her against him. She had no idea what kind of ramifications it would have if she lied about him being the father of her baby. It would destroy Rachel and his mom. He would be sent off to a reform school and Rachel would be left alone without anyone to support her. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to tell Rachel about the threat and what he saw... he could only pray that she'd believe him. He needed to show her what kind of guy he really was, that he wasn't a loser and he wasn't a liar.

They were down by 6 with 2:30 left in the game. They'd all been determined to win this game without having to do the Beyonce dance but they hadn't managed to keep a lead. Puck knew what was coming. He saw the look on Finn's face and braced himself for the call. This was it... he was going to have to do this ridiculous dance in front of most of Lima. He looked over to the sidelines and noticed Quinn giving Finn a look of support. It brought all of his anger back and he remembered his promise to show Rachel that he wasn't a loser. This was his chance to do that. He shook off his nerves and took his spot. The music started and he did the best damn job he could do. He didn't miss a single step and as soon as the song ended, he was running with every ounce of energy he had. He knew the play like the back of his hand and he _needed_ it to work. 5...4...3...2...1... he turned and the ball was _right there_. He grabbed it, held it to his body and finished the run right into the endzone. They had done it! It had worked! He looked back to the sideline and didn't even bother looking at Quinn. Instead he looked up at the stands, at the people standing up cheering '20! 20! 20!' as loud as they could. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Of course, it didn't compare to the feeling he felt when he happened to lay his eyes on two girls sitting in the stands over the 50 yard line. Rachel had brought Sarah. It was the first time he had ever had people in the stands _for him_. He smiled broadly as he watched his little sister jumping up and down, her pigtails bouncing everywhere, while she held a sign that said 'Puckerman's rule!' in red glitter. Damn straight they do. He pointed the ball at her and smiled when he saw the realization on her face that he was pointing to her. She made a little heart shape with her hands over her heart and he tapped his with his hand. It was their thing. He felt tears welling up and realized that he was still in a game. He needed to make sure Kurt got out there to kick the game winning point. He gave her one last nod, sent a wink Rachel's way and then took off back to the team. They all slapped at him and yelled their congratulations once he made it to them. He gave them a cocky grin and then turned to Kurt.

'Dude, you've so got this. Just go out there and slay that ball like you slay your music.' He pushed on the shocked boy's helmet and smiled. 'Go, dude... kick some ass.' Kurt nodded and quickly headed out to the field. This was it. If Kurt made this score, they'd win the game and have a chance at a decent season. He tried to watch him but he happened to be against the wall under the 50 yard line and he could hear Rachel and Sarah above him. Sarah was still gushing about how her _brother_ scored the touchdown and pointed at _her_ , when a voice interrupted her. Puck strained to figure out who it was.

'Oh look, freak one and freak two.' Puck recognized Rick's voice. 'What do you ugly ass losers think you're doing here.'

'W-we're here to watch my brother...' He heard Sarah cry. His anger flared. He tried to head towards the gate but Tenaka shoved him back.

'Your brother? Is he the little fairy that's up to kick?'

'No! My brother is _Noah_...'

'Noah? Noah Puckerman? Well then, you're definitely a little loser... just like him.'

'My brother is not a loser! You're a... a... jerk!' She yelled at him. Puck could hear her little voice laced with tears.

'Rick, she's just a little girl! Leave her the hell alone!' Rachel yelled, defending Sarah.

'This is priceless! The Gleek is defending her bully's little sister?! God, this is great.' Rick sneered and Puck froze. _No, no, no..._

'N-Noah's not a bully...'

'Yes he is! He's the biggest bully in the school and a big ole liar!' Puck couldn't hear any more of what Rick was saying because the crowd went wild. Apparently Kurt had made the kick. He tried to worm his way off the field so he could go to his sister but the team made it impossible. They kept pulling him back into the big swarm on the field. Suddenly, the entire town was down there and he couldn't get away. He'd scored the touchdown that got them the win so he was one of the two that they wanted to celebrate. By the time he got free, the stands were completely empty. He could hear Tenaka calling his name but he ignored him. He needed to find Sarah. Instinct told him where Rachel would have taken her. He ran all the way to the choir room on the other side of the campus. Sure enough he could hear two small voices floating down the hallway of the music wing. He slowed and tried to get his breathing under control before walking in.

'Shhhh... it's okay, Sarah.' Rachel soothed, rubbing the little girls back. Sarah was devastated. He could see that she was crying so hard she had hiccups. Rachel looked up at him and gave him a sad smile before mouthing _it's bad_ to him. Puck's eyes filled with tears and he had to fight them back.

'Bug?' He whispered. Her tears stalled for a second when she heard his voice but then doubled. He sighed in defeat. His worst fear was confirmed. 'I'm so sorry, Sarah...'

'L-leave me alone.' She sobbed. He ignored her and took a seat next to her and Rachel. He reached out to rub her back but she flinched like he'd burned her. 'D-don't touch m-me.'

'Please, Bug...'

'No! You are a bully and a LIAR!' She screamed making both teens cringe.

'Why don't you hear him out, Sarah... give him a chance.' Rachel whispered, using her hand to brush Sarah's hair back. The little girl just whimpered and held onto Rachel even tighter. 'He loves you soooo much.'

'Th-then how come he l-lied to me? He t-told me he wasn't a b-bully but he hurt you.'

'I made a mistake, Bug. I made a huge mistake.' The thickness in his voice made her turn her head towards her brother and she saw tears in his eyes. She reached out her hands to him and he immediately pulled her into his lap, holding her tight against him. 'I'm sorry.'

'W-why did you do it?' She asked, laying her head on his chest.

'It's complicated...'

'I'm a big girl, No-No. Tell me the **truth**.' She felt him take a deep breath.

'I'm still sad that daddy left.' He whispered. It caught her off guard. He never talked about their dad. She didn't really remember him much but she knew that her brother did. 'I didn't want people to see that I was sad so I pretended that I was _mad_.'

'B-but why did you hurt Rachel?'

'She had two dads...'

'Oh...' Rachel gasped.

'She was smart, loved, and confident... all the things I wasn't.'

'So you were jealous?' Sarah asked, fidgeting with her hands.

'Yeah, Bug. I was jealous. I wanted dad to come back, I wanted you and Ma at my games, I wanted to not feel like a loser.'

'You're not a loser, No-No.'

'I think I'm realizing that now, Bug.' He kissed the top of her head. 'Rachel helped me see that the grass isn't always greener on the other side.'

'Huh?'

'I learned that Rachel didn't have people at her shows, that she wasn't as confident as I thought... I realized that if I had taken the time to get to know her, I would have found a friend instead of an enemy.' He said, looking at Rachel this time. 'We thought we were opposites but mom, Hiram, and Leroy saw that we were actually pretty similar. That's why we are getting married. They wanted us to feel special and loved. I don't bully people anymore... well, I do still bully Jacob Ben Israel...' Before he could finish, Sarah giggled.

'That's okay. You can bully him. He's gross.' This made the teens smile.

'Alright, I'll keep that in mind.' He chuckled. 'I promise I'll be better.'

'I believe you.' Sarah smiled and gave him a big hug. 'I love you, No-No.'

'I love you too, Bug... so freaking much.'

'Do you want to go play some Call of Duty?' Mike Chang asked as he, Puck, and Matt Rutherford finished getting dressed after football practice.

'Nah, I got Glee practice.' He replied, not looking up to see their reaction. He did hear their gasps of surprise.'They helped us win that game, I'll help them win theirs.' He shrugged. It was the lie he had come up with the night before. He was really doing this for Rachel. It was another way he could prove himself to her, especially after his set back with Sarah.

'You sing?' Matt asked in surprise. Puck nodded.

'Yeah... and play the guitar and piano.' He shrugged.

'Can I go with you?' Mike asked nervously. 'I've wanted to join but I don't have Finn's clout here. The other jocks would eat me alive.'

'Do _you_ sing?'

'No, but I dance.'

'That's badass, dude. Of course you can go with me.' Puck answered, shrugging on his letterman jacket and grabbing his guitar from it's usual hiding spot. 'We better hurry though, we're gonna be late.'

'I'll go too.' Matt added happily. Puck nodded and the three made their way to the choir room.

'Puck, Matt, Mike... how can I help you?' Mr. Schue asked when they walked into the room.

'We wanna join Glee.' Mike answered happily and ran over to sit next to Brittany.

'That's great! We normally ask that everyone audition but I heard Puck sing at a PTA function and I saw you and Matt dance during Single Ladies. I think we can skip it.'

'Are you sure?' Puck asked, rubbing his hand over his mohawk. 'I uhm... practiced and shit.' He looked toward the group of kids, hoping to see Rachel's smile. She wasn't in there.

'Well then, why don't you show everyone what you've got.' The teacher smiled. He cursed himself for saying anything. Had he known Rachel wasn't in there, he would have just skated by. He really didn't care to sing in front of the others. He grabbed a stool and sat down with his guitar in his lap. He didn't notice Rachel walk in behind him.

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **You got a fast car**

 **I want a ticket to anywhere**

 **Maybe we make a deal**

 **Maybe together we can get somewhere**

 **Anyplace is better**

 **Starting from zero got nothing to lose**

 **Maybe we'll make something**

 **Me, myself I got nothing to prove**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **You got a fast car**

 **I got a plan to get us out of here**

 **I been working at the convenience store**

 **Managed to save just a little bit of money**

 **Won't have to drive too far**

 **Just 'cross the border and into the city**

 **You and I can both get jobs**

 **And finally see what it means to be living**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **You see my old man's got a problem**

 **He live with the bottle that's the way it is**

 **He says his body's too old for working**

 **His body's too young to look like his**

 **My mama went off and left him**

 **She wanted more from life than he could give**

 **I said somebody's got to take care of him**

 **So I quit school and that's what I did**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **You got a fast car**

 **Is it fast enough so we can fly away**

 **We gotta make a decision**

 **Leave tonight or live and die this way**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **So remember we were driving, driving in your car**

 **Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk**

 **City lights lay out before us**

 **And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**

 _ **Both:**_

 **I had a feeling that I belonged**

 **I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **You got a fast car**

 **We go cruising to entertain ourselves**

 **You still ain't got a job**

 **I work in a market as a checkout girl**

 **I know things will get better**

 **You'll find work and I'll get promoted**

 **We'll move out of the shelter**

 **Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **I remember we were driving, driving in your car**

 **Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk**

 **City lights lay out before us**

 **And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **I had a feeling that I belonged**

 **I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **You got a fast car**

 **I got a job that pays all our bills**

 **You stay out drinking late at the bar**

 **See more of your friends than you do of your kids**

 **I'd always hoped for better**

 **Thought maybe together you and me would find it**

 **I got no plans I ain't going nowhere**

 **So take your fast car and keep on driving**

 **I remember we were driving, driving in your car**

 **Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk**

 **City lights lay out before us**

 **And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **I had a feeling that I belonged**

 **I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**

 **You got a fast car**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **But is it fast enough so you can fly away**

 **You gotta make a decision**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **Leave tonight or live and die this way**

They ended the song, staring each other in the eyes with a big smile. It was not supposed to be a duet but Rachel couldn't help joining when she heard him. Puck was floored. He was shocked to hear her but her voice worked so seemlessly with his that he picked it up as a duet and let it flow. He was actually enamored by the way they sounded together. Apparently, the rest of the Glee Club was too. They were cheering so loud that he was sure the people in the hallway could hear them.

'Jesus, I need to change my spanks... that was seriously hot.' Santana said once the room calmed down. Rachel blushed and headed for her seat.

'It was wonderful but I'm a little disappointed... in you, Rachel. That was really inconsiderate. I know you feel that you should be the lead but interupting someone's song in order to take over is crossing a line.' Schue scolded, embarrassing Rachel far more then Santana did.

'Hey, it was my song and Berry can interupt it any time she wants to.' Puck angrily cut in. 'She's by far the best singer around and I'm honored she'd want to sing with me.' Everyone sat in shock. They knew Puck had stopped picking on Rachel but no one expected him to defend her. 'I mean, come on... did you even hear how good we sounded together?'

'Don't worry, Puck. I appreciate you coming to my defense but I think it's better if I just go. It's clear that I am not wanted here.' She said sadly, shooting up from her seat and running out the door. He wanted so badly to go after her but he knew that would be crossing the line of what was acceptable of them in public.

'We cannot afford egos to get in the way of the future of New Directions.' Mr. Schue said after a few moments of silence.

'Seriously, Mr. Schue... I know Rachel tends to be a bit dramatic but that really was one of the best duets I've ever heard. They sounded natural together and had so much chemistry I thought my heart was going to explode. We **need** to get her back.' Kurt replied, disgusted with their teacher.

'I think if anyone said anything to her, it should have been me considering it was _my_ song.' Puck growled. 'If I didn't want her to sing with me, I would have made it clear. The minute she opened her mouth, I knew it was going to be gold.'

'That's not the point, Puck. She cut into your song. That is not acceptable.' defended. Santana, of all people, looked livid.'We've discussed this enough. I will not let her temper tantrum waste any more of my time. The assignment for this week...' He continued but no one was really listening. It was the first time that they realized just how important Rachel was to their success and how little Mr. Schue thought of her.

It took Puck almost an hour to find Rachel after Glee let out. He checked the auditorium first, the bleachers, the club rooms... everywhere. It wasn't until he was walking by the office on his way to hack the intercom and blow their cover, that he found her. She was walking out of Sue Sylvester's office and had an excited glint in her eye.

'There you are, Berry. I was worried.' He said softly in case Sue could hear.

'I'm sorry, Sue found me on the bleachers and asked me to meet with her.' She replied and looped her arm through his. 'Let's go home, I have a lot to tell you.'

They headed for the truck with Puck's mind racing. The day had not turned out like he had planned and now he was stuck in Glee Club and didn't know if or when Rachel would be back. Luckily, she didn't look upset anymore so he figured that he'd take that as a win and just roll with whatever she had in store for him.

'So what's the deal? I join Glee and you bounce?' He asked once they were on the road home.

'Sorry, I just...'

'No, don't apologize. Schue was a dick.' He cut her off.

'Yeah, but he was right. I shouldn't have cut into your song like that. You sounded so amazing and I didn't even think about it...' She replied shyly.

'You don't ever have to think about it. I was serious. If you want to sing with me, you sing with me. It's an honor every single time I get to hear that voice of yours and having it mix with mine was _legit_ mind blowing.' He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her across the bench seat so that she was nestled in his side. 'Everyone stuck up for you. Everyone is pissed at Schue.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah, Santana kept mumbling about razor blades. You should have seen Schue's face.' Puck chuckled. 'Are you going to come back so we can be in there together?'

'Actually... that's what I wanted to talk about. Sue offered me the lead in Cabaret.'

'Really? That's great! That's the one you made me watch that had Liza Minelli in it, right?'

'Yes!' She was shocked he remembered, he'd seemed more interested in kissing the sensative spot he'd found just under her ear. She shivered at the memory of that night. 'She said she's still trying to scrape up a director but should have one in a couple of days. She knew with my experience I could get started and be ready to go when they found one.'

'So you can't be in Glee then?' He asked, trying not to sound disappointed. He didn't want to be a damper on her exciting offer but he had joined Glee for her and only her. If she wasn't in it, then he didn't want to be either.

'No... well, at least for now.'

'Then I'm out.' He chuckled.

'What? No! You should stay in it! You are way better than the boys that are there now. You could be lead!'

He didn't reply and she didn't really need him to. They just sat in a comfortable silence on the way home, each pondering what they were going to do. Puck knew he didn't want to let Rachel down and if she thought he should stay, that's what he was going to do. He just hoped that he'd be able to convince her to rejoin, sooner rather than later.

Fast Car - Tracy Chapman - Boyce Avenue version (on YouTube)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN : DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING

Puck strolled out of the locker room with the best grin he could muster. He really wanted to puke. April Rhodes, the little blonde that Mr. Schue scraped up at an AA meeting to take over Rachel's spot, had just blown like 3 of the football players in the locker room and chased it down with a shot of tequila. Now, if the whole thing with Rachel hadn't happened, he probably would have been the first one in line for a turn; but he wasn't that person anymore and it just made him sick to see someone so desperate for attention. When she was on her knees crawling towards him, he jumped out of the shower and put his clothes on as quickly as possible. He hadn't even seen her in there with them because of the steam. It freaked him out. Now she was walking down the hallway between him and Matt (who was one of the three that should test for herpes, ASAP), acting like she was hot shit. His grin faultered when she reached up and wiped her mouth. This bitch was gross. Unfortunately, as he turned his head back forward, he noticed Rachel staring. She looked as sick as he felt. It was clear that she thought he had done something with April. He tried to convey with his eyes that he was innocent but she just slammed her locker and headed in the opposite direction. _Shit_.

'Hey, Rachel...' Finn called out nervously as she tried to get to Chemistry. Her stomach was upset and she really just wanted to be left alone. She had watched Puck strutting down the hallway and watched as his face faultered when he saw her. It was pretty obvious he hadn't wanted her to see him with April. He made this weird, sad eyed face but it looked full of regret and she couldn't handle what it meant. Of course, the rumors spread quicker than she could walk and she was soon forced to hear about what April Rhodes did with her mouth to the boys of Glee.

'What, Finn?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight.'

'I'm not into you, Finn. How many times are we going to go through this?' She huffed.

'I remember... I just thought we could catch up.' He shrugged. It seemed innocent enough and after her run in, she really could use a distraction.

'Sure, Finn.'

'Awesome! I'll see you after school. We'll go bowling and grab pizza.' He grinned and walked off. Rachel was not really thrilled about her new plans. If it were a year ago, she'd probably be the first one in line to go on a date with Finn; but she really didn't want to have to pretend to be the person he thought she was. She really wished she could just go home and relax. It was too late now. She'd already agreed.

The rest of the day went by terribly slow. Everywhere Rachel turned someone was talking about April and what she had done. No one skimped on the details. By the time her rehearsal had ended, she had learned that Matt Rutherford was a screamer, Kurt was stumbling around drunk, and Mercedes and Tina had been thrown into detention for stealing one of Sue's trophies. She was definitely ready for the day to end. While packing up her bags she heard footsteps behind her.

'Finn, I think I changed my mind. I'm not feeling well...'

'I ain't Finn.' She heard Puck grumble behind her.

'Oh, sorry.'

'Whats with the text you sent me? You're going out with Finn?'

'Yes, he asked if we could hang out.' She snipped, trying to her emotions in check.

'You're mad at me...' He sighed and sat down on an empty bench.

'Yeah, I am.' She sighed and put her backpack on.

'Can we talk about it, please.'

'I'm not really in the mood. All I've heard today is talk... _talk_ about April Rhodes and her big mouth... _talk_ about her being passed around by all of the Glee boys... _talk_ about how my fiance let her go down on him in the shower...'

'It's a lie.' He growled.

'Well, your face looked pretty guilty this morning in the hall.' She slumped down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

'I wasn't guilty. I was grossed the fuck out.'

'You used to _love_ cougars.'

'I get it. I get that my reputation doesn't really make it easy for you to believe me but I swear, I wasn't one of the guys that let her do that. The minute I saw her, I got out of there. The guys called me back and before I knew what was happening, she was hanging all over me as we walked out of there. I tried to make it look like I enjoyed it because I have to keep up pretenses, but that's it. I wasn't interested and I would never do something like that to you.'

'My heart believed in you, it was my mind that had doubts.' She admitted. 'I'm sorry I let the gossip get to me, I knew better.'

'I'm sorry that I didn't drag you into a closet and tell you sooner... I wanted to.' He chuckled. 'You still going on the date with Finnocence?'

'It's not a date, Noah; but no, I'm not going to go.'

'Good... he's just trying to use you.' He replied quietly. He didn't want to bring it up, she had obviously had enough drama for the day; but she needed to know.

'What do you mean?'

'Quinn's pregnant...

'Oh my God!'

'Yeah and I guess Miss Pillsbury told him he should try for a music scholarship. I heard him saying that if he got you back in Glee, we'd win competitions and he'd get one.'

'Quinn's _pregnant_?' She asked again, still in disbelief.

'Yep... there's actually something about that I need to tell you too.' He groaned.

'Please, please, please tell me you're not the father.' She begged, sure that if he was, she'd crack.

'I swear on my life, I have never touched Quinn Fabray.' He answered, holding his hand up like a Boy Scout. 'But she's threatening to tell Finn that I am.' He sighed. 'That night I got trashed after I caught you guys singing Don't Stop Believing, I was at the football field on the bleachers. She and _Rick the Stick_ showed up drunk. It was clear they had been boning. She looked regretful and sad so I didn't tell Finn like I should have.' He put his head in his hands. 'When I found out she was pregnant, she told me that if I breathed a word of that night she'd tell everyone it was mine and that no one would believe me if I denied it...' He waited for her to react. He was praying she'd believe him but after this morning, he was sure she wouldn't. He was expecting to hear her yell and scream, cry and tell him what a loser he was... but she didn't say anything at all. 'Please say something...'

'That's why Rick was picking on Sarah.' She replied simply. 'He kept calling you a liar and I bet it was a way to get to her before you could. If your sister didn't even believe you, who would?'

'I hadn't even thought about that... I thought he was just being an asshole.'

'That too.' She chuckled. 'We need to at least warn our parents. If it comes out that you're the dad, they'll ship you off without question. We should also try and get some evidence so that we can prove it if we need to. Maybe you can get her or Rick to admit it and record them...'

'You're pretty fucking awesome.' He smiled, relieved that she was on his side.

'I know... now get me home and feed me.' She smirked and held her hand out to him. He reached for her and pulled her off the ground, pulling her directly to his chest. 'You're a good man, Noah. We'll get through all of this.'

'You're a good woman, Rach. I promise I won't keep anything from you anymore.' He replied. She nodded and pulled him towards the door.

'Rachel?' Finn called when he saw her and Puck exiting the auditiorium together. 'Are you okay? He wasn't hurting you was he?'

'Of course not! Why would you say something like that about your friend?' She scolded, celebrating internally when he had the decency to look ashamed.

'Sorry... I just know you're history.'

'Well, people change.' Puck grumbled.

'Are you ready to go, Rachel?'

'Actually, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm just going to go home. Maybe you can take _Quinn_.' She sent him a sarcastic smile and walked out the door leaving both boys staring after her.

'Damn it, I really needed her back in Glee.' Finn cursed, kicking the trash can. Puck rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, well she could probably smell the bullshit from a mile away. Berry doesn't play around with that kind of shit.'

'What do you know about Rachel?' Finn asked, turning with accusing eyes.

'I've been treating her like shit for years and she still has the balls to stand up to me. She calls me out whenever she wants without fear of retaliation. You really think she's going to fall for your sweet talk? She's not stupid.' Puck replied and watched as Finn deflated.

'You're right.'

'Yeah, I know. You should probably stop worrying about Rachel and just focus on your girlfriend and _kid_.' He snapped, annoyed with Finn's games. The taller boy nodded and left without another word. Puck followed behind, careful to make sure Finn was out of sight before he drove around the corner and picked up the brunette waiting for him with a smile.

'Do you know what this means?' She asked as soon as she shut the door.

'No, what?' He asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

'We can be seen together now!' She beamed. 'Finn has seen us and we shared that duet!' She nearly clapped and he couldn't help but smile widely in return. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He was beyond grateful that she was still on his side. He was going to start being better at school and make sure that she didn't have another reason to question him and his loyalty.

'We need Rachel.' Puck stated in the choir room. They'd just gone up and done a half-ass performance of Last Name and he knew from experience that April's level of drunkeness was going to render her completely useless for the next round.

'You're right.' Santana added, filing her nails. 'We need her to come out here and belt some Reba or something.' The rest of the group grumbled their agreement.

'Hey guys... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be eavesdropping.' Rachel greeted nervously. 'I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job out there. I loved the country twist.'

'Please tell us you're coming back!' Kurt said, jumping up from his seat.

'I... I... don't know. I don't think Mr. Schue appreciates my methods...'

'I just let April go. We could use your help.' The teacher replied. He didn't seem too thrilled but that's all she needed. She nodded and was quickly pulled into the dressing room. They dressed her up in the black button up shirt and tight boot cut jeans they were all wearing.

'What are we singing?' Rachel asked as she put on the cowboy boots that matched.

'Literally, whatever you want... do you have any country music in your repetoire?' Kurt asked.

'Of course... go get Puck.' Kurt nodded and did as told. The two walked in just seconds later.

'What can I do to help?' He asked, trying desperately not to get caught drooling over her look. Rachel was having a similar problem. She'd been staring at his ass in those jeans for most of the performance before and was having trouble not drinking him in now that he was in front of her.

'I think we should do your assignment song. We'll work on something new for you to present to class.' He nodded and gave her a thumbs up and left. She knew he would get the rest of them in order while she finished getting ready. By the time she was done, there was some basic choreography learned and the band was ready to go. They heard Figgins finishing up his speech and formed a huddle in the middle of the room.

'Let's go kick some ass!' Puck cheered and they all joined in. With that they were off. Puck took center stage with his guitar and Rachel leaning on his shoulder. The rest of the group stood behind them, ready to do their simple twirls and shuffles.

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **Yeah we got drunk on La Cienega Boulevard**

 **Taking pictures of people we thought were stars**

 **It's easy to give in to your heart**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **When you're drunk on La Cienega Boulevard**

 **When the song comin' out of the speakers**

 **Was the band that you had on your t-shirt**

 **We were screamin' cause all the streets were empty**

 **And you kissed me, and we were**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **Up all night and we were feelin' so good**

 **Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**

 **We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights**

 **We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes**

 **Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **Wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror**

 **We were shoutin' out the window, like they could hear us at the pier**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **Said "Do you think we'll live forever?"**

 **As we killed another beer**

 **And you wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror**

 **We were laughin' until we were breathless**

 **Never felt anything so reckless, we were all lit up and restless**

 **And coming alive and we were**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **Up all night and we were feelin' so good**

 **Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**

 **We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights**

 **We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes**

 **Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **Up all night and we were feelin' so good**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights**

 **We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes**

 **Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 _ **Rachel**_ **: World all on fire**

 _ **Puck**_ **: We were setting**

 _ **Rachel**_ **: The world all on fire**

 _ **Puck**_ **: We were setting**

 _ **Rachel**_ **: The world all on fire**

 _ **Both**_ **: World all on fire**

After the clapping died down the kids shuffled off the stage and back into the choir room to celebrate. It had gone way better than they had expected and the energy levels were high. Mr. Schue looked a little down but they all figured it had something to do with the affair with his _student_ , April.

'How in the hell did the two of you pull that off?' Mercedes turned on Puck and Rachel once they settled down.

'I asked Berry to be my special guest for the country assignment. We just used it.' Puck shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

'Well thank, Yeezus you did. That was brilliant.' Kurt squealed jumping up and down.

'Glad it worked out.' Rachel added, far more subdued then they're used to. No one noticed the circles Puck was rubbing on her back making her relaxed and lazy.

'You okay, Rachel?' Finn asked, ignoring the death stare Quinn sent him.

'Yeah! I am.' She replied simply. 'I'm not always crazy.' She chuckled. 'I am tired though... it's been a weird day. I think I'm going to head out.'

'I'll give you a ride home.' Puck added, grabbing his jacket and guitar.

'So, you and Puckerman are cool now?' Santana asked, verifying the obvious.

'We reached an understanding after his audition I ruined.' She shrugged in response.

'Diva, you did not ruin that audition. Homeboy was good but the two of you together was amazing.' Mercedes complimented. 'I for one am glad ya'll are good now. It means we can count on those killer harmonies.'

They all agreed and then said their goodbyes. As soon as they were out of the room, Puck pulled Rachel under his arm and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. It was their first time testing the waters in public and it had gone well. They'd be able to be _friends_ in front of everyone now which cut down on the stress of their private life. It was a big weight off their shoulders. Puck tried to walk towards the dressing room but Rachel grabbed his back pocket and pulled him back. There was no way she was letting him out of those pants this early. She wanted to get aquainted with them first.

'So, what happened with the show?' Puck asked once they were on the road, headed home. She knew he'd ask and she knew she'd be honest, but she really didn't want to have to answer.

'I didn't like the director that Sue picked.'

'Who was it?' He asked, looking at her as the street lights illuminated her face. He could see hesitation.

'Ryerson.' She answered with a deep breath. She felt him tense up so she put her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. 'As soon as he walked through the door, I walked out. I went to Sue and she said the kid never pressed charges so he had a clean record. When she revealed that he was her only choice, I told her I was out. She was furious but I couldn't care less. I will not allow him anywhere near me.' She unbuckled and scooted over so that she could sit under his arm on the bench seat. He held her tight and they rode the rest of the way in silence. She knew he needed to process it. By the time they pulled up to the house, he was more relaxed and she could tell he was okay. They walked inside hand in hand.

'Sarah...' He called out when they entered but there was no response. Looking around, Rachel noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.

'They went to Dayton to spend the weekend with Nana Connie.' Rachel said once she'd finished reading it.

'Oh, how nice of her to tell us.' He grumbled and walked into the kitchen. 'I guess this means we have the whole house to ourselves.'

'Allll weekend.' She grinned.

'What do you want to eat? I can make something or we can order.' He asked, leaning against the arch between the kitchen and living room.

'Let's order, it gives me more time to stare at you in those jeans.' She smirked and walked up to him and into his arms. He cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rachel reached up and raked her fingernails down the back of his head and neck causing him to groan and pull her tighter. She knew it drove him crazy. She broke the kiss, panting for air and squealed when he lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him walk them to the couch. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the cushions and then laid down on top of her. His kisses started at her lips but quickly moved down her jaw to the spot he found just below her ear. He licked and nipped at it until she let out a breathy moan and gripped his arms tightly. 'Noah...' The sound of her moaning his name caught him off guard and he couldn't help but thrust his hips against her. They both groaned at the contact. Rachel lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, using it for leverage to rub herself against him. Puck reached up between them and started unbuttoning her shirt, ready to feel her skin against his own. Just as he reached the button below her breasts, there was a knock on the door. They broke out of their haze and he jumped frustrated to his feet.

'Who the fuck...' He started as he swung the door open but quickly shut up. Santana and Kurt were standing at his door with their arms crossed and accusatory grins on their faces. He wiped at his lips, realizing quickly that he probably had transfer of Rachel's berry colored lipstick all over his mouth.

'No need, Puckerman.' Santana said, shoving past him and into the house. Rachel had barely had enough time to sit up, much less button her shirt back up. 'Well... well... well... what do we have here?'

'Santana! What are you doing here?' Rachel asked, trying desperately to cover herself up. Kurt danced his way around Puck and let out a squeal when he saw her state of dress. 'Kurt?!'

'Calm your tits, Berry. Kurt and I know _everything_.' Santana smiled wickedly. 'Why don't you and your _hubby_ offer us dinner and we'll let you know where you fucked up.' Rachel and Puck's faces went white. 'Don't worry, we're not going to blab.' She added, sitting down on the recliner. It barely eased their worry but it enabled Puck to move his legs and order them some chinese food. Rachel just stayed on the couch, embarrassed and scared. Santana had been one of her biggest tormentors and Kurt was her biggest competition. This could _ruin_ her. Once food was ordered, Puck took a seat next to Rachel and pulled her into his arms. If they knew about the engagement, there was no reason he had to hide his affection.

'Spill.' Puck ordered, giving a pointed look at Kurt.

'Well, this all started _months_ ago...' Kurt grinned. 'When I was in Dalton buying school supplies and two people I recognized walked into the music store. I, being the kind hearted soul that I am, decided not to bring attention to myself. Instead, I hung back and watched as they laughed and talked like old chums.'

'Then one day, I was watching as my ex-booty call, who hadn't returned any of my calls... slushie the boy _behind_ the girl that was supposed to be his target. I thought it was strange and when I looked over, Kurt here was smiling like the Cheshire cat.' Santana added.

'We made eye contact and realized that we were both very aware something was up between our Resident Badass and Diva Extroidinaire. We formed an alliance and did some recon.' Kurt countered.

'It really wasn't hard. The two of you are super obvious when you think no one is looking. Anyway... I was on my way home when I saw a stumbling, Noah Puckerman, trying to make it home one night. I offered him a ride... if you know what I mean.' Santana wagged her eyebrows.. Puck's eyes went wide, he had no memory of any form of ride from Santana that night. 'He turned me down and started rambling about needing to talk to _her_ when he got home. He never said who _her_ was so I dropped him off at the door and then called Kurt.'

'I went over and the two of us hid in your bushes until you came outside.' Kurt clapped. 'I was so happy because I was wearing new pants and I did not want to climb that tree by your window.'

'You guys were watching us?' Rachel asked in disbelief.

'Fuck yeah, when Hummel and I want information, we will get it by any means necessary. We just didn't expect the information we got.'

'Yeah, we thought we'd catch you guys in a situation much like we did tonight but you guys gave us way more than that... _I mean, this time next year you're going to be my_ _ **wife**_ _...'_ He quoted Puck in his best deep voiced immitation.

'Since then we've seen secret rendevous in the auditorium, crying sisters in the choir room, confrontations with Quinn about Rick's spawn, and those steamy duets...' Santana added. 'But we are still missing the key piece of info.'

'Why? Why are the two of _you_ getting married?' Kurt asked simply.

'Why do you think we'd tell you guys that?' Puck growled. 'You've just admitted stalking us for months and now you want us to just give over private information about our lives? S'not happening.'

'Oh, yes it is. You see, we have enough proof to take this public. Now, neither of us want that... we're totally team Puckleberry; but we're also petty bitches. We do what we need to get what we want.' Santana answered cooly. Puck and Rachel looked at each other, there was no way out. They had to fess up or their situation would get even more complicated.

'It's an arranged marriage.' Rachel answered sadly.

'Are you serious? We just thought you were pregnant!' Kurt screeched.

'I'm not pregnant.'

'Why would they arrange a marriage? Is that normal for Jews?' Santana asked and both teens shook their heads.

'It's because our parents were worried about our futures. They thought I was a loser and would never be able to find a man on my own.' Rachel sniffled.

'They thought I was a loser and would end up becoming my dad...' Puck added, squeezing Rachel tight to his side.

'That's insane.' Santana replied. 'How does that even make sense?'

'It doesn't, but if we don't... Rach gets cut off and I get shipped off.'

'Jesus...' Santana sighed, throwing her head back against the seat. 'Well you guys are taking it really well... considering...'

'Considering I was the one making her life hell for the last few years? Yeah... we got that.' Puck snapped. The doorbell rang before anyone could respond so he got up and went to get their order. By the time he came back, he was a bit calmer.

'Listen, I'm not going to make it a point to be the consoling one in this relationship.' She pointed to all four in the room. 'But, I can tell you that I know you Puck. I was behind you for every slushie you threw at Rachel and I am probably the only one that saw the remorse all over your face afterword. I remember the day the math teach made a joke about your backpack in front of the entire class and then watched as you started going to the nurse that class period every day, claiming you were _too cool for school_. I was the one with you the nights you were rumored to be with cougars. I was there when you lied and let everyone believe you had slept with them. I was here playing Mario Karts with you on the night they claimed you had a five-some with the Senior Cheerios. I'm not blind, I'm just not _always_ mean. I had no reason to tell anyone the truth. I knew you weren't the asshat that everyone made you out to be. I saw you trying so hard to act like a badass but I always knew you'd never become what your dad was. I wouldn't have let you.' Santana ranted. 'As for you Berry... do you know why you were picked on at school?'

'Because of my nose?' She chuckled sadly.

'Okay... that's true... but aside from that. It's because you are getting out. You know what you want and you're going after it. Most of us haven't figured out what we're having for breakfast, much less what we're going to do for a living. Not only that, but you're hot. You hid behind animal sweaters and knee socks but we all knew the true threat you posed. If a guy really paid attention and saw how much talent and beauty was hidden underneath the loud mouth and loafers, no one else would stand a chance. So, the two of you are not pathetic. Your parents just don't pay attention the way they should.' It was the nicest thing Santana had ever said to someone and the kindness was turning her stomach and making her nauseous.

'I personally think that this is a good thing. I like what I see.' Kurt smirked, pointing at the couple. 'We just need to help you ease into it at school so that you don't cause a riot.' He used Puck's words.

'Well... thank you... I guess...' Rachel replied, unsure how she felt about all of the revelations. 'I think it will be nice to have people around that know what we're going through.' She shrugged. 'But no more stalking.' They all smiled and laughed. It broke the tension and soon they were enjoying their dinner and company.

The evening didn't go quite as planned but Rachel was relieved with the outcome. She was slowly building up a group of people that she could trust. They may be a little rough around the edges but they were hers. Rachel Berry had friends.

'Okay guys, we have a few performances to run through today. Who wants to go first?' Mr. Schue asked the Glee Club. Rachel felt Kurt nudge her shoulder but she shook her head. She was not going to be the one to volunteer. She knew that her relationship with their teacher was shaky at best, she was not going to push it. Luckily, Puck knew this was the case so he raised his hand and offered to be first up to bat. 'I like seeing the effort, Puck. Come on up and show us your country assignment.' He hopped up and took his spot at the microphone set up in the middle of the room. He was excited for this one. Rachel had insisted on helping him with his assignment again but he had declined the offer. He wanted the song to be for her.

'So, I've been a totally jerk to most of you... and I can't promise that I'll be perfect but I support my team, no matter what team that is.' He gave a quick glance to Rachel, hoping no one noticed and pulled his guitar from around his shoulder, settling it in his arms.

 **I know how to hold a grudge**

 **I can send a bridge up in smoke**

 **And I can't count the people I've let down, the hearts I've broke**

 **You ain't gotta dig too deep**

 **If you wanna find some dirt on me**

 **But I'm learning who you've been**

 **Ain't who you've got to be**

 **It's gonna be an uphill climb**

 **Aw honey I won't lie**

 **I ain't no angel**

 **I still got a still few more dances with the devil**

 **I'm cleanin' up my act, little by little**

 **I'm getting there**

 **I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see**

 **I ain't as good as I'm gonna get**

 **But I'm better than I used to be**

 **I've pinned a lot of demons to the ground**

 **I've got a few old habits left**

 **But there's one or two I might need you to help me get**

 **Standin' in the rain so long has left me with a little rust**

 **But put some faith in me**

 **And someday you'll see**

 **There's a diamond under all this dust**

 **I ain't no angel**

 **I still got a still few more dances with the devil**

 **I'm cleanin' up my act, little by little**

 **I'm getting there**

 **I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see**

 **I ain't as good as I'm gonna get**

 **But I'm better than I used to be**

 **I ain't no angel**

 **I still got a still few more dances with the devil**

 **But I'm cleanin' up my act, little by little**

 **I'm getting there**

 **I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see**

 **I ain't as good as I'm gonna get**

 **But I'm better than I used to be**

'Wow, Puck! That was great! What gave you the change of heart?' Mr. Schue asked once the cheering from his teammates ended.

'Personal shit.' He replied, moving his guitar back to his shoulder. He wanted it to be clear to their teacher that he wasn't interested in going into detail. It was clear he had made his point.

'Well, whatever it is, we're happy to see this side of you. Now, go ahead and take your seat and let's see who's up next.' Mr. Schue directed him to his seat and then looked around the room.

'I think I'm the only one left.' Rachel spoke up.

'Oh yes, that's right.' He replied cooly and sat back down, letting her have the floor. She rolled her eyes at his obvious dislike for her and reached over to grab Puck's guitar. She had on a short, black skirt, a black spaghetti strap tank tucked in, and her hair had a large bump on top, right behind her bangs. Kurt had given her a sparkly but smoky look to give her a classic edge. She grabbed the black, men's dress jacket that she'd covered in a western pattern out of rhinestones. It swamped her just enough to contrast with the tight clothing underneath and the sleeves folded just perfectly at 3/4 down her arm. It was a reference to country western but she still looked chic and pretty. She felt amazing. Proudly, she walked up to the front and smiled at the group. She motioned for Puck to walk up with her and he grabbed his own matching jacket and the spanish guitar from the corner of the room. He wasn't doing much, just providing the spanish sound, some light background vocals, and whistling when necessary. She had Santana and Kurt ready to clap in beat when the song called for it. There were a lot of little details that really enhanced the simplicity of the song. Artie turned off the lights in the classroom and everyone gasped when LED lights lit up surrounding the instruments (like a cantina) and a small spotlight shined on Rachel and Puck making their jackets sparkle.

 **It's high time**

 **To slow my roll**

 **Let the grass just grow and lean way back**

 **It's a fine time**

 **To let it it all go**

 **I've been too low, so it's high time**

 **Been missing my roots**

 **I'm getting rid of the flash**

 **Nobody needs a thousand-dollar suit just to take out the trash**

 **Ain't gotta be alone to feel lonely**

 **I'm gonna turn off my phone, start catching up with the old me**

 **It's high time**

 **To slow my roll**

 **Let the grass just grow and lean way back**

 **It's a fine time**

 **To let it it all go**

 **I've been too low, so it's high time**

 **Been all wrong**

 **Just wanna feel alright**

 **Tomorrow, I might come crashing down**

 **But for tonight**

 **It's high time**

 **To slow my roll**

 **Let the grass just grow and lean way back**

 **It's a fine time**

 **To let it it all go**

 **I've been too low, so it's high time**

 **I'm gonna let it all go**

 **I've been too low, so it's high time**

The song was not one that they ever expected Rachel to sing. It didn't highlight the power in her voice and it wasn't flashy or emotional. It was a simple song that showcased the power of simplicity. It showed off her voice in a natural way that felt far more authentic than anything she had done in the past. It was almost cheeky with the Cantina feel and rhinestone jackets, but they kept it classy and beautiful. It was perfect.

'Damn, girl, that was so pretty!' Mercedes cheered.

'Yeah, that was awesome.' Tina added.

'We should do something like that for Sectionals. I bet it would catch the judges off guard.' Finn suggested, shocking everyone.

'You're right Finn, that would shock the judges. Good job guys.' Mr. Schue replied. 'I'm surprised by your choice but it was really good.'

'Thanks, Mr. Schue.'

'Hey, Berry... any chance you and Puck learned another _steamy_ country duet?' Santana asked with a smile causing Rachel to blush.

'Ohhhh... did you?! I'd love to hear one!' Kurt added.

'I think it's time to move on, class.' Mr. Schue cut in.

'Why? If they have one, maybe it'll work for Sectionals.' Mike asked. It was the first time he'd really said anything and it shocked Schue into agreeing. Puck and Rachel whispered together.

'There's a song we played around with from the same album. We'll give it a try.' Puck said as he and Rachel went up to the front. This time they pulled up two stools and only Puck played guitar. Artie made some adjustments and turned off the lights, leaving only the spotlights on.

 _ **Rachel:**_

 **Look around you, look down the bar from you**

 **At the faces that you see**

 **Are you sure this is where you wanna be?**

 **These are your friends, but are they real friends?**

 **Do they love you as much as me?**

 **Are you sure this is where you wanna be?**

 **You seem in such a hurry**

 **To leave this kind of life**

 **And you cause so many things**

 **Misery**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **So look around you, and take a good look**

 **At all the local used-to-bes**

 **Are you sure that this is where you want to be?**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **Please don't let my tears persuade you**

 **I'd hoped I wouldn't cry**

 **Although lately teardrops seem a part of me**

 _ **Puck**_ **:**

 **So look around you, and take a good look**

 **At all the local used-to-bes**

 _ **Both**_ **:**

 **Are you sure that this is where you want to be?**

Everyone clapped when the lights went back on and Rachel couldn't help but smile broadly. She loved singing with Puck and they had just been playing around with this song the night before, being lazy in his bed. They never thought they'd be singing it. It was a success and their lack of practice didn't hurt it at all. If anything, it helped the delicate sound of the song itself.

'That was cool.' Artie congratulated, patting Puck on the back as he took his seat again.

'Thanks.'

'Alright, on to our next assignment.' Mr. Schue cut in, wanting to give them the information before they all left for the day. 'I want to mix things up a bit... let's have a little competition.' He said rubbing his hands together in excitement. The room started buzzing. 'We're going with a boys versus girls battle and I want both teams to come up with a mash up.'

'What's a mash up?' Puck asked.

'I want you to put two different songs together. The more they contrast, the better the effect.'

With that, the room split and they began their preparations for the throwdown. On the way home, Puck and Rachel remained lost in their thoughts about the competition to come; neither wanting to give away what they were planning. The light heartedness of the event was a breath of fresh air and both were looking forward to having a little fun with it.

Setting the World on Fire - Kenny Chesney ft. P!nk

Better Than I Used to Be - Tim McGraw

High Time - Kacey Musgraves

Are You Sure - Kacey Musgraves ft. Willie Nelson


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT : IN GOOD SPIRITS

The boys had killed their mashup performance. It was high energy, well coordinated, and Puck looked extra sexy in his Chucks and leather jacket. However, Rachel could sense something was off. She watched as Finn's eyes stayed wide and creepy, Mike kept making twitchy motions with his shoulder... and Puck looked like his heart was beating out of his chest. He didn't stop smiling once and she knew that as of that morning, he wasn't _that_ excited about the songs.

'Rachel! We need you!' Kurt cried, running into the choir room. Her heart dropped when she saw the desperate, scared look on his face. 'It's Puck.' She didn't even think as she dropped her papers on the ground and ran at full sprint behind Kurt. He led her to a room off of the auditorium and straight to Puck. He was sweating profusely and couldn't seem to focus his eyes on anything. His face was pale, almost gray and he was mumbling to himself without making any sense.

'Noah!' She cried out, terrified by the sight in front of her. He seemed to hear her and tried to find her with his eyes, but he couldn't. His head lolled back and he started shivering. 'What did you take, Noah?' She asked desperately, realizing that this was related to the performance from an hour ago.

'He must have taken the pseudoephedrine that Finn was handing out.' Kurt answered, scared out of his mind. 'I was here when it was offered and he told them no. I didn't see him take it but that's what it had to have been.'

'You didn't see him actually take them? Weren't you with him the whole time?!'

'I was, I swear I didn't see him take them... all he had was water... shit!' Kurt ran over and grabbed the water bottle, holding it up to the light. He could make out a powdery residue at the bottom. 'Damn it! Someone put some in his water!'

'Fuck!' Rachel screamed. 'I think he's overdosing! Call 9-1-1!' She pulled him into her arms and rocked him back in forth. 'Oh, Noah... it's going to be okay... we're going to get you help.' She sobbed, kissing his sweaty forehead. 'A-ask if I should make him throw up.'

'She said yes...' Kurt answered, his own tears flowing freely as he talked to the operator. Rachel pushed him over gently so that he was laying across the chairs and moved a trash can underneath him. Carefully, she placed two fingers in his mouth as far as they would go until she felt him start to gag. She pulled out quickly and then rubbed his back as he started to empty the contents of his stomach into the trash can. After about three rounds, she noticed his shivering had calmed and he was starting to get color back in his face.

'Noah? Baby... are you with us?' She cried.

'Rach...' He whispered groggily.

'Hey, baby... you scared me.'

'What happened... oh God... I'm gonna puke again.' He bent over and continued his release while she rubbed his back and urged him on. It took about 5 minutes for the ambulance to arrive. The paramedics came in and Kurt pulled her away from him so that they could do their job. Rachel collapsed against him, unable to hold herself together.

'Shhhh, he's going to be okay, Rachel.' He comforted, rubbing her back like she'd been rubbing Puck's.

'Hey man, can you tell me your name?' One of the paramedics asked Puck as they started to put an IV in his arm.

'N-Noah Puckerman.'

'Good job, do you know where you are?'

'School.' He shivered. 'S'cold.'

'We'll get you a blanket soon, okay.' The paramedic replied and Rachel watched as he nodded and curled further into himself. 'Do you know what you took?'

'I.. I didn't. I t-told them no... but I... I th-think they snuck it in my w-water... my heart started beating really fast.' He explained. 'I c-couldn't calm down and then I got d-dizzy and fell.'

'We've confirmed that there was something in his water.' Rachel called out, holding it up. 'It's pseudoephedrine. Some of the other boys were taking them.'

'Rach... I'm so f-fucking sorry.' He shivered again. 'I told them no...'

'I know baby, it's okay...you're going to be okay.' She replied, hiding her face so that he wouldn't see her sobbing.

'Your vitals are going up as we speak, Mr. Puckerman. I think you're going to be just fine. We can take you to the hospital and get you set up in a warm bed for the afternoon and you should be able to go home today.'

'Do I have to go? M-my mom's a nurse.'

'Yeah, we're going to need to get some fluids in you while your body gets rid of the toxins. Do you think you can walk? We'll give you a hand.' The paramedic asked and Puck nodded. They waited patiently while he sat up and then they put his arm over their shoulder. Puck took two steps and his legs gave out. He slid right down to the floor and let out a groan of pain. 'We're going to bring in a stretcher, just hold tight.'

'N-no... please... I'll do better.'

'Noah, it's okay... you just rest. You're doing great.' Rachel answered, running to his side and grabbing his hand.

'I'm sorry...' He nestled his head against her and she leaned down further so that she could hold him better. 'I'm so cold.'

'I know, Noah... but they'll give you a blanket soon, okay?' Her tears were coming back at full force.

'Is Kurt okay?' He asked, his eyes getting heavy with exhaustion.

'Yeah, he's right here... he's just fine.' She answered, kissing his head.

'S-sorry if I scared him...'

'Oh, Noah, none of this is your fault.'

'C-can I go to sleep?' He asked, not really hearing her answer. The paramedic nodded.

'Yes, babe... you can sleep now.'

'Don't leave...'

'I won't... _ever_. I promise.'

Puck woke up in the hospital and felt like he'd been run over by a truck. His entire body ached and his stomach was cramping. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Rachel by his side, her face red and raw from crying. Her hair was a mess and he could see her shaking. She noticed that he was awake and immediately wrapped him in her arms.

'Hey, babe...' He whispered, running his hand through her hair. 'What happened?'

'Artie crushed up the pseudoephedrine and put it in your water bottle. He thought that it would give you guys the edge and was upset that you turned it down. He said he didn't want you to be unable to keep up.' She cried. 'He th-thought you would only drink a little bit of the water so he put s-six tablets in it. You drank the whole bottle in one go. You had an o-overdose.' She sobbed into his chest.

'He's not in trouble is he?'

'What?! Of course he is! He _drugged_ you and caused you to OD!'

'I know... but he didn't do it on purpose... he was just trying to help the team. He's just naive... they all were. I tried to tell them that that shit was like taking speed but they didn't listen. He probably thought it was okay because the nurse gave it to Finn.'

'It's not okay...' She choked. 'Y-you were not okay...'

'I am though, Babe. I'm okay now and that's all that matters.'

'Noah!' Sarah called from the door, her little body running full speed towards the bed. Rachel lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She was crying as hard as Rachel was. 'Y-you scared me.'

'I'm sorry, Bug... I'm okay now though. We'll probably be back home in no time.' He comforted.

'The doctor is signing the paper work for your release right now.' Deborah answered, walking up to her son with tears in her eyes. 'Oh, my boy...'

'It's okay, Ma...'

'W-we almost lost you in the ambulance.' Rachel whispered.

'What?!'

'You were okay when we left the school but in the ambulance your vitals and heart rate dropped. Th-they had to use the paddles.'

'Oh shit, babe... I'm so fucking sorry.' He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to swipe at the tears that were falling. 'What time is it?'

'It's 9 AM... you were out for 19 hours.'

'Normally you'd stay here for another day or two after waking up but I pulled some strings.' Deborah added. 'They knew that I would keep an eye out for any setbacks; but your vitals leveled out around about 2AM and have stayed consistent so they don't think we'll have anything to worry about.'

'Thanks, Ma.'

'You're welcome, my boy.'

'Sorry to interupt but we have the doctor's approval to get you up and out of here, Mr. Puckerman.' A nurse said as she walked in. Rachel pulled Sarah off of her brother and held her tightly in her arms. Mrs. Puckerman helped the nurse remove the IV and monitors. They were headed home a short while later. Puck's body still hurt so he let Sarah get the front seat and laid down in back with Rachel. She clung to him the entire drive. The car was quiet and he could feel the weight of what happened bearing down on all of them. He couldn't believe that one minute he was singing Usher and the next, he was OD-ing on over the counter cold medicine. He couldn't remember much, just glimpses of Kurt screaming for him to wake up, Rachel running in the room and calling out his name, throwing up a lot, and falling down with the paramedic. It was all hazy and came in flashes, but he remembers seeing the fear on Rachel and Kurt's face and knew it was bad. When they pulled up to the house, there was a black Escalade in their driveway and Puck knew it had to be Kurt.

'Here, let us help him out.' Kurt said when Rachel got out of the car and tried to help him. Apparently Santana was there too. He reached in and gently grabbed Puck's arm to sit him up. Puck had to fight back a groan of pain. His body hurt like hell. Once he was seated, Kurt let him scoot himself to the end of the seat and then put his arm around Puck's back to lift him out of the Volvo. Immediately, Santana was on his other side, hooking her arm so that he could use them for strength as they walked to the front door. It wasn't an easy process because his breathing was a bit strained and his body was weak and sore, but eventually they made it inside and set him carefully onto the couch. Rachel was there immediately with a blanket, still hearing his _I'm so cold_ from the day before running through her head on a loop. His mom put a pillow behind his head and lifted his legs so he could lay properly on the couch. He felt like an invalid but didn't have any energy to argue. Before he leaned back, he motioned for Kurt to come over and wrapped him in a big hug. He felt Kurt break down in his arms and squeezed him a bit tighter.

'Thank you, dude.'

'You're more than welcome, Noah.' Kurt replied, brushing the tears from his eyes. Puck knew that if it weren't for him, he'd probably be dead right now. 'Now you lay back and get some rest. We're going to keep watch so that your wifey can get a little rest.' He shot Puck a wink and then headed over to the girl in question. 'Go take a shower, Sweetheart. We'll keep an eye on him.' Kurt pushed her towards the stairs but she stopped and ran over to Puck first. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and kissed him repeatedly on the face. He wanted to laugh but he knew she was still really freaked out. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her chin and gave her a proper kiss. Her tears came back but she gave him a smile and got up to go shower.

'She's still messed up.' Santana said sadly, taking a seat by Puck's feet.

'I guess it was pretty bad.' Puck replied, running his hand over his head.

'You almost fucking died...'

'Santana, calm down.' Kurt chirped, knowing that Santana had been going through waves of anger. 'He's okay now.' Puck watched in amazement as Kurt's words actually calmed her down and she visibly relaxed. 'Why don't you go in and make something to eat for everyone. I bet Deborah, Rachel, and Puck haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.' Santana nodded and headed into the kitchen. As she turned the corner the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed but went to open it. 'I don't think you should be here, Artie.' Puck heard Kurt snap.

'It's okay, let him in.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, it's cool.' Puck replied. He tried to sit up but it hurt too damn bad so he figured he'd just stay put. 'Hey man.' He greeted when Artie rolled up in front of him. It was clear the boy was upset. He had regret written all over his face.

'I'm so sorry, Puck. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'I know, Artie. I'm fine, it's cool.'

'No, no it's not... I almost _killed_ you.'

' _Almost_ only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades.' Puck countered playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't work. 'I'm serious, Artie.' He tried to sit up again but cringed, _not happening_. 'I get what you were trying to do. You were just trying to do good for the team. I can't fault you for that. Plus, I've done some really fucked up shit to you in the past. So lets make a deal... I won't feel guilty for all the shit I did to you and you don't feel guilty for this?'

'A-are you sure?' Artie asked, nervously pushing his glasses up. Puck nodded. 'Thank you.' He stuck his hand out and Puck grabbed it. He knew Artie was a good kid, he just made a mistake.

'What is **he** doing here?' Rachel spat from the top of the stairs causing both boys to jump. She had gotten out of the shower and heard voices downstairs so she wrapped a towel around herself and went to tell them to be quiet and let Puck rest. She never thought that Artie would be there. It turned all remaining sadness into pure anger. She hauled ass downstairs with a murderous look on her face. Luckily, Kurt stepped in front of her. 'Move, Kurt.' She hissed.

'No. Come on, we're going to get you some _panties_ at the very least.' Kurt huffed. He pulled her upstairs and pushed her into Puck's room. 'I know you're exhausted and tired and _rightfully_ upset... but you need to take a deep breath and think about this.' Rachel turned on him, fully ready to give him a piece of her mind, but choked on the words. She fell against him and cried again. She hadn't been able to stop since the incident. Every time she had a moment to think about it, she'd lose control again. Kurt understood completely. He'd been having a very similar problem. He just wrapped his arms around her and soothed her, letting her get it all out. When she slowed, he gave her a squeeze and then forced her to look at him. 'You need to let Noah choose his own path on this one. He has his reasons for wanting to forgive Artie and you need to accept them, okay?' Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

'I just... it was so bad, Kurt... I keep picturing his face... and I can't stop hearing the sound of the monitors... and I just can't forgive him yet. It's too soon... too fresh.'

'Okay, Mon Cherie, get changed and I'll come get you when he's gone.' He kissed her forehead and pushed her towards Puck's closet and headed back downstairs. Artie was gone by the time he got down.

'Is she ok?' Puck asked, fighting through his pain to sit up. Kurt ran over and helped him, putting the pillow behind his back so he could relax in a seated position.

'She will be. It's still a little too fresh for her to forgive him. She will one day but for right now she's not going to relent.' Kurt answered and Puck understood. He couldn't blame her. He was in pain, sure, but if he had watched Rachel go through what he did, Artie wouldn't be breathing right now. The difference is that he had done really awful things to Artie before he joined Glee and it felt like G-d had given him the biggest sign in the world to make amends and move on. 'I'm going to check on Santana and lunch. Do you need anything; pain reliever, water?'

'Actually, both sound pretty good right now.' Puck shrugged. 'Just don't drug it.' He winked. Kurt let out a loud laugh and waved him off as he headed into the kitchen.

Kurt and Santana returned to school the following day. Rachel and Puck took the entire week off. The student body had heard what happened... that Puck was accidentally drugged and had an OD and Kurt and Rachel had found him. There was no question about why the brunette was taking the time off, they would have needed time off too after seeing something like that. So when they walked through the door together, people gave them quick smiles but didn't breathe a word to the pair. They went through their day with everyone steering clear. Puck was still sick to his stomach and a little sore so he stuck to Rachel's sighed and avoided interaction with almost everyone. He knew she needed him close by too. She was exhausted from waking up repeatedly every night with nightmares and she still hadn't managed to get her emotions in check. When he was by her side, she was calm but when they were separated, she was prone to panic attacks. They had gotten much better over the week but it was their first day back and he didn't want to put her through that. After school, they walked into Glee together, hoping that rehearsals would be light and quick. They didn't expect to walk into a surprise party.

'Welcome back!' The team shouted as they walked through the door.

'Whaaaat? You guys didn't have to do this!' Puck smiled as he looked around. They had covered everything in balloons, had a big banner that said _Welcome Back Puck and Rachel_ , and the piano was covered in snacks and a cake. Rachel beamed. It was the nicest thing anyone at that school had ever done for her.

'We know but we wanted to!' Kurt jumped up and down in excitement. 'We have a few more people that wanted to join us...' Through the other door the football, basketball, and baseball teams came walking in. 'If everyone will please take a seat, we have a little present for Puck and Rachel and then we'll get to the food.' They all did as told with Puck and Rachel getting special seats front and center. Puck's teammates giving him high fives and pats on the shoulder. The Glee kids stood up and stood in a line in front of the big crowd with the band ready behind them.

 _ **All:**_

 **Carry on my wayward son,**

 **For there'll be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no more**

 _ **Finn on drums**_ **:**

 **Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

 _ **Santana and Finn**_ **:**

 **Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion**

 **I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**

 _ **Artie**_ **:**

 **Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

 **Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**

 _ **Finn, Artie, Santana**_ **:**

 **I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Carry on my wayward son,**

 **For there'll be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no more**

 _ **Kurt**_ **:**

 **Masquerading as a man with a reason**

 **My charade is the event of the season**

 _ **Matt**_ **:**

 **And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know**

 _ **Quinn**_ **:**

 **On a stormy sea of moving emotion**

 **Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**

 _ **Mercedes**_ **:**

 **I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Carry on my wayward son,**

 **For there'll be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no more**

 _ **Mike**_ **:**

 **Carry on, you will always remember**

 _ **Tina**_ **:**

 **Carry on, nothing equals the splendor**

 _ **Mike, Tina, Mercedes**_ **:**

 **Now your life's no longer empty**

 **Surely heaven waits for you**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Carry on my wayward son,**

 **For there'll be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no more**

Puck stuck pointer finger and thumb against his lip and whistled as loud as he could while the rest of the room erupted in applause. He couldn't believe this group of people... the people he used to treat so poorly... would orchestrate something like this for him. He didn't deserve it.

'Thank you guys so fucking much.' He said as they all made their way around the pair. 'Group grope!' He called out, laughing loudly as everyone squeezed them into a group hug. The jocks didn't even bother making jokes, too glad their friend hadn't died. He could hear Rachel laughing genuinely and knew that everything was going to be okay. The party lasted much later then their normal practice but no one cared. They all parted in good spirits, not noticing that Rachel and Puck left together because Kurt and Santana took up posts on either side of them as a distraction.

'Goodbye, our Puckleberry, see you in the morning!' Kurt laughed and skipped his way to his car.

'Yeah, bye, losers.' Santana winked and headed out the opposite direction.

'Can you believe they all did that for us?' Puck asked, buckling into the passenger seat. Rachel gave him a dazzling smile and peeled out of the parking lot.

'They're pretty amazing aren't they?'

'Fuck yeah...' He sighed happily. 'Now it's time to go home so Nurse Berry can kiss me back to health.' He was in a playful mood and Rachel couldn't help but soak it all in. It reminded her of the way he had relaxed with Blaine and Sebastian. She hoped the Glee kids would get to know this side of him.

'Nurse Berry knows exactly what Mr. Puckerman needs to feel all better...' She smirked and reached over to run her hand up and down his thigh. He groaned and leaned his head back against the seat. 'With that concussion, we're going to have to keep you awake _all_ night.' Unfortunately, all plans of a hot makeout session ended when they got home and passed out on Puck's bed. It would have to wait until Nurse Berry and Mr. Puckerman finally got some decent sleep.

'Let me at least make the freaking salad.' Puck insisted as Rachel bustled around the kitchen. She shook her head, gave him a stern look and pointed to the chair at the dining table. He groaned but did as he was told. She wanted to cook her first Puckerman family dinner and no matter how many times he insisted on helping, she kept shutting him down.

'Oh my goodness, it smells so good in here.' Deborah complimented when she walked in with Sarah.

'Thanks, Deborah... I hope you guys like it.' Rachel smiled and carried some fresh rolls and butter to the table. 'It should be ready in just a few minutes.' She gave a look to Sarah and the little girl ran off knowing Rachel wanted her to wash up.

'What are we having, Dear?'

'We are having a roasted beet salad with a simple Borsht for starters, roasted chicken and root veggies for the main course, and we'll finish it off with a slice of flourless chocolate cake that I wanted to test for a possible Hannukuh dessert.' Rachel beamed.

'She's making me eat _pink_ soup and veggies, Ma. What were you thinking pairing me up with her?' Puck asked, playfully. Rachel swatted him on the back of the head and laughed. 'And she's abusive... did you see that?'

'I saw nothing...' Deborah answered, pretending to be oblivious. A knock on the door interupted their laughter and Rachel froze. They had invited her dads over to join them so that she and Puck could tell them about the Quinn issue. She'd only just recently started talking to them and it was the first time they'd be in the same room together since she moved out. She took a deep breath and headed towards the door.

'Babe...' Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. 'I'll get it. You go relax, okay?' She gave him a small smile and headed back into the kitchen.

'Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry... welcome to our humble abode.' He greeted with a smile.

'Thanks, Noah.' Leroy greeted and they walked in. He led them to their daughter and watched as she immediately wrapped them up in a huge hug. She'd really missed them and it was clear she was ready to have them back in her life. They all complimented Rachel on how wonderful dinner looked and then took their seats to dig in. 'Thank you all for having us tonight.'

'Of course, Daddy.' Rachel beamed. 'We're happy to have you here.'

'I take it things are going well?' Hiram asked, waving his fork between the teens. They both blushed and smiled.

'Yes, well... mostly. That's actually part of why we wanted to have a full family dinner.' Puck replied, wiping his mouth on his napkin and placing it on his lap. He reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand for support and then took a deep breath. 'There's been a development...'

'Oh my God, are you pregnant already?!' Leroy shrieked.

'What?! Noah!' Deborah shrieked.

'I get to be an aunt?! I'm so excited!' Sarah cheered, wrapping her arms around Rachel. It was chaos.

'I can't believe you guys are having a baby already... you're not even sixteen yet... how do you plan on handling this? Do we need to move the wedding up?'

'Woah... woah... woah... calm down.' Puck called, getting them back under control. 'Rachel's not pregnant.'

'You guys are insane.' Rachel laughed. 'A girl from our school is pregnant by one of the hockey players. We wanted to tell you guys because she threatened to claim it was Noah's.'

'What?!'

'We know... that's why we wanted to tell you now. She may not say anything but if she does, we wanted you guys to know it wasn't true.' Puck added.

'Are you sure it's not yours?' Deborah asked. She didn't look judgmental, just concerned.

'I promise, Ma.'

'I can't believe you guys thought I was pregnant.' Rachel giggled, unable to contain it. 'You should have seen your faces...'

'It is not funny, Rachel.' Hiram scolded, unable to contain his own laughter.

The rest of the evening went well and the teens were relieved. Their parents weren't upset and supported them with their Quinn issue. Without that hanging over their heads, they were able to finally relax without the constant worry that Puck would be sent off to a reform school and Rachel wouldn't be on the streets. Deep down they knew their parents would understand but they had to hear them say it in order to fully relax. They were in the clear. Now they could move forward without any secrets.

Carry On My Wayword Son - Kansas


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE : RECEIVE MORE HITS

'Hello, my lovely Jewish maiden...'

'Leave me alone, Jacob.' Rachel snapped. She had to run to her locker to grab her book and was now trapped by his presence.

'I wouldn't recommend being so quick to dismiss me, Berry... or should I say _Puckerman_?' His words stopped her in her tracks. 'That's what I thought.'

'W-what do you want?'

'What do I want? I want to run off into the sunset with the goddess of my dreams.' He said, staring off into the distance in thought. 'But I can't do that, can I? She went and got herself engaged to my mortal enemy.'

'I'm serious, Jacob. What. Do. You. Want?' She hissed, terrifed and angry that he had found out her secret. 'What will it take for you to leave me alone?'

'Let me touch your sweater puppies.' He wheezed and she visibly recoiled. 'Under the over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder.'

'Eat shit.' She sneered. There was no way Jacob's hands would ever touch her.

'Fine... I guess I'll just have to post my latest article. I can see it in print now... _Resident badass, Noah Puckerman, swings for the other team and ties himself down to the tranny in granny sweaters_...' He quotes, waving his hand in the air. 'I bet it'll be my biggest success.'

'No!'

'Well... then let me at those chitty chitty bang bangs.' He replied, staring directly at her breasts.

'No... there has to be something else!' She whined. He couldn't be the first person to touch them. That was too far.

'Fine, give me a pair of your underwear... used.' He replied. She thought she was going to throw up but it was better than letting him anywhere near her goods.

'Okay...' She whispered. 'I'll bring you a pair tomorrow. Just please, _please_ don't post the article.'

'I won't as long as they're in my hands by this time tomorrow.' He held his hand out to shake hers and solidify the deal but she just cringed and walked away.

'I'll be here.' She called back.

'No you won't be.' Puck growled, walking out from one of the rooms nearby. Jacob's eyes grew as big as saucers and Puck snarled at him. 'I can think of a much better way to keep you from posting that article.' He walked slowly towards Jacob with a look on his face that Rachel had never seen before. It was both terrifying and a total turn on.

'N-Noah...' Jacob squeaked.

'What's wrong Jew-Fro? Where was that confidence you just had when you were trying to touch my _fiance's_ breasts?'

'I... I...' He stuttered and started to stumble backwards. 'I was j-just playing.' He tried to chuckle but it came out as more of a strangled cry.

'Really? That's not what it looked like to me... what about you, Rach? Did Jacob seem like he was joking?'

'Nope.' She replied, trying not to smile.

'Hey, Santana... did that sound like a joke to you?' He called out and Santana came walking out of the classroom across from the one Puck had been in. Jacob let out an actual cry when he realized he was trapped between the two.

'No, that definitely didn't sound like a joke.' She replied, pulling her hair out of her rubberband. For a minute, Rachel wondered if the threats about razor blades were true.

'Noah... Santana... what do you think we should do about this little weasel?' Kurt asked, walking out of yet another classroom.

'Well, I'm definitely going to get a few punches in. I've really been missing Fight Club.' Puck sneered. He glanced at Rachel and smiled when she held up three fingers. He'd make all three hits count. He cracked his knuckles and savored the fear in Jacob's eyes

'I think I'm going to enjoy stripping him down...' Santana said seductively, 'tying him to a chair... and letting everyone see what a _little_ threat he has.'

'Ohhh, I like it... I think I'll enjoy posting a post to his blog about his dream of riding out into the sunset... with Kurofsky.' Kurt giggled. 'Oh wait... I did enjoy doing that.' He held his phone near Jacob's face and the red head paled. 'It looks like it's your _biggest hit yet_.'

'Do you want in on this, babe?' Puck asked sweetly. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

'Snooze you lose.' Santana shrugged. 'Now, Puck, why don't you take the floor first.'

20 minutes later the four teens sat in the choir room while Rachel bandaged up the red tears on Puck's knuckles, kissing each one as she went along. Santana had her legs draped over Kurt's lap while they posted insulting comments onto the blog thread, ensuring it would receive more hits. They heard the bell ring and groaned, scooting in their seats so that no one would catch their interaction. Sure enough, just seconds later, Mr. Schue walked through the door. Behind him, they could hear the roar of laughter as the eyes of McKinley landed on Jacob tied to a chair, butt naked in the hallway. Schue eyed them suspiciously but didn't say a word.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'I miss Santana and Kurt.' Rachel whined, laying across chairs in the Glee room a few days later.

'I do too...' Puck sighed. 'I can't believe those two can't get their shit together. They're teachers, they shouldn't be splitting us up! Especially because of race, religion, or physical abilities.'

'I'm mostly just mad that we're left with Finn, Quinn, and Brittany.' She giggled. He smiled down at her and poked her in the side. 'I know, it's awful but Finn is still weird, Quinn is convinced that I want him, and poor Britt is hopeless without Santana's guidance.'

'We should join Sue's team... it's minorities, right? We're Jewish... that's a minority.'

'Yeah, I guess we could... or we could surprise them with a really awesome performance.' She smirked and sat up. 'I have an idea!'

'This is going to involved Lady Gaga, isn't it?' He chuckled.

'Yes...'

'Ok, shoot.'

'We need our friends back and then we should break all of the rules.' She got out a notebook and quickly started making notes.

'You want me in a dress, don't you?' He sighed, hanging his head back.

'No... but how do you feel about blush pink?'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'You are a badass, Rachel.' Mike said, walking up and giving her a high five. She had managed to get everyone on board for an intervention performance for Sue and Schue. They had all agreed, tired of hearing their teachers fighting. She and Kurt had even managed to scrounge up (and pay a fortune for) blush pink skinny jeans, white button up shirts, blush pink suit jackets, and black ties for every single one of the Glee members. It was a way to be as androginous as possible. The football boys were not thrilled with the pink pants but once it was explained that it was a reference to Gaga's new album and was to support the inclusion of all sexualities and genders, they lost their fight and put them on like the good boys they were. They also made sure to remind them that the girls had to wear pink men's jackets and a tie, which also made them feel better about it.

The group walked in a line, two at a time, into the auditorium. They were perfectly in sync with their movements and it caught Sue and Schue off guard. They all took a stance of defiance with Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes taking center stage and Artie and Puck on their sides with electric guitars.

 _ **Santana**_ **:**

 **I confess I am lost**

 **In the age of the social**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **On our knees, take a test**

 **To be lovin' and grateful**

 _ **Mercedes**_ **:**

 **Shots were fired on the street**

 **By the church where we used to meet**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Angel down, angel down**

 **But the people just stood around**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **I'm a believer, it's a trial**

 **Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'd rather save an angel now**

 _ **Santana**_ **:**

 **I'm a believer, it's chaos**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Where are our leaders?**

 _ **Santana**_ **:**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **I'd rather save an angel down**

 _ **Mercedes**_ **:**

 **Doesn't everyone belong**

 **In the arms of the sacred**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **Why do we pretend we're wrong?**

 **Has our young courage faded?**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Shots were fired on the street**

 **By the church where we used to meet**

 **Angel down, angel down**

 **Why do people just stand around?**

 _ **Santana**_ **:**

 **I'm a believer, it's a trial**

 **Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh**

 _ **Mercedes**_ **:**

 **I'd rather save an angel down**

 **I'm a believer, it's chaos**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Where are our leaders?**

 _ **Rachel, Santana, Mercedes**_ **:**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **I'd rather save an angel down**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **I'm a believer, it's a trial**

 **Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh**

 _ **Santana**_ **:**

 **I'd rather save an angel down**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **Oh, I'm a believer, it's chaos**

 _ **Rachel**_ **:**

 **Where are our leaders?**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 _ **All**_ **:**

 **I'd rather save an angel now**

It was clear their message had gotten through to the coaches. They actually had the decency to look embarrassed by their antics. The whole Sue Kids thing was quickly demolished and the kids reunited.

'Rachel, I need to speak with you for a moment.' Mr. Schue said with a frown when they went back into the choir room.

'Yes, sir?'

'You and I don't seem to be on the same page.' He frowned.

'No, we don't...'

'When I give directions or orders, I expect you to follow them. You've been leading this charge of defiance all year and I need to draw the line.'

'Am I in trouble for what we did today?' She asked in shock.

'Of course you are. You organized a revolt behind my back! You went against direct instruction to perform the song we had been practicing and did what _you_ wanted.' He snapped back, angrily. The entire club watched in disbelief.

'Rachel didn't do this, Mr. Schue. We all did this. We all talked behind your back and came up with a plan to get you and Sue to stop acting like _children_. If you want to yell or punish someone... you have to yell at and punish all of us.' Kurt defended, standing up and looping his arm around hers. Puck and Santana were out of their seats immediately, each flanking the other two. Soon, the entire club was standing behind her (sans Quinn), ready to defend her. 'I payed for the outfits, I have a credit card receipt that proves it.'

'Puck and I did the arrangement, I have the notes.' Artie added.

'Santana and I sang lead _with_ Rachel.' Mercedes continued.

'I get that you guys feel united, that's wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that Rachel organized this. She needs to understand that it is unacceptable.' Mr. Schue defended. Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped out in front of the group.

'Fine, if you want to punish me... go ahead.' She huffed.

'You are suspended from Glee for 2 weeks.' He snipped and walked out of the room, knowing the kids were going to be in an uproar.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rachel's suspension only lasted two days when Mr. Schue realized that everyone (sans Finn and Quinn, of course) refused to go back to Glee until she could. However, Rachel was far from over it. She couldn't believe that he'd do something like that to her.

'I wish we had a different coach.' She complained while they all waited for Mr. Schue to show up. He was already 20 minutes late and that meant they were going to have to stay later than normal.

'Girl, don't I know it.' Kurt added, leaning his head against her shoulder.

'Okay guys, sorry I'm late...' said as he ran in a few minutes later. Everyone just rolled their eyes. He was late almost every day.

'Mr. Schue, we were wondering if we could sing a song today...' Finn asked. It wasn't his idea but he was going to be their new scape goat. It was the only way to keep Schue from shutting them down. He had obviously chosen the tall boy as his favorite.

'Of course!'

'This was an idea that Ra... we all came up with. We want you to know that you're not alone Quinn, no matter what.' Finn said and pulled Quinn to one of the stools they had set up. They all took a seat, Puck on his guitar.

 **(Finn)**

 **If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**

 **I'll sail the world to find you**

 **If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**

 **I'll be the light to guide you**

 **Find out what we're made of**

 **When we are called to help our friends in need**

 **(All)**

 **You can count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**

 **You'll be there**

 **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

 **Whoa, whoa**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **(Finn)**

 **If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep**

 **I'll sing a song**

 **Beside you**

 **And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

 **Everyday I will**

 **Remind you**

 **(boys)**

 **Ooh**

 **Find out what we're made of**

 **(girls)**

 **When we are called to help our friends in need**

 **(all)**

 **You can count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**

 **You'll be there**

 **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

 **(girls)**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **(finn and puck)**

 **You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

 **I'll never let go**

 **Never say goodbye**

 **You know you can**

 **(All)**

 **Count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**

 **And you'll be there**

 **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

 **Oh, oh**

 **(Finn)**

 **You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

Quinn had been kicked off the Cheerios earlier that day, her pregnancy becoming the latest news story. Rachel felt awful for her, especially considering how bad she felt when her own secret was almost leaked. She talked to Puck, Kurt, and Santana and the four had come up with the plan. Rachel called Finn to meet her in the auditiorium with the other Glee kids and they all worked on it so it was ready to perform. Quinn didn't look terribly impressed, mostly because Finn had pretty much acknowledge that it was Rachel's idea. He tried to cover it up but it was too late.

'You...' Quinn pointed at Rachel. 'Need to stay away from Finn.'

'Excuse me?'

'I know what you're doing! You're trying to act like this great friend but I know better. I know that you're after Finn.' She cried angrily. 'You're trying to look like you're such a nice person but you're not fooling anyone.' With that, she slammed the door leaving a shocked Rachel behind her. Rachel just sighed. She wasn't sure what she did to make Quinn believe that she wanted Finn but she really wished she'd get over it.

'Why do we even try with her?' Rachel asked, turning around and stomping over to get her backpack. 'She is practically blackmailing you and yet we still support her and try to make her feel better.'

'It's the curse of being decent human beings.' Puck replied and then made a funny face. 'Wow, who'd of thought I'd be saying _that_?' This caused Rachel's anger to evaporate. She giggled and pulled him up out of his seat so he could take her home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys... this chapter is super fluffy... and a little smutty.. enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER TEN : I CHOSE YOU**

Puck threw his helmet against the lockers in the locker room and let out an angry yell. He couldn't believe their teachers were such children. They had their heads so far up their asses that they couldn't see their personal lives were affecting their students. Now, because Schue had his dick all up in Tenaka's girl, the football guys had to choose between football and Glee club. It wasn't fair. He felt like a football scholarship was his only real chance at college and a good life for Rachel... but Glee was becoming important to him. It was the bridge he'd been longing to find between the guy he was the guy wanted to be.

'The **fuck** is your problem, Puck?' Azimio questioned at Puck's outburst.

'My problem is that our coach is fucking my shit up because he can't get laid.' Puck snapped, pulling his pads off as quickly as he could.

'You're not seriously considering choosing Homo Explosion over _us_ , are you?'

'I have no fucking clue what I'm going to do.' He groaned and hit his head against the locker.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Rachel? Why are you coming through the window?' Puck asked as he watched her climb into his room wearing a nearly see through night gown and a very sparkly Star of David necklace. She didn't answer, only walked up to him with a soft smile and held her finger up to her lips to keep him quiet. His breath caught in his throat. She laid her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards until he hit and fell onto the bed. She lifted the dress up to her hips and then straddled him, thrusting herself down against his hard member. 'Fuck...' He groaned and grabbed her hips to repeat the pressure. She surprised him by pulling her dress up and over her head, leaving her perfect breasts shining in the moonlight. He didn't hesitate and wrapped his hand around her velvety soft back and pulled her to his mouth. She let out a gasp as he latched on to her nipple, rolling it around his mouth. The harder he sucked or bit down, the harder she would thrust against him.

'Noah...' She moaned causing him to snap his hips against her. 'Mmmm... Noah... Noah... Noah... Noah... wake up.' He opened his eyes and sighed in frustration. It was a dream... **again**. 'Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep.' Rachel asked, holding the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

'It was good moaning, Rach.' He replied, pulling her onto the bed. She yelped and then giggled as he snuggled his head into her side.

'Oh yeah? Wanna tell me about it?' She flirted, scratching her fingers softly across his scalp like he loved.

'No... but I think we should be official.' He replied, eyes still closed. Her hand immediately stopped so he reached up and pushed on it to get her to start again. 'Earth to Berry...'

'W-what do you mean by official?'

'I mean, people already know we're friends. I hang out with you in the halls, walk you to class, eat lunch with you, carry your books, drive you home... I think we should just tell people we're dating. That way I can add kissing you in the hallway to that list.'

'I guess people already do assume we're more than friends...'

'Yeah, exactly.' He replied, rolling onto his back.

'Are you sure you want to do that? It could be social suicide.'

'What? Rach, you're not on the shit list anymore. You haven't been slushied _once_ thanks to moi. Why would it affect my popularity? Also, if I was so scared about losing cool points, I would have never joined Glee.'

'I guess that's true.' She whispered.

'Hey, what the fuck, Babe. I thought you'd be excited about this. Why are you questioning it?'

'I am happy, Noah. I'm just thinking.'

'What is there to think about? The only difference between yesterday and today would be you wearing my Letterman.' He said softly, pulling her hair gently until she leaned down far enough to kiss her. 'Please...'

'Noah Puckerman is begging Rachel Berry to go out with him?' She gasped playfully. 'I have to say... I can't give myself to someone who isn't...brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that then-then-then how are you going be bold enough to deal with the _ups and downs of loving an admittedly high-maintenance girl like me_.' She teased, tickling his side until he rolled off the bed.

'Are you questioning my badassness?' He asked, popping up to his knees and leaning on the bed. She couldn't help but laugh. What little hair he had was sticking up in all directions, he had a giant pillow mark by his eye, and there was something that looked suspiciously like a drool stain on his lip. 'Have you seen my guns?'

'Your guns are lovely Noah.' She rolled onto her stomach so that they were face to face and puckered her mouth for a kiss. He gave her one and smiled. 'You have drool, right there.' She pointed to the spot and then got up to her feet laughing. He rolled his eyes and got up to follow her to the kitchen. 'I guess I can let you _woo_ me.'

' _Woo_ you?' He asked, pushing her towards the wall so he could get past her in the hall. She giggled and jumped onto his back. 'mmph...'

'Yes, _woo_ me... I expect romance.' She laughed and started nibbling on his ear. His step faultered and he almost dropped her. 'Did I make you weak in the knees?' She teased.

'If you keep that up, we're going to have to go back upstairs because I won't be in any condition to be in my kitchen.' He growled. She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'So, about this romance **nonesense**... any hints?' He joked dropping her on her ass on the couch once they made it to the living room.

'If you want _all of this_ , you'll figure it out on your own.' She replied, waving her finger down her body.

'Babe, you're wearing a unicorn onsie right now.' He chuckled.

'Hey! You said you liked it.' She gasped, running after him. 'You... _you_ have a wedgie!' She countered, sticking her tongue out at him. He cocked an eyebrow, nodded, and then picked it. 'You're a pig.'

'You _want all of this_...' He mimicked causing her to laugh.

'You're right. I do want all of this... even the gross parts.' She stood up on her tip toes and pulled him into a kiss.

'You guys are gross.' Deborah smiled as she entered the kitchen. Both teens rolled their eyes and laughed. 'Do you want me to make you breakfast?'

'No, Noah wants to be my boyfriend in public so now he has to work for it.' Rachel answered, slapping Puck on the ass and taking a seat at the dining table. Deborah let out a loud laugh and pushed him towards the fridge.

'Good, he can make us all breakfast.'

'I don't have to _woo_ you, Ma.' He grumbled but knew it was hopeless. He was on breakfast duty. He scowled the entire time he cooked the Kosher bacon and scrambled eggs.

'Awww, Babe... why so blue?' Rachel asked teasingly as he sat down with their food.

'I got duped.' He grumbled, causing both girls to howl with laughter. 'I try to be a good guy and this is what I get.'

'Uh huh... get used to it. We've only been official for about 45 minutes.' Rachel kissed him and turned back to her breakfast. Sarah came down the stairs with a frown that matched her brother's.

'Get me breakfast, No-No.' She ordered, arms crossed. She definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

'S'cuse me? Did I miss a memo about a girl gang starting at my house?' He stood up anyway and served his sister breakfast and then plopped back down to finish his own. 'I need some warning if ya'll are going to gang up on me in the future...'

'We're going to gang up on you in the future.' Rachel cut him off. Even Sarah cracked a smile for that one. 'This is in the first hour of our courtship... just imagine what it'll be like after you put a ring on it.' She stood up and ignored his groan. 'I'm going to go get ready... since my boyfriend doesn't like my unicorn pajamas.' She pouted. He reached over and grabbed the tail, pulling her back to the table. and into his lap.

'I dig the unicorn.' He said and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled sweetly at him and then got up to get dressed for the day. He turned back towards his food but noticed his mom and sister staring at him. 'What?'

'You guys are so cute I'm going to barf.' Sarah grumbled. He looked at her in shock. She never talked like that before. It was taking all of his self control not to show her it was funny. He turned to his mom and she was having less success holding it in.

'She's right.'

'Ugh... you guys suck.' He groaned and cleaned up his dishes from the table. 'I'm in so much trouble in this house.'

'All you have left is Sadie.' Sarah giggled. He turned around and sent her a playful glare before running to her, lifting her out of her seat and into the air. She screamed and kicked for him to let her down but he refused... until Sadie started barking at him. 'You meanie, now even Sadie is on our side!' She giggled.

'I'm moving... ' He sighed and then headed upstairs to get ready for school.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Oh. My. Gaga.' Kurt screeched, bringing attention to the couple headed down the hallway. Puck was practically strutting down the hallway, his hand laced through Rachel's. She was beaming with pride, swamped in his red and white letterman jacket. They both smiled at him and Rachel reached her free hand out to his as they walked by. 'Did Puck finally grow some balls and ask you out? You need to tell me alllll the details!'

'Let's see... he rolled over and grunted... _let's be official_ , made fun of my pajamas and complained the whole time he made me breakfast.' She replied cooly. Kurt looked downright offended.

'No need to brag, Babe.' He grinned.

'Noah Puckerman! I hope you have plans to fix this.' Kurt huffed causing Puck to roll his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah... I gotta _woo_ and _romance_ or whatever.'

'My boyfriend, soooo romantic.' She groaned. 'How ever did I get so lucky?'

They all laughed as he pushed her into her classroom with a tap on her ass and headed to his own. He had a lot to do in a short amount of time. Rachel opened her history book and swooned when she saw a note with his ugly handwriting scrawled across it.

 _Buckle up, Buttercup..._

Before she could contemplate what that could mean, the fire alarm went off. She hurried to grab her stuff and linked arms with Kurt as they headed outside. As she decended the front steps, her attention was drawn to the sound of the marching band coming around the corner. It took her a minute to make out what they were playing but when she did, her face lit up brighter than Kurt had ever seen it before.

'It's Sweet Caroline!' She cheered, jumping up and down. The band made their way straight towards them and made a circle around her, forcing her to move toward the field. She was in awe. As they walked, she noticed the other kids from Glee forming a pathway for her. They were screaming out _so good, so good_ and kept her moving forward. She made it to the football field and squealed when she saw Puck standing on the bleachers with his guitar and a bouquet of peonies, _her favorite_. Mike walked her to the predetermined spot and bowed.

'Apparently I need to convince this _admittedly high maintenenced girl_ that I want to be her boyfriend. You'll have to let me know if you think she'll like it.' He called out to her with a wink.

 **Where it began, I can't begin to knowing**

 **But then I know it's growing strong**

 **Was in the spring**

 **Then spring became the summer**

 **Who'd have believed you'd come along**

 **Hands, touching hands**

 **Reaching out, touching me, touching you**

 **Sweet Caroline**

 **Good times never seemed so good**

 **I'd be inclined**

 **To believe they never would**

 **But now I**

 **Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely**

 **We filled it up with only two**

 **And when I hurt**

 **Hurting runs off my shoulders**

 **How can I hurt when I'm holding you**

 **One, touching one**

 **Reaching out, touching me, touching you**

 **Sweet Caroline**

 **Good times never seemed so good**

 **I'd be inclined**

 **To believe they never would**

 **Oh no, no**

 **Sweet Caroline**

 **Good times never seemed so good**

 **Sweet Caroline**

 **I believe they never could**

 **Sweet Caroline**

She was so entranced by his performance that she screamed when Sue's confetti cannons went off and showered them all with purple confetti. He reached down and grabbed a big slushie before jogging down the steps.

'It's grape... I know it's your favorite because the last time I tossed one in your face, you licked your lip before you wiped it off.' He smiled, pulling a straw from behind his ear.

'Noah...' She gasped, nearly in tears of joy.

'This is just the beginning babe... where it began...' He grinned and picked her up off her feet, kissing her as deeply as the slushie and his guitar would allow. 'Alright, get back to class before the teacher notices you're gone.'

She didn't even have a chance to thank him before Santana and Tina whisked her away. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Puck was huddled together with Artie, Mike, Matt, and Kurt. _Oh boy_... it was going to be an interesting day. They got back and no one even mentioned the marching band. It was like they missed it completely. Maybe they had. But Rachel couldn't get it out of her head. Her first class flew by in a blur. She didn't remember ever picking up her pencil.

'Come along, darling.' Mercedes said, as she intercepted Rachel coming out of her class.

'I have to get to class...'

'I know, I'm just in charge of getting you there.' She smiled and led her to math. When they walked in, Rachel was a little let down to see that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She took her usual seat and watched the clock tick away. It was torture. She knew it was crazy to hope for more, especially so soon after his huge show, but Mercedes' presence made her hopeful. Five minutes until the bell rang, there was a knock on the door. The teacher looked annoyed but went and opened it. In walked a flower delivery man with a bouquet of yellow roses (her second favorite flower). As they set the bouquet down, another walked through the door, and then another, and then another... until they were having to put them on the teacher's desk because her desk and the surrounding ones were full. There were 15 bouquets and a note that said it was one for every year they had leading to each other. Her heart hurt it was so happy.

Third period she had a man dressed up as a waiter deliver her a steaming cup of coffee with her favorite hazelnut creamer and a bagel from a NYC deli to her in class. The note included said... _last period was our past, this period is a_ _ **taste**_ _of our_ _ **future**_. She loved it for many reasons but the biggest is that she complained every day about how hungry she always got during that class. He was seriously the sweetest man in the world. How long had he been planning this?

Fourth period had a present waiting on her seat, wrapped in gold paper. Inside was the gorgeous black maxi dress that she'd been fawning over in Dayton when they went for school clothes. It was paired up with some new black heels (that she'd also been drooling over) and a note that said _get ready for lunch_. As soon as the bell rang, she was out of her seat running to the bathroom to get changed. Santana showed up seconds letter and worked her hair and makeup. In less than 5 minutes, she was walking out, ready for the next event.

Puck was standing outside the bathroom in a crisp shirt, dress pants, and a big smile. He hung his suit jacket over her shoulders, grabbed her hand and walked her to Kurt's escalade. He helped her into the backseat and then followed her in. Kurt hopped into the driver's seat.

'Thank you so much for everything, Noah... it's been magical.' She pulled him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth when he tangled his hand in her hair and the other squeezed her hip. He adjusted himself in the seat so that their bodies melded together and moved the hand that was on her hip around to her lower back. They stayed like that until Kurt made a coughing noise and alerted them to the parked car. Rachel gave him a lazy smile and let him help her out of the vehicle. She looked up to see that they were at Old City Prime on Main. It was one of the best restaurants in Lima and she couldn't be more excited. He walked her in, his hand resting on her lower back, and they immediately led them to their best table. Even though it was lunch, they had lit candles on the table and almost the entire section to themselves. 'Wow... how did you manage this?'

'I called in a favor from your fathers.' He chuckled, holding out her chair while she sat down and then pushing her in and taking his seat.

'You, Noah Puckerman, have outdone yourself.' She whispered, holding his hands in hers.

'It's only lunch.' He winked. 'We still have allll afternoon.'

'How long have you been planning all of this?'

'Since the minute we found out we are getting married.' He smiled nervously. 'If you were going to be forced to marry me... I figured I'd do everything I could to make it worth it.'

'You've shown me so many times that you are worth it.' She beamed. 'I was joking about needing to be _woo'd_. Every minute we spend together you _woo_ me.'

'Well you could have told me that before I bought 15 bouquets of roses... or threatened the band director.' He teased.

'I feel like I've been living in a dream today.'

'You deserve a dream.' He complimented. The rest of the meal went perfectly. The food was wonderful, the company even better. Kurt was there to pick them up as soon as they were done and they practically floated back to school. 'I'll see you soon, Babe.' He kissed her one more time and headed off, leaving her at her 6th period class. She was grateful that they'd missed over half of it because her mind was no where near school at the moment. The bell rang and she walked out, surprised to find no one waiting for her at the door; but as she turned the corner, Puck was waiting with his elbow crooked and ready for her. He led her to the auditorium for their Glee hour.

Rachel gasped as they walked in and saw that the stage had what looked like hundreds of stars hanging at varying heights from the ceiling. He held her hand and walked her up the steps and then pulled her into his arms as music started drifting towards them. She was finally dancing amongst the stars.

 **(Kurt)**

 **Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**

 **Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it**

 **Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**

 **Have you ever looked fear in the face**

 **And said I just don't care?**

 **(Santana)**

 **And it's only half past the point of no return**

 **The tip of the iceberg**

 **The sun before the burn**

 **(Kurt and Santana)**

 **The thunder before the lightning**

 **Breath before the phrase**

 **(Santana)**

 **Have you ever felt this way?**

 **(Tina)**

 **Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**

 **You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**

 **Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**

 **Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

 **(Mercedes)**

 **It's only half past the point of oblivion**

 **The hourglass on the table**

 **(Mercedes and Tina)**

 **The walk before the run**

 **The breath before the kiss**

 **And the fear before the flames**

 **(Mercedes)**

 **Have you ever felt this way?**

 **(All)**

 **La la la la la la la la**

 **(Santana)**

 **There you are, sitting in the garden**

 **Clutching my coffee,**

 **Calling me sugar**

 **You called me sugar**

 **(Puck)**

 **Have you ever wished for an endless night?**

 **Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**

 **Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself**

 **Will it ever get better than tonight?**

 **Tonight**

The song ended with Puck singing softly into her hair as they twirled around the stage while the others stayed hidden off stage. He looked down and lifted her chin, wiping her tears away with the pads of this thumbs. Her eyes were sparkling but in a way that Puck had never seen them before. They weren't the manic, doe eyed eyes she gave Finn when they sang together... these were sparkling with honest, recipricated adoration. They held a promise of what was to come and conveyed everything that had yet to be said.

Before they knew it the bell was ringing, breaking the scene. They didn't say a word, both content with the beautiful silence they had created. He walked her back to class, placing a kiss softly on her lips before he left. Santana had to pretty much carry her to her seat because Rachel's head still hadn't left the stage.

It was the last class of the day and Rachel was ready to bolt. Glee and football be damned. She wanted to go home with Puck and wrap herself in his arms. She knew they couldn't, especially with Tenaka's ultimatum coming to a head tomorrow but a girl could dream...

'Miss Berry, it looks like you're headed home early. Go ahead and go grab your things.' Her teacher stated, startling her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the student aide that had walked in to deliver her pass. She stood up and gathered her things and headed towards her locker. Puck was waiting there for her with his backpack on, coat over his arm, and car keys in his hand.

'What about football?' She asked sweetly.

'I told Tenaka my answer already.' He replied, a strange look passing over his face.

'W-what was it?'

'I told him that I chose _you_.' He answered simply. Her hand flew to her mouth and she couldn't help but gasp. 'I thought that football was my only ticket to college but I realized that with your help, I can get my shit together in the next 3 years. I don't _need_ football...' He smiled. 'Football needs _me_.' She giggled and ran up to jump into his arms. He laughed and then dipped his head to capture her lips.

Their house was empty when they got home. Puck said that his mom was working and Sarah was with Rachel's dads for the night. He walked her upstairs to her room and she noticed a new pink silk robe and fuzzy slippers sitting on her bed.

'I'll be right back.' He whispered with a kiss to her cheek. She watched him walk into the bathroom and could hear the bath water turn on. She knew she should probably move... put her backpack down, take off her heels... something; but her mind and body were not paying attention. Their attention was on the man that had made her romantic dreams come true. He walked back in and smiled when he realized that she hadn't moved an inch. 'Sit down, baby.' She did as told, staring at him and trying to remember to breathe.

He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her left foot. He removed her shoe, placing a soft kiss to the top and then started massaging it. He knew heels left her feet sore so he wanted to take that away for her and make her as comfortable as possible. He ran his thumbs up the sole and smiled when she let out a pleasured whimper. He continued his ministrations but moved up, rubbing her ankle and then slowly making his way over her calf. When he got to her knee, he stopped and then switched to her other foot. He watched as her eyes began to droop and her arms started to give out. He rubbed her arch and down to her toes, then used all of his fingers to run across and around the entire foot.

'Oh, Noah...' She breathed. 'That feels so good.' He didn't stop, just made the same path he had made with other leg. When he reached her knee, he stopped again. He stood up and pulled her up with him. She stumbled a bit, a little weak thanks to the massage. She tried to kiss him but he kept his lips at bay and smiled when she let out a whine. 'Please...'

'Please, what?' He asked, his voice thick and gravely. She couldn't think of the words, her head still foggy from the intense feelings. Instead, she just grabbed his shirt and pulled him back until they both fell on the bed. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and her mouth fighting to reach skin. 'This is for you, Rach... do you want me to make you feel good?' He asked and she nodded emphatically. 'Alright, baby.' He finally kissed her, long and deep. His body settled atop her own in the way that she loved and then he let his lips wander down her jaw to _the spot_. As he nipped and licked at it, she keened and pushed at him, desperate for more. More of what, she wasn't sure... she just knew she _needed_ it. He tried to stop and sit up so he could help her out of her dress but she was not having it. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly in her arms. 'Babe... let me get you out of your dress.'

'Oh...' She replied once she processed his words. She practically kicked him off her at that point. He laughed and then reached down to pull it up and over her head. He couldn't help but groan. He'd seen her in just her panties before and she usually walked around in her atheletic clothes... which to Puck just equaled skin. However, seeing her laying there with her hair fanned out around her, chest heaving and eyes shining with want, was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He hungrily attached his mouth to her neck and wrapped his large hand around her tiny waist. 'Mmmm... Noah... too many clothes.' She moaned, wanting to feel him against her.

'This is about you, Rach.' He replied, biting down on her neck where it met her shoulder. She gasped in pleasure and loosened her hold on him just enough so that he could snake his hand over her stomach and towards her apex.

'W-wait...' She breathed and he stopped immediately.

'We don't have to do this Rach.' He replied softly, afraid that he had been too forward. They hadn't done anything more than kiss so far and he had no intention of pushing her into something she wasn't ready for.

'I... I want to but I uhm...'

'What is it, Baby? You can tell me anything.' He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.

'I am sensitive.' She blushed.

'Okay... I can be careful.'

'No... I mean... when I... uhm... o-orgasm... it's intense.' She clarified, mortified to be having this conversation. He didn't say anything so after a few moments passed, she finally looked up at him. He had this look on his face that was hard to explain. It was a cross between arousal, shock, and dare she say it, love.

'I'll take care of you.' He whispered and she visibly relaxed.

'I know.' She smiled and then pulled him back to her lips. He groaned into the kiss and then let his hand roam her body. He wanted to get her back into the mood before he started anything new. Soon she was moaning beneath him, pressing herself against him to relieve the heat that was coiling below her stomach. He let his hand brush softly over the top of her panties. 'Yes... please...' That was all he needed. He dragged his hand up and then dipped under the black lace. He had to lean his forehead against her shoulder when he felt her warmth directly for the first time. It was smooth and wet and everything that he'd been dreaming about. He let his middle finger dip between her folds and started rubbing slow, gentle circles over her sensitive bud. She arched her back dramatically and clawed at his shoulders, taken away by the intensity of the pleasure. Between the romance of their day and the careful treatment of the evening, she was consumed. Puck wanted this to last. He knew he could speed it up and push her over the edge within minutes but that's not what this was going to be. He wanted to take his time, let her build slowly and powerfully. He let his finger dip lower, circling her opening a few times before sinking his finger into her. Rachel cried out against his lips, bucking against his hand.

'Fuck Rach... you're so fucking beautiful.' He groaned, moving his finger as slow as his self control would allow. 'You're so tight... so perfect.'

'Noah...' She begged. But he just shook his head and then started kissing his way down her neck and chest. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to remove her bra. He'd just have to work around it, there was no way he was removing his fingers. He used his teeth to pull back the fabric at her breast and moved it down so that he could replace it with his mouth. Rachel shuttered under him. He could feel her starting to flutter around his fingers but he knew she wasn't going to cum unless he increased his attention. On his next thrust, he added a second finger and bit down gently on her nipple. 'Holy shit!' She cried, fisting her hand in his shirt. He smiled against her and then started increasing his tempo, crooking his finger so that he could hit her g-spot at each pass. With each move she keened louder and louder until he felt her clamp down on his fingers. 'Noah... I'm gonna... oh, Noah... Noah!' She screamed, her body arching high off the bed and legs closing around his arm. 'Oh fuck!' Her tiny frame started shaking in his arms and her teeth chattered like she was shivering. He hurried and pulled her against his body, holding her tight and kissing everywhere he could reach while she rode out the pleasure. She wasn't lying when she said her orgasms were intense. Even as he removed his fingers, she shook against him, her hands fluttering around like she couldn't figure out what to do with them. 'Oh my God.' She grunted, curling into his side.

'Are you still cumming?' He asked gently while holding her even tighter. She nodded and tucked herself further into the nook of his arm. He'd never seen anything like it before. He just rocked her and continued kissing her until she eventually stilled. 'Are you okay, baby?'

'Mmmhmmmm...' She hummed, unable to speak. She didn't open her eyes but ran her hand down his body until she reached his member. He'd never been so hard in his life. When she made contact, he hissed and grabbed her hand.

'This was about you.'

'If it's... if it's about me... you'll let me do what I want.' She slurred, her mind still mushy from the intensity of her orgasm. He couldn't argue that logic; especially when she gripped him through his pants and started rubbing her hand against him. 'Unbuckle...' She ordered and he didn't have the self control to deny her. He did as was told and by the time his zipper was down, her hand was swimming it's way under his briefs.

'Holy shit.' He gasped when her tiny hand wrapped around him. He hadn't had any contact in months and after watching Rachel peak, he wasn't far behind. She sat up a bit and started kissing his neck while she worked her hand up and down his length. She couldn't really see what she was doing and she had never done anything like this before, but she could tell her hand was far too dry. She felt moisture near the top so she brushed her thumb across his tip. 'Fuck!' He cried out, thrusting himself into her hand. 'God, baby... so good... so fucking good.' It gave her all the confidence she needed. She started moving her hand up and down faster, twisting it just a bit as she went along when she realized it made him clench his hands in the comforter. She watched fascinated as his eyes clamped shut and he started to get a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Watching his pleasure was quickly becoming one of her favorite things in the world. She felt so powerful and so sexy as he grunted and thrusted up into her hand. 'Shit... Rach... I'm so close.' He ground out. She could feel him expanding in her hand and then felt the warmth of his seed. 'Fuck!'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A few hours later the couple sat on Puck's bed; Puck in the pink robe he had bought for Rachel and Rachel in his jersey. Her hair was leaving a wet spot on his chest, but he didn't care. He was content just feeling her against him. They hadn't done anything more, but nothing more was needed. They had taken the next step in their relationship and Puck knew that it would only get better. After they both had calmed down, he had carried her to the bathroom for the bath that he'd gotten ready for her. He learned then that a post orgasmic Rachel was _very_ clingy. She didn't want to be away from his touch for a second. So he shimmied out of his pants and climbed into the bath, setting her down in the water on top of his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. He hummed to her a bit but for the most part they had remained quiet, just enjoying the relaxing bath and the company. When he felt Rachel shiver (from the cold), he decided it was time to get out. He lifted her right back up and then carried her back into his room. She looked physically pained when she let go of him but knew that she needed to get dressed. She ran across the hall and changed into a dry pair of panties and then ran back. He choked when he saw her walk in, filled with confidence and nearly nothing on. She was stunning. While he watched her, desperately trying to keep control, she reached in his closet and stole his jersey. He was gobsmacked. She looked even more beautiful in it. Sensing that Puck was having a moment, she picked up the pink robe and threw it in his face, laughing melodically when it covered his entire head. He pulled it off, stuck out his tongue at her and then decided to not let a perfectly good robe go to waste. He put it on, ignorning her laughter, and then plopped down on the bed, patting it so that she'd climb up with him. He'd never seen anyone move quite so fast. She was immediately latched to his side and he could practically hear her purring. _God, she was so fucking cute_.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Quit picturing my boobs.' Rachel scolded the next day as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. She knew him well enough now to know that the crooked grin on his face and lack of conversation meant that he was thinking about their night. It wasn't that she hadn't been thinking about it _constantly_ , she had... but it was their lunch hour and she felt like having an actual conversation. She blushed deeply and slapped him on the back of the head. He laughed and shrugged.

'We're just two hot Jews, it's natural.' He teased, tickling her side.

'I just want to say how I proud I am to have you in my arm in front the whole high school!' She replied, with a giant smile. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Puck was hit with a grape slushie. Rachel gasped in shock as the ice dripped from Puck's face.

'Welcome to Loserdom!'

'Oh, Noah!' Rachel cried, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the girl's bathroom. She checked to make sure it was clear and then locked the door behind them.

'I wish I could see which bathroom we were in that had a lock... it could come in handy later.' He teased, his eyes clenched tightly together and huge smile on his face. Rachel was shocked that he wasn't upset.

'You're a pig.'

'I know... now, clean me up woman.' He countered playfully, letting her guide him to a chair in front of a sink. She took off his plaid shirt (that she had insisted he wore because it was her favorite) and used it to wipe the slush out of his eyes. He blinked the rest of it away and opened his eyes, immediately concerned by the sadness on his girlfriend's face. He tried to say something but she stopped him and went on to wipe away as much as she could from his face and neck. When he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. 'It's okay, Rach.'

'No it's not.' She sniffled. 'It's all my fault.'

'What? To hell it is... Azimio's just pissed that I chose Glee over football.' He chuckled.

'Oh... you don't think its because we're together?'

'No, I know that doesn't matter.' He smiled, wiping the few tears that spilled from her eyes. 'I'm really sorry I ever did this to you.'

'It's okay.'

'No it isn't.' He replied. 'No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way into your underpants... it's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment.' He added to make her smile. It worked.

'I forgive you.' She chuckled.

'Good, now get this shiz out my hair. A purple 'hawk is sooooo not my style.'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Have you seen Noah, Finn?' She asked as she walked by the locker room.

'Yeah, he was moping up on the bleachers.' The tall boy answered. Before he could say another word, Rachel was out the door. She had been waiting by her locker for him for over 20 minutes and was worried. After the slushie the day before and Finn choosing football, she'd worried that he'd have regrets. Him not meeting her as planned _and_ hanging out on the bleachers only confirmed her fears. She slowed once she spotted him and took a deep breath, trying desperately to hold in her emotions. He didn't look happy. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss away his frown but she didn't think that's what he wanted at the moment. Instead, she took a seat behind him, two rows up.

'Do you miss it?'

'No.' He replied curtly.

'You're lying...'

'No I'm not.' He snapped.

'I think we should break up... _at school_.' She replied, unphased.

'Fine, I was going to break up with you anyway.' He replied cooly. She knew this person and it wasn't Noah. Something had hurt his feelings and he was letting Puck come out to play.

'No you weren't.'

'Actually, I _was_. Ever since the slushie yesterday you've been counting down the minutes until I did.'

'What?'

'You've been looking at me different. You are acting skiddish like you're preparing for me to break your heart. Even after everything I did to prove to you how much I cared about you, you still don't trust me not to hurt you. So yeah, I was going to do what you wanted. I was going to break up with you at school so that you didn't hold on to this ridiculous fucking guilt trip you have going.'

'But...'

'No _buts_. It's simple. I chose you because you're more important to me than this stupid game. You are my future Rachel. We're getting fucking married. Azimio and the guys don't know that, nor do they understand. They think it was for Glee. I got slushied because I picked Glee over football. It had nothing to do with _us_.'

'I'm sorry...' She whispered. Puck could tell it was laced with tears and immediately his resolve crumbled. He got up and hopped up to her row, wrapping her in his arms.

'I'm sorry, Babe. I should have just talked to you about it last night instead of letting it build up. I know you're just looking out for me.' He replied softly. 'I don't wanna break up with you.'

'I don't want to break up with you either.' She responded, looking up at him. He could read the truth in her eyes and felt the remaining hesitation vanish. She just wanted him happy.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond

Glitter in the Air - P!nk


	11. Chapter 11

**Short and Sweet :)**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN : DESPITE MY REPUTATION**

Rachel couldn't find Puck... again. She tried calling him, texting him, and looked at all of his usual haunts. She was actually starting to get worried. Things had been going well since they had their _bleacher moment_. There was no reason for him to be avoiding her. She walked through the halls, looking in each room as she passed.

'Ow... ow... ow...' She heard from the Home Ec room and couldn't help but laugh. _Found him_. She stood in the doorway watching as he pulled what looked like the 5th tray of cupcakes out of the oven. There was a slight haze of smoke so obviously this batch hadn't gone well.

'Need some help?' She asked sweetly, walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

'Oh shit, what time is it?'

'It's 3:50.'

'I'm sorry... I lost track of time... and I think I left my phone in the bathroom again.' He replied, throwing that pan of cupcakes into the sink. It was clearly ruined. 'I was just working on some cupcakes for Artie's bus.' Although, Puck and Artie had made up since the overdose, Rachel had refused to forgive the boy. This whole week they were stuck in wheel chairs to try and empathize with him and his struggles; but all Rachel wanted to do was wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze until he stopped moving. It was dark but she was angry. 'I know you're still pissed at him so I figured I'd do it here.'

'Instead of going to history?' She asked, arms crossing. He rolled his eyes at her and moved to finish loading another batch.

'I got the go-ahead from Mr. Stevenson. His son is handi-capable and goes to school here. He liked that we were trying to raise money for a bus that would be accessible to him.'

'Ugh... I hate this. Now I feel like a total bitch.' She groaned, throwing herself dramatically on one of the clean counters. He just laughed.

'I get it, Babe.'

'I know... but it is really awful of me to keep holding this grudge. He literally apologizes to me every time he sees me.' She replied, lifting herself back up and joining him at his counter. 'I want to forgive him... and then I see his _face_...'

'I'm not passing judgement.' He held his hands up. 'You stew as long as you need.'

'You have no idea how much that means to me.' She said softly, cherishing the big smile her words gave him. 'How can I help?'

'You don't have to. You can sit over there looking cute and keep me company.' He answered, wagging his eyebrows.

'No, I want to help... _you_.' She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around his midsection. He held a spoon with his batter over his shoulder so she stood up on her tip toes to taste it. 'Oh my God, that's so yummy.'

'Nana Connie's recipe.' He grinned. 'I'm gonna tell everyone I put weed in them and watch them freak out.' He added causing Rachel to laugh. 'I'm pretty sure half of the things people claim I did, were things I just made up... like that time I beat up a police horse.'

'That was a lie?'

'Yep!' He laughed.

'Well, that just dropped your badassness level _significantly_...' She feigned irritation and pinched his stomach where her hands sat.

'Ouch!' He jumped and twisted out of her grip, accidentally hitting her cheek with the spoon full of batter. 'I'm sorry.' He bent over in laughter at the look of shock on her face and the batter that was now splattered across her right eye.

'Oh, you think this is funny?' She asked with her best mock glare. She dipped her finger in the batter on her face and licked it off seductively, catching his eye and making him groan. What he didn't notice was that her other hand had snatched a handful of flour. He didn't see it until his vision was clouded by white powder. In shock he inhaled and ended up getting a lungful. He used the coughing fit and her apologies as the distraction he needed to get a blob of the pink frosting he'd made and rub it onto her boob. Her cry of outrage made him laugh and sent him into another coughing fit. She dipped her hands in the bowl, filling both palms with the frosting and then smothered the sides of his head, successfulling getting it into his ears. He lunged for her, caught her around the waist and rubbed the side of his head against the top of her hair. 'I give!' She screamed, tears running down her face from laughing so hard. He spun her around and lifted her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She went in for the kiss, both ignoring the flour and frosting they were transferring to the other.

'You play dirty... I like it.' He grinned. She just rolled her eyes and went to pinch his nipple. The attack reignited their little battle and she realized that she was in a very vulnerable position. He seemed to realize it too. His eyes became predatory.

'Noah... please be rational about this...'

'I'm sorry, I can't hear you... _someone_ put frosting in my ear.' He accused moving his hands slowly towards her while only her legs held her up. Just as he was about to reach her sides to tickle the ever living shit out of her, a cough at the door got their attention.

'Sorry to interupt... I was just looking for Quinn.' Finn said awkwardly, looking down and shoving his hands in his pocket.

'No need to lie, dude. Come in.' Puck countered, dropping Rachel to her feet and scooping frosting from his ear. He recognized the look on his friend's face. Immediately, Finn's shoulders dropped and he plopped down in an empty chair.

'It's the baby...'

'Is it okay?' Rachel gasped, afraid of the worst.

'Yeah... the baby is fine... but Quinn's on my ass because all of these bills keep coming in and I don't have a job.'

'Get a job.' Puck said bluntly.

'I know... it's just that... I don't know where to start.' Finn sighed.

'You walk into places and ask for an application.'

'Easy for you to say...' Finn snapped, surprising both teens.

'What's that supposed to mean? Do you know how hard it is for me to get a job after I took the rap for you with the fry machine?' Puck growled. 'Lima's a really small town, everyone heard about it.'

'Finn is the one that peed in it?' Rachel asked, surprised by the revelation. Both boys ignored her.

'I made a mistake... I shouldn't have bothered you.' Finn said, standing up and bolting out of the room. Puck rolled his eyes and slammed his hand on the counter.

'This is so fucked up.' He groaned. 'I hate that he's freaking out and it's not even his kid to worry about... but then I feel bad for Q because she's strapped down with a guy who can seriously be one of the stupidest people on the planet. I mean come on... he drops his soda in the fry machine on his way to break and almost blows up the damn restaurant. I covered for his ass because I knew it was an accident and his mom needed the money. Now he claims _he_ has a hard time getting a job? I bet the asshat hasn't even looked.' Puck rambled. Rachel just watched him in awe. She knew that he was a totally different person from the boy that used to be feared by most of Lima... but she never really understood how misunderstood he was. He marred his record and reputation so that his friend didn't lose his job. That was both idiotic and heroic. 'I know this is going to sound crazy... but... do you think there's any way to help them out?'

'Absolutely.' Rachel smiled softly and ran her hand over his back.

'I have some pool cleaning money that I was saving for dip...' he chuckled, 'do you think we should give it to Quinn to pay the medical bills?'

'It's your money, Noah... if you want to give it to them, that's absolutely your choice.' She replied.

'No... we're _engaged_... anything that is mine, is yours and always will be. Should _we_ give it to them?' All Rachel could do was nod at his question, blindsided by his devotion to them as a couple. 'It's about $2000...'

'What?! How did you manage to save that much?'

'Pool cleaning is lucrative.' He chuckled. 'And no, I wasn't some kind of male prostitute. I never slept with my clients.'

'Are you sure you want to give her that much? I mean, she is blackmailing you...'

'I know, that's why I need your help deciding. The kid in me that watched my Ma struggle for money has already agreed to give her the money... but the other part of me, the one that's being treated like shit... that side of me wants to forget I even said anything.'

'Well... I'm a big fan of that momma's boy so why don't we go with him.' She said, smiling when he grinned at her. 'You give Quinn the money and I'll help Finn find a job. Deal?'

'Deal.' He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Hey, you... girl...' Sue called out. Rachel froze and looked around. Nope, there was no one else in the hallway.

'Yes, Coach Sylvester?'

'How much do you weigh?

'Excuse me?'

'I said, how much do you weigh?' Sue asked again, looking irritated.

'I currently weigh 117 lbs but it's mostly muscle.'

'How tall are you?'

'I'm 5'2.'

'How much can you lift?'

'140... I love fitness and training.'

'Do you want to be a flyer?'

'A Cheerio?'

'No... a bird.' Sue snapped. 'Of course a Cheerio.'

'No.'

'No?!'

'No.' Rachel countered. 'I was a gymnast for years and would be an asset to your team but despite my reputation... I don't put up with bullies.' She turned to walk away but Sue stopped her.

'Have you ever had to get people to do things?'

'Of course, I'm in Glee.' Rachel chuckled.

'Well, imagine having to get Brittany to pay attention long enough to catch a girl falling from the sky... and multiply that by 20.'

'Oh...'

'Why do you think Santana Lopez has lasted so long under my tutilage? She understands that I'm doing it for the dense ones.'

'Will you be planning on using me to compromise the Glee club or my position on the Glee Club?'

'No. That's what Brittany is for.'

'Fine, then you have a deal... Coach.' Rachel smiled and held out her hand. Sue looked impressed by her resolve and shook it.

'Let's go get you suited up.' Sue motioned for Rachel to follow and soon she was walking down the hallway in a red and white Cheerios uniform and white sneakers. Sue had ordered her to put her hair up in a slicked back pony tail but Rachel politely declined, offering instead a pony tail with a nice bump in the front. Sue looked like she wanted to throw something at her but let it be. She would pick her battles against the strong willed girl.

Everyone in the hallway froze when Rachel walked out in her new uniform. Not a word was spoken as the once social outcast, walked down the hall with the school's highest honor, Cheerio. There was only one person whose reaction she wanted to see and he'd be walking around the corner in 5...4...3...2...1...

'Holy fucking shit!' His voice boomed around the silent hallway. 'Wait... I've had this dream before.' He closed his eyes tightly and reopened them, apparently trying to wake up. Rachel just smiled.

'It's not a dream, Noah.'

'Yeah... you said that last time, right before you sucked -' He was interupted by Rachel's hand over his mouth. For good measure, she pinched his arm. His eyes grew even wider. When she removed her hand, his mouth stayed hanging open. She was afraid he would start drooling if he didn't get ahold of himself.

'Noah...'

'You're a Cheerio?' He asked, his voice a few octaves higher than she'd ever heard before. She nodded slowly, afraid to startle him.

'Is that okay?'

'Is that okay? Of course it's okay!' He yelled, breaking from his trance and picking her up to spin her around in circles. 'You look sexy.'

'Thanks.' She chirped with a wide smile. He set her down and draped his arm across her shoulder.

'Wait...' He stopped them. 'You're doing this for you, right? Like, you didn't think this was something that I'd want?'

'It's all for me.' She shrugged.

'Even better! Now, about my cheerleader fantasies...'


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE - ON THE TABLE**

The stage lights were low, just a soft spotlight on the sleek black piano and lone microphone. Puck took a seat at the bench, shocking everyone in his sleek black suit. He began the song's simple opening on the piano.

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **I will not make**

 **The same mistakes that you did**

 **I will not let myself**

 **Cause my heart so much misery**

He continued to sing as Mercedes walked out and stepped up to the microphone in a stunning black, sequin dress.

 **I will not break**

 **The way you did, you fell so hard**

 **I've learned the hard way**

 **To never let it get that far**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

 **Because of you**

 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

 **Because of you**

 _ **(Mercedes)**_

 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

 **Because of you**

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **I am afraid**

 _ **(Mercedes)**_

 **I lose my way**

 **And it's not too long before you point it out**

 **I cannot cry**

 **Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

 **I'm forced to fake**

 **A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**

 **My heart can't possibly break**

 **When it wasn't even whole to start with**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

 _ **(Mercedes)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 _ **(Mercedes)**_

 **I watched you die**

 **I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **I was so young**

 **You should have known**

 **Better than to lean on me**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **You never thought of anyone else**

 **You just saw your pain**

 _ **(Mercedes)**_

 **And now I cry in the middle of the night**

 **For the same damn thing**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **Because of you**

 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

 **(Both)**

 **Because of you**

 **I try my hardest just to forget everything**

 **Because of you**

 **I don't know how to let anyone else in**

 **Because of you**

 **I'm ashamed of my life**

 **Because it's empty**

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **Because of you**

 _ **(Mercedes)**_

 **Because of you**

As they finished the song, Mercedes walked over and put her arms around Puck's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a wide smile, stood up, took her hand and together they took a bow. They had really connected during the week, practicing a song that was really meaningful to each of them.

Their assignment was **ballads** and it was one of the first songs that came up when he searched for them. However, it was also a song that really touched a nerve and he thought it would be a better performance if he used a song that reached him personally. When he confronted Mercedes (his randomly assigned partner) with the idea, she immediately agreed, having her own reasons to connect to it. By the response they were getting from their classmates, they chose wisely.

'That was great, guys!' Mr. Schue stood and clapped. 'I'm really proud of both of you! Your harmonies were amazing.'

'Thanks.' Puck replied, running his neck nervously. He still wasn't used to praise. 'It was all _this girl_.' He pointed at Mercedes and smiled.

'As much as it pains me to admit, he's wrong... this was Puck's pick and he worked the arrangement. Don't let him fool you, Mr. Schue, this boy's got chops.' She replied, pushing Puck's shoulder playfully.

'Well, either way, you guys did a great job and look great.' The teens smiled back at Mr. Schue's compliment and then Puck offered his arm to Mercedes to lead her off stage. When he made it to his seat, Rachel practically mauled him.

'You did... so well... Noah... I'm so... proud... of you!' She said in between kisses to his face. He couldn't help but laugh.

'Thanks, Babe.'

'Okay, let's get our next team up there. Who wants to go next?' Mr. Schue asked.

'We'll go, Mr. Schue.' Artie spoke up, receiving a glare from Quinn. She rolled her eyes at having to be one of the first teams but knew she couldn't say anything about it. She just got up and wheeled Artie up the ramp and to their spots on stage. The piano had been moved out, replaced with a stool and an additional microphone.

The music started and it took a moment for anyone to recognize the acoustic arrangement of the song.

 _ **(Artie)**_

 **Kiss me hard before you go**

 **Summertime sadness**

 **I just wanted you to know**

 **That baby you're the best**

 _ **(Quinn)**_

 **I got my red dress on tonight**

 **Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight**

 **Got my hair up real big beauty queen style**

 **High heels off, I'm feeling alive**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**

 **Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare**

 **Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere**

 **Nothing scares me anymore**

 **Kiss me hard before you go**

 **Summertime sadness**

 **I just wanted you to know**

 **That baby you're the best**

 **I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Oh, oh**

 _ **(Artie)**_

 **I'm feelin' electric tonight**

 **Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99**

 **Got my bad baby by my heavenly side**

 **Oh if I go, I'll die happy tonight**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**

 **Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare**

 **Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere**

 **Nothing scares me anymore**

 **Kiss me hard before you go**

 **Summertime sadness**

 **I just wanted you to know**

 **That baby you're the best**

 **I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Oh, oh**

 _ **(Quinn)**_

 **I think I'll miss you forever**

 **Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies**

 **Late is better than never**

 **Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Kiss me hard before you go**

 **Summertime sadness**

 **I just wanted you to know**

 **That baby you're the best**

 **I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

 **Oh, oh**

The song caught everyone off guard but no one could deny that they had done a beautiful job. Quinn's gritty, high voice worked perfectly for the Lana Del Rey edge. It took a little while to get everyone to settle down their cheering. They all noticed the slight blush on Quinn's cheeks and realized that maybe the girl needed a bit more positive attention.

'Alright, who has the guts to follow these performances?' No one wanted to go. Both performances had been outstanding and no one wanted to be a let down. 'Fine, Rachel... looks like it's our turn to step up.' Rachel and Mr. Schue had been paired up because Matt was out of town. It had actually been less dramatic between the teacher and student than either expected. However, the Glee kids mistook Rachel's doe eyed look as another crush and rumors had spread like wildfire. Rachel ended up having three different "interventions" in the hallway from people warning her against crushing on Mr. Schue/a teacher. This only heightened Puck's amusement. He had learned a while ago the difference between her stage eyes and her real looks of attraction. He thought it was hilarious that no one else had and picked on her _constantly_ about it.

'Go, Babe... confess your undying love.' He whispered and shot her a wink. She rolled her eyes and socked him in the arm as she walked around him.

'I guess we weren't the only ones that decided to do an acoustic rendition.' She chuckled when her and Schue made it to the stage.

'Guess not.' He smiled and took a seat on the recently vacated stool with his guitar. Rachel used Artie's microphone.

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 **You shout it out**

 **But I can't hear a word you say**

 **I'm talking loud not saying much**

 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**

 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

 _ **(Schue)**_

 **Cut me down**

 **But it's you who has further to fall**

 **Ghost town, haunted love**

 **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

 **I'm talking loud not saying much**

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium**

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 **Stone-hard, machine gun**

 **Firing at the ones who run**

 **Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**

 _ **(Schue)**_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**

 **I am titanium**

Everyone stood to celebrate the performance. It wasn't the typical love ballad they had all assumed it would be and for that they were grateful. Plus, Rachel's voice had been almost haunting when paired with Schue's and his guitar. Mr. Schue stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand, leading them in a bow like Puck and Mercedes'.

'Alright, I heard a bit of the one I'm going to call on because I think a change in tone will be nice. Finn... Kurt... You're up!'

The boys groaned but got up and headed to the stage. Kurt gave Rachel a hug as they passed and she gave him a thumbs up for luck. She knew that Kurt and Finn had had some issues while preparing so she hoped for his sake they had been able to get it together.

 _ **(Kurt)**_

 **Mama told me when I was young**

 **"Come sit beside me, my only son**

 **And listen closely to what I say**

 **And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"**

 _ **(Finn)**_

 **"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast**

 **Troubles will come and they will pass**

 **You'll find a woman and you'll find love**

 **And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **"And be a simple kind of man**

 **Oh, be something you love and understand**

 **Baby be a simple kind of man**

 **Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"**

 _ **(Kurt)**_

 **"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold**

 **All that you need is in your soul**

 _ **(Finn)**_

 **And you can do this, oh baby, if you try**

 **All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **"And be a simple kind of man**

 **Oh, be something you love and understand**

 **Baby be a simple kind of man**

 **Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"**

 **Oh yes, I will**

 _ **(Kurt)**_

 **"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself**

 **Follow your heart and nothing else**

 _ **(Finn)**_

 **And you can do this, oh baby, if you try**

 **All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **"And be a simple kind of man**

 **Oh, be something you love and understand**

 **Baby be a simple kind of man**

 **Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"**

 **Baby, be a simple, really simple man**

 **Oh, be something you love and understand**

'They did the Shinedown version!' Puck said excitedly before sticking his fingers in his mouth and letting out a loud whistle of support. Rachel had noticed him singing along the entire time and couldn't help but smile at how excited he looked. Finn and Kurt had done a splendid job together, she just hoped that Finn would get over the awkwardness he had around Kurt.

'Absolutely beautiful! Great choice to show off each of you and your skill.' Mr. Schue congratulated. Without asking or doing an introduction, he pointed at Santana and Brittany. They rolled their eyes but headed up, taking over the boys' spot.

 _ **(Britt)**_

 **Written on these walls are**

 **the stories that I can't explain**

 **My hearts open**

 **I'm empty for days**

 **He tells me in the morning**

 **he don't feel the same about me in his bones**

 **Seems to me that when I die**

 **these words there will be written on my stone**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **I'll be gone, gone tonight**

 **(Britt)**

 **I open wide**

 **holding on too tight**

 **nothing in between**

 **(Santana)**

 **Story of my life**

 **He takes me home**

 **Drives all night to keep me warm**

 **Cause I'm frozen**

 **(Britt)**

 **Story of my life**

 **He gives me hope**

 **(Both)**

 **He spends my love**

 **Until I'm broke on inside**

 **Story of my life**

 **(Santana)**

 **Written on these walls are colors that I can not change**

 **My heart's open here in its cage**

 **And in the morning I can see him in the light upon the hill**

 **I am broken, but untamed, still**

 **(Both)**

 **I'll be gone, gone tonight**

 **I'm burning bright**

 **I've been holding on too tight**

 **Nothing in between**

 **(Santana)**

 **Story of my life**

 **He takes me home**

 **Drives all night to keep me warm**

 **Cause I'm frozen**

 **(Britt)**

 **Story of my life**

 **He gives me hope**

 **He spends my love**

 **Until I'm broken inside**

 **Story of my life**

 **(Santana)**

 **Story of my life**

 **(Both)**

 **Story of my life**

'Was that the One Direction song?' Mike asked, mouth open in awe. Britt and Santana nodded, linked pinkies and headed off stage. 'That was insane.'

'So freaking good.' Tina replied. 'I'm afraid to go now...'

'You're afraid? I don't even sing...' Mike gulped. 'Maybe we should just get it over with.'

'You're right... Mr. Schue! We're ready.' Tina called out. The two ran up and took their spots.

 _ **(Mike)**_

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **I'll be the one, if you want me to**

 **Anywhere, I would've followed you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 _ **(Both)**_

 **And I am feeling so small**

 **It was over my head**

 **I know nothing at all**

 **And I will stumble and fall**

 **I'm still learning to love**

 **Just starting to crawl**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

 **Anywhere, I would've followed you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **And I will swallow my pride**

 **You're the one that I love**

 **And I'm saying goodbye**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

 **And anywhere, I would have followed you**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **Say something**

Everyone went crazy. It was the first time Mike had a solo and he knocked it out of the park. He looked like he might throw up but eventually he cracked a smile and then laughed as Tina dragged him off stage.

'Wow! I'm so proud of all of you! This has been a great day for performances!' Mr. Schue congratulated. 'We still have some time... anyone have anything up their sleeve they'd like to sing?'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'So, do you believe me now when I say that I don't have a crush on Mr. Schue?' Rachel asked with a grin on her face as she climbed up him from between his legs. He'd been teasing her for days so she finally decided to prove to him that he was the only one for her... and show off her lack of a gag reflex. He was still gasping for breath and she could tell his eyes were unfocused. 'You okay?' She giggled. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down on his chest.

'Holy _fucking_ shit.' He said, when he finally regained his composure. 'Rach...'

'Was it okay?'

'Okay? Babe, you just deep throated me, humming Titanium while wearing nothing but my leather jacket... it was so far _beyond_ okay. It was better than any fantasy I have ever thought of... and that's saying a lot because I have a very active imagination.' He answered, running his hands along her sides under the coat. The smile that graced her face made his heart clench in a funny way. Before he could say anything, his phone started ringing. He groaned but Rachel reached for it, hit answer and handed it to him. He glared at her and considered hanging up but he realized it was Finn and 1 o'clock in the morning. 'You go for Puck... what?!... you're a fucking idiot... fine... yeah... bye.' He hung up and threw his phone across the room.

'What happened?' Rachel asked, scared for the worst.

'Finn went to Quinn's for dinner and blabbed that she was pregnant! Her parents kicked her out.'

'Oh my God! What is she going to do?' She sat up and quickly and started pulling on the pajamas she'd abandoned by the bed.

'I guess she'll stay at Finn's.' He shrugged. 'They're coming here first...'

'Why?'

'I don't know.' He threw his head back against the pillow.

'I don't want to hide...' She walked up to him and turned around so he could hook her bra. He couldn't help but pout when he realized that Finn had officially ruined the mood. Rachel wasn't supposed to be putting clothes _back on_.

'We can just say you're spending the night.'

'They only know we've been dating for a few weeks... they're going to think I'm a harlot.' It was her turn to pout. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against her bare back.

'Babe... they're coming over because Quinn's pregnant at 15 and her dad kicked her out...'

'Oh yeah, that's true.' She giggled, wiggling out of his arms. 'At least put some pants on.'

'You don't have pants on...' He grumbled.

'I have shorts!'

'Those are not shorts, Rachel... those are practically panties... especially since you're not actually wearing panties...' He teased as he crawled out of bed. She tossed his sweats at his face and then stole his gray pull-over hoodie. Once he was ready, they grabbed hands and headed downstairs to wait on the other couple. 'I should probably heat up some food.'

'That sounds good, I'm starving.' She chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder as they made their way into the kitchen.

'You're always starving.' He teased, poking her side until she unwrapped herself from his arm. She started to deny it but realized he was right. She was pretty much always hungry. 'What would you like, Princess?'

'Hmmmm... do we have any potatoes? We could make some latkes!'

'Latkes sound awesome.' He grinned and started getting out the ingredients. By the time the last pancake was flipped, Finn's car was pulling into the driveway. Rachel pushed Puck toward the door and finished up with the food. 'Yo...' He greeted, opening the door and walking away.

'Sorry... we know it's late.' Finn acknowledged, holding a broken down Quinn.

'It's fine man, just shut the door... it's getting cold.' He ordered. 'Come on into the dining room, Rachel's finishing up making us a snack.' At his words, both teens froze.

'Rachel's here?'

'Yeah, dude.'

'I'm sorry if we uhm... ya know... _interupted_.' Finn apologized awkwardly. Puck just waved him off and motioned with his head towards the kitchen/dining room. When they walked in, Rachel was walking towards the table with two of the four plates, looking more natural in his kitchen then he'd ever noticed before. Her glasses were on, her makeup was a little smeared, hair a mess and she was barefoot. His heart did that weird clenching thing again.

'Hey guys.' She greeted with a smile. 'We made latkes!'

'I can't do this...' Quinn cried and tried running to the door. Finn caught her and held her as she collapsed on the floor. 'I can't do this... especially with **her** here.'

'Seriously, Quinn?' Puck rolled his eyes. 'Rachel just made you food at 1 o'clock in the morning... think you could cut her a little slack?'

'No! She is trying to steal my life! She took my spot on the Cheerios and I know she's been after Finn! Don't kid yourself, Puck. She's just playing house until Finn leaves me for getting fat!' Quinn yelled. Puck cringed and reached for Rachel.

'What in the hell is going on in here?' Deborah yelled as she decended the stairs.

'Sorry, Ma... I tried to help them but Quinn went fucking psycho.' He said, holding a sad Rachel.

'No-No...' Sarah called from the top of the stairs. Puck sighed. She always had a hard time going back to sleep when she was woken up. It was going to be a **long** night. 'I'm s-scared.' She cried. Puck quickly crossed the living room and she jumped into his arm once he was close enough.

'Alright guys, lets all just settle down and go into the kitchen.' Puck grumbled, surprised when even his mom followed them. He carefully reached into the refrigerator for the applesauce and sour cream, trying not to hit Sarah's head on the door (which had become really difficult, she was growing like a weed). He tossed it on the table, sat down and then pulled Rachel down on his lap. Sure, he had both girls on his lap and he couldn't eat, but at least he could hold them... which is what both of them needed. 'Eat.'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Are you sure you want to do this _again_? She was a total bitch to you last night.' Puck asked with a yawn. Their company didn't leave until around 3 and Sarah didn't fall asleep until it was time for the teens to get ready for school. They hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Rachel motioned towards the piano giving him a pointed look and he sighed. _Of course she did_. The group took the stage again around Puck and his instrument, with Quinn watching on in the audience.

 _ **(Puck)**_

 **It's like a storm**

 **That cuts a path**

 **It's breaks your will**

 **It feels like that**

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 **You think you're lost**

 **But your not lost on your own**

 **You're not alone**

 _ **(Finn)**_

 **I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **If you can't cope**

 **Matt**

 **I will dry your eyes**

 **Artie**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **Kurt**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **Santana**

 **And I won't let go**

 **Kurt**

 **It hurts my heart**

 **To see you cry**

 **Mercedes**

 **I know it's dark**

 **This part of life**

 **Mike**

 **Oh it finds us all (finds us all)**

 **And we're too small**

 **Tina**

 **To stop the rain**

 **Oh but when it rains**

 **All**

 **I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **And you can't cope**

 **Mr Schue**

 **I will dry your eyes**

 **Puck**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **Finn**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **All**

 **And I won't let you fall**

 **Finn**

 **Don't be afraid to fall**

 **I'm right here to catch you**

 **All**

 **I won't let you down**

 **Rachel**

 **It won't get you down**

 **Mercedes**

 **You're gonna make it**

 **Santana**

 **Yeah I know you can make it**

 **Finn**

 **'Cause I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **And you can't cope**

 **All**

 **And I will dry your eyes**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **And I won't let go**

 **Oh I'm gonna hold you**

 **And I won't let go**

 **Won't let you go**

 **No I won't**

Without a word, Quinn stood up and ran to them, letting them all envelope her in a hug. She was so fragile and scared but she realized that maybe these people would get her through it. No matter how much she disliked them most days, they were the only ones left who were willing to help her.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Because of You - Kelly Clarkson

Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey - Megan Davies version (found on YouTube)

Simple Son - Shinedown

Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera

Story of My Life - One Direction - Lissie version

Titanium - Sia - Madilyn Bailey version (found on YouTube)

I Won't Let Go - Rascall Flatts


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN : CONFESSIONS OF LOVE**

Puck was excited for the day. He actually got excused for an entire day off of school to go on a field trip... it's the first field trip he hadn't been banned from since the 3rd grade. Not only that, but they were visiting Jane Adams Academy today (apparently they weren't allowed "off campus"). Sure, they were just going to be watching a bunch of girls with rap sheets longer than his singing but what really excited him was that he got to see June... his old partner in crime. No, they didn't date. He wasn't even interested in that way. She just didn't give two shits about rules (or laws) and they made quite an evil duo. She was the one that gave him his first mohawk, the one that stole him his first 40oz, and the one that taught him how to use his nunchucks. Unfortunately, she'd gotten into drugs back in 8th grade and that was a bit too much for him. She'd ended up at this reform school and he'd ended up... well... _you know_. It was the first time he'd see her since he watched her being taken away in a cop car.

'Puck!' He heard a girl call his name and new immediately it was her. She had a blue mohawk, multiple facial piercings, and nothing on but leather. Badass 1 and Badass 2 were back together.

'What up, Skulls?' He asked, immediately going into their well orchestrated hand shake. 'How you been?'

'I've been alright.' She shrugged. 'Counting down the days until my sentence is over.'

'How long you got?'

'I have 2 1/2 years here and then I'll probably have another year of probation.' She replied. 'Who's this?'

'This is my girlfriend, Rachel.' He answered with pride. He noticed Rachel looked a little taken back. He tried to explain before they left that she'd probably look (and be) intimidating and not to worry; but he knew the face she was making... she was worried. 'Rachel... this is June.'

'It's lovely to meet you.' Rachel replied sweetly and held out her hand. June didn't look impressed but she shook it anyway.

'You went soft.' The mohawked girl spat at him.

'You went _to jail_.' He countered causing her to laugh. 'You in the Glee club?'

'Me? In Glee Club? You're fucking kidding, right? That's not why you're here is it?'

'Fuck yeah it is.'

'Jesus... what happened to you?' She looked disgusted. Puck bristled.

'I grew up.'

'Well, looks like we grew apart. Good luck in your little priviledged bubble.'

'Yeah, you too.' With his final words, she was off. Rachel could feel the disappointment radiating from him. 'Well... damn.'

'I'm sorry, Noah... If I had just stayed with the others it probably would have gone better.'

'Nah, it wouldn't have. S'no biggie. I don't fit in that world anymore.' He shrugged and then pulled her back to their group.

Rachel tried to watch what was going on during the concert but she couldn't get June out of her head. She knew better than to think that Puck wasn't happy, she knew he was; but maybe she could amp it up a little. He'd been so good about becoming what she needed... what she _wanted_ , but she hadn't thought at all about what he might want. He did like her in his leather jacket...

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Puck had an early practice. He hated it. Morning drives were a chill time he got with his girl and when he had early practice, she rode to school with Kurt. Sure, it was nice to have some alone time but she wasn't pushy or clingy (unless he got her off first *insert wink here*) so he never really had to worry about alone time bullshit. If he wanted to lay in his room by himself, he'd just leave her side while she watched her shows (who was he kidding, he was hooked on Sherlock just as bad as she was). It was probably the most understanding, laid back relationship he'd ever had. Who'd have imagined he'd be saying that about Rachel _'I'm destined to be a star'_ Berry?

The whispers started the minute he opened the door to the school. He tried to ignore them but it was impossible. It was like a wave down the hallway... people would be talking at regular volume, he'd walk by and they'd get quiet and then as soon as he passed by, they'd raise their voices again. For the first time in months, he was the center of attention. He didn't feel like this was going to turn out well. When he turned the corner to meet Rachel at her locker, he realized _exactly_ what they had all been whispering about. He was immediately filled with anger... and lust.

'Hi, Noah!' Rachel chirped, ignoring the dark and stormy look on his face. He didn't say a word, just grabbed her hand and dragged her (away from the drooling Finn) into an empty classroom. She had her show-face on... the one that she wore when she wanted people to believe she was confident. She forgot how well he knew that look. He raked his eyes over her... her blown out hair, heavy eyeliner, nearly black lipstick, fake lip ring, tight leather corset, leather skinny jeans, and those thigh high leather boots from the assembly performance.

'What is this?' He asked angrily between his teeth.

'I... I thought you might like it...'

'Why would you think that?'

'Uhm...'

'Because of June.' He answered for her, hopping on top of the teacher's desk. She nodded shyly. 'June and I _were_ friends and **only** friends. I never once even thought about her in that way. Do you know why?'

'No...'

'I didn't think about her in that way because it wasn't truly what I wanted. I was acting out and so was she. That was it. Do I think you look sexy as hell? Yes. All I want to do right now is take you on this desk.' He tapped the desk he was sitting on. 'But it's not you and because of that, I don't want it. I want the girl in the unicorn onsie and her nerd glasses. I want the girl in polka dot socks singing Aqua in the kitchen. I want the girl in my hoodie watching me making her a sandwich. The girl standing in front of me is just another character. Do I want this character to show up on occassion for some roleplaying fantasies... fuck yeah... but today, all I wanted to do was hang out with my _fiance_.'

'You, Noah Puckerman, are a big ole softy.' She said with a shy smile.

'Yeah, I've learned that recently.' He chuckled. He held out his arms for her, letting her step between his legs and then wrapping her up tightly.

'I feel stupid.' She sighed, leaning her forehead against his.

'Good.' He replied. 'I love you the way you are.' He tucked her hair behind her ear and watched as his words registered.

'I... I love you too.' She whispered, tears and a smile forming. He smiled widely before cupping her face and kissing her softly on the lips.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Puck and Rachel's entrance into Glee club caused quite a stir. Everyone had seen their interaction before first period and their outfits. Now, Rachel was in a pair of yoga pants, Puck's practice jersey, and her glasses. Puck had been wearing jeans and a nice button up but now he was wearing a pair of sweats, a tshirt, and his glasses (that no one even knew he owned). They were MIA all day and Rachel had wet hair, like she'd just gotten out of the shower. Truth was, she had. They'd gone home for Rachel to change and got caught up celebrating their confessions of love and making sure Rachel's outfit didn't go to waste. After that they were hungry and decided to eat while they watched the first season of Supernatural. They were full after the food and ended up falling asleep. Once they woke up, they decided not to bother with school and just show up for Glee.

'Seriously? Can they be any sweeter? It's making my baby nauseous.' Quinn groaned to Mercedes as they watched Rachel curl up in his lap and start placing tiny soft kisses on his shoulder and up his neck. Puck had never looked more real then he did in that moment. His eyes were trained on Rachel, his hands making circles where they sat. He was talking to her, even through her ministrations, and then smiled bigger than ever when his words caused her to throw her head back in laughter. They were in their own little bubble, oblivious to what was going on around them.

'Someone got laid.' Mercedes replied teasingly, loud enough for the couple to hear her. It broke them of their little moment.

'Mercedes, please don't start rumors.' Rachel countered, her smile and tone revealing that she wasn't upset.

'Rumors? Hon, the minute you started dating that boy, everyone knew you'd be doing the nasty sooner or later.'

'We've done plenty of nasty things... just not _the_ nasty.' Rachel laughed. 'As of right now I'm still part of the rapidly diminishing V Club.'

'Ooookay, that was a bit more than I ever wanted to hear.' Mr. Schue grimaced, walking through the door. 'Puck... Rachel... Figgins office, now.'

'What? Why?' Puck asked. He actually had a calendar that marked how many days it had been since he'd had to see Figgins and it was the longest streak of his life.

'Ditching.' Their teacher replied causing both teens to groan. There really wasn't much they could do to defend themselves. They got their stuff and did as told.

'Mr. Puckerman... Miss Berry.' Figgins greeted as they walked into his office. 'I'm very disappointed in you... especially you, Puck. We hadn't had any meeting this year.'

'I'm sorry, Figgy.' Puck chuckled. 'I'm sure you missed me.'

'Figgy?' Rachel asked.

'Mr. Puckerman spent a lot of time in here last year. He and I developed a _repore_ of sorts.' Figgins laughed. 'Now, ditching? You've never been _caught_ for that before.'

'Yeah, I used to just not show up.' Puck shrugged. 'Today was different though, I swear.'

'It was my fault, Principal Figgins. I was feeling insecure and ended up making a huge mockery of myself. Noah was just doing the noble thing by taking me home to change.' Rachel added.

'Yes, but no one saw you all day...'

'It's been a crazy week at home, we ended up falling asleep.' She replied.

'At home?'

'Oh shit...' Puck muttered, realizing Rachel's error.

'Noah and I have an unusual arrangement.' She whispered, upset that she had blabbed.

'Please explain.'

'Rachel lives with me.' Puck answered. 'We're arranged to get married.'

'Oh...'

'Yeah...' Puck rubbed his neck with one hand and grabbed Rachel's with the other. 'Finn and Quinn showed up at our house a couple of days ago because of their baby thing and woke up my sister. Rachel and I didn't get any sleep. So, when we got home we accidentally fell asleep.'

'Who else knows about your situation?' Principal Figgins sighed.

'No one... just us, our parents, Kurt, and Santana.'

'Okay... I still need to punish you for ditching school, regardless of the circumstances. I'm thinking a 1-day suspension but I will not put it on your permanent records. As for your engagement... I think it would be best to tell Miss Pillsbury.'

'Why, sir? We really would prefer that no one knew yet.' Rachel questioned.

'You two seemed to be handling this fine but whenever I find out about an unusual home life, I usually require seeing our councelor.'

'Fine... I guess it couldn't hurt.' She replied. 'I just want to ensure that this stays between as few people as possible until Noah and I are ready to make the announcement.'

'Of course.' He smiled. 'Alright, you two can go now. We'll see you back on Monday.' He waved them off.

'Are you okay, Babe?' Puck asked once they were out the door.

'Yeah! I'm fine.' She smiled.

'Are you sure?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You got suspended...' Puck answered, shocked by her demeanor.

'It doesn't go on our permanent record.' She smiled. 'Which means, he pretty much just gave us an extra day off.'

'Holy shit, you're right.' He laughed.

'I'm always right... you better get used to it.' She teased and then jumped onto his back so he could carry her to the truck.

'Oy.'

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

'Noah Elijah Puckerman, wake up!' Deborah called into his room. 'Now.' She slammed the door and he groaned. He was in deep shit. She hadn't called him by his first and middle name since 8th grade when he borrowed the toaster to experiment with Sarah's Barbies. He jumped out of bed just in time to hear her yelling into Rachel's room. Figgins must have called her cell.

Rachel was very dedicated to waking up no later than 6AM with her alarm. However, without school, she didn't set it and had looked forward to sleeping in. Puck learned early on that when Rachel plans on sleeping... she sleeps like the dead. Even Sarah's annoying 'Wake Up' song didn't phase the brunette when she was out. He knew this meant that his mom's attempts were not enough to get her out of bed. He also knew that when his mom was angry, you best get your ass downstairs immediately or there will be hell to pay. This left him with roughly 2 minutes to get Rachel awake enough to make it downstairs.

'Rachel... Rachel... Rachel...' He nudged her, trying not to laugh at the fact that her top lip was pushed up against the pillow and she was snoring louder than his mom after a bottle of wine. It also made his heart clench again. The protective side of him wanted nothing more than to leave her alone and let her continue her deep sleep, he knew she needed it. It was weird... even now when she was likely drooling all over her pillow and her hair resembled more of a bird's nest than actual hair... he was still way more attracted to her than he was when she had dressed up for him. Love will do some weird shit to a person. 'Rachel!' He yelled, right next to her ear, quickly diving to the right when her hand came up to hit him. 'Sorry, Babe but we're in trouble... we have to go downstairs.'

'No.'

'Yes.' He laughed. 'I swear... if we're not downstairs in like, 30 seconds, my Ma's head is going to start spinning.'

'No.' She groaned louder.

'Fine...' He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, shocked when she didn't even fight him. Actually, he was pretty sure that she started snoring again. He rolled his eyes and then ran downstairs.

'What...' Deborah started in shock.

'She's a really heavy sleeper.' He shrugged with a proud smile before dumping her unceremoniously on the floor (what? Sadie's dog bed was there to cushion the fall). Rachel was pissed. While he was temporarily distracted, she wrapped her arms around his legs and yanked, bringing him down on his back. 'Holy shit.' He groaned.

'That's what you get for dropping me.' She scowled and punched him in the arm.

'Okay, enough of that. Both of you on your feet. Now.' Deborah barked, scaring them both out of their little moment and bringing them both scrambling to their feet. 'I got a call this morning _on my cell_...' She glared at Puck, 'telling me that the two of you ditched school all day yesterday.'

'I'm sorry they called your cell, Ma.' Puck hurried. His mom had it for only three reasons - a death, a fire, or if there was _a lot_ of blood.

'You better be. Now, do you care to explain why you ditched and roped poor Rachel into it with you?' She asked and Puck's mouth fell open.

'Poor Rachel, my ass.' He replied without thinking. 'I mean... sorry...'

'What Noah is trying to say is that he didn't rope me into it. I went to school dressed inappropriately and he brought me home to change. We ended up falling asleep and then it was pointless to go back to school until Glee.' Rachel answered with a smile while at the same time pinching Puck really hard under his arm in retaliation for his quick answer. He didn't even hear the answer she gave because he was trying too hard not to cry out in pain.

'Well regardless, you're both in big trouble.'

'You're going to punish us?' Puck asked, rubbing his arm. 'You think we're mature enough to handle marriage but your going to punish us like children?'

'You did the crime, you do the time.' She answered back. It was clear to Puck that she was really more upset about the phone call that likely made her believe they'd been seriously hurt. 'Garage. I want it cleaned out and organized.'

'Noooo...' Puck whined, surprising Rachel. He sounded more immature than Sarah.

'Yes. Now, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. I expect it done by the time I wake up. No lolly-gagging.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' He replied sullenly.

'Good luck with that, Noah...' Rachel giggled, only to be glared at by Deborah as well.

'No way Missy, you're in trouble too. You'll be right there with him.'

'Aw mannn...' It was her turn to whine.

The two stomped upstairs to get ready and then met back in the garage. Rachel realized that she hadn't even looked in there before and quickly wished she didn't have to now. It wasn't the worst she had seen but they definitely had their work cut out for them. Puck went over and opened the retracting door and then they both just stood there staring at the mess.

'This is going to take all fucking day.' He groaned. 'I don't even know where to start.'

'Luckily, I do.' She sighed, not really looking forward to the next few hours. 'Let's get it all out and cleaned up and then we'll go through the stuff and organize it.'

'I should just stand here and watch you do it since this is all your fault.' He snarked.

'Excuse me?'

'If you hadn't gotten me all hot and bothered, we would have made it back to school.'

'If you had some self control and learned to keep your _hands_ to yourself... we would have made it back to school.' She countered. 'This isn't even my stuff.' She huffed and stomped her foot in a way that she hadn't done in months. Puck couldn't help but laugh. Rachel tried to ignore it but pretty soon her own laughter was bubbling over.

'You're fucking cute.' He said, walking over and pulling her against him. 'Now get to work, woman.' Slapping her ass, he literally ran away from her.

'You're a jerk.' She laughed. 'You start with the stuff I can't reach.'

'Fine and you get all the stuff at the bottom so I can watch you bend over.' He winked.

'Deal!'

Four hours later they were both covered in dirt and sweat. They had all of it cleared out, all surfaces washed and had gone through almost half of it.

'I can hear your stomach growling.' Puck said as he sat on the grass with a box of his old baby stuff.

'Yeah... I'm hungry.' She replied, crawling away from her box so she could look at the treasures in his. 'Oh my God! That's so cute.' She grabbed the dinosaur quilt out of his hands in order to admire it.

'I guess Nana Connie made that for me.'

'Puckasaurus...' She smiled and he chuckled.

'I think I'll keep this and then get rid of the rest of it.'

'What?'

'Well, I don't think there's any point in keeping this junk.' He answered, holding up a stuffed Triceratop he used to call BoBo.

'Of course there is! What if we have a son someday?' She asked without thinking. They both froze.

'Well shit... I guess we have to have _that_ talk.' He chuckled nervously, staring at BoBo.

'We don't have to... now... I mean... kids wouldn't come for a **long** time... if we had them.' She rambled.

'Do you want kids, Rach... in the future?'

'Yes...' She whispered. 'I always have.'

'Me too.' He breathed a sigh of relief. 'So there we have it... talk over.' He threw BoBo back in the box and closed it up. 'We'll keep this old shit and put it in the back of the garage so it doesn't jinx us.' That made Rachel laugh and suddenly the awkward tension was gone. 'Let's go get some food.'

'I want Kewpie.'

'You always want Kewpie.' He rolled his eyes and smiled. 'But what Princess wants...'

'Princess gets.' She finished with a grin and ran for the truck while he grabbed his keys from inside. By the time he got into it, she was already sprawled out across the seat with her feet on the dash. He turned on the truck and watched as she immediately plugged _her_ phone into the jack and put music on. At that moment he realized just how much he had fallen for the girl. No one had ever been allowed to even touch his radio, much less hijack it without even a glance; nor had anyone had the guts to put their feet up on his dash. She acted like she owned the damn thing... and it didn't even bother him. 'Maybe after lunch we can stop by and get you a Pumpkin Spice Latte.' She teased. That broke him out of his little moment.

'I fucking love those things.' He grumbled. He always got a black coffee... but then he tasted Rachel's and she never got it back.

'I know, Babe... _hashtag white girl problems_.' She said condescendingly, poking him in his side. He sent her a mock glare and peeled away from the curb. 'I'm going to have to buy you some Uggs for Hannukuh.'

'Don't _like_ tease me, Rachel.' He replied in his best Valley Girl impression. 'Uggs are sooooo _like totally_ comfortable.'

'O-M-G Noah, you're like totally right. They're the best things _everrrrr_.'

'Well, almost the best things everrrr... Pretty Little Liars is the best thing everrrr.'

They went back and forth the entire trip to the restaurant without missing a beat. By the time they got there, Rachel had tears pouring down her face from laughing and Puck's stomach hurt. He hopped out of the truck and walked around, waiting for Rachel to hop onto his back. For someone into fitness, she was a total lazy ass and insisted he carry her wherever they went. He set her down once they were inside and held her hand as they made their way to the counter.

'Well, well, well... look who's back.' Artie's mom said from behind the counter.

'Hi, Katy!'

'Hi, doll... you guys want the usual?' She asked and they both nodded. 'Alright, we have a double cheeseburger, a single cheeseburger, two fries, two chocolate malts... coming right up! On the house.' She winked.

'You don't have to do that, Katy.' Puck replied, pulling out his wallet.

'Honey, I know I don't have to but it's the least I can do after everything.' She smiled and waved them off.

'Well, thanks. We appreciate it.' He replied. There was no point arguing any more. Ever since _the incident_ , she'd always insisted.

They ate pretty quickly knowing that they still had quite a bit of work to do. Then hurried home (after swinging by Starbuck's of course) and got right back to work. It didn't take them nearly as long as they thought it would and soon they were putting the last of the stuff in their new designated places.

'You skateboard, Noah?' Rachel asked, holding up his three boards.

'Yeah.'

'I do too.' She replied, surprising him.

'Really?'

'Yeah! It's how I used to get to school in middle school.' She smiled. 'Wanna go for a ride once we wrap this up?'

'Fuck yeah!' He hurried to put the lawn mower and weed eaters away and then grabbed his favorite board out of the stack. It was a Punked board with rastafarian colors and 'One Love' written across the bottom. Sarah had made his bracelet to match. 'You need one? I bought Sarah a pink one for Hannukuh last year.'

'I'll just take one of these.' She chuckled and grabbed the top one.

'Awww... that one was my very first.' He smiled. 'Wore the shit out of that thing.'

'I can tell.' She laughed as she tossed it down and stepped on the end.

'You look hot with a skateboard.' He groaned, tossing his down.

'Just wait until I'm on a skateboard.' She winked. 'Let's ride to the park.'

'Ladies first...' He motioned towards the street and she headed off. She was right, he found her much hotter _on_ the board. She looked like a natural. He followed right behind and soon they were riding side by side down the nearly empty street towards the park at the end of the block. He never thought he'd find someone that fit him so completely. The more he found out about her, the more grateful he was that their parents had locked them down.

'God, that felt good.' She beamed once they made it. He grabbed her hand and they both strolled to the swing set. 'I've missed it.'

'You looked like a natural, babe.'

'I had a lot of alone time.' She shrugged. 'I'd just take off and ride for hours... maybe hide at the school and smoke a little and then keep going.'

'Rachel Berry... the little skating stoner.' He teased, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss. 'Did you listen to Sublime and carry a hacky-sack?'

'... _and I won't think twice to stick that barrel straight down Sancho's throat... believe me when I say that I got something for his punk ass_...' She sang, a playful grin on her face.

' _I smoke two joints in the mornin', smoke two joints at night_...' He countered.

 _'I smoke two joints before I smoke too joints_...'

' _Makes me feel alright_.' They finished together.

'Noah! It's snowing!' Rachel smiled as she ran away from him and started spinning around in circles. It was the first of the season and even he couldn't pretend he wasn't excited. He ran after her and lifted her off the ground, continuing the spinning. 'I love snow! Do you know how to skateboard?'

'Fuck, Rach.' He smiled. 'A snowboarder too? Look at you hiding all that badass.'

'There's so much more.' She whispered into his ear causing him to let out a growl and pull her into a kiss. 'I love you, Noah.'

'I love you too, Babe.'


	14. Chapter 14

This one is another short and sweet one... hopefully you'll find it as funny as I did :)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN : IT JUST SLIPPED OUT

'We got us a spot in the yearbook!' Mr. Schue announced to the group. They all moaned and groaned. Sure, none of them were really getting picked on anymore because most of them were cheerleaders or jocks, but that didn't mean the club as a whole wasn't still pretty low on the school's social ladder. 'We don't have much space so we'll need a picture of just two of you... a captain and a co-captain.' Everyone turned and looked at Rachel.

'Fine.' She huffed. 'But there better be some benefits of becoming captain.'

'Who is willing to step up as co-captain?' Everyone looked at Puck but he didn't give in like they expected him to.

'No way...' He shook his head. 'Sorry but I gotta draw the line somewhere.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rachel spat. He looked scared for a minute but quickly recovered.

'I mean... you and I do everything together... I think it would be more fair if we give the others a chance.'

'Hmm... well, I can think of a few things we _won't_ be doing together any time soon.' She snapped. He knew he was in trouble. He had two options... either he stood his ground and risked an angry girl at home or he gave in and showed everyone how whipped he was.

'Fine, Rach. I'll take the photo with you.' He ignored all of the snickers from his teammates.

'No you won't. I don't want you to now.' She crossed her arms. 'Finn, would you like to be my co-captain?'

'M-me?'

'Yes, you're the male lead. It makes sense that you would be co-captain.'

'Oh, yeah... sure... I guess... Quinn?'

'It's fine, Finn.' She answered, not really in the mood to argue. She was trying to be better after her meltdown at the Puckerman house.

'Alright! Then it is settled... Rachel and Finn are our new Captain and Co-captain and will be the faces of the Glee Club.' Mr. Schue reiterated. The room stayed silent. The anger radiating off of Puckleberry was toxic.

They tried to go on with practice but it was pointless. Eventually, Puck just grabbed his backpack and stormed out with a slam of the door. Rachel acted unphased for about five minutes and then broke down completely. It was clear that she regretted pinning the boys against each other. Kurt grabbed her bag and led her out the door to take her home.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The week had been a long one. Puck and Rachel had made amends... of sorts. They were no longer angry unless the yearbook was brought up. Then they both got bitchy and ruined everyone else's mood. Everyone knew what the real issue was and it wasn't the photo and it wasn't Finn. It was guilt. Puck still felt guilty that he had picked his popularity over Rachel and Rachel felt bad that she used Finn to make him jealous.

Puck felt like shit. He was trying to sit through his history class but he couldn't stop staring at the clock. He knew she'd be standing in line right now, waiting for her turn to be photographed and he knew he should be there with her. With each tick of the clock, his anxiety increased until he just couldn't do it. He shot out of his seat, mumbled something about yearbook and bolted. Of course, his class was as far from the staging area as possible, so he had to Forest Gump it all the way down there. He heard Rachel before he saw her...

'Uh... uhm... no it's okay.' She cried.

'What the hell? You made my girl cry?!' Puck yelled as he ran in, pulling Rachel into his arms. 'Shhhh... it's okay, Babe. I'll kick his ass... his and Finn's... I'm sorry I wasn't here.'

'Noah... I'm okay.' She chuckled. He looked at her face and realized there wasn't an ounce of sadness in her eyes. 'I can cry on demand.'

'What kind of fuckery is that?!'

'Noah, watch your language. I was showing Dennis here that I can act... and that we can sing. He's trying to find someone for a mattress commercial.'

'We need a whole group of people.'

'I can take care of that.' Rachel beamed.

'Yeah, we have a whole crew for you... but first, take a picture with both of us.' Puck cut in, pushing Rachel off the stool so he could take her spot and pull her between his legs. The Dennis guy rolled his eyes but took the photo and handed them his card.

'I'm sorry, baby.' Puck said once Dennis left the room. He nestled his face against her kneck until she let out a ticklish laugh.

'Me too, Noah.'

'We good?'

'We good.' She smiled.

'Good, let's go tell everyone you scored them a mattress commercial.' He pulled her off her feet together they headed to the choir room.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'We just lost our jobs… at the factory, and we can't get a good night's sleep.' Rachel said overdramatically and with a deep voice.

'Ha fucking ha. I get it, Rachel. I'm not cut out for acting.' Puck groaned as his mom and sister laughed heartedly. 'At least I can do some killer acrobatics.'

'Yeah! As long as they cut out that part where you fell through the middle.' Rachel giggled. Puck grabbed her waist and started tickling her, showing no mercy. She totally deserved it. 'Y-you should have seen his face!' She added once he let her go and then feigned a look of shock as she used her hands to show how he fell.

'You're asking for it...'

'They asked how our day went! I'm just telling them!' She continued making the face until he playfully lunged at her.

'Did you fall down, Rachel?' Sarah asked, loving the embarrassment.

'Ha! You should have seen her! We had to do this part where we dive from one mattress to the other...' Puck was laughing too hard to continue. 'a-and... she... slid right off the other side.'

'Oh no! Did you get hurt?' Sarah asked, unintentionally hurting her brother's feelings.

'You didn't ask if I got hurt!'

'You're squishy, No-No... Rachel's skinny!'

'Yeah, Noah... it's because you're squishy.' Rachel teased, attempting to grab at the (almost non-existant) fat on his stomach. 'And Sarah, I didn't get hurt but your brother thought I was so he dove across and did the same thing I did! He slid right off the bed!' That sent them all into another fit of laughter. 'The best fall though...'

'Finn's!' Puck interupted. 'It was epic!'

'He had to jump onto a shorter mattress but his big butt bounced him right off onto the floor.' Rachel continued. 'He ended up wedged between the two beds!'

'Rachel fell asleep about halfway through our 3rd run through and I couldn't wake her up so Matt got this great idea to bounce on the bed... but he ended up like body slamming the mattress and tiny little Rachel went flying.' Puck explained, with tears of laughter in his eyes. 'Luckily, Finn's butt mattress was nearby and she landed on it **and didn't wake up**!'

'Noah had a point where he had to roll himself backwards...'

'No, Rach.' He laughed. 'Don't tell them this one!'

'Tell us! Tell us!' Sarah clapped, knowing it had to be a good one.

'He... he farted! Loud! Right as he pushed himself backwards... his butt was pointed at the camera!' Rachel was bent over in laughter and Puck's face turned bright red. Sarah's juice squirted right out of her nose. 'Everyone just froze and stared at him.'

'And do you know what my _loving fiance_ said? She said 'I told you not to eat that second bowl of chili, Noah'' He mimicked in her best voice. Everyone at the table was in tears. 'It was humiliating.'

'Oh please, like you haven't farted in front of big crowds before...' Deborah said, waving him off. 'It used to be your favorite game.'

'Yeah, that's when I can control them... use them for evil or light them on fire; but it wasn't like that... it just slipped out.'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.


	15. Chapter 15

**A nice meaty one for you! Lots of fun with some drama sprinked in :) Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN : YOU WOUND ME**

When it came to Noah Puckerman, Rachel was convinced she was sort of psychic. She sensed him hunting her when he used to slushie her, she sensed him pulling up to the house minutes before he actually did, she sensed it was him calling before she checked her caller ID... but today, her spidey senses were telling her something was _not good_. She quickened her pace towards the choir room.

'Hey, come on, come on. Get off him! Knock it off! Get off! Get off! Hey!' She heard Mr. Schue yelling as she ran through the door.

'Noah!' She cried out, watching as Finn hit him over and over again. 'Finn, stop!' She ran towards the boys and tried to get Finn's attention. He was blinded by anger. He didn't even notice that he elbowed her, even when Rachel fell backwards to the ground and let out a loud cry. That was all Puck needed to fight back. Two solid punches to Finn's face freed him and he crawled towards Rachel. 'Oh my God, Noah! Are you okay?'

'Tell me the truth!' Finn roared, standing up and kicking Puck in the stomach as he crawled towards Rachel. 'You've all been lying to me... tell me the fucking truth!'

'I'm not the dad, Finn.' Puck answered, too busy trying to check out Rachel's injuries to care about his own. Her nose didn't look broken but he needed to get her to the doctor. She was thinking the same thing about him. He was bleeding profusely from a cut on his face.

'Then why the hell did you give us the money... help me find a job... let us go over that night?! Why would you do that if she's not carrying your spawn?!'

'Because you're my friend!' Puck yelled back. 'I was trying to help!'

'Finn... Puck's not the father!' Quinn interupted. Everyone turned and stared at her in surprise. 'Rick is the father...' She started sobbing, only staying on her feet because Kurt and Santana were holding her up.

'Rick? You cheated on me with Rick?!'

'I'm sorry...'

'Screw this. I'm done with you. I'm done with… I'm done with all of you!' Finn yelled, kicking a music stand on his way out. Everyone immediately went to the pregnant girl's side. They needed to make sure that she was okay.

'Come on, Babe... let's get you to the ER.' Puck said, cringing in pain as he stood and pulled Rachel up with him.

'I'll drive you guys.' Mr. Schue offered, startling both of them. They nodded, neither of them really in any condition to drive. Their teacher called out to the class that he was leaving and they headed out.

Deborah met both teens at the entrance to the hospital. Puck decided it was worthy to call her on her cell. They thanked Mr. Schue and then followed her into the ER. They didn't check in because she could tell that they would be fine. Instead, she just cleaned them up and bandaged them where appropriate. It turned out that all of the blood on Puck's face came from a tiny cut on his eyebrow. By the time he was cleaned up, you couldn't tell he'd even been in a fight. Rachel wasn't quite so lucky. She didn't have a broken nose but she walked out of there with a huge shiner.

'You stayed?' Rachel asked Mr. Schue when they spotted him in the waiting room.

'Yeah, I figured you'd need a ride back to your cars.' He chuckled. 'You guys okay?'

'Yeah, a little sore.' Puck answered, running his hand over Rachel's shoulder while she laid her head on his. She had an awful headache. 'This one got it worse than I did.'

'It looks like it... I'm sorry you got hurt Rachel... I should have been the one that jumped in.'

'It's not your fault, Mr. Schue. I shouldn't have tried.' Rachel replied honestly. 'Thank you for being here for us.'

'I know we've had a rocky start this year, but hopefully we can move forward from here.' He smiled. 'Hopefully we won't have any more major announcements.' He laughed. Puck and Rachel looked at each other knowingly.

When they arrived back at the school, everyone but Kurt, Santana, and Quinn were gone. Mr. Schue made it clear they could stay as long as they needed and then headed out. Puck sat down next to Kurt and pulled Rachel on top of his lap. Quinn seemed to be calm. She just sat there, her head on Kurt's shoulders and both hands wrapped around Kurt's and Santana's hands. Rachel reached over and put her hand on top of theirs.

'I know there's a lot going on but I just wanted to let you know that you are welcome to move in with Noah and I.' She said softly, pushing Quinn's hair back behind her ear.

'Y-you and Puck live together?'

'Yes, that's why I was there that night... he and I are arranged to be married.'

'Oh wow...'

'Yeah.' Rachel giggled. 'I've had my own room but we discussed it and I'll move into his room and you can have mine. We discussed it with his mom and she'd be happy to have you. My dad's gave me a credit card and I can use it to help pay for what you need.'

'W-why would you do all this? I've been awful to both of you.'

'Q, we weren't impressed by the shit you pulled.' Puck said honestly. 'But we also understand the pressure you're under.'

'I _blackmailed_ you...'

'I know. It was bullshit... but I can't blame you for wishing it was me instead of Rick.' He teased making them all chuckle. 'You'll have to put up with three crazy Jewish girls, a female dog that likes to nap in the **middle** of the couch, and an old friend that can be a stupid jerk sometimes... but you'll have everything you need.'

'Th-thank you...' Quinn whispered, shocked that they were the ones helping her.

'My mom's also a nurse so she could help you if you have questions... or whatever.' He added, running his hand over his Mohawk.

'I'd offer up my place but you'd have to share a room with me.' Kurt smiled. 'That room that Rachel has is spacious.'

'I asked my parents but they said they have a bit too much on their plate right now, sorry.' Santana added.

'I'd be very grateful to stay with you Puck and Rachel.' Quinn smiled. 'I can't thank you enough... but can we go back to you guys being _engaged_?!' They all laughed at that.

'Let's go home and take a nap first. My head hurts.' Rachel smiled. Puck pulled her back gently to his lap and then placed multiple whisper-like kisses over her eye.

'You guys are gross.' Quinn interupted their moment. Rachel turned to her but saw a teasing smile. They all chuckled and stood up to go.

'I'll drop you girls off so you can take a nap and then I'll head over to Finn's to get your stuff.' Puck announced as they walked out the door.

'We'll go with you. He'll handle it better.' Kurt insisted and Santana nodded.

'Thanks, that'll be great.'

'Can we stop at the gas station?' Quinn asked nervously. 'I could really use ice... and pickles.' She blushed.

'Of course!' Rachel answered, jumping into Puck's truck and then turning around to help Puck help Quinn up and in. 'We need a car...' She giggled once Quinn finally made it up.

'Or a fork lift!' The blonde joked at her own expense. 'My bump is still small right now!'

'What are you guys laughing at?' Puck asked once he got in behind the wheel.

'Quinn said we need a fork lift to get her in the truck for when she gets bigger.' Rachel laughed.

'We don't need no stinkin fork lift. I'm Puckzilla, I can bench up to like 250.' He flexed his guns to enforce his point causing both girls to laugh harder. 'I'm going to pretend that you're laughing _with_ me...'

Getting Quinn settled went better than expected. Finn didn't say a word to Puck, Kurt, or Santana when they went to pick up Quinn's stuff and Deborah acted like it was just a regular day when she saw the girl helping Rachel move her things into Puck's room. She didn't really like the idea of the teens sleeping in the same bed so soon but when they approached her with the possibility of Quinn needing a place to stay, she really couldn't say no. She headed off to work, leaving Puck and Rachel busy with dinner and Quinn helping Sarah with her homework. The four had dinner together and then called it a day. They were all exhausted. Quinn actually seemed lighter than they'd ever seen her before when she said goodnight and shut the door to her room.

'Man, today was a doozy.' Rachel said while sitting on his bed in her pajamas, taking out her contacts.

'No shit...' He chuckled, standing at the dresser taking out his. 'What do you think we're going to do about Sectionals?'

'Someone's going to have to step up... take over lead.' She said sweetly, getting up and walking over to him. 'Someone _badass_...' Her tone shifted to a more seductive one and it made Puck grin.

'Oh yeah? Someone _sexy_?' He whispered into her ear, pushing her against the dresser. She nodded and bit her lip. He boxed her in and leaned in for a deep kiss, she moaned against him and gripped his shirt in her hands. Their kiss became more insistant and soon he was lifting her off her feet to carry her to _their_ bed. He removed his lips from her mouth and moved them up her cheek and back to her black eye. His hands cradled her face while he placed soft kisses all over it.

'Noah...' She whined. It was sweet but sweet was not what she wanted right now. He chuckled and moved back down, licking and nipping his way down her neck while his hands started working her shirt up and over her head. She pushed him away long enough to remove his and then forced him back to her mouth. As her tongue battled his, he lifted her off the bed and unhooked her bra, pulling it off quickly. She loved the feel of skin against skin and couldn't help but pull him closer. He was ready for her though. He used that moment to break their kiss again and head south. She gasped when his mouth found her breast and moaned when he started nibbling on it the way she liked. He couldn't help but chuckle when she pushed his head, not to continue, but to keep moving.

'Mmmm... someone's feeling a little desperate today.' His voice thick with desire. She nodded and continued pushing him. He moved down agonizingly slow. He kissed everywhere he could reach, dipped his tongue into every groove, and bit down on the areas that made her cry out. By the time he reached her shorts, she was shiny with sweat and trembling beneath him. 'M'gonna make you feel so fucking good, babe.' She lifted her hips to help him remove her bottoms, shivering when he looked over her exposed body. 'So fucking sexy...' He groaned as he settled between her legs, hooking her thighs over his shoulder and biting his way up her thigh.

'Noah... p-please...' She cried, her head tossing back and forth on the pillow. 'Qu-quit teasing...'

'Never...' He growled before diving into her folds. Rachel's voice was literally his favorite thing on the planet... her voice when she sang and her voice when she was lost in pleasure.

'Oh God, Noah... yes... so good... right there... oh... God... shit... fuck... uhhnnngggghhhh...' She rambled and moaned as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. When she started cursing, he knew it was time to amp it up... his girl was close. He dipped his middle and ring finger into her heat and smiled against her when she let out a really loud 'Oh fuck!'

'Shhhh... we have company.' He reminded her but he knew there was no point. She was lost.

'I'm gonna cum... Noah... I'm gonna... oh... oh God... Noah!' She screamed as she came hard against his face. He continued his ministrations, slowing down until she came down and then started building her back up. 'Oh shit...' She knew what kind of mood he was in and she wasn't sure she was prepared for it. He did this every once in a while, making her cum over and over _and over_ again until she couldn't take it anymore and begged him to stop or fell asleep.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'I am so thankful that you guys let me move in... but I _hate_ you both.' Quinn snipped the next morning while Puck made them breakfast.

'Why?' Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around Puck's stomach and leaning her head on his bare back.

'You, my dear, are loud at _everything_.' Quinn gave her a pointed stare and Rachel blushed bright red. 'Seriously, hours... and _hours_...' She groaned, hitting her head on the table playfully.

'Quit being dramatic, Q. Rachel passed out after like... the 5th time.' Puck countered, turning his head so he could kiss his girl. She however, was too embarrassed and just pushed his face away. 'You wound me, babe.'

'You'll get over it.' Rachel snapped playfully. Unwrapping herself from him and going to sit by Quinn. 'So, I have some ideas for Sectionals...'

'Oh my God! I forgot about Sectionals! What are we going to do?' Quinn gasped.

'Noah agreed he'd step up.'

'No, Noah said what his girl _wanted_ him to say so that he could defile her.' Puck countered, ignoring Rachel's death glare. She ignored him knowing that he'd do whatever she told him to. He walked over and set their food down and then went upstairs to **try** to wake up Sarah. She'd gotten as bad as Rachel.

'Do you think we should change our set list?' Quinn asked, her eyes rolling back when she took a bite of the country potatoes he'd made. 'Oh my God, these are so freaking good.'

'Noah's a wonderful cook.' Rachel smiled, staring longingly up the stairs where he had disappeared.

'Girl, you got it bad.' Quinn giggled, breaking Rachel from her little trance.

'You're right.' She giggled. 'Anyway... back to Sectionals... yes, I think we should. We're going up against the deaf choir and Jane Addams... which means sentimentality and pop/R&B are out of the question. Plus, I saw Sue with our setlist... I don't entirely trust her to keep it to herself. I was thinking that maybe we could do something to surprise the judges.'

'Like what?'

'Well, what if we took the darker route? A little edge.'

'Sectionals is Sunday... it's Friday.. you really think we could learn three songs and get outfits done?'

'Yes!' Rachel confirmed. 'I can probably convince Figgins to get us all out of class for the day...'

'Did I hear you say we can get out of class?' Puck asked happily as he walked down the stairs with Sarah passed out in his arms.

'I said that I thought we might be able to convince Figgins...'

'I can talk to Figgy.' Puck joked, sitting down and pulling Sarah's plate in front of him. 'What's the rest of the plan?'

Rachel went on to explain what she'd just told Quinn. Puck really liked it. They threw around song ideas until they all agreed on three.

'Okay, I'm going to go get ready.' Rachel announced, clearing the table of the dishes. 'When we get to school, Noah will go talk to Figgins and Quinn, you'll explain to Schue what we've decided. I'll get started on getting the sheet music and talk to Kurt about some costume changes.' The other two agreed and Quinn went with her upstairs to get ready.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'I can't believe we pulled this off!' Mike said excitedly, jumping on Puck's back without warning. They both went down... hard.

'Dude... the fuck?' Puck groaned, his face smooshed against the carpet. Everyone burst into laughter. 'Get. Off.' Mike hurried to his feet and tried desperately not to laugh, considering he was at fault and didn't need to give Puck any more incentive to kill him.

'Enough horsing around. We need to get ready.' Rachel snipped in her pre-show _momma hen_ mode. They all listened to her and immediately followed her directions. They all headed into the dressing room so that they could slip on their costumes and amp up their makeup. They were on in 5. The girls all wore rose-gold, sequined gowns. Their makeup was a dramatic cat eye with rose lip gloss and their hair was up in a bouffant. The guys wore black suits with white shirts and rose colored ties. They all looked vintage and elegant. 'I want to put eyeliner on you soooo bad.' Rachel whined to Puck as she put powder on his face.

'I told you you could do it that one time and not to mention it again.' He whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard.

'It was hot...' Rachel pouted and turned away from him. He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest.

'Maybe I'll let you put some on me tonight.' He winked seductively. 'But I need to look more Clooney, less Lambert right now.' He kissed her on the nose and pushed her towards the rest of the team. 'New Directions on three... one... two... three!' He yelled, pumping them all up to go out.

'New Directions!' They all yelled, laughing when the stage hand shushed them.

'And Rick, you fuck this up... we fuck you up.' Puck lunged at the tall red head. They needed to replace Finn and they knew they could blackmail the baby daddy into it. Not only did he have to perform with them (one song, only dancing - no singing) but Rachel got to shave off the awful mullet he had.

 _And now, our host team this evening... please give a warm welcome to New Directions!_

 _Puck_

 **It's a God-awful small affair**

 _Rachel_

 **To the girl with the mousy hair**

 _Puck and Rachel_

 **But her mummy is yelling no**

 **And her daddy has told her to go**

 _Santana and Matt_

 **But her friend is nowhere to be seen**

 **Now she walks through her sunken dream**

 _Quinn_

 **To the seat with the clearest view**

 **And she's hooked to the silver screen**

 _Artie_

 **But the film is a saddening bore**

 **For she's lived it ten times or more**

 _Quinn and Artie_

 **She could spit in the eyes of fools**

 **As they ask her to focus on**

 _All_

 **Sailors fighting in the dance hall**

 **Oh man, look at those cavemen go**

 **It's the freakiest show**

 **Take a look at the lawman**

 **Beating up the wrong guy**

 **Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know**

 **He's in the best selling show**

 _Kurt_

 **Is there life on Mars?**

 _Mike_

 **It's on America's tortured brow**

 **That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow**

 _Mike and Brittany_

 **Now the workers have struck for fame**

 **'Cause Lennon's on sale again**

 _Mercedes_

 **See the mice in their million hordes**

 **From Ibiza to the Norfolk Broads**

 _Mercedes, Mike, and Brittany:_

 **Rule Britannia is out of bounds**

 **To my mother, my dog, and clowns**

 _Rachel and Puck_

 **But the film is a saddening bore**

 **'Cause I wrote it ten times or more**

 **It's about to be writ again**

 **As I ask you to focus on**

 _All_

 **Sailors fighting in the dance hall**

 **Oh man, look at those cavemen go**

 **It's the freakiest show**

 **Take a look at the lawman**

 **Beating up the wrong guy**

 **Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know**

 **He's in the best selling show**

 _Kurt_

 **Is there life on Mars?**

The crowd roared as the curtain closed. They had done an extensively choreographed dance that mimicked the lyrics and it had gone off without a hitch (despite learning it in less than 48 hours). They only had a few seconds to get organized so they hurried the stage hands to move out 5 vintage looking sofas (so that each could be seen) and Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sat down. The goal was to look like vintage Hollywood startletts, laying dramatically on the furniture. The boys... Rick, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Kurt stood behind each of them (Mercedes/Rick, Rachel/Puck, Quinn/Mike, Santana/Matt and Britt/Kurt); ready to lift their partner off the couch and dance slowly with them in the spotlight while they sang their lines and then set them down while the next one sang. Instead of the curtain opening upwards like before, Tina and Artie opened them to the side, adding to the vintage feel. The lights were dark and misty.

 _Santana_

 **I've seen the world, done it all**

 **Had my cake now**

 **Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now**

 _Mercedes_

 **Hot summer nights, mid July**

 **When you and I were forever wild**

 **The crazy days, city lights**

 **The way you'd play with me like a child**

 _Rachel_

 **Will you still love me**

 **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

 **Will you still love me**

 **When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**

 **I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will**

 _All_

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

 _Brittany_

 **I've seen the world, lit it up**

 **As my stage now**

 **Challenging angels in a new age now**

 _Santana_

 **Hot summer days, rock n roll**

 **The way you play for me at your show**

 **And all the ways, I got to know**

 **Your pretty face and electric soul**

 _Rachel_

 **Will you still love me**

 **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

 **Will you still love me**

 **When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**

 **I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will**

 _All_

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

 _Mercedes_

 **Dear lord, when I get to heaven**

 **Please let me bring my man**

 **When he comes tell me that you'll let him**

 **Father tell me if you can**

 _Quinn_

 **All that grace, all that body**

 **All that face, makes me wanna party**

 **He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**

 _All_

 **Will you still love me**

 **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

 **Will you still love me**

 **When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**

 **I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will**

 _Quinn_

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

 _Mercedes_

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

 _Santana_

 **Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?**

The curtains closed on the couples while the audience roared... they apparently loved it. It had been dark and romantic... beautiful and sad. They wanted to celebrate but didn't have time. They cleared the couches out of the way and then Rachel took center stage with the group behind her to sing background. They normally did their set the other way around with the group number as the finale but they wanted their last number to really shine.

 **Well I never thought I'd make it**

 **Here in Hollywood**

 **I never thought I'd ever**

 **Want to stay**

 **What I seem to touch these days**

 **Has turned to gold**

 **What I seem to want**

 **Well you know I'll find a way**

 **For me it's the only life**

 **That I've ever known**

 **And love is only one**

 **Fine star away**

 **Even though the living**

 **Is sometimes laced with lies**

 **It's alright**

 **The feeling remains**

 **Even after the glitter fades**

 **The loneliness of a one night stand**

 **Is hard to take**

 **We all chase something**

 **And maybe this is a dream**

 **The timeless face of a rock and roll**

 **Woman while her heart breaks**

 **Oh you know the dream keeps coming**

 **Even when you forget to feel**

 **For me it's the only life**

 **That I've ever known**

 **And love is only one fine star away**

 **Even though the living**

 **Is sometimes laced with lies**

 **It's alright**

 **The feeling remains**

 **Even after the glitter fades**

 **For me it's the only life**

 **That I've ever known**

 **And love is only one fine star away**

 **Even though the living**

 **Is sometimes laced with lies**

 **It's alright**

 **The feeling remains**

 **Even after the glitter fades**

 **Oh you know the feeling remains**

 **Even after the glitter fades**

 **Oh the feeling remains**

 **Even after the glitter**

As the song came to an end, glitter fell from the rafters. The crowd rose to their feet. They had done it! They all stepped forward and linked arms to take a final bow before running off stage to celebrate.

'You were amazing!' Puck yelled, picking Rachel up and spinning her around. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

'You were too!'

'Babe, seriously... I couldn't even focus... you captivated me.' He told her, much more privately. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and it brought tears to hers.

'Thank you.' She whispered as everyone surrounded them to congratulate her.

 _Alright, that was actually much faster than we expected! Can we please have our teams back out for the winner to be announced!_

They all walked out, hand-in-hand, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

 _In third place... Haverbrook School for the Deaf!_

They all cheered for their new friends but deep down they knew they were cheering for themselves being one step closer.

 _Alright... in first place..._ _ **New Directions!'**_

They couldn't contain their excitement. They all jumped up and down, screaming as they pushed Rachel forward to accept their trophy. She could barely lift it. Puck laughed at her and went to help, lifting it up high in the air so they could all cheer around it. They were still cheering as they were pushed behind the curtain and back to their dressing area.

'You guys are welcome to come celebrate at our house!' Puck called out to the group, his arm wrapped around Rachel. He hadn't really thought about what he said but it became clear he shocked them all when they all turned to the couple in schock.

' _Our_ house?' Artie asked when it was clear no one else was going to ask. Rachel smiled shyly and nodded.

'I guess I blew that one, huh babe?' He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

'Noah and I are engaged to be married... we live together at his house. His mom and sister are in Dayton so we have the house to ourselves.'

'You have the house to yourselves and you want us there?' Santana asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

'Shut your face, Lopez.' Rachel shot back with a fake glare.

'You guys are getting married?' Mike asked, a baffled look on his face.

'Yeah... it's an arranged marriage.' Rachel answered, blushing.

'Arranged?' Matt asked softly. Both teens nodded. 'So has your whole relationship been a lie?'

'No!' Puck barked, surprising even himself. 'I love her...'

'I love him, too.' She beamed, looking up at him and puckering her lips for a kiss. He answered it, flipping everyone off when they made cutesy noises. 'Okay, so yes... we can hang out at our house!'

They all decided to go home first and grab their pajamas before heading over to Casa De Puckerman. By the time they arrived, Rachel was in her unicorn onesie and Puck had reluctantly put on the Batman onesie she had bought him. He had to admit, he still looked hot.

'What the hell are you wearing?' Mercedes cackled when he opened the door.

'Mercedes!' Rachel cheered happily, jumping on Puck's back.

'You both are nuts.'

'Good to see you too.' He glared teasingly. 'Get your ass inside, I'm freezing my balls off.'

'What balls? Oh wait... the ones Rachel keeps in her purse?' Santana teased as she walked up behind Mercedes.

'Oh no, his balls are most definitely still attached.' Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek.

'I just threw up in my mouth...' Santana fake gagged and pushed her way inside. 'I'm going to need booze to get through this night.'

'We don't have alcohol. We didn't want Quinn to suffer through a night filled with a bunch of drunk asses.'

'Awe, thanks!' Quinn chirped on her way downstairs in her Winnie the Pooh PJs. Santana rolled her eyes and went for the kitchen anyway. Mercedes followed her to set down the sodas she brought with her. 'Anyone else show up yet?'

'Nope, just those two crazies.' Puck answered, flopping down on the couch and pulling Sadie into his lap. 'You are going to be so happy with all these people here, aren't you Sadie?' He said playfully to the terrior, scratching her ears. 'Spoiled girl...'

'Did you call me?' Rachel asked, not noticing he was talking to the dog. He couldn't help but laugh. 'What?'

'I was talking to Sadie!'

'Oh!' She giggled. Before she could tell him how sad it was that she thought he was calling her, the doorbell rang again. This time Matt and Mike were at the door with Artie and Brittany.

'Dude, it's freezing nuts outside.' Mike said as soon as he walked in.

'Yeah, that's why I'm making Rachel answer the door.' Puck laughed, laying down and letting Sadie walk up and sit across his chest. 'She's warm.'

'If you fall asleep, I will draw a dick on your face.' Rachel snipped, hands on her hips. Everyone turned at her in shock and then laughed. No one was used to laid back Berry. 'I'm going to make coffee!'

'You and your coffee.' He groaned playfully, pulling her unicorn tail until she turned to kiss him.

'Do you want some?'

'Of course! I fucking love coffee.' He grinned and she swatted him.

'I know... you tease but you're way worse than me.' She stuck her tongue out at him and took off to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, the doorbell rang.

'Someone wanna get that?' Puck asked lazily. They all rolled their eyes and ignored him. 'Fine...' He got up (eventually) and opened the door.

'W-w-w-w-hat t-t-t-t-ook you s-s-s-so l-l-l-long?' Tina shivered.

'Your stutter is back?' He asked as she ran past him.

'No! It's f-f-f-f-fucking freezing.' She glared. Puck laughed and grabbed a hoodie he had on the back of the couch and tossed it to her. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head once she was bundled in it. 'Thank you! I thought I was going to freeze to death!'

'Anyone heard from Kurt?' Rachel asked, carrying a cup of coffee for her and one for Puck. As soon as she handed it to him, the doorbell rang. She answered it this time and Kurt slipped right in. 'Speak of the devil.'

'Santana's here?' He asked causing everyone to laugh. 'I brought a ton of stuff but I couldn't be bothered to linger in that weather.' He handed his keys over to Puck and moved on to talk with everyone else.

'The fuck? I'm not going out there!' He countered, but one look from Rachel changed his tune. He slipped his boots on and yanked the hoodie back from Tina without warning. Kurt had managed to bring enough candy to supply the entire neighborhood for Halloween and like 5 boxes of Little Debbies. Even though his hands were numb, he opened up a box of Nutty Bars and shoved as many as he could in his pocket. If he was going to get hypothermia, he sure as hell got first dibs.

'Oh, there you are! I forgot where I sent you!' Rachel giggled as he walked in with his arms full. He dropped them unceremoniously on the counter and then pulled her into a hug. 'Oh my God! Get your hands off me!' She shrieked.

'No! I'm fucking cold!' He complained and pulled her tighter.

'I know... that's why you need to get off me right this instant!' She glared. 'Go sit with Sadie!'

'Can't... Artie stole her. I need you to warm me up.' He pouted. She rolled her eyes and escaped his grip. 'Baaaaabe...' He whined.

'Leave me alone and go snuggle with Matt.' She stuck out her tongue and ran into the kitchen to finish making snacks.

'Yo, Matt...'

When Deborah walked into her house Monday morning, she was flabbergasted. There were a bunch of kids passed out in their pajamas all over her living room. Her TV was still connected to the karaoke machine and had Don't Rain on My Parade playing on loop. She stepped around all of them, looking for empty bottles or drug paraphanalia but all she found were empty cups of coffee and a disturbing amount of candy wrappers. Her son was sprawled out on the coffee table in really dorky pajamas and his boots with Rachel curled up on top of him; but he wasn't the only one that apparently fell asleep where they landed. She recognized Santana Lopez asleep on the floor with her legs up on the sofa. Brittany was sleeping across three of Deborah's dining chairs and Matt was asleep underneath them. Mike was sitting straight up, head to his chest, in the opening to the kitchen. Mercedes and Tina were spooning each other on one of the couches while one was completely vacant. Deborah wanted to be mad. She had made Puck promise not to throw any parties while she was out of town and he'd disobeyed... but this party was different from the others he had thrown in the past. This one was filled with _real_ friends and it looked more like a sleepover with a heavy sugar rush. She found herself smiling much to her dismay and decided that she'd just continue the _fun_. She grabbed a microphone, restarted Don't Rain on My Parade and proceeded to wake everyone up with her squawking rendition.

'Oh my God! Mom! Noooooo!' Puck yelled, desperate to stop her from embarrassing him any further. He didn't realize he was on the coffee table until he tried to sit up and ended up tossing Rachel onto the floor, right onto Santana's face.

'What the hell?!' Santana screamed, startled awake by the awful singing and then something heavy falling on her face. Rachel groaned and then curled up, having no clue that she was essentially curling around Santana's face. By the time Deborah finished her song and the next one started, all the kids were up and trying to figure out what was going on.

'Ma, seriously... ya gotta stop!' Puck tried to scold her but couldn't stop laughing. She was **so bad**.

'Fine, fine... I guess if my little Noey-Bear wants me to stop, I'll stop...' She teased further, loving that his face turned bright red at the mention of his childhood nickname.

'Geez, _Noey-Bear_ , don't be so mean to your mom!' Mike joked, ducking before the pillow Puck threw could hit him.

'Awww thank you Mikey-Mouse!' Deborah countered. It was Mike's turn to blush and everyone to laugh. 'Okay, guys... in all seriousness, you need to call your parents. School is closed today because of the snow but they need to know you're all safe and sound. While you do that, I'll start breakfast!'

'It snowed?!' Puck asked excitedly. They all ran to the window and peaked at the 12" of fresh snow. 'It's like a Hannukuh miracle.'

'Noah, it's November...' Rachel chuckled.

'It's a good thing it snowed, we'd all be in deep shit if it hadn't.' Matt admitted.

'No we wouldn't have.' Rachel grinned. 'I may have talked to Principal Figgins on the way out yesterday. He gave us the day off.'

'Well, I say we shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste.' Santana announced.

'You guys can go ahead... I'm exhausted.' Rachel yawned. 'I want to eat, shower, change _back_ into my pajamas and watch movies.'

'Dude... that sounds legit.' Artie added.

'We could do a movie day.' Puck shrugged. 'I'm sure my mom won't mind.'

'You're sure I won't mind what?' Deborah asked, peaking into the living room.

'Can we have a movie day here?'

'Of course! I can't let you guys leave until it's safe anyway.' She answered. The kids were all in agreement and called their parents to let them know where they were and that they were safe. Most ended up grounded (Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Matt, and Brittany) so their parents picked them up after breakfast. This left Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, and Artie vegged out for an entire day in front of the TV. By the time Santana, Kurt, and Artie left, Puck was snoring loudly on the recliner with Sadie, Rachel was curled up on the sofa and Quinn had given up and gone upstairs to sleep. Deborah looked at them with a smile. She was proud at how far they had come in the last few months. All the walls that the two teens had kept up were falling away and she was finally seeing the light they'd kept hidden. She grabbed Puck's favorite blanket and covered him up with a kiss to his forehead. He mumbled a bit in his sleep and then tucked his arm under his chin like he did when he was a little boy. She smiled softly at him and then went on to cover Rachel. They were going to be just fine.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Life on Mars - David Bowie

Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey

After the Glitter Fades - Stevie Nicks


	16. Chapter 16

**This one was NOTHING like I had planned it lol... it just kind of happened. I thought it was cute and funny... hopefully you guys too. It's roughly based on a conversation I had once with my best friend in high school... my poor, oblivious, male best friend lol... enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN : THE PIG AND THE PRINCESS**

Puck heard the whispers in the hallway again as he walked in and immediately knew he was the center of yet another McKinley High scandal. At first he thought that one of the Glee kids blabbed about the engagement... but people were looking at him with pity, patting him on the back and telling him it'll be okay. _What the fuck_? He sees Mercedes first and she gives him the same look and walks away. He sees three more Glee kids after that but none seem inclined to talk to him. He turns the same corner to meet Rachel at her locker and his heart sinks. She's sitting against the lockers, head on her knees and he can see she's sobbing.

'He's going to think I cheated on him, Kurt!' She cried, just loud enough for him to hear. His heart sunk even further into his stomach.

'No he's not, he's smarter than that, Rachel. You just need to get your shit together and tell him the truth about what happened.' Kurt replied, not noticing Puck walk up behind him. He knew that whatever happened, Rachel didn't really do anything... but he's scared to find out why everyone was sure that she had. He moved Kurt to the side, holding his finger up to his mouth to keep him quiet and then sat down next to Rachel, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened in his hold until he started stroking her hair.

'I'm so sorry... I swear nothing happened... I love you so much...' She sobbed against his shirt. He lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a kiss before wiping away her tears.

'Babe, I love you too but I have no idea what you're apologizing for.'

'Y-you haven't seen J-Jacob's blog?'

'Nope, I avoid that shit at all costs. Why don't you tell me what happened and then tell me what Jacob said happened.' He whispered softly.

'I... I was at the music store looking for a song and Jesse St. James came up to me and introduced himself. He's the star of Vocal Adrenaline so I thought it would be a good idea to talk to him. He bought me a coffee and we talked about music... it wasn't anything... and then he went to the piano and started singing Hello by Lionel Richie and I joined him. B-but then he kissed me! I shoved him away and told him I was as far off the market as can possibly be. He apologized and everything... but Jacob made this video and it made me look like a total slut. He cut together video of us talking about _love songs_ and drinking coffee... and then he cut in pieces of our duet and the kiss. He didn't show me practically throwing Jesse to the ground afterwards or me telling him I wasn't single. Now the whole school thinks that I went on a date with Jesse.' She cried harder. 'I'm sorry! It was just last night and we didn't get to talk like we normally do because of Sarah's stomach bug.'

'Babe, I believe you... don't worry.' He comforted. He really did. The two of them had watched videos of Vocal Adrenaline before and she used to make fun of Jesse the whole time. Called him Schue Jr. He knew she had no interest in the guy. Even if she did, he gives her the benefit of the doubt first and hopes that in the future she'd do the same for him. 'I remember you calling him Jesse St. Jackass a time or two.' He chuckled to lighten the mood. It worked. She let out a giggle and then sniffled. 'Screw what everyone else thinks. I'll give Jacob a patriotic wedgie and we'll call it a day, okay?' That made her giggle harder.

'What is a patriotic wedgie?' Kurt asked with wide eyes.

'That's whey they hang you from a flag pole by your underwear.' Artie answered, rolling up behind them. 'Strangely, I did feel more patriotic.' That was enough to pull Rachel completely out of her funk. She laughed loudly and breathed a sigh of relief. Puck stood up and then helped Rachel to her feet, helping her straighten out her Cheerio skirt. 'I'll take care of Jacob for you guys... trust me, I got little birds all around this school. He'll never know what hit him.'

'Thanks, man. If you got Jacob, I'll make sure my girl here gets her spirits back up.' He grinned and high-fived Artie.

'I'm not fooling around in the janitor's closet.' She huffed, knowing him all too well.

'But babe...'

'No!' She huffed and hooked her arm around his. 'That would make **you** feel better, not me.'

'Princess, we both know that it's good for _both_ of us.' He wagged his eyebrows.

'You're a pig.'

'And yet you still love me...'

'We'll see how long that lasts.' She snapped playfully, yelping when he pinched her ass. 'Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week, mister.'

'You can't kick me out of my own bed... can you?' He asked in shock, she just raised her eyebrow daring him to find out. 'This threat is going to be a normal thing isn't it?' He pouted and she nodded.

'Get used to it, Puckerman!' Kurt added, causing Artie and Rachel to laugh.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'I can't believe I forgot my lunch.' Rachel pouted as she walked behind Puck through the lunch line. 'I had grilled vegetables and noodles in lemon sauce... now I have to eat this slop.' She said in disgust staring down the lunch line.

'Yeah, I know... I made it.' He rolled his eyes (while facing away from her so she couldn't see). Don't worry, I'll walk you through this. I'll tell you what's safe and what's not.'

'Safe?' She squeaked. 'Maybe I'll just skip lunch.'

'No way Miss Prissy Pants. You're always hungry after practice even with lunch _and_ a snack at Glee. There's no way you'd make it for the rest of the day plus Cherrios _and_ Glee.'

'Awww look at you all protective.' She smiled and batted her eyebrows at him.

'Yeah, duh. I'm a dude, we got two primal urges... _feed and breed_.'

'Aaaaaaand you ruined it.' She grimaced. 'So... what can I have and what should I avoid.'

'Okay, you're good to eat the mashed potatoes... corn... uhm...'

'Can I have the chicken?' She asked, picking up a plate.

'Sure, if you want to shit your spanks during Cherrios practice.'

'You're vile.'

'I know... now, let's see... the beef tastes like cardboard but it won't cause any major digestion issues.'

'Okay, I guess I'll take that.' She replied, grabbing a plate. 'How come you get beans and I don't?' She asked, noticing that he'd forced her past them.

'Because I don't need anymore bed farts.' He chuckled. She spun around so fast she almost knocked their trays off the counter.

'Excuse me? I do not fart.' She whispered harshly.

'Oh yes you do.' He grimaced. Her mouth fell open. 'That's why I let Chang eat the rest of your Tofutti Cuties. I was saving myself from an air assault.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' She turned and raised her head in dismissal.

'That's because you're asleep.' He replied with a shrug. 'Or in another room and think I can't hear you.'

'I'm breaking up with you.' She huffed, crossing her arms.

'Fine, but then you're on your own for lunch because you couldn't fit your lunch money in your spanks.' He replied cooly. She stomped her foot and grabbed her tray, making sure to swipe two servings of the beans. He couldn't help but laugh. She was a trip. They made their way through the rest of the line and then headed to join Artie. He told them he had some intel.

'Yo, what up my peeps?'

'Hello, Artie.' She replied, hurrying to eat the beans while she was still pissed.

'What did you find out?' Puck asked, stealing the second bowl of beans off of Rachel's plate and shoving them to the other end of the table.

'Well, I happened to aquire the cell phone of one, Jacob Ben Israel. I was able to read his texts and found that the whole thing was a setup. Jesse knew Jacob was there and guided the conversation so that he had you saying things that he could use.'

'Why would they do that to me?' Rachel asked sadly. Puck wrapped his arm around her but she shrugged him off.

'I guess they both like you. They wanted to try and break you guys up.' Artie answered, concerned about the way Rachel was acting.

'Oh, well that's nice. Too bad they went through all that trouble. Noah is perfectly capable of pissing me off enough to break us up _for them_.' She snipped and left with her tray.

'Woah... are you guys breaking up?'

'No... A) We really can't because she'd be homeless and I'd get sent to reform school but B) she's just pissed at me, she'll get over it.'

'What did you do?'

'Well, in order to explain I really need to drop a little knowledge on ya about living with a woman.' Puck grinned. 'It's amazing... I go to bed with a hot little piece in my bed _every night_ , I wake up with my hand on her boob _every morning_ , I get to hold her all fucking night long... but there are things we as humans know that don't really sink in until you live with one.'

'Like what?'

'Well... for starters... all humans poop. We know this. There's no way around it. But... that doesn't really sink in until you walk into the bathroom right after the woman you find most beautiful in the world vacates... and gag. Then there's farting, which is what lead to my breakup today... everyone farts... _everyone_ ; but you don't really realize it until you're laying in bed, still a little sweaty from some lovin' and you feel this little puff of air against your leg. It's shocking. I mean, you _know_ these things but you don't _know_ these things, ya know?'

'That's why you moved the beans?' Artie laughed. Puck nodded. 'Straight savage...'

'Don't ever tell her I told you all that or she'll go all Lorena Bobbitt on my ass.'

'Oh believe me, I won't... '

'So, what are we planning revenge-wise for Jew Fro?' Puck asked, changing the subject (while secretly texting Rachel that he was sorry and begging her to forgive him).

'Well, I've already hacked his blog and destroyed it from the inside out. It's toast. I've also ensured that he gets paired up with Lauren Zizes in PE today... his class is learning some wrestling moves from the wrestling team and Zizes is their star.'

'Dude... you're an evil genius.'

'Oh, I know... now... that's phase one and phase two. There's also a certain video he had on his phone of him trying out for American Idol. I've posted it to YouTube and sent everyone a link to it in. It should be viral in no time.' Artie finished proudly.

'Did we just become best friends?'

'I think we did...'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'You didn't tell Artie about our fight at lunch today, right?' Rachel asked as she put on lotion after her shower that night.

'No, of course not... why? Did he tell you I did?'

'No.' She chuckled. 'He just didn't make eye contact with me for the rest of the day.' She rose her eyebrow accusingly.

'First rule about gross things women do... you do not discuss the gross things women do.' He teased and walked around to his side of the bed. She rolled her eyes but it seemed to throw her off the scent. 'Although you made it pretty clear you were still pissed at me in Glee.' He added, pulling her against his side. 'Gives You Hell, really?'

'You totally deserved it. Plus everyone already knows you're the pig and I'm the princess... we're bound to get into tiffs now and then. '

'The Pig and the Princess... is that the name of your memoire?' He laughed.

'It sounds romantic, doesn't it?' She teased back.

'Totes.' He kissed her head and reached over to turn off his lamp. 'I'm glad you're not still mad at me.'

'How could I be? You sent me 23 text messages begging me to forgive you, Pig.' She giggled.

'I'll do whatever it takes to get back in your good graces, Princess.'

'It doesn't take much for me to forgive you.' She answered honestly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN : THEY SURROUNDED US

Puck had been patient all day. Rachel had asked him the night before if he'd take her and Quinn to the mall so that they could get Quinn some things she needed. He knew Rachel was a quick shopper. Turns out Quinn is the opposite. She was feeling tired because the baby was starting to kick a lot at night so she was in absolutely no hurry. He followed them around, carrying loads of clothes back and forth to the dressing room and then holding the bags when they were done, along with their drinks. She wasn't buying a lot, just necessities for the frigid weather that was setting in, but the holiday season was upon them and the sales distracted her from her list (that Rachel made her). Rachel knew that Quinn was missing the old days where her and her friends would make a day out of shopping, so she didn't bother hurrying her. When Quinn dragged Rachel into Sephora, Puck knew it was going to be at least another hour.

'Hey, babe... I'm going to go to the car for a bit and charge my phone.'

'Okay, Noah.' She replied sweetly, pressing a kiss to his lips. 'Thank you for being so wonderful today.'

'Eh, it's not problem. She needed to get out a bit, feel like her old self.' He grabbed the bag Rachel was holding and headed outside. 'Just text me when you guys are ready to leave and I'll drive around to wherever you're at.'

'Deal.'

The hour at Sephora turned into two with a trip into Ulta and PINK. When Quinn was finally done, they were both exhausted and on the opposite end of the mall from where the car was parked. Rachel text Puck where they were and then the two girls walked outside to wait. When Puck pulled around to the entrance they were supposed to meet him, he didn't see them. He figured that they had gone inside because of the wind until he noticed a group of guys huddled together near the brick wall. The first warning flag that went off in his head was that they were all facing towards the wall. He'd seen enough groups of dudes to know that they normally faced each other when hanging out. _What were they all looking at_? The second flag went off when he realized no one was standing inside the door of the mall. Rachel had waited for him before and she always stood near the glass so they could see each other. The last warning bell and the one that got him out of his car without even bothering to turn it off, was the pink purse that the guys started passing around. It was Quinn's.

'Get the fuck away from them!' He yelled as he stormed towards them.

'Hey, hey man... it's cool... we're just telling these ladies how much we _appreciate_ them.' One of the jerks sneered.

'Yeah, we're just appreciating the fuck out of them.' Another chimed in, laughing.

'I said, get. the. fuck. away. from. them. NOW!'

'Awww... is the baby daddy feeling a little territorial over the blonde slut and the hot little Jewish minx?' Another one replied. Puck saw red. He didn't even consider the fact that there were at least 8 guys against 1. He just knew he needed to protect the two girls that were likely scared out of their minds. It took him beating the shit out of three of them for the rest to scatter like the rats they were.

'Noah!' He heard Rachel cry and ran to her. He looked her up and down, terrified that they had hurt her. 'You're bleeding... a lot...'

'I'm f...' He started to stay but couldn't finish because of the shooting pain in his side. He looked down at the spot in question and gasped when he saw blood. 'The fuckers stabbed me.'

'Let's go... we need to get you to the hospital!' Rachel cried, pushing him towards the car.

'Qu-Quinn?'

'I'm fine! Let's go!' She was crying too but he didn't see anything physically wrong with her. They helped him to the car and Rachel drove them to the hospital. The wound wasn't terribly deep and they were back home by that evening having coffee with Deborah. Puck and Rachel were entertwined on the recliner while Quinn sat curled up against Deborah who was rubbing her pregnant belly.

'What happened, my babies?' She asked, trying to keep her tears at bay.

'Quinn and I called Noah to meet us at the door.' Rachel began, her eyes starting to water having to relive the event. 'There was a group of guys that came up and blocked us from the door. They were being crude a-and cat-calling. They surrounded us and started to...' She couldn't continue. She broke down on Puck's shoulder. He wrapped her completely in his arms, heartbroken and upset that he hadn't been there to keep them safe.

'They started to touch us... they didn't go too far because we were in public but they still tried to do as much as they could get away with.' Quinn continued. 'They were talking about taking us somewhere when Puck came yelling at them. It all happened so quickly after that... but I think they ran after one of them stabbed Puck.'

Puck could feel Rachel shaking in his arms so he decided they'd probably had enough for the day. He pushed her gently so she would stand up and then struggled to his feet. He really wasn't hurt too bad. The doctor said it was just shy of superficial. However, it hurt like a mother fucker. He pulled her close, needing to feel her safe in his arms and then they said their goodnights to Quinn and his mom. He was glad they were taking to each other so well. The two headed upstairs to their room and then Rachel was _on_ him. She raced to get herself undressed with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Once she was down to her panties, she ripped his shirt off and started on his pants. He never questioned Rachel when she wanted to have some sexy time but the condom she dropped on the bed stopped him dead in his tracks.

'Babe...' He called out softly and pulled her into his arms. 'What's going on?'

'I... I _want_ you.' She replied shyly, all of the frenzied energy seeping out of her.

'I want you too... so fucking much.' He pushed her hair behind her ear. 'But I don't want our first time together to be in any way related to what happened today. I'm not going to let your first time be marred by such a shitty afternoon... okay? Let's go to bed and let me hold you... we'll get through tonight and let everything that happened today melt away... _then_ we can reconsider.'

'But... but what if I lose you?' She broke. He'd never seen her look so small and scared before.

'Rach... I'm not going anywhere.'

'B-but they stabbed you, Noah! They had a knife and they stabbed you with it! What if they hit something important?! What if Kurt wasn't with you that day you overdosed?! I almost lost you TWICE already! I... I can't...' She collapsed against him, wrecked with sobs.

'Shhhh... I know, baby... I know.' He whispered as he held her tight and rocked her in his arms. They didn't make love that night. Puck wouldn't allow it. He held her and let her cry herself to sleep and then stayed awake crying his own tears. He hadn't want to see how scared he was. She was right, he'd been in two potentially deadly situations in a matter of months. It was terrifying. He knew exactly why Rachel had wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He was scared of losing her too. But he couldn't give her what she deserved when they were both still scared and upset. He wanted it to be perfect for her... she deserved perfect.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Holy shit! You got fucking shanked in a fight... 8 to 1? You're making this shit up!' Mike exclaimed during Glee. Puck would have found it a lot funnier if he wasn't in pain.

'For defending Rachel and Quinn's honor?' Finn asked, feeling a bit guilty. He was still trying to adjust to his new life as a single man who was not going to be a father; but he still cared. He didn't want to care, but he couldn't help it. Hearing that the woman that he thought was going to be the mother of his child was assaulted, reignited all of the feelings he was trying so hard to surpress.

'I don't really wanna fucking talk about it.' Puck snapped. He was in a foul mood and Finn was still on his shit list because he hadn't apologized to Rachel for hitting her.

'Talk about what?' Mr. Schue asked as he walked in. Rachel was right behind him, rushing over and immediately latching on to Puck. It was exactly what he needed.

'This weekend... Rachel and Quinn were acosted by a bunch of assholes at the mall while they waited for me to pick them up. I fought them off and got stabbed.'

'What?!'

'It was awful.' Rachel whispered, tears brimming in her eyes again. She curled closer to Puck.

'They were a bunch of animals.' Quinn added angrily as she walked into the room. 'Sexist, misogynistic, bullying cowards... can someone PLEASE turn Madonna off. I swear to God, I'm about to lose my shit.' Sue had been playing Madonna over the intercom all day and Quinn's nerves were shot.

'I can't imagine what it was like for you girls.' Schue replied sadly. He could see how it was affecting each of them. 'Are you okay, Puck?'

'Yeah, it wasn't that bad.'

'You got stabbed...'

'It wasn't very deep, just three inches.' He shrugged. 'Hurts like a bitch.'

The rest of the Glee kids filtered in and realized that Puck, Rachel, and Quinn were not interested in talking about what had happened. Quinn was angry and snapped at anyone that breathed a word to her. Rachel looked... deflated. She was clinging to Puck like she was afraid he'd float away from her. When they had to part for classes, they all saw her disconnect from what was going on around her and only reconnect when she was back in his arms. Puck seemed... different. They could tell his side hurt and that he was grouchy... but there was something else. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

No one missed the connection between what their assignment was and what happened to the girls. They'd been on this quest to make the boys more aware of what it was like in a woman's shoes. Having two of their teammates pinned up against a wall and assaulted by a group of guys sexually objectifying them... exactly what they were fighting against.

'I know things are a little tense today... but does anyone have anything they'd like to perform?' Mr. Schue asked the silent group.

'I do.' Puck rose his hand nervously.

'Come on up.'

Puck grabbed his guitar and shuffled up to the front, ignoring the sad look Rachel gave him when he left her side. He'd planned to sing this song the minute Madonna started blaring across the school and Mr. Schue had a talk with them about the girls. After the weekend, he _needed_ to sing it.

'So... ya'll know this song... I just thought an acoustic take on it would be rad as hell... and then... uhm... with everything that happened...' He shrugged, not really sure what else to say. He took a seat on the stool and pulled his guitar into this lap. He looked directly at Rachel to let her know that it was for her and then started strumming.

 **Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone**

 **I hear you call my name**

 **And it feels like home**

 **When you call my name it's like a little prayer**

 **I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**

 **In the midnight hour I can feel your power**

 **Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there**

 **I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing**

 **I have no choice, I hear your voice**

 **Feels like flying**

 **I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling**

 **Out of the sky, I close my eyes**

 **Heaven help me**

 **When you call my name it's like a little prayer**

 **I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**

 **In the midnight hour I can feel your power**

 **Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there**

 **Like a child you whisper softly to me**

 **You're in control just like a child**

 **Now I'm dancing**

 **It's like a dream, no end and no beginning**

 **You're here with me, it's like a dream**

 **Let the choir sing**

 **When you call my name it's like a little prayer**

 **I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**

 **In the midnight hour I can feel your power**

 **Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there**

 **When you call my name it's like a little prayer**

 **I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**

 **In the midnight hour I can feel a power**

 **Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there**

 **Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone**

 **I hear you call my name**

 **And it feels like home**

 **Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there**

 **Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery**

 **Just like a dream, you are not what you seem**

 **Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there**

 **Just like a prayer, I'll take you there**

 **It's like a dream to me**

 **Just like a prayer, I'll take you there**

 **It's like a dream to me**

 **Just like a prayer, I'll take you there**

 **It's like a dream to me**

 **Just like a prayer, I'll take you there**

 **It's like a dream to me**

 **Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there**

Everyone gave him a standing ovation but his eyes were on Rachel. She was smiling through tears and looking at him like he had just gifted her the moon. He walked over to her and pulled her into a slow kiss, trying to express everything he wanted to put into words... how sorry he was that he left them... how sorry he was that they touched her... how sorry he was that he wasn't there to protect her. She gave him a knowing look and shook her head, telling him that it wasn't his fault. He saved them. Everyone watched as the two had their silent conversation and they could see the affect it had on each of them. Rachel's eyes brightened and that weight they saw on Puck's shoulders lifted. It felt like they were peeping on a very private moment but none could turn away. They were watching two people who were far beyond their years experience something that some never get in a lifetime.

When the couple's moment was over, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn jumped out of their seats and ran to them. Soon everyone else joined in too. It was a huge hug between friends... between a family. When even Finn joined, they realized everything was going to be okay after all.

'Wow... I knew you guys were all close... I just didn't expect you to be this close.' Jesse St. James said as he walked through the door of the choir room. It broke the bonding moment and immediately soured Puck's mood.

'What are you doing here?' He growled.

'Who are you?' Jesse asked with a questioning smile.

'This is my boyfriend Noah.' Rachel answered, stepping in front of Puck with a determined look on her face. 'What are you doing here?' She repeated.

'Didn't Mr. Schue tell you? I'm the new member of New Directions.'

'I'm sorry guys... I was going to tell you earlier but we've all been a little distracted today.'

'He cannot be in Glee, Mr. Schue. He's the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline... he's probably just hear to spy on us! Their female lead did that last year to Aural Intensity!' Rachel yelled.

'I'm sorry, Rachel but he's officially a student of McKinley High. He has show choir experience and auditioned for me on Friday. My hands are tied. I cannot turn him away.'

'Did he mention in the audition that he played a heavy part in making that video Jacob spread about me? The one that made everyone think I was cheating on Noah?'

'No, but I can't make accomodations for your personal life... I can't punish him for something he did while at another school.' Mr. Schue sighed. 'Let's just go on home. It's been a very emotional day...'

'You're right.' Rachel sighed, sadly. 'Too emotional... I'm far too worn out to deal with this.' Puck grabbed her hand and their backpacks and headed out with Quinn hot on their heels. They had almost made it to the car when they heard someone running after them.

'Quinn... wait... can I talk to you?' Santana asked while trying to catch her breath. Quinn just nodded. 'I... uhm... I need to tell you something.' Tears started forming in her eyes. 'I... I slept with Finn... last night. It was supposed to mean nothing b-but...'

'It's okay, Santana.' Quinn interupted softly. 'I ruined my chances with Finn. He and I were over long before this baby came along.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes!' Quinn said happily. 'I'm very sure! Go get him, girl.'

'Thank you so much!' Santana wrapped Quinn up in a hug and then ran back towards the school, back to Finn. Rachel watched Quinn's shoulders fall as soon as Santana was out of sight. It was clear Quinn was not okay but she had done the right thing. Her words were all true. Puck noticed it too so he grabbed her backpack from her, gave her a knowing smile and then helped her into the car.

That night the three fell asleep by seven and didn't wake up until noon the following day. Deborah had quietly turned off their alarm clocks, called the school to tell them they'd be missing classes and then left a note for each telling them to rest. They'd gone through so much in the last couple of days and Deborah thought they deserved some time to get better.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Like A Prayer - Madonna


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN : IT'S OURS**

Puck wanted to complain, he really did... Glee rehearsals at a skating rink? So not his jam... but Rachel looked just so God damn excited that he couldn't do it. He kept his trap shut and glared at anyone who dared say anything. She was finally smiling a genuine smile again and he wasn't about to take that away from her or let any one else for that matter. When she wanted to wear rainbow knee socks, a tiny red skirt, and a Rainbow Bright tshirt for the occassion, he didn't say a word about how cold it was outside or that she looked like bait on how to catch a preditor... he just made sure his girl got the red skates she wanted so she would match. When she wanted insisted on drinking an entire grape slushie before they got there, he didn't remind her of their 4th grade field trip when she drank an entire slushie and then peed her pants because she couldn't get control of her skates in the bathroom... he just made sure to let her know he was standing outside of the bathroom if she needed help (which she did). He's just a good fiance like that.

'Hey, Rachel.' Jesse greeted, sitting next to her while she was taking a break and Puck was getting them a snack.

'Jesse.'

'I was wondering... I mean, I know you're with Puckerman... but I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee with me again. I can be the things he's not. I'm the leading man that a leading lady like yourself needs.'

'Absolutely not. I love Noah. He's more than I could ever need. You are a lying snake and I'd really appreciate it if you refrained from talking to me **ever again**.' She snapped and stood up to go find Puck. He was right behind them, smiling proudly holding her popcorn. She skated to him and linked her arm with his. 'Now if you'll excuse us... we're going to make out.'

'We are?' Puck asked in surprise, practically throwing the snacks at Jesse so he could follow her.

'Guys! Guys!' Quinn yelled, looking panicked as she skated to the couple. Puck groaned... he'd been centimeters away from macking on his favorite lips.

'What?' Rachel asked, clearly as annoyed as Puck felt.

'Deborah called.' Quinn huffed. 'She says you weren't answering your phone.' She pointed at Puck. 'The house... it's on fire.'

'What?!' They yelled in unison, pulling off their skates as quickly as possible.

'She didn't go into specifics, she just said to get home as soon as possible.' Quinn added, holding out her foot to let Puck take off her skates because her belly would have slowed her down. Once they had their normal shoes on they bolted for the door. Mr. Schue was nearby flirting with April and noticed them leaving.

'Guys! We haven't even started...'

'Our house is on fire!' Quinn yelled, none of them slowing down. They ran to the truck and Puck practically threw them both in before running to his side and hopping in. The skating rink was on their side of town and within minutes they could smell the smoke.

'Did Ma say if Sarah is okay?' Puck growled, pushing harder on the gas peddle.

'She says they're both fine and so is Sadie.' When they pulled up, the house was gone. Deborah and Sarah sat huddled together across the street, watching as the flames danced out the windows of the only home Puck and Sarah had ever known. They parked and Puck ran ahead towards his mom and sister. Sarah noticed him first and fled Deborah's lap, running and then jumping into Puck's arms. He noticed some soot on the girl's face but she looked unharmed. He finished the run to his mom and wrapped her up in his free arm.

'What happened?'

'They say that it was likely the extension cord in my room. It was smashed behind that dresser and they think it shorted out.' She answered sadly. 'It's all gone...'

'I don't give a shit about our stuff, Ma... as long as you and Sarah are safe.' He acknowledged as Rachel and Quinn caught up. They all waited and watched as the flames were extinguished, leaving a pile of charred wood and melted plastic in their wake. Hiram and Leroy showed up not long after and offered their home. Deborah would take the guest bedroom downstairs so that she had her own bathroom and wouldn't wake anyone when she came in late from her shift. Sarah would get Rachel's old room since she was the only one who could stomach the yellow paint. Quinn would get the basement area so that she could have plenty of room to spread out as her pregnancy progressed. The most surprising was that they agreed Puck and Rachel would take the guest house. It was a small space... more of a pool house than a guest house... but it had a big bed, it's own bathroom, and a small living area with an efficiency kitchen. It made sense really, there wasn't enough room in there for Deborah and Sarah to each have their own bed and Quinn couldn't really walk back and forth too much back there because of the ice and her pregancy.

There really wasn't much they could do at the fire so they all left. Deborah and Sarah left for Dayton so they could stay the rest of the weekend with Nana Connie. She was taking the fire really hard because they had been storing the few items they had of Puck's grandfather, her late husband. Puck and Rachel drove Quinn to the Berry's house so that she could lay down and get some rest and headed to the store to get some necessities. Hiram and Leroy were buying things for the house like food and toilettries while Puck and Rachel were in charge of buying clothes for themselves and Quinn.

'Are you okay?' Rachel asked, running her fingers over Puck's knuckles as they drove to the Lima Mall.

'Yeah, I'm fine... I got my guitar, my leather jacket, and everyone's safe.' He shrugged. 'It sucks that we lost my Pap's stuff and all our pictures but it's all just stuff. What about you? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She smiled and leaned her head against his arm. 'I can't believe it happened... our lives are so dramatic.' She chuckled sadly. 'Do you think we'll ever catch a break?

'No.' He chuckled. 'Drama is our style, babe.' He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

'I really am sorry about your house, Noah...'

'S'cool, it was haunted anyway.'

'Noah! It was not haunted.' She replied, rolling her eyes.

'Yes it fucking was... I know what I saw.' He huffed.

'So... you saw a ghost in the mirror and ran away, leaving your fiance to fend for herself?' She raised her eyebrow.

'I told you a long time ago babe...'

'I know, I know... you'll always protect me against bad guys and zombies but when it comes to ghosts I'm on my own...' She recited, trying not to smile.

'Exactly.'

'What would everyone say if I told them that the Great Noah Puckerman was scared of ghosts?'

'Nothing... because I'd tell them that you escaped the looney bin and they'd believe _me_.' He replied, laughing when she swatted him.

It didn't take them long to get what they needed. Rachel had one of her lists and they didn't feel like being at the mall anyway. As they were about to head out, Hiram called and told them to pick out their own bedding and dishes for their guesthouse.

'Oh my God, Noah...' Rachel whispered.

'What, babe? It's just a blanket.'

'No... it's not. We're picking something together for our own house. I mean, sure, it's just a guest house but...'

'But it's ours.' He interupted, lifting her chin so she'd look at his eyes. 'It's _ours_.' He smiled lovingly at her and she returned it, all fear vanished. 'Sometimes I forget that we're getting married. I mean, I know we're always together and we share a room... but I forget that we're going to have a wedding at the synagouge, you're going to be Rachel Puckerman, you're going to be my _wife_.'

'I forget too... I think that's why this caught me off guard. We are buying things that we'll use in _our_ future.'

'Alright, _my future_... let's go find us a badass blanket.' He kisses the top of her head and drags her back into Macy's.

When they arrived home, there were cars up and down the street around the Berry residence. Both shared a frustrated look before getting out and loading up with bags. Mike and Matt were outside in seconds and helped them carry them in. The Berry residence was full. Quinn was sitting on the couch dipping Doritos in mustard with Tina and Mercedes on either side of her trying not to barf. The smell of the grill was wafting through the house and they noticed Finn was manning it; apparently Santana had caught him up to speed. Mr. Schue was talking with Hiram and Leroy which couldn't be good; and Artie was giving Sarah a ride on his lap back and forth down the hallway. Brittany and Santana were in the kitchen, making potato salad. It looked like they all showed up.

'At least Jesse isn't here.' Rachel grumbled, annoyed with having guests. She was grateful but she just wanted to get into her new space and curl up under her new blanket with Puck and a cup of tea.

'Uh... actually...' A voice said behind them. Rachel groaned out loud. 'Sorry, I know I'm the last person you wanted to see. I just... I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were engaged. I would have never even tried to stir shit up if I had known.' Jesse said. 'I just wanted to let you know that I'll stop... I won't interfere anymore.'

'Thanks.' Rachel replied harshly and stormed off leaving the two guys.

'Listen man, I appreciate your apology and I trust that you'll stay away from her. She's just a little overwhelmed.' Puck explained. 'It's been an intense week.'

'I can imagine.' Jesse smiled and held out his hand, Puck shook it. 'I'll see you guys at school when you get back. Let me know if you guys need anything.'

'Thanks, we appreciate it.'

The Glee kids didn't leave until late that night. They wanted to make sure Puck, Rachel and their family were taken care of and had everything they needed. It was really nice of them but everyone was exhausted by the time they left. Rachel and Puck carried their new clothes, toilettres, and housewares to their new space and got settled in.

'I really like this blanket.' Rachel smiled as she pulled the new down comforter up to her chin.

'It looks super comfortable.'

'It is!'

'Don't get too comfortable.' He winked. 'We've gotta christen the new digs.' He pulled a joint out of his wallet and tossed it on the bed before stripping down to his briefs.

'You get the window, I'll get the lighter!' She smiled and reached into her purse. He set one of their new plates onto the bed to use as an ashtray and then flopped down on the bed to join her. 'I like this.' She grinned.

'Me too.' He chuckled. 'Now hurry up and light that babe because I have some other ways I'd like to use my mouth.' He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear making her shiver.

30 minutes later they were both buzzed and Rachel was cumming hard on his tongue.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Mr. Schue... we have a song we'd like to do.' Rachel smiled, sitting on the edge of the stage in the auditorium.

'Go for it!'

The whole Glee club stood up and headed to the stage while Puck reached out a hand to help Rachel up to her feet. The two stayed front and center while the others grouped around them, ready to whistle and dance with them.

 **(Rachel)**

 **Alabama, Arkansas,**

 **I do love my Ma and Pa**

 **Not the way that I do love you**

 **(Puck)**

 **Well, holy moly me oh my**

 **You're the apple of my eye**

 **Girl, I've never loved one like you**

 **(Rachel)**

 **Man, oh, man, you're my best friend**

 **I scream it to the nothingness**

 **There ain't nothing that I need**

 **(Puck)**

 **Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie**

 **Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ**

 **Ain't nothing please me more than you**

 **(All)**

 **Home, let me come home**

 **Home is wherever I'm with you**

 **Home, let me come home**

 **Home is wherever I'm with you**

 **(Puck and Rachel)**

 **La la la la**

 **Take me home**

 **Mama, I'm coming home**

 **(Puck)**

 **I'll follow you into the park,**

 **Through the jungle, through the dark**

 **Girl, I've never loved one like you**

 **(Rachel)**

 **Moats and boats, and waterfalls,**

 **Alleyways, and payphone calls**

 **I been everywhere with you (that's true)**

 **(Puck)**

 **Laugh until we think we'll die,**

 **Barefoot on a summer night**

 **Never could be sweeter than with you**

 **(Rachel)**

 **And in the streets you run afree,**

 **Like it's only you and me,**

 **(Puck and Rachel)**

 **Geez, you're something to see.**

 **(All)**

 **La la la la**

 **Take me home**

 **Mama, I'm coming home**

Mr. Schue clapped for them while the entire team surrounded Puck, Rachel, and Quinn in support.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Puck was pacing at the foot of the bed while Rachel sat reading The Great Gatsby. Realizing that he wasn't going to stop any time soon, she tossed the book down and took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. He'd been lost in his head all day and she was finally going to break... _or break him_.

'Noah, what the hell is your problem?' She watched him freeze and then slump down onto the end of the bed. She got up on her knees and scooted down until she could drape herself over his back. 'Come on... don't hold it in.'

'You've lost weight... since joining the Cheerios.'

'Yeah... and?'

'And? Mercedes passed the fuck out today in the Cafeteria because of Sue's stupid diet. I'm worried that _you_ have been losing weight because you went on that stupid diet. You're fucking tiny and got even tinier... ' He admitted.

'Noah...'

'Be honest with me, Rachel.'

'I run every single morning. I have two rounds of Cheerios practice a day during the week. I have Glee where I strive to be the best dancer I can be. When I get home, I do an actual workout to get rid of the stress of the day. On weekends I do yoga, spin classes, or we go hiking, biking, or skating together. I eat like a damn horse. I can't go three hours without a snack or meal. I am very serious about my health. Her diet is outrageous and I honestly didn't even know about it until today. I lost weight because I added two hours of movement five days a week.' She explained, rubbing the crease in the middle of his eyebrows. He smiled a little and turned so he could hug her.

'You do eat a lot of cheeseburgers...'

'Yes, yes I do.' She giggled. 'Like the bad Jew I am.' He smiled at that.

'You promise that if you ever feel insecure... you'll come to me right?'

'Scout's honor.' She laid her head on his shoulder. 'I went through what she did once...'

'What do you mean?'

'I thought I was fat.' She admitted. 'I tried to make myself throw up... that's how I learned about my lack of a gag reflex.'

'When was that?'

'The end of last year... Quinn and Santana were writing some really terrible stuff on my YouTube videos and everyone loved them. I thought that if I was skinner, maybe people would like me more. I realized quickly that I was wrong.'

'Hell yeah you were... you wear a size what? Two?'

'One now... but I'll tone back up.' She held up her guns making him laugh.

'You're so fucking cute.' He said, falling backwards so he was laying on the bed with his feet on the ground. 'Damn, I still have that song stuck in my head.'

'Beautiful?'

'Yeah... fucking love me some Christina.' He laughed. ' _I am beautifulllllllll... in every siiiiingllllle waaaaaay_!' He sang **loudly** and off key.

'Babe, can you stop... my ears are starting to hurt.' She teased as she straddled his stomach. He ran his hands up and down her thighs but refused to stop singing.

 _'words can't briiiing us dooooooooooown, ooooooooooo'_

'Stoooooop.' She cackled, putting her hand over his mouth. He kept singing, despite the obstruction. With her free hand, she attacked the spot on his collarbone that she learned was really ticklish. He was trapped under her midget grip and couldn't get away. Tears were rolling down his face as he wiggled desperately to get away without dumping her onto the floor. 'Are you going to stop now?'

'Yes! God woman... you're evil...' He gasped between breaths.

'I thought you said I was cute?!'

'Cute and evil!'

'Like a Power Puff girl?' She asked with a giggle.

'Yes... you're a Buttercup!' He laughed heartedly. Damn Sarah and her cartoons. 'I just need to get you a green dress.'

'A green dress and super strength!'

'I don't know if I can buy that at Target.' He laughed as she held up her guns again.

'They don't sell it... I've checked.' She pouted playfully. 'Buuuut, they do sell coffee which is practically the same thing.'

'Ain't that the truth. Speaking of... you want a cup of decaf? I'm sure your tea is cold by now.'

'I'd love one.' She smiled sweetly.

'Good, get me one while you're at it.'

'Jerk!' She laughed, pulling his mohawk.

'Ow! Okay, okay... I'll get them!.' He laughed and rolled over quickly so that she was trapped under him.

'Ugh... get off me you fatty.' She groaned trying to push him off.

' _I am beautiful in everyyyyyy single waaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!'_

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

HOME - EDWARD SHARPE


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I got another one for you :) Some major fluff that I love so much. I do want to also mention that I'm cranking these chapters out pretty fast so if there are little mistakes like size 1 instead of size 0... my bad. I try and catch them but sometimes my brain does this thing where it scans right over it without realizing my error. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN : THE BAD ONE**

Puck and Rachel had been dating for almost four months and Puck realized that he had only taken her on **one** date. That did not fly with him. He knew they'd been through all kinds of shit and that's why neither had really thought about it; but it left him unsettled. He loved this girl and she deserved the world... the least he could do was treat her to a special night. So, he called in reinforcements. During his study hour he met with Kurt, Santana, and Quinn to discuss the plans he had come up with (at 3AM when he woke up with the realization).

'Why do you need us?' Kurt asked as he worked on Quinn's cuticles. 'You seem to have it all worked out.'

'I do... I mean, I guess I do...' Puck replied, wondering why he had called them as well. 'I thought I needed help but after talking it out I guess I'm good. She'll like it, right?'

'Of course she will... it's ridiculously romantic.' Santana grimaced. 'Which is so not okay considering I'm now dating the most romantically ignorant man in the world. Kurt... you should work on that for me.'

'If Quinn couldn't get Finn Hudson to be romantic... there's no hope.' Kurt replied with a shrug.

'Focus people!' Puck interupted. 'I don't need to hear about Finn-essa right now. I need to know if this is good enough for Rachel.'

'Awwwww...' They all said in unison.

'What?!'

'You want it to be _good enough_ for Rachel... you're such a big softy.' Quinn giggled. 'It's a wonderful idea and she's going to be over the moon. If you need us as a distraction, just let us know.'

'Oh my God, that was why I called you!' He laughed. 'I couldn't fucking remember... okay, I need you guys to keep her busy from 6-8. She's going to get hangry so give her a granola bar. They always fill her up enough to keep the anger at bay but won't kill her appetite. At 7:30 start getting her ready. You can tell her then that I'm taking her out BUT ONLY THEN... because Rachel loves surprises but she hates waiting. If you tell her before that she'll go bat shit and start _investigating_ to find out what's going on.'

'What do you want her to wear?' Kurt asked, excited to play dress up.

'Whatever she wants... but you'll need to tell her that it's a romantic date... otherwise she'll come walking out in one of my shirts and leggings... _trust me_.'

'I've only seen Berry dress like that once.' Santana laughed.

'Actually, he's right. The minute she's home her bra is off, her contacts are out, and she's in the most comfortable thing she can find. If you don't tell her specifics, she's likely to walk out in that unicorn onesie.' Quinn replied.

'If I had gone with my other plan, that would have been fine... but I'm going with the more romantic of the two ideas I had. I'll save the other for when it gets warmer.'

'Okay... From 6 to 7:30 we hang out and probably do homework together. We'll tell her you are helping Finn with math. At 7:30 we tell her that we lied, you're coming at 8 to pick her up for a date... she chooses the outfit but we tell her it's a romantic date so she doesn't walk out of the house looking like a hot mess! Got it!' Kurt clapped.

'Hey, my girl never looks like a hot mess...' Puck defended. 'She looks hot in my clothes.'

'I didn't mean it that way.' Kurt laughed. 'You got it sooooo bad for our little diva. It's actually quite charming.'

'I do... that's why I need this to be perfect.' He shrugged and walked out.

By 8 o'clock, Rachel was waiting next to the door for Puck. She thought it was really cute that even though he lived there, he was going to pick her up for their date. He was such a romantic at heart and Rachel ate it up. Right on the dot, the doorbell rang. She waited for a second, taking a deep breath (and purposefully making him wait) and then opened the door. His mouth fell open. She looked incredible. She had on a long sleeve velvet dress that clung to her body until it flared out to the floor. He could see a peek of skin and it was enough to tell him that her back was completely exposed. The deep red contrasted against her tanned skin and complimented the deep lipstick she had chosen. Her eyes were surrounded by eyeliner and mascara making them look even bigger and brighter than normal. She had her hair tied up on the top of her head but left pieces cascading down to frame her face.

'You look stunning, Rach.' He said with a big smile as he handed her a bouquet of white peonies in varying sizes.

'Thank you, Noah. You look very handome and the flowers are beautiful.' She blushed, putting the flowers on the table knowing Quinn would put them in a vase for her. He held out his elbow for her and she took it, using him as support to walk down the snow packed sidewalk in her heels. He'd borrowed his mom's Volvo for the night so that she wouldn't have to get up into the truck, he was glad he did. He held the door open for her and then when she was settled, went around to his side to drive them to their destination. 'So, where are we going?' She asked, feeling excitement and nerves like she didn't wake up with her drool staining his shirt that morning.

'It's a surprise.' He grinned. They drove a familiar path and Rachel was getting anxious. When they pulled into the school parking lot, she was baffled. 'Trust me.'

'I do.' She smiled and let him run around to her door. He held her hand as they entered (Mr. Schue trusted him with a key, who knew...) and he walked her towards the choir room. 'Oh my God!' Rachel gasped as they walked in. He had cleared out the chairs and cleaned it up and then lit candles on almost every surface. There was a table in the middle, next to the piano, with another fresh bouquet (red roses) and two tall candles. It all took her breath away. 'Noah... it's beautiful...'

'It pales in comparison to how beautiful you look.' He said nervously. 'Here, take a seat...' He held her chair for her and then sat down at the piano. 'I uhm... I have a song...' He sat down at the candle covered piano and fought to keep his nerve. He couldn't understand why his palms were sweaty. He _lived_ with her.

 **Wise men say only fools rush in**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Shall I stay**

 **Would it be a sin**

 **If I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Like a river flows surely to the sea**

 **Darling so it goes**

 **Some things are meant to be**

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Like a river flows surely to the sea**

 **Darling so it goes**

 **Some things are meant to be**

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

When he finished he looked over to see her smiling with tears streaming down her face. She felt so loved at that moment, more than she ever thought possible. He got up and she did the same, meeting him in the middle to place soft kisses on his lips.

'Thank you...' She whispered, afraid to break the spell.

'I love you, Rach...'

'I love you too, Noah... so much.' She replied, letting him lead her back to her seat. Once she was settled he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Inside were their plates with dinner and a bottle of champagne that he bought with his fake ID. He pulled out the champagne first, filling her glass and then his, before carrying over their plates. 'Wow! This looks amazing.' She gushed. He'd made it all in the Home Ec room.

'It's Miso-Marinated Portobello Carpaccio...' He admitted with a nervous smile. 'A roasted carrot salad, and for dessert... a candied Clementine Cake. All of it is vegan and homemade.'

'I'm the luckiest girl in the world.' She replied, her smile only brightening. Puck couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and the candlelight glowing on her face was almost too much for him. His heart was flipping so fast in his chest he thought he was going to lose it.

'Cheers... to us.' He lifted his glass and clinked it with hers, cherishing the way her eyes sparkled.

Everything went perfectly. Rachel couldn't believe that it was real life. It all felt like a dream. Puck was the perfect gentleman, he spoiled her completely with dinner and dessert, and the look in his eyes as he talked to her made melt into the chair. It was better than she could ever imagine a date being. When they were finished they blew out all of the candles together (apparently he had people to cleanup after they left ... Mike and Matt). and headed back to the car. It was still early so they went to get a cup of coffee at The Meeting Place.

They stuck out like sore thumbs in the quaint coffee shop dressed in their nice suit and velvet gown, but it added to their experience. Rachel felt like the bell of the ball. She picked a table by the window so they could take in the Christmas lights of downtown Lima and waited while he grabbed them their coffee. They sat as close to one another as possible, talking in hushed voices and relishing in their time together.

'What do we have here?' A girl said, interupting their conversation. Rachel looked up with a questioning smile when she felt Puck tense next to her.

'Can we help you?'

'I just thought I'd stop and say hi.' The girl answered with a bitter look on her face.

'That's nice of you but we're on a date.' Rachel replied, wanting this girl to leave.

'Puck doesn't _do_ dates.' She snapped, Rachel caught on quickly.

'Please leave Amanda.' Puck growled, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

'It's Amber.' She corrected him bitterly.

'I'm sorry, Amber. Please leave us alone.'

'Of course, just watch yourself with this one.' She replied coldly, pointing at Puck. 'He'll tell you everything you want to hear and then cut your heart out and stomp all over it.' With that the girl left, forgetting all about her coffee on their table.

'Fuck... I'm so sorry.' Puck apologized desperately. He looked devastated and wouldn't even look her in the eye. 'I... I'll take you home...'

'Noah... it's okay.' She whispered softly, running her hand over his head and down his neck. He looked at her and the look in his eyes broke her heart. She cupped his face in both of her hands and stared him in the eyes. 'I know you, Noah Puckerman. I know who you were, who you are, and who you're going to be. That girl doesn't change that.'

'I hate that part of me.' He replied honestly.

'I don't... it's part of what makes you who you are today. Without our past mistakes, we wouldn't have become who we are... our parents would have never pushed us together...'

'You're right.' He took a deep breath and tried to let it go. _Why did something like this happen tonight?_ Everything was going so well.

'Noah... stop it.' She scolded. 'She did not ruin the night so don't do it for her.' It was like she was in his head. 'It's written all over your face.'

'I'm sorry.' He smiled softly and leaned back in his seat, pulling her closer. 'One day I'll have a good reputation that will outweigh the bad one.'

'I know it.'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Really, Schue? You really think I made that list?' Puck glared at their teacher. A _Glist_ , that's stupid.

'We saw you with one by the lockers.'

'I was moving it off of Rachel's locker! Why would I put my _fiance_ at the bottom of the list?' He shot back. 'I'm literally the only person to have ever _seen_ just how hot she is... if you catch my drift.'

'W-'

'No, this is bullshit. I didnt' do it!'

'Come on, Noah. You don't need to be subjected to this interrogation any longer.' Rachel snapped, grabbing her backpack. 'This is fucking ridiculous.'

'Rachel! Sit down and watch your language.' Figgins ordered.

'This makes no sense. Why would Noah put himself as 3rd behind _Quinn and Santana_? You're not even being rational. He may be a lot of things but _humble_ is not one of them. If Noah created it, he would have put one of the two of us as number one and **you know it**.'

'How did you do that?' Puck asked. 'You insulted me and defended me at the same time.'

'I'm talented.' She snickered and then turned back to their teacher and principal.

'You're a badass.' He whispered and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'You guys are right.' Schue sighed. 'It doesn't make sense... but who would do this?'

'Well... the original Cheerios and jocks are all at the top of the list... they've left off Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie... and they've put me with a negative score. I'd start with the people who don't like me and work it that way.' She shrugged. 'Actually... I think I know who it was...' She trailed off thoughtfully.

'Who?'

'I'm not telling you unless I know for sure and then I'll let them tell you. I'm not interested in another witch hunt.' She replied hotly. She grabbed Puck's hand and the two left the room. 'I think it was Quinn.' Rachel whispered when they were far enough away from the door.

'What? Why? I thought you guys were friends...'

'We are... but I think she was just trying to get some of her old attention back.'

'You're right. But why would she put Jesse before Finn?' Puck chuckled.

'She thinks he's cute.' Rachel giggled. 'Don't tell her I told you.'

'I won't.' He laughed. They walked until they found Quinn sitting on a bench by the auditorium. She looked conflicted. 'You only gave me 38 points? I'm hurt.' He called out to the blonde, taking her by surprise. She gave him a sad smile and wrapped her arm around her stomach.

'I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking.'

'I do.' Rachel smiled, taking a seat next to her and wrapping her arms around her. 'You're just trying to feel normal. It's completely understandable.'

'Why is my normal always such a bitch to you?' Quinn chuckled, tears starting to fall.

'I'm an easy target.' Rachel shrugged. 'We've both changed a lot but if you're going to revert to the old you, then you're going to revert me too... because when you were at the top of your game, I was at the bottom of mine.'

'Quit being so nice and understanding.' Quinn groaned, leaning her head back against the wall. 'You should be yelling at me for being so selfish and mean!'

'Well, I don't want to. I want you to go tell Mr. Schue that you did it so that he'll quit blaming Noah.'

'Schue's so dense... like Puck would put himself _third_ on the list.' Quinn giggled and Puck rolled his eyes.

'That's what I told him.' Rachel laughed. Puck just glared at both of them.

'Alright... alright... I'll go tell Mr. Schue it was me.' Quinn sighed. 'Sorry you got blamed, Puck.'

'It's cool, I'm used to it.' He shrugged and smiled. 'Now hurry up, I'm hungry.'

'Damn it, Puck. You know you can't bring up food unless it's time to eat.' Quinn teased. 'Now I'm going to be stuck in there and I won't be able to focus on anything but food.' It was the truth. If she thought about food, she _had_ to eat.

'Here...' He reached into his backpack and pulled out the peanut butter and potato chip sandwich he had in there. 'I started carrying it around for emergencies.'

'You are seriously my favorite person on the planet right now!' Quinn squealed and grabbed the snack.

'You keep a _craving_ sandwich in your backpack for your pregnant friend?' Rachel asked, pure adoration on her face.

'I keep a _Rachel_ sandwich in my backpack too... she gets a little cranky when she gets hungry.' He chuckled and tossed her an organic peanut butter and cherry compote sandwich. 'And I eat them both after football practice if you guys don't.' He laughed.

'I love you, Noah.' She beamed as he handed her the sandwich.

'I love you too, Rach.'

I love you too, Puck.' Quinn added with a mouthful of sandwich causing them all to laugh.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Mr. Schue... I know you wanted us to sing songs that were one hit wonders and stuff but I have a song I'd like to do.' Quinn announced in the auditorium.

'Okay, go ahead.' He seemed a little colder to her since she admitted she'd made the list but she just waved it off. She knew he'd get over it. Puck grabbed his electric guitar, Finn hopped on the drums (shocking everyone), Rachel and Santana took the stage at the backup microphones and Quinn took the center. She was wearing a black sequin baby doll dress and heavy eyeliner. If she was going to sing Joan Jett, she was going to do it right.

 **I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

 **You're living in the past it's a new generation**

 **A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**

 **What I'm gonna do**

 **An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**

 **Oh no not me**

 **An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

 **Never said I wanted to improve my station**

 **An' I'm only doin' good**

 **When I'm havin' fun**

 **An' I don't have to please no one**

 **An' I don't give a damn**

 **'Bout my bad reputation**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **I don't give a damn**

 **'Bout my reputation**

 **I've never been afraid of any deviation**

 **An' I don't really care**

 **If ya think I'm strange**

 **I ain't gonna change**

 **An' I'm never gonna care**

 **'Bout my bad reputation**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **Pedal boys!**

 **An' I don't give a damn**

 **'Bout my reputation**

 **The world's in trouble**

 **There's no communication**

 **An' everyone can say**

 **What they want to say**

 **It never gets better anyway**

 **So why should I care**

 **'Bout a bad reputation anyway**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

 **You're living in the past**

 **It's a new generation**

 **An' I only feel good**

 **When I got no pain**

 **An' that's how I'm gonna stay**

 **An' I don't give a damn**

 **'Bout my bad reputation**

 **Oh no, not me**

 **Oh no, not**

 **Not me, not me**

Everyone ended up joining in. The other boys running up and playing air guitar next to Puck or air drums next to Finn. The girls huddled up with Rachel and Santana and added to their background vocals. It was a true jam session.

'That was great!' Schue clapped.

'Thanks!' Quinn replied, breathing heavily from the high energy song. 'I'm sorry that I hurt everyone's feelings.'

'We got your back, Quinn. No worries.' Tina smiled, hugging the blonde tightly.

'You guys are all the best.' She smiled, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis

Bad Reputation - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY : BREATHE A WORD**

They called it the **Lice Invasion of 2009** and it wrecked the Berry/Puckerman/Fabray home. It all started after one of Sarah's play dates with the neighbors. She had gone to bed with Deborah, woken up in the middle of the night asking for Puck and was delivered to his and Rachel's bed. When they woke up the next morning no one noticed her scratching her head until she had her head on Quinn's shoulder. Soon, everyone was in a panic. All their new stuff was thrown into bags, their bedding and clothes thrown into the washers... and RID was bought by the gallons. Puck, having the least amount of hair out of the seven, was in charge of the application and combing. By the time he finished, he was dying. His head itched so bad it almost burned. Rachel got ready to apply the cream and comb out the bugs but he knew how long it took and he didn't think his sanity would last that long. He angrily grabbed the electric trimmer and plugged it into the outdoor outlet. Before anyone could breathe a word, his hawk was gone; left in an infested pile on the cement patio.

'Noah...'

'Don't.' He snapped, walking past her to continue with the cleanup. He didn't mean to snap at her but he was just realizing what he had done. His mohawk was gone... the one he'd had since his dad left... the last vestige of his old life. He shouldn't care. He wasn't that person anymore but it was weird and he felt naked without it. It wasn't like he couldn't grow it back either. He could have it in a couple weeks actually, his hair grew freaky fast... but he knew wouldn't. It was gone for good and it felt like a part of him went with it.

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least. They all worked together but they all felt the strange energy radiating off of him. Rachel tried to make him feel better by telling him how sexy he looked but he just grimaced and walked away. She wasn't even lying to him. Seeing him with his head shaved made her weak at the knees. But she knew why he was upset and she couldn't really blame him. He probably didn't even realize that he was finally processing the loss of his childhood home in conjunction with the loss of his hair. It was all happening at once. When they crawled into bed that night he barely kissed her goodnight before he turned to face away from her. He felt her turn towards him and curl into his back, running her hand over the area that was shaved.

'Noah...'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'I know, it's not that. You have a mole... it's weird.' She said, sitting up and pulling him with her. She rubbed her thumb over the spot for a while before he got irritated.

'It's just a mole...'

'Noah, I'm serious. I think you need to get it checked out.'

'What the fuck does that mean?'

'I mean, it's weird looking. It's not like your other moles.' She blushed. His other moles were in areas that no one but her had seen in months. 'What if it's... bad?'

'I doubt it.'

'You used to make a living standing next to a sun magnet. Please let me make you an appointment to get it looked at.' She whispered worriedly. He turned around and pulled her into his arms.

'Fine... I'll get it checked out. Can we go to bed now?'

'Yes.' She replied with a kiss to his forehead.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'I feel like that guy that lost all his hair, then lost all his strength.' Puck groaned.

'Samson?'

'Agassi. This morning, people actually had the balls to look me in the eye. I mean, it's just a mohawk, right? I'm still Puckasaurus.'

'Actually, I don't know if it's the bullying or the whining, but I am totally not turned on by you right now.' Rachel huffed, grabbing her backpack to leave. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap.

'I'm sorry...'

'You are a wonderful person, Noah but I will **not** put up with you reverting. I know things are hard between the fire and your hair but you need to get control of yourself. I will not put up with you bullying again. It's not you... it's you trying to recapture the part of yourself that you admitted you _hated_.' She snapped. She'd caught him throwing a freshman into a dumpster during third period when he was supposed to be in history.

'They dumped me in the dumpster.' He admitted, not making eye contact.

'What? Who did?'

'Jacob and his goons. That kid I tossed in through a banana peel on me on purpose.'

'Then you're forgiven.' She sighed.

'You don't have to... I deserve it. I realized that my hot girlfriend was way more popular now than I am and it got in my head. Whether or not I got bullied myself doesn't matter. I've been treating you like shit.'

'You have but I'm still forgiving you.' She replied, leaning back against his chest and pulling his arms around her. 'I don't like staying mad at you. I'll save it for something good.' She teased. 'Plus, I'm exhausted.'

'Exhausted? Are you getting sick?'

'I don't know... I've felt off all day.' She admitted. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her head. 'I really hope I'm not getting sick... I don't do _sick_ very well.'

'I hope you're not... you're carrying the team, remember?' He teased. She had found out that most of the Glee kids hadn't been practicing and she had been pissed. She giggled and settled into his arms.

'Hey guys!' Mr. Schue greeted as he walked in, interupting them. 'Rachel, do you still want to do your song?'

'Yes.' She smiled. Mr. Schue nodded and they all waited for the group to get there. When they were all together, she fought off her fatigue and pulled herself up from Puck's lap. 'A lot has gone on recently and we forget how much a big change can impact our day to day. We think we're fine until we're suddenly _not_... so this is just a reminder to keep pushing, it'll get better.' She winked at Puck.

 **I can almost see it**

 **That dream I am dreaming**

 **But there's a voice inside my head saying**

 **You'll never reach it**

 **Every step I'm taking**

 **Every move I make feels**

 **Lost with no direction**

 **My faith is shaking**

 **But I gotta keep trying**

 **Gotta keep my head held high**

'Rachel, I think you've lost your voice.' Mr. Schue cut her off after he realized that she was really off key and having difficulty reaching the notes that she normally could with ease. Puck was out of his chair and at her side immediately.

'Are you okay? Does your throat hurt?'

'A little...' She replied.

'Let's go see Dr. Samuels. He's supposed to give me my test results today anyway. He loves you, I'm sure he'll check you out, okay?'

'Okay.' She replied sadly. She knew what was happening. She'd had it before.

They drove to the doctor's office, both quiet so that Rachel didn't strain her voice any further. When they walked in, they were seen immediately.

'Hello, Noah and Rachel.' Dr. Samuel's greeted, shutting the door to the room. 'My receptionist said that you're voice is going?'

'She was singing and it was **really bad**.' Puck answered for her, ignoring her glare. 'She had just finished telling me that she was feeling tired and slightly off.'

'Well, your test results came back just fine. It's just a mole.' The doctor smiled. 'So let's use the rest of our time to see what's going on with our star.' He went through the usual process, listening to her heart and lungs... looking into her ears and throat. 'Okay, it looks like we have a rough case of Laryngitis. I'm going to write you a prescription for some antibiotics and we'll go from there.'

'What do you mean go from there? Isn't that just an infection?'

'Typically, yes... but Rachel's had it before. If the antibiotics don't work, we're going to have to consider surgery.' He explained with a sad smile. 'We'll start with antibiotics and limited vocal exertion.' The teens nodded and left with their orders.

They headed home and Puck immediately had Rachel get into her onesie and into bed. He bent down to kiss her forehead and felt a small fever. _Damn_. She fell asleep right away so he got to work on making her a big pot of his Nana Connie's Flu Soup. It had unique ingredients like green tea and grilled lemons but it was well worth it. It was his favorite when he was sick (or really any time) and he knew Rachel would love it. Once it was steeping/cooking he turned the humidifier on and started on a batch of his special tea. Sarah loved it and it had all the things that he found really helped with the flu... echanacea, fresh ginger, and even a little cayenne. By the time she woke up from her small nap, he had it all ready for her.

'Here you go, Babe.' He brought over a tray for her, ready to go with her tea and soup.

'This looks wonderful.' She croaked, grabbing her throat in pain.

'No talking...' He reminded her, fluffing the pillows behind her back. She looked frustrated so he tossed her a notebook and a pen. She quickly scratched a note to him.

 _Sing to me_

He smiled and grabbed his guitar, sitting down on the chair next to her so that he didn't jostle her and spill her dinner. Every day he learned something new about Rachel and he was learning today that not only did she hate being sick, but that it made her _sad_. It was clear in her eyes.

'Why are you sad, Baby?' He asked, concerned that something was wrong (other than the obvious).

 _Being sick always makes me sad... my dads were never good with it. I usually had to take care of myself. This is the first time someone has taken care of me._

'I'm sorry, babe. I promise you I'll always be here to take care of you... okay?' He replied, his heart hurting for her. She nodded and smiled. 'Now, eat up while I sing for you so that you can get some more rest.'

 **It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.**

 **Without saying a word you can light up the dark.**

 **Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.**

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**

 **There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**

 **A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.**

 **Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.**

 **All day long I can hear people talking out loud,**

 **but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.**

 **Old Mister Webster could never define**

 **what's being said between your heart and mine.**

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**

 **There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**

 **A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.**

 **Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.**

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**

 **There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**

 **A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.**

 **Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.**

Puck set his guitar down and moved the tray off her lap so that he could sit beside her. He used the pads of his thumb to wipe away her tears and gave her a soft smile. From now on, she would always have someone there for her when she needed it. She wasn't alone anymore. She reached for the pad and scribbled him another note.

 _What if I never sing again?_

'You can't think like that Rachel. We'll do everything we can to get you better, okay?'

 _But what if it doesn't work? What will I do? I'm like Tinker Bell... I need applause to live!_

'We both know that isn't true.' He chuckled sadly, pushing her hair out of her face. 'If it doesn't work... I will be right by your side every damn step of the way. We'll find you a dream; but you gotta have faith. Now, eat your soup and drink your tea before they cool down.' He pulled the tray back and she did what she was told with a new small smile on her face. He didn't notice her writing a note until he came back from the kitchen and saw it on his side of the bed.

 _I love you more than words can say_

'I love you too... so fucking much.' He kissed her forehead again and then took his place back on the chair... ready to do whatever it took to get his girl back on her feet.


	21. Chapter 21

**A guest said that I messed up the whole Rachel-Vegan thing, that I wasn't being consistent with my story line... so I thought I'd share the quote from chapter two where I explained it :**

 **'Is there anything you don't eat?' He asked as he looked through the fridge.**

 **'I'm vegan... well, I was vegan... I guess it's part of my imaginary character.' She huffed. 'But really I'm just worried about eating Kosher. It's usually just easier to say I'm vegan because people know what it means.' She shrugged and hopped up on the counter.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **TWENTY ONE : THREE EVILS**

Bryan Ryan was a total dick. Puck hated him. He was always good at reading people and Bryan Ryan had that same look in his eye as Jesse; like they were plotting something. It left Puck unsettled.

'Noah...' Rachel groaned.

'I'm sorry, Babe... did I wake you?'

'No, I have to pee... but I could tell you were awake. I could practically hear you thinking.' She explained as she got up and ran to the restroom. When she came back she noticed he was wide awake. 'What's going on in that head of yours?' She asked, crawling back into bed and snuggling into his side.

'I was thinking about Bryan Ryan.' He replied, running his thumb in circles on her hip.

'Should I be jealous?' She teased with a yawn.

'Ha. Ha. Ha.' He pinched her butt, laughing when she squealed. 'No... it was all the dream stuff.'

'Oh yeah... what did you put down?'

'Well, I put down "threesome" but that wasn't true.' He chuckled.

'I thought you had your first threesome at 7?' She teased, reminding him of one of their last happy childhood memories together. They had heard their babysitter talking on the phone about having a threesome. They had no clue what it meant but the girl had mentioned three people alone together in bed... so they thought they'd try it. They managed to convince one of their mutual friends (a boy named Isaiah) to do it with them and that night, during a sleepover, they had a "threesome". When Isaiah let it slip to his mom what they had done, she had banned him from hanging out with Puck and Rachel and they both got in **big** trouble.

'Oh my God! I forgot about that!' He laughed. 'I lost all of my toys for a full week!'

'Me too.' She giggled. 'So... the threesome isn't a dream?'

'No... I don't like to share.' He squeezed her tightly.

'Well, what is your dream?' She asked, running her fingers over his bare chest.

'That's the thing... I never really thought about it before. I knew I didn't want to be stuck in Lima and I knew I didn't want to be like my dad... that's as far as I got.'

'There's nothing wrong with not knowing what you want.' She replied honestly. 'My dream changes every few years. Is there anything you could see yourself doing?'

'There's a few things I guess.' He shrugged.

'Then that's all you need. What do you need in order to do those things?'

'A high school diploma to start.'

'Okay, how have your grades been?'

'Actually, they've been better... not perfect... but better.' He answered.

'Do you want me to help? I can check your homework for you.'

'That would be great.'

'We'll take it one day at a time.' She sighed happily, snuggling closer and shutting her eyes. 'Now rest... we have to be up soon.'

'Love you.'

'I love you too, Noah.'

The next morning Rachel had a few extra minutes before she walked to the main house to meet Quinn so she grabbed Puck's backpack to go over his homework, as promised. He was singing in the shower and she knew she had some time to look over it without him feeling nervous. He may have said yes to her reviewing his homework but she knew he would be very insecure watching her do it. The first thing she noticed was how organized he was, it came as quite a shock. Sure, there were ripped and wrinkled pages but they were all nicely organized by class. She flipped through his math homework and noticed that he'd gotten A after A on his work. He obviously didn't need help in that subject. History was next. She noticed that he'd gotten all of the dates right but mixed up two of the people which gave him 4 incorrect answers. She used her heart shaped post it to note the error and included a tip on how she remembers how to tell them apart. Other than that, history was golden. That's how it went through the rest of the binder. He had small errors that were easy to miss so she'd just note it and move on. Judging by this, Puck was much smarter than he let any of his teachers know. Once done, she started shoving it back into his backback and a green folder caught her eye. She pulled it out, checking to see if she missed something and gasped when her eyes landed on prints. They were of stunning paintings filled with emotion and color. She'd never seen such beautiful art before and what shocked her the most was that she recognized the people in them. She saw an impressionist version of Kurt, sitting with his leg over the other and both hands clasped on top of them... she saw Britt, Santana, and Quinn standing together casually in their Cheerios uniform... she saw Finn leaning against his locker checking his cell phone.. she saw Tina slouched in the auditorium... and she saw herself sleeping, reading, laughing, singing... They were all impressionistic but captured everyone so clearly. She knew they were his but checked for the signature to confirm. Her heart pounded, it was like she was looking at moments of his life through his eyes and the feeling was powerful. She could tell the colors he used matched his mood... darkness surrounding Finn, Jesse, Mr. Schue, and others... while lightness surrounded her, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn. She felt like she was holding something so precious, something sacred. His singing stopped so she hurried to put the prints back in the folder and then into his backback. By the time he stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a huge smile on his face, his backpack was back in it's spot and she was waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

'You're the best.' He smiled, taking the cup from her and taking a long drink. 'Damn, that hit the spot.'

'I checked your homework.' She smiled, noting the way he nervously looked at his backpack. 'Don't worry, you did great! You're going to be tutoring me in math soon.' She laughed. 'I marked the questions you got wrong with tips. If you fix them, you'll be just fine.'

'Are you sure? Is there anything I need to really work on?'

'Yes I'm sure and no, there's not one thing you really need to work on. The stuff you got wrong were confusing questions or easy to mix up. You are much smarter than you think you are.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 'I'm proud of you.' She watched him blush and stepped back, grabbing her backpack. 'I'll see you at school... I love you.'

'I love you too. Oh wait...' He grabbed her hand to keep her from walking out the door. 'What did you write down?'

'I wrote down that I wanted to find my mom.' She shrugged and gave him a sad smile before walking out, leaving him to ponder her answer.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Hey, Noah...'

'Don't call me Noah, Jesse.' Puck grumbled, putting his books in his locker. 'What do you want?'

'I have something for Rachel... a Hannukuh gift of sorts.' Jesse replied, handing him a small package wrapped in blue.

'Why are you giving it to me?'

'Well, for starters I didn't want you to think that I was trying to steal your girl... and... it's from her mom.'

'What?!'

'I was asked to deliver it to her.' He held up his hands in surrender. 'I had planned on becoming closer to her and then leaving it for her to find but that didn't work...'

'You know who her mom is?'

'I do... but things are complicated. Her dads have a contract so S- her Mom can't contact her directly. I'm not allowed to tell Rachel who she is... I wish I could.'

'That's total bullshit!' Puck whispered harshly, slamming his locker. 'You could! You could tell me her Goddamn name instead of playing ridiculous games!'

'I've begged.' Jesse replied honestly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking nothing like the cocky kid he normally was. 'I don't want to hurt her.' It was at that moment that Puck realized how Jesse really felt about Rachel and it made him uncomfortable. This stupid little prick was in love with his fiance. 'Please, just give her the tape... tell her it was in your locker or something like that... just... just please don't tell her it was from me.'

'Fine, I'll try... but if she _is hurt_... I can't make any promises.' Puck grabbed the box and shoved it in his backpack.

'Thank you...'

'Don't thank me for this. You're putting me in a really awful situation with the person that I love more than fucking life. You are asking me to keep a secret from her. You are asking me to potentially _break_ her... but she wants to find her mom so if this... _whatever it is_... helps her, then I'm going to take that chance.' Puck replied, feeling sick to his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this. 'You're also compromising my relationship with her fathers and that could ruin _everything_.'

'You're right... I shouldn't have asked... I'll find another way.'

'It's too goddamn late for that.' He snapped and walked away. How the hell was he going to pull this off? If he took it to Rachel directly and her fathers find out, he could lose everything. If he took it to her dads and they wanted to keep it from her, he'd have to live with the lie. If he sat all three down and gave it to them, he could be putting them in a really awful spot. He had to decide between the lesser of the three evils.

'Noah, are you okay?' Rachel asked when he arrived at her locker. It was one of the last days before Christmas break so they didn't have any of their usual practices.

'No... I'm not... we need to have a meeting with your dads tonight.' He sighed, falling back against the lockers behind her.

'What? What's wrong?' She panicked.

'It's nothing between us, babe... it's complicated.' He admitted, hating that he was being so criptic.

'O-oh okay... they should be home already. They were getting off early.' They walked out together and headed home. With each block they past, the knot in Puck's stomach grew. His hands were sweaty and he still had no clue how he was going to say everything. Sure enough, her dads were home. 'Dad, Daddy... Noah says that we need to have a little family meeting.' She announced when they walked in. Her dads looked as concerned as Rachel did. Puck grabbed a couple bottles of water and set them down on the table, joining the other three. Rachel knew immediately something was wrong. The water wasn't for him... it was for her.

'I had a really weird meeting right after school before I went to meet Rachel.' He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands as he fought for the right words. 'Someone that I promised not to name... gave me a gift to give to Rachel...'

'What was it?' Hiram asked, confused by the boys demeanor. Puck reached into his backpack and pulled out the gift, handing it to Rachel.

'Here's the thing... the reason I called you all together... is because it's apparently from her mom.' He immediately pulled Rachel into his arms when he heard her let out a choked sound. 'I'm sorry baby... I don't know what it is... but the person told me that there's a contract and she can't reach out to you directly. I didn't want to give it to you without telling your dads but I didn't want to give it to your dads without telling you. It's totally fucked...'

'It's okay...' She replied softly, spinning the small box in her hands.

'You did the right thing, Noah.' Leroy added. 'I guess this was going to happen eventually.'

'How come she can't reach out to me?'

'We had her sign a contract when you were born that said she wouldn't make contact with you until you're 18... it was to protect us from her coming back into your life and trying to take you away.' Hiram answered. Rachel nodded in understanding. 'If you want to pursue this, we won't stop you Rachel. That was always the deal... she couldn't reach out to you but you could always reach out to her.

'What is her name?'

'She gave us the name Michelle Levi. We kept in touch with her for the first five years of your life but then she went to New York and a friend of hers told us she changed her name. She was having a rough time with the separation from you and decided to cut ties with us. We don't know what name she's going by now. We didn't even know she was in Ohio... but she must be if she has someone doing her bidding.' Hiram answered, a little bitterly at the end.

'I part of me wants to find her... just to know; but a part of me feels aprehensive. Why would she send me a gift? Why couldn't she just reach out to you guys?'

'We feel the same way.' Leroy answered honestly. 'We told her we'd always be open to the idea of you meeting her but we just wanted to make sure we could control it.'

'I just told Noah that my dream was to find my mother but I'm second guessing it... I don't know if I want to.' She sighed, leaning back against Puck and opening the gift. She took out a cassette tape and she couldn't help but giggle. 'I guess I did inherit something from her... drama!' That made the three men at the table laugh with her.

'You're actually a spitting image of her.' Hiram added, wiping at the tears that started to fall. 'I'll go get my cassette player...'

'No! I... I want to do this in my house...' She announced, cringing when she saw the hurt look in her dad's eyes. 'I'm sorry... I just... I don't want to have to worry about my reaction. I just want to hear what she says first...'

'We understand, honey.' Leroy gave her a sad smile and got up from the table. 'I'll get the cassette player so you guys can take it to the house.'

Puck and Rachel walked to their tiny house and Puck set up the player while Rachel changed out of her Cheerio outfit and into Puck's pullover hoodie and unicorn slippers. She started a pot of coffee while he stripped out of his school clothes and into sweats. They did everything with perfect sync, neither having to say a word to each other. It was something they had developed during the few days Rachel was rendered mute by Laryngitis. Now it was just second nature. Soon they had settled together on the recliner with their own cups of coffee and Puck hit play.

 _Hey baby girl..._

Rachel didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. Her mother had sung her I Dream a Dream and it was everything that little Rachel Berry had ever wanted. However, Rachel was no longer a little girl. She didn't need some mystery woman singing her a song about love and loss. She needed a woman to tell her why she left and cut off contact. She needed a woman to tell her why she thought a cassette tape was a sufficient way to reach out to her. She needed to know why she didn't tell her her name. She sniffed and the tears were gone, replaced with a burning need to tell this woman exactly what she had done to her.

'Are you okay, babe?' He asked softly when he noticed the tears stop.

'No... I'm disappointed.'

'You are?'

'Yes. This... this _excuse_ she called contact is pathetic.' She bit out, scrubbing the tears from her face. 'I need maturity, Noah... not fantasy. I'm still just as distant from her as I was before I heard it. She just toyed with my emotions instead of giving me anything concrete.' She sat up and shook out her arms, trying desperately to shake out her frustration. 'Let's get ready...'

'Babe, we don't have to go...'

'I _want_ to go. We promised Santana we'd join her and Finn for a double date and I refuse to let that... that _bitch_ , waste another moment of my time and energy. I have you, I have my dads, I have your mom, I have Sarah, and I have friends. I'm happy! I'm not going to let her take any of that away from me.' She replied honestly. Puck stood up and pulled her into a kiss, letting his hand tangle in her hair while their tongue's tangled together. He was so damn proud of the woman in his arms. She was so much stronger than he'd ever imagined. When they pulled apart, Rachel smiled. All anger, frustration, sadness, and disappointment completely disipated. 'Plus, I bought a dress that I've been dying to wear for you.' She added seductively. He groaned as she walked away, winking at him over her shoulder.

Puck was seriously second guessing their decision to go out an hour later when Rachel asked him to zip up her new dress. It was a deep, dark purple dress with a v-neck that ended a couple of inches below her breasts, framing them like the masterpieces he believed they were. Althought it was low cut, it covered enough to be considered elegant although a different fabric or a higher hemline would have easily pushed it over the line into _trashy_ territory. It was short, a few inches above her knee and Puck seriously wondered how he was going to make it through the night; especially when she slid her feet into matching, four inch Michael Kors pumps with little straps that wrapped around her ankle. She blew out her hair so that it was shiny and full and topped it all off with a smokey eye.

'God, baby, you look so fucking beautiful...' He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. He ran his fingers softly from her shoulders down the neck of her dress. 'So beautiful...'

'N-Noah... ' She breathed, trying to find the words to tell him he needed to behave. They were on very shaky ground right now and if she was being honest, she'd rather let him continue until they were wrapped in their comforter, sweaty and sated. He understood and removed his hands slowly and dropping them to her waist.

'Stay here for just a second...' He ordered in his gravely voice that did nothing to the pooling she felt at her apex. All she could do was nod, unable to trust her voice. He walked away for a moment and came back with a small gift box. 'Happy 3rd day of Hanukkuh.' He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder (so he could smell the heady perfume she'd put on) and watched her unwrap it.

'Oh, Noah! It's beautiful!' She gasped, pulling a daintly silver necklace out of the box. It was ultra feminine, shiny, and had a tiny Star of David along the chain. She handed it to him so he could put it on her and then ran to the mirror to see how it looked. 'It's perfect.'

'You're perfect...' He smiled. It was a simple necklace, nothing blingy or over the top... but the minute he saw it he knew he had to get it for her.

'I have your present too!' She clapped and ran over to the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle when she pulled a box out from under her pillow. He sat down on the bed and ripped it open. When he realized what it was he looked up in shock. She just smiled and motioned for him to look at everything inside. There was a full set of Winsor & Newton acrylic paints, a professional grade set of paint brushes, some palette knives, and other tools.

'H-how did you know?'

'I found your artwork in your backpack.' She blushed. 'You are an amazing artist.'

'Uhm... thanks...' He replied nervously. 'These are... wow... I'm speechless.'

'I hope they're right. I snuck into your art class and asked your teacher what kind of paint you preferred and she just told me acrylic.' She blushed again and shrugged. He smiled widely and nodded.

'They're perfect.' He stood and pulled her into an intense kiss. 'You don't know how much this means to me.' He whispered when they pulled apart.

'You are so talented.' She smiled, cupping his face. 'I hope you'll show me your future work.' She added and he nodded.

'I will, I promise.' He replied while she ran her hands down his shirt to smooth it out. 'Let's go on a date, babe.'

'Let's go!' She let him help her into her black pea coat and then grabbed her purse while he got his keys and wallet. Soon they were off, holding hands as they navigated the treacherous sidewalk around the house. He helped her into the Volvo and they took off to meet Finn and Santana at local mediteranean restaurant.

'Well hot damn, Rachel.' Santana whistled. 'You look smoking hot.'

'Thanks, Santana.' She laughed as she sat down in the chair Puck was holding out for her. She noticed Santana give Finn a pointed a look. 'Everything okay?'

'Yes, I was just silently telling my boyfriend that he needs to hold my chair out from now on.' Santana laughed.

'Ohhhh... I was wondering what you were looking at me like that for.' Finn laughed, avoiding the swat from Santana. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. 'I'll be better.'

'Maybe Puck can give you some tips.' She joked, poking his side.

'Who would have thought someone would want me to give their boyfriend tips for something other than satisfying their girl.' Puck added with his usual grin, pretending he didn't see the glare from his.

'He doesn't need any help with that... if you catch my drift.' Santana grinned, reaching across the table to high five Puck.

'I can't take any of you anywhere.' Rachel huffed, pulling up her menu to cut herself off from her fiance and friends.

'Aw, don't be like that, Babe.' Puck laughed and used his hand to push the menu to the table. 'We'll try and behave.'

'Speak for yourself, Puckerman.' Santana countered. 'My sex life isn't affected by Rachel's mood.'

'Can we have one conversation that doesn't center around sex?' Rachel whispered harshly. 'I think I'm going to start with the Baba Ghanoush.' She added to change the subject.

'That sounds like it'll give me gas.' Puck frowned and picked up his own menu.

'What happened to the super romantic man that I was with thirty minutes ago?' She asked, rolling her eyes.

'What? It's true... eggplant and I do _not_ agree. Mushrooms and I, however...' He grinned.

'Was that a drug reference?' Rachel huffed.

'No! I meant I wanted the Tempura Mushrooms.'

'Oh! Whoops!' She giggled.

'Although I'm up for anything so if we want this evening to get a little freaky, I'm sure I could find us a hook up.' He added with a shrug.

'Not tonight...' She replied and went back to her menu leaving the other three shocked.

'Seriously, you'd try it?' Puck whispered.

'I don't know, probably.' She shrugged. 'I'm too hungry to even think about it right now.'

'Don't get your hopes up, Puckerman. Like Rachel would _ever_ do drugs.' Santana laughed.

'She smokes pot.' Puck grinned. 'She actually smoked pot before _I_ started smoking pot.'

'Are you serious?' Finn and Santana said at the same time. Rachel just grinned and nodded.

'It's not a big deal.' She added. 'It's just on occassion...'

'Well, this is an occassion.' Santana rubbed her hands together excitedly. 'Looks like we're going to have a little party after this swanky date.'

By the time they got back to their house, Puck had to carry Rachel on his back to get her inside. Finn and Santana had been so intrigued by the idea that Rachel would do something that A) could affect her voice B) was illegal... that they pushed her into smoking much more than she normally did. She was a giggling mess and there was no way she'd be able to stay vertical in her pumps. He tossed her gently on the bed and smiled down at her.

'Hi...' She whispered, her eyes narrower than he'd ever seen them.

'Feeling good, baby?'

'Yes... but do you know what would make me feel any better?' She beckoned him with her finger and whispered something positively filthy in his ear.

'Goddamn, Rach.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm back and have a chunky one for you filled with tears and love lol. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO : SHE'S GOOD**

'What's going on?' Puck asked when he walked into the choir room and noticed everyone surrounding Tina.

'Figgins says I have to change my style.' She replied dejectedly.

'That's insane. There's nothing wrong with what you wear.' He replied, tossing his backpack onto his normal chair and then moved to sit with the group.

'He says that I look like a vampire... and I'm pretty sure he thinks vampires are real.'

'Well then we just need to find you a new style!' Kurt clapped, always up for a makeover. Everyone turned and glared at him but he didn't relent. 'We can just update it a bit.'

'No, fuck that. She should be able to dress the way she wants. It's not like she's breaking the dress code.' Puck argued, surprising everyone and earning him a big smile from Rachel. 'I have an idea but it's going to sound absolutely ridiculous.'

'We're all ears.' Rachel beamed.

An hour later Puck was sitting in the principal's office with fake tears running down his face and a prosthetic vampire bite on his neck. He made his hands shake to add drama and prepped himself for his second acting attempt. Last time didn't go well but he hoped the notes from Rachel would help this time around.

'What's wrong, Mr. Puckerman?' Figgins asked nervously. Puck moved his hand from his neck revealing the bite mark and watched as the color drained out of the principal's face.

'I... I told T-Tina that she should t-try to dress n-normal.' He "sobbed". 'Sh-she gave me this look a-and suddenly I c-couldn't look away. She hypnotized me! She m-made me follow her to a c-classroom where she was w-waiting with her family.' He looked around with wide eyes like he was scared they'd be there. 'Th-they told me to l-leave her a-alone or th-they'd drain me of all of my b-blood. They bit m-me as a w-warning! Th-they told me to t-tell you to leave h-her alone or th-they'd get you t-too!' He pulled his feet up on the chair and buried his head in his knees, allowing himself to laugh knowing it would look like crying. The door flew open and Rachel came sliding in as planned.

'Noah! You have to save me!' She screamed.

'What happened?!' He jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

'They got me in the hallway! They said that it w-was because I let Tina borrow my normal clothes.' She sobbed into his shirt while he uncovered her bite mark on her shoulder.

'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...' Figgins panicked.

'Principal Figgins, you have to tell Tina that she c-can wear whatever she wants! You have to!' Rachel added, bringing out her crazy eyes and slamming herself down on his desk. 'Hurry before they get anymore!' Right on cue, Finn came running in, "blood" pouring down his shirt.

'Hurry! Call her in here and tell her she can wear what she wants! They're all in the choir room picking us off!' He yelled pushing the intercom towards Figgins. The poor man's hands were shaking as he pushed the button to the choir room and asked her to come into the office. Tina came walking in with her head held high, dipping a finger into the blood on Puck's neck and licking it off her finger.

'You are free to wear your goth clothes, T-Tina... please, just call off your family!' He begged. She snapped her fingers and gave him a genuine smile.

'Thank you so much Principal Figgins.' She replied and spun around to leave. The three other teens straightened up as if the last few minutes hadn't happened, smiled wide and then walked out the door. Puck even pulled off the prosthetic knowing that Figgins could see him. The point was to show him how absolutely ridiculous it was and of course, to get Tina permission to wear her normal clothes. It was a success.

'That was one hell of a way to end our first day back!' Puck cheered, high fiving Finn and the two girls.

'Thank you so much for doing that for me, Puck.' Tina replied giving him a hug.

'Us Jew's gotta stick together.' He replied with a grin, hoping she'd remember their past. She looked confused for a minute but he saw the realization hit her.

'Holy shit! You... you and Rachel!' She laughed. 'We went on that field trip together! I totally forgot about that.'

'I did too.' Rachel giggled, wrapping her arm around Puck's waist. 'He showed me the picture and you were in bright pink with pigtails!'

'Awww I'd love to see it.' Tina smiled until she noticed the slight sadness in Puck and Rachel's eyes.

'Sorry, it's gone. It was on the wall in the living room.' Rachel replied with a sad smile.

'Oh that sucks.' Tina pouted. 'At least we have the memories.' She smiled and grabbed on to Puck's free arm.

'Exactly, I have the memory of you stealing my first kiss.' He laughed.

'Tina was your first kiss?!' Finn asked in shock.

'I was not... oh wait... oh my God!' Tina's face went bright red and she bent over in laughter. 'I totally did force you to kiss me.'

'Yeah! You boxed me against the wall after our nap.'

'God, I was a little freak.' She giggled. 'Rachel, I kissed your boyfriend before you did!' She sing-songed.

'So did the entire female population of McKinley!' Rachel countered making them all laugh.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'God yes, Noah... yes!' Rachel cried as she sat on top of the counter, thrusting herself against his ministrations. She leaned back on her arm, arching her back and gripping his head with her other hand, desperate to pull him even closer. 'Feels... so good.' She grunted, nearing her peak. Puck could sense it so he latched on to her sensitive bud and sucked hard.

'Oh shit!' Finn yelled from their front door, opening it without even bothering to knock.

'Ah!' Rachel screamed, unable to hold back her orgasm. Her legs clamped down on Puck's head, not allowing him to move.

'I'm so sorry!' Finn added, turning around with clenched eyes and covering his ears. Puck tried to yell at him to leave but it was muffled by his current position. He loved Rachel's long, intense orgasms but at this moment it was really inconvenient. He felt her shivering and her legs loosened so he stood up and pulled her against his chest, using his open plaid shirt and body to cover her naked form. 'I... I didn't mean...'

'Dude! Just get out for a minute!' Puck yelled. He heard the door slam and knew they were alone. He looked down expecting Rachel to be upset but found her laughing instead. Her laughter was contagious and soon they were both in stitches.

'Did that really happen?' Rachel cackled.

'And he wouldn't fucking leave.' Puck replied with tears in his eyes. 'Shit he's still outside.'

'Give me your shirt.' She hopped off the counter and took the plaid shirt, pulling it on and buttoning it. She started looking around and Puck knew exactly what she was looking for. He pulled out her panties from his back pocket and dangled them in front of her. She snatched them out of his hand with a grin. Once decent, Puck headed for the door. Finn was standing there looking more embarrassed than Puck had ever seen him.

'Come on in, Finn.' Puck chuckled, smiling when he noticed Rachel sitting on their loveseat without pants lighting a cigarette. She rarely smoked so he knew it mostly just to get a rise out of Finn.

'Hi Finn.' She smiled wide.

'Uh hey... uhm... sorry... ya know... about... yeah...'

'It's fine, I was finished.' She winked, loving how red his face got. He turned to Puck and cringed.

'What?'

'Uhm...' Finn pointed at his chin and Puck realized he'd forgotten to wipe his face.

'Shit...' He chuckled, wiping his face with his shirt. 'What do you want?'

'I th-thought that you guys should know that I overheard Jesse on the phone after school. He was talking about something big going down at Carmel. I thought that maybe we could drive to Akron and find out what it was.'

'Yes!' Rachel said, jumping up and snuffing out her cigarette. 'Where's Santana?'

'She can't come.' Finn shrugged. 'She has a cousin's birthday thing tonight.'

'Wait, we're going _tonight_?' Puck groaned. He was really hoping that after Finn left he and Rachel could get back to business and wrap it up by 9. He was looking forward to going to bed early.

'If we don't, we may be too late.' Finn replied. 'I can drive if you're tired.'

'No! You're not driving me or Rachel anywhere.' Puck replied quickly. 'I told you after that first time, **never again**.'

'Dude, I haven't hit a mailman since...'

'You hit a mailman?!' Rachel squeeked.

'I don't care, one mailman was enough to scar me for life. I'll fucking drive.' He grabbed his keys and wallet and started for the door.

'Noah, I need pants.' Rachel laughed, stopping him in his tracks. He nodded and she ran to the clothes rack in the corner.

'Turn the fuck around, man.' Puck growled to Finn when he realized his friend was just standing there. Finn jumped a little and spun around. They waited while Rachel pulled on her leggings, her black pull-over hoodie, black combat boots and a black baseball cap.

'I'm ready!' She announced after a few minutes.

'Damn, Babe...' Puck groaned. 'You look hot.' He pulled her against his chest and into a searing kiss. 'My little ninja.' He held her hips and couldn't help but grind himself into her until she let out a moan.

'Seriously?' Finn grumbled, breaking the couple apart.

'Sorry, you kind of interupted our special evening...' Rachel giggled and pulled Puck to the door. 'Let's go.'

Two and a half hours later the three teens pulled into a back alley at Carmel High School. They had driven around the building, scoping out the location of all of the dumpsters, entrances, and security guards. Luckily, there was only one security guard and they could see that he was asleep in his trailer. However, they counted TEN dumpsters.

'This is going to take all fucking night.' Puck groaned as they got out at the first set of dumpsters.

'I thought you'd stop complaining after we got you the latte.' Rachel rolled her eyes.

'I still can't believe you drink those.' Finn laughed.

'They're delicious... like a dessert that I can drink at any time of the day.' He snapped.

'Dude, you're being such a baby. Quit complaining and start getting into the spirit of the B&E!' Finn countered, trying to get his friend out of his funk.

'We're not breaking and entering, we're dumpster diving.' Puck huffed and shoved past him. 'Rachel, you keep lookout. Finn, come give me a boost.' The others did as they were told and soon Puck was knee deep in cafeteria slop. It was way worse than he thought. He was stepping on things he didn't even recognize and cringing at the items he did.

'See anything?' Rachel chirped, jumping up and down to try and see inside.

'Yeah, I see - ughhhhh!' He tried to respond but managed to slip on what he prayed was applesauce and landed on his back. He could feel the liquid seeping into places that no food should ever be.

'Oh my God! Noah are you okay?' Rachel asked, trying desperately not to laugh.

'No...' He whined. 'I'm pretty sure there is soup in my pants... yep... in my butt crack... I hope it's soup...' Finn and Rachel couldn't stop themselves from laughing at that point. Puck had his bottom lip out in a full on pout and looked just like he did when he was a little boy. 'It's not funny!'

'It's so funny!' Finn replied. 'Now hurry up, it's cold.'

It took them nearly three hours to find any remnants of the show choir's costumes and when they did, it was the motherload. It almost made up for the sticky substance in Puck's underpants. He started tossing out box after box of Christmas lights and then scraps of red Chantilly lace; but what really tipped them off were the pieces of plastic cut into spikes.

'They're doing Gaga.' Rachel whispered in fear.

'No!' Puck groaned, knowing full well what that meant for their team. _What? He listened to Rachel's concerns and suggestions when it came to Glee_... _most of the time_. 'We're so fucked.'

'No... no... we can... we can do this!' Rachel countered, pacing back in forth in front of the dumpster while Puck remained inside. 'We just need to up our game... we need to go full...'

'Theatricality.' They finished in unison.

'What the hell are you guys talking about?' Finn asked, totally oblivious to what was going on.

'Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga... they're going to dress up and go balls to the wall. We are in deep shit if they do it for Regionals.' Puck explained, hopping over the side of the large bin and landing on his feet. 'We need to come up with a way to show Jesse that we can do theatrical so that he can tell them and scare them out of it.'

'Jesse's gone... he left for spring break in LA, remember?' Rachel countered, still wracking her brain for a way around this.

'What if we do theatrical performances too? We can get a few people to spread the word... maybe we can post it on the show choir blog that Kurt is always talking about.' Finn offered.

'Actually, that's a good idea. If we do theatricality and post it there, we have a chance at either repeating the songs so that they don't do them or at the very least we show them we have equal talent in that department.' She stopped her pacing and grabbed her phone. 'I have an idea...'

'Is this going to require me to wear a dress or guy-liner?' Puck groaned.

'I make no promises.' She grinned. Puck pouted again and headed for the car.

'Oh hell no... you stink, dude.' Finn stopped him. 'Seriously, you smell like you passed your expiration date.'

'He's right, you smell really bad.' Rachel added, her face starting to turn a little green.

'This was your idea!' Puck pointed at the two teens. He started walking in Rachel's direction but stopped in his tracks when she slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide and frantic. He recognized the look. It was the same one she had after Brittany made them all cookies and they all got food poisoning... not a fun day in their little house. She was gonna blow. 'Finn, hurry and help Rachel!' He called out as she spun around and ran to the side of the building. 'She's gonna puke, hold her fucking hair back!' He wanted to help but he was the cause. Finn raced over and did as he was told, helping Rachel as she threw up everything she ate that day. Having practically raised Sarah who had a particularly weak stomach, Puck was used to helping. Standing around watching Rachel being sick was killing him. 'I'm going in and using their locker room.' He added and Finn just waved him off.

The room was huge. Everything looked brand new and they even had those rain shower heads. He considered going back out and telling Finn to wait in the car so that he could spend some quality time defiling Rachel under the water but considering she was currently bent over yacking against the side wall because of his stench, he figured he'd refrain. Instead, he busted open a couple of the lockers until he found a clean pair of sweats and a tshirt and then hopped into the shower. By the time he was done and back outside, Rachel was curled up asleep in the backseat.

'Did she have her toothbrush in her purse?' He asked Finn when he got in.

'Yeah, she brushed her teeth and then fell right to sleep.'

'She's okay though?' He asked worriedly, looking back at her tiny form. Finn smiled at his friend, really seeing just how much Puck loved Rachel.

'Yeah, man. She's good.'

'Okay, cool... let's swing by Mickey D's to get a coffee and then get the hell out of here before they noticed I raided their shit.' He laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

'Can I talk to you about something?' Finn asked nervously after they were loaded up on their next round of caffeine and headed out of town.

'Sure, what's up?'

'So, my mom has been dating Kurt's dad.'

'I know.'

'Yeah, well... we moved in with them...'

'That's cool. Burt's place is nice.' Puck replied, taking a long swig of his coffee.

'It is, I like it... but there are some things that I'm worried about.'

'Like what?'

'First thing... Kurt's gay.'

'Is that a problem?' Puck bristled, surprised by his friend.

'No! Not at all actually... we even share a room... but it's cool. I just... don't know how to act around him. I'm not worried he'll come on to me or anything, he's already done that.' Finn chuckled. 'But I mean, he wants to talk about redecorating our room with, like, fringed stuff and _brocade_... I don't even know what that means. I know you have those friends at Dalton that are gay, you and Kurt have become close, and Rachel's dads are gay... so I thought maybe you could give me some hints on how to bond with him without sounding...'

'Gay?' Puck answered with a chuckle.

'I guess so, yeah...'

'It's cool, Finn. Trust me, I get it... I had to spend an entire Saturday at Home Goods with Hiram picking out drapes. The thing is, it's like any relationship. Be honest with Kurt. Tell him the truth about how you feel about the room and shit. If you don't like fringe and brocade, _tell him_. It's just like if Burt asked you if you wanted a Browns poster... you gotta tell him that the Browns suck ass and you'd prefer a Broncos poster.'

'Seahawks...' Finn grinned.

'Broncos.' Puck replied as if there was no contest. 'But you get it. Don't get hung up on who the guy is attracted to. Just treat him the same way you treat me... minus the fist fights, dip, and illegal drugs.' He chuckled.

'Thanks, that actually helps a lot. I just didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in his own house.'

'Good and you shouldn't either. If he makes you uncomfortable, tell him. I don't know how he could considering we all showered together when he was on the football team and he's often eye level with our dicks to get our costume measurements... but if he does, just tell him.'

'You're right.' Finn laughed. 'He's already seen my junk.'

'Exactly.'

'Okay... listen, thanks. This really helped.'

'Anytime, bro.' Puck held out his fist for a fist bump and then turned up the music.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'Vocal Adrenaline is doing Gaga?!' Kurt shrieked making Puck, Finn, and Rachel cringe. They were all in sweats, sunglasses and carrying giant cups of coffee to try and survive the day. Rachel had slept for about thirty minutes but other than that, the three had been up the entire night on their mission. They were exhausted.

'Yeah... so we have a plan.' Puck yawned, sitting down at the piano and laying his head down on the keys, ignoring the clanking sound they made.

'Rachel thinks that we should each pick a song by a theatrical artist and do a music video that Artie can film for us. Then we post them to the show choir blog.' Finn continued.

'Do we have enough time?' Santana asked, proud of her boyfriend for his contribution.

'We do... we already have our set list picked out and have it pretty much ready to go. I think we could spare the time in order to intimidate them.' Rachel answered, walking over and pulling Puck's head off the piano so that she could sit on his lap. Once settled, he laid his head down on her shoulder instead. 'It'll take some hard work but I think it could be awesome.'

'What will we sing?' Mike asked.

'I'm glad you asked, Finn... will you hand out the lists?' Rachel asked, handing him the stack of papers. 'These are just suggestions, if you don't like them, we can rework it.'

'I got Nicki Minaj?' Kurt asked excitedly.

'You were talking about her this weekend so I suggested it.' Finn smiled when Kurt gave him an astonished, happy grin.

The rest of the hour was spent going over the song choices and the ideas they had for them. Overall, everyone seemed excited; even Mr. Schue. They made a schedule for filming and then went their separate ways to study their song and the corresponding videos.

'Puck, will you do my makeup?' Britt asked, waking Puck up from his impromptu nap.

'Huh?'

'Will you do my makeup for the video?' She asked again, bouncing on her heels.

'Me?'

'Yes! I know how good of a painter you are. You're the only one I trust to make me look like the sexy alien I want to be.' She smiled wide.

'Of course, anything for you Britt.' He smiled. Once the blonde was gone, Rachel turned to Puck.

'She's seen your paintings?'

'Yeah, she's in my art class. She's actually pretty fucking good too. We're both in AP.'

'Wow! That's amazing, I had no idea.' Rachel smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. 'I guess we can probably head out for the day and get some rest.'

'We should pick up dinner and eat in the truck so that we can go to sleep as soon as we get home.' He chuckled.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Artie, the AV Club, and the drama techs had become Rachel's heroes. They had managed to create an impromptu recording studio and worked hand in hand with each of the Glee Club members to determine their vision for each video. Within days they had all of their audio recordings completed, sets up and ready to go for most of their videos, and were set up to start filming. Quinn's was up first because it was the least involved.

They all worked to clear out a large area of the Berry basement and set up extensive lights. They had called in all of the drama kids and had them dress up in club wear. The Glee kids were there and ready to go in the same. Kurt was in charge of getting Quinn's oufit, hair and makeup together. Soon, the pregnant teen came walking downstairs with her hair in a long, straight ponytail, heavy eyeliner, and a band t-shirt tucked into cut off shorts. Her baby bump was large and in charge but it worked for the many layers of meaning in the song for Quinn. Artie was set up with his video camera and as soon as Quinn was ready they began.

She mouthed the words to _Perfect Illusion_ by Lady Gaga while everyone danced around her and up against her like they were at a night club. The lights did the trick of hiding all traces that it was a basement. Artie had watched the video a hundred times to prepare and knew to shake the camera just a smidgen while the strobe lights were on so that it created the choppy, frantic look of the video. They were able to complete it in one take and would overlay her vocal recording the next day.

'Wow! That was so much fun!' Quinn cheered, back upstairs in the kitchen with Puck. He was making her and Rachel sandwiches because they still had a long day ahead of them. When he turned around to put the peanut butter back in the cabinet, he was met by Quinn's lips. He tried moving backwards but was up against the counter and couldn't move. He practically threw the peanut butter on the floor and grabbed her by her arms to pull her off of him.

'What the fuck?!' He bellowed, once free. She gave him a sweet smile and shrugged.

'You've been so nice, Puck... I didn't realize how nice you were until recently... I just... I really like you.' She replied, hope in her eyes.

'Quinn, I have been nice to you because you are my friend. I am _engaged_ and _in love_ with Rachel. I know you must be really confused because of all the changes in your life but this was **not** okay.'

'B-but...'

'No buts Quinn. I _thought_ we were friends, **only** friends.' He replied angrily. 'Rachel has paid all of your bills, bought you clothes, food, shoes, anything and everything you needed. She let you move under her roof and this is how you repay her? You try and put the moves on her fiance in her fucking kitchen?!'

'I... I got caught up in the moment.' She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. 'I'm jealous of what you and Rachel have and I guess... it messed with my head.' Puck was about to reply when he heard a choked sob come from behind him. He turned around and his heart broke. Rachel was standing there looking absolutely devastated.

'Babe, I'm sorry... please believe me... I didn't...'

'I know... I saw it a-all.' She cried, letting him wrap her in his arms. 'Quinn, please get out.'

'W-what?'

'I said, get out of my house.' Rachel bit back angrily. 'You are no longer welcome here. Even after you blackmailed Noah, lied to Finn, treated me like shit... I still trusted you and you betrayed me in the worst way.'

'Where am I supposed to go?' The blonde cried.

'I honestly don't know or care. You need a reality check. You need to realize that your actions actually have consequences. I could never allow you to stay here after you pushed yourself on Noah hoping to take him from me.'

'You heard her Quinn. You made this bed, now you have to lie in it.' Puck added and then gently pulled Rachel out of the house. Puck knew Rachel needed a minute. They had a house full but she wasn't ready to pretend that nothing happened. As soon as the door was shut to their house, Rachel broke down in his arms. He barely had enough time to catch her as she crumbled. He carried her to their bed and held her tight while she let it all out. For so long she hated to cry because it made her feel weak, but she found that with Puck, she could release her anger/sadness/hurt and he'd get her through it. She could allow herself to cry because she knew he'd be there to pick her back up. Unfortunately, before he could offer any words of comfort, there was an angry knock on their door. He sighed tucked her closer to his body, trying to shield her as much as he could from the view from the door.

'What?' He growled.

'What the hell just happened in there?!' An angry Mercedes yelled as she opened the door. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Rachel curled in a ball sobbing. 'Oh uhm... can I talk to you outside for a minute, Puck?' He felt Rachel grip him tighter and shook his head.

'No, I can't leave her right now.'

'Fine... uhm... _she_ needs a place to stay but I wanted to know why.'

'You can say her fucking name Cedes. Rachel's sad not deaf or dumb.' Puck rolled his eyes. 'Quinn needs a place to stay because she kissed me in the kitchen.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I was making her and Rachel lunch, turned around and she tried to get her mack on with me.' He spat.

'That's not the story she's telling inside.'

'What the hell is she saying?'

'She's saying that you tried to kiss her and then turned it around because Rachel saw and made it out to be her fault.' Mercedes revealed. Puck felt Rachel freeze and then struggle out of his grip. She raced out the door.

'Shit!' He cursed and ran after her, with Mercedes right behind them. He cringed when he watched the door to the main house fly open so fast it hit the wall **hard**. As he rounded the corner to head into the living room, he saw that everyone was in the living room. Quinn was crying on the couch with her bags at her feet and everyone seemed to be supporting her. Rachel looked like a mad woman as she turned on the Smart TV and pulled up an app on her phone. Soon, video of the dining room was showing on the television and everyone watched the scene play out.

'My dads are sticklers for security.' Rachel stated coldly. Once everyone saw the footage, she turned the TV off and walked up to Quinn. 'I was hurt that you would do that to me but I was sobbing against Noah because I felt _guilty_ for kicking a pregnant girl out of my house in the dead of winter. Thank you for taking that guilt away. I will be creating an itemized bill for the money that was spent during your stay here and I expect to be paid back in full or I will take your ass to court. Now, get the fuck out of my goddamn house.'

'I... I...' Quinn stuttered but Rachel held her hand up.

'I don't give a shit what you have to say.' Rachel interupted. 'You've proved that you're a shitty person and a liar. I will never believe a word that comes out of your mouth again. Now...' She spun on her heel and faced the rest of the group. 'I think we should get the backdrops and start setting up for Artie's video.' No one dared question her. They could see the fury in her eyes and knew better than to cross her. Everyone made their way downstairs and did as told. Puck knew it would be be the end of Rachel's breakdown. She had said it herself, the tears were due to guilt. The guilt was gone... and so was Quinn Fabray from Rachel's good graces.

Soon they were busy filming Artie doing a great rendition of Bowie's _Under Pressure_ with full makeup and a sick orange wig. He pulled it off beautifully. It was going so fast that they were also able to get Matt's _Space Oddity_ , Mike's _Rocket Man_ , Kurt's _Starships_ and Puck's _Bennie and the Jets_ completed. The house was insane. There were boas, wigs, neon lipsticks, and lycra... everywhere; but they had pulled it off. They still had their more in depth videos to shoot but they'd completed a full week of videos in one day.

'I have an idea for Britt's video.' Artie mentioned as most were leaving for the day.

'What's that?' Puck asked as he picked up some of them trash left on the table.

'What if we film it tonight? The drama kids brought some neon paint and we could set up a blacklight down here now that it's dark outside. We could get it done with just you, Britt, Rach, and I.'

'I'm down. Let me go find Rachel and ask her if she's up for it.'

'Cool.' Artie fist bumped him and then went back to editing the video he had pulled up. Puck jogged up the stairs and found her working on her costume on the landing. She had gotten over everything pretty quickly once they got to work and it was clear she remained pretty calm. He didn't see the usual tell-tale signs on her face when she was upset... the sad eyes, slight crease by her eyebrow, forced smile... she actually looked just fine.

'Hey, Baby, Artie wants to know if you're up for one more video tonight.' He smiled, sliding down the wall to take a seat next to her. She turned to him with a genuine smile and nodded. 'Is your costume about done?'

'Yeah! I just finished.' She held it up showing him the obnoxious hot pink striped halter top and skirt.

'We're using the blacklight for Britt's and it's only 8, maybe we can get yours done too. That way we can leave everyone else to handle their own video and you and I can go spy on Vocal Adrenaline.' He grinned.

'That's genius! I'll get dressed and do mine first so that you can work on Britt's makeup.'

'You need to eat at some point.' He kissed her head, stood up and offered her his hand.

'I had... oh... I haven't eaten.' She realized. 'I'll grab a banana.'

'I'll order some dinner for the four of us.' He smiled sweetly and kissed her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Noah.' She smiled and then ran downstairs.

By midnight Brittany's mom was taking Artie home and Puck was carrying Rachel to bed. She had fallen asleep on his lap while Brittany and Artie were finishing up Britt's video. He laid her down gently and chuckled when he noticed she had neon paint in her hair. It was while he was taking out his contacts that he realized she was sleeping with hers. She hated to do that.

'Rach... baby... wake up for me.' He gently shook her and laughed when she pouted. 'You need to take out your contacts so you can go to sleep.' She held her arms straight up so he would lift her up. She was too damn cute.

'You do it.' She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her chin on his shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against his like a cat.

'I can't, baby.'

'But... but...' She stuttered, not really awake.

'You have to take your own contacts out.' He chuckled. 'If not, you're going to be grouchy tomorrow.' He started twisting softly side to side, almost dancing with her. She hummed happily against his neck.

'Mmmkay...' She whispered before she cuddled further into the crook of his neck. He knew there was no way he was going to get her awake enough to do what needed to be done so he decided to give up. At least he tried.

'Are you ready to go to sleep?'

'Mmmhmmm'

'Okay.' He replied softly and laid her back down. She refused to release his neck though so he had to do struggle with his clothes, eventually getting them off so that he could roll over her and she wouldn't have to let go. She immediately snuggled into his arms, fitting perfectly against him. 'Sleep tight, babe.'

'You too, Noah. Love you...'

'I love you too, so fuckin much.' He replied, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes to drift off. He pulled her tighter at the memory of the day and how close he could have come to losing her. That moment he saw her standing behind him, he really thought his world had come crashing down. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't know how to survive.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Shelby Corcoran... officially the number one person on Puck's shit list. It was two o'clock in the morning and Rachel was still curled on Puck's lap, sobbing. He'd tried everything he could to calm her down but nothing worked. She'd been a mess since they'd gotten back into his truck after spying on Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal. Shelby was their coach and as it turns out... Rachel's biological mother. They had snuck in to spy on the show choir and Shelby had ended up doing an impromptu performance. Her voice was clearly the one on the tape that had been given to Rachel and considering Jesse St. James was the star of V.A. it didn't come as a huge shock. Rachel handled that like a champ. She walked down with her head held high and introduced herself. Puck stayed mostly in the shadows, letting the ladies have their moment; at least until he heard Shelby tell her that she didn't think things would work out between the two of them. It was clear that Shelby was looking for something that didn't exist... she wanted a daughter of her own to raise and Rachel was about to be married. He watched as Rachel's heart was broken in a way that he could understand. She was being rejected by her parent. She was being told she wasn't good enough. He couldn't just sit by and let her suffer that pain alone. He knew what it was like and he wished more than anything else in the world that he could keep her from feeling it. She cried for the two and a half our drive back to Lima and hadn't stopped.

'I love you so fucking much, Rachel.' He whispered as he continued rubbing her back and rocking her in his arms. 'You don't need her... you have me, your dads, Sarah, my mom... we all love you so much.'

'I... I know... I just... I don't u-understand...' She replied. He'd take it as a win. They were the first words she'd uttered in hours. 'Who d-does that to someone?' She sniffled, trying to get her breathing under control. He lifted her up so that she was sitting instead of draped across his chest and then cupped her face.

'There are people in this world who make us feel like we're not worthy of _their_ love... but what they don't realize is that they're not worthy of _ours_. She didn't do the right thing and come back into your life to be a mother and to have a daughter... she came in expecting the life she gave up fifteen years ago.' He explained. 'When she realized that it wasn't an option, the little fairytale she had imagined disappeared. She wasn't here for you, she was here for herself.'

'Your right.'

'I know.' He chuckled and kissed her softly. 'I'm sorry I'm right. I don't want to be right. I want you to be happy... I don't want you to go through losing a parent.' He added. Rachel sat up straighter and wiped at her eyes.

'Noah, is this w-what it was like when your dad left?'

'Yes and no...' He sighed. 'When I was young, he was a drunk and violent... beat the shit out of me and my Ma. When Sarah was born he sobered up and became this really cool guy. He taught me how to play guitar and football, took me with him wherever he went, did all the things my friends talked about their dads doing. Then he lost his job, started drinking again, starting beating up on my mom... and the night before my 12th birthday he left. He just walked out the door without so much as a goodbye.'

'Oh Noah...'

'It's okay though. I mean, it wasn't for years... but then last week I was in the garage having a beer with Hiram and working on the truck. He called me son and it hit me. I realized that I didn't need Elijah. Elijah wasn't worthy of my love or my _pain_... he was just some selfish asshole that didn't know how good he had it. I look around our dinner table at you smiling, Sarah laughing, my mom _happy_... and it's like those years of pain mean nothing compared to the years of happiness I know are coming.' He revealed nervously. He was admitting to things he'd barely acknowledge himself but the smile that graced her face was well worth it.

'You're so right... they don't deserve us and our awesomeness.' She grinned and cuddled against his chest, playing with his fingers. 'I see a lot of happiness in our future.'

'Me too, baby... me too.'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

TINA: You and I - Lady Gaga

QUINN: Perfect Illusion - Lady Gaga

KURT: Starships - Nicki Minaj

RACHEL: Superbass - Nicki Minaj

FINN: Rock and Roll All Night - KISS

ARTIE: Under Pressure - David Bowie

MATT: Space Oddity - David Bowie

MIKE: Rocket Man - Elton John

PUCK: Bennie and the Jets - Elton John

SANTANA: Dark Horse - Katy Perry

BRITTANY: ET - Katy Perry

MERCEDES: Believe - Cher


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the impromptu hiatus! It's been a crazy few weeks for me. This chapter has some angst but I aimed for it to be a bit more fun! Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

 **TWENTY - THREE: DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY**

 _Please meet me outside - Jesse_

Rachel was skeptical about receiving a text from Jesse. He was back with Vocal Adrenaline and they'd already trashed their choir room and put on this huge performance of Another One Bites the Dust to try and intimidate them. It had worked. The entire Glee Club had been in a funk all week due to him and his V.A goons. She just hoped he was going to apologize for all of the shit he had pulled. He knew Shelby was her mom and failed to tell her, he tried to interfere in her relationship with Puck, he no doubt took all of the information he learned back to the enemy... it was the least he could do.

She held her head high and walked out to the parking lot. He was standing a few yards away and didn't make any effort to meet her. She knew it was a trap immediately. When she hesitated, they surrounded her. Eggs. They egged her... not the Glee Club... no, just her. It was a personal attack. She felt each one hit her and cringed. They had frozen the eggs so that the insides were thicker. It hurt as each hit her and she was afraid she may actually bruise. It seemed to last ages before Jesse walked up to her and mumbled something about having loved her. His egg was the worst. He had to hit her a bit harder to break it on her forehead and then the insides dripped down nearly into her eyes. It was so mean and hateful...

'What the fuck?!' Puck yelled when she came walking in. He was out of his seat faster than ever before and immediately stripped his shirt to start wiping the egg off of her face. 'Who the fuck did this to you?'

'J-Jesse...' She cried, allowing him to pull her against his chest despite the transfer of the goo. Puck turned his head to look at the group behind him.

'I'm going to fucking kill him. Someone come get Rachel and take her to get cleaned up... guys, we're about to go all Thunderdome on their asses.'

'No you will not, Puck.' Mr. Schue said walking in the door. 'Oh my God, what happened?'

'He fucking egged my fiance.'

'Th-they did... they ambushed me in the parking lot.' Rachel added, refusing to let go of Puck.

'Why would they do that?'

'I don't know... maybe it's because I didn't like Jesse like he liked me... or because we're better than them... or because their coach is my birth mother!' Rachel spat bitterly.

'Oh, Rach...' Santana jumped up from her seat and ran to her friend. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'She wasn't ready.' Puck snarled, feeling far more territorial over Rachel than he ever had before. He turned back to Rachel and noticed that she was grimacing a little bit. 'Are you hurt?'

'A little...' She whispered and pulled her arm out from between them, wiping it with her shirt and revealing the beginnings of a big bruise. Puck saw red. He was already angry that someone would hurt her emotionally... but to hurt her physically... that was too much for his self control. He pulled her in for a seering kiss, both ignoring the egg that managed to get between their lips and then pushed her into Santana's arms. Before Rachel or Mr. Schue could stop him, he was out the door with Finn hot on his heels.

Finn caught up to him at his truck and jumped in, not knowing or caring what the plan was. He just knew that Puck would need him. Neither spoke until they neared Akron.

'Dude, what's the plan?'

'I don't know where any of those fuckers live so our only option is to fuck up those Range Rovers we saw.' Puck growled.

'Those are fucking expensive... what are we going to do to them?' Finn asked nervously. He was down for some revenge but he also remembered Burt giving a customer a $10,000 repair bill on one after the owner hit a deer. They were going to get caught and Finn knew neither could afford having to pay that back. He watched as Puck seemed to think for a minute and then his shoulders fell.

'I guess we'll just slash the tires.' Puck sighed. For once he was being at least a little rational. He was trying to make a life for him and Rachel, he didn't need one that started with a huge debt.

'Cool.' Finn replied. He knew that worst case scenario was Burt could cover the tires and then he pay Burt back directly.

The boys got to work immediately. They each had their pocket knives and made quick work of the tires. Unfortunately, the security guard had been put on notice of potential retribution for the choir room and called the police when the boys arrived. Before they knew it, both were being shoved against the cop cars and handcuffed. This was **not** good. Puck realized that being sent to jail right now could cost him everything.

'Please... don't do this...' He begged the officer as he shoved him into the backseat.

'You should have thought about that before you trespassed on government property and vandalized vehicles.' The old cop shot back. Puck could feel the tears building in his eyes. What if he gets expelled from school? What if he gets probation or jail time? Would the Berrys still let him marry Rachel or would he lose her too? Why would she want to stay with a dumbass with a bad temper? All of these thoughts ran through his mind on the short drive to the police station. They took a long time to book him and by the time he was thrown into the holding cell, Finn was already making his one phone call.

'Santana is on her way. What is your bail set at?'

'$5000' Puck answered solemnly, his face in his hands. He heard Finn curse before he went on to tell Santana. A few minutes later Finn took a seat next him. 'I'm so fucked, dude.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all work out.' Finn comforted.

Three hours later they heard the door slam open and a string of spanish curse words. Finn jumped up off the bench and rushed to the bars. He watched as Santana let the police officer at the counter have it. After she handed them the cash she ran to the bars and started kissing him.

Puck pulled his feet up on the bench and laid his head on his knees. He had an awful pain in his gut and his mind wouldn't stop racing. He had hoped that Rachel would be the one to walk through that door. The fact that she wasn't there sent him into a spiral. He was convinced that her dads would no longer want him with Rachel and everything would be over. He would lose the girl he'd fallen madly in love with and woudl be on the first bus to reform school. The door opened again but he couldn't bring himself to look up. He was afraid that he'd just be disappointed again.

'Noah...' Rachel's small voice called out. He jumped off the bench so fast he almost ran head first into the bars. Rachel gasped when she saw how red and sad his eyes were. His hands were shaking as he reached through the bars and cupped her face.

'I'm so sorry...' He choked.

'Oh Noah... it's okay.' She reached in and cupped his face, pulling him close so that they could lean their foreheads against one another. 'We're going to get you out of here.'

'D-did I ruin everything?' He whispered nervously.

'No, honey. My daddies understand everything.'

'They do?'

'Yes.' She smiled. 'They're right there.' She pointed at the counter. He hadn't even looked past her. Sure enough, Leroy, Hiram, and Deborah were at the counter talking with the police officer.

'They're not mad?'

'Oh, they're mad... _at Jesse, Shelby, and Vocal Adrenaline_. But that wasn't what you were asking... no, 're not mad at you.' Her words immediately calmed him. His relief was palpable.

'You two are free to go.' The officer said, ignoring the girls and unlocking the cell. The boys practically ran out and wrapped their girls in their arms. Puck never wanted to let her go. He felt like he had come too close recently to losing her. He gently lifted up her chin and ran his finger over the knot and bruise at her hairline.

'Are you okay?' He asked sweetly, placing a gentle kiss on it.

'Yes, Noah, I'm fine.' she replied, hugging him tightly. She also realized how close they had come to being separated and it had scared the shit out of her. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking when Santana called her and told her the boys had been arrested; but their parents had been very understanding and told her that they would not fault him _this time_. She assumed the egg shaped bruises that covered her were enough to validate his reaction. 'My dads pounded down Shelby's door and explained what happened. That's why we were later showing up. She's not going to press charges or even mention the incident to Figgins. Her only stipulation is that you guys pay for the tires.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes! You're off the hook' She smiled. He picked her up and spun her around. 'Let's go home.'

'Please...' He smiled, setting her down and grabbing her hand. They headed over to their parents and he cursed the tears that came back. 'I...' Before he could finish, all three adults wrapped him in a hug. They could see the fear and worry in his eyes and wanted to squash it. It was the most affection Puck had ever received.

'We know, Noah. Thank you for trying to take care of our little girl in your delinquent little way.' Hiram teased, rubbing Puck's head.

'I'll always protect her... but maybe I'll avoid destruction of property.' Puck chuckled sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Yo, open up!' Santana yelled through the door to Puck and Rachel's little house. They'd just gotten back from dinner at the main house and set out to put in as many work applications as possible. Rachel huffed, put on Puck's hoodie to hide her lack of a bra and opened the door. She expected to see Finn with the Latina but was surprised to see the entire Glee Club waiting to be let in. 'We come baring good news, amiga.'

'Uhm, come on in.' She moved aside and let them all fill the small space. Puck grimaced as the line of people entered.

'The hell?'

'Hello to you too, Puckerman.' Kurt teased, taking a seat on the table and pushing Puck's laptop towards the wall.

'Seriously, what's up?'

'We have a present for you!' Brittany said excitedly, sitting on top of Rachel's lap. 'Santana worked her magic... she's like a fairy... like Puck!'

'S'cuse me?' Puck choked and glared at everyone as they laughed at him.

'You're a fairy like in that book we read in English. That was his name, Puck!' She chirped.

'Puck in A Midsummer's Night Dream.' Kurt clarified.

'I ain't no fairy.' He grumbled and the others just rolled their eyes.

'Aaaanyway, Auntie Snix saved the day.' Santana interupted, handing Puck a large envelope. He lifted the unsealed flap and gasped.

'How the fuck did you get this?'

'Nothing illegal, promise.' She chuckled.

'What is it, Noah?' Rachel asked, unable to get up because of the blonde still perched on top of her.

'It's a shit load of cash.' He answered in awe.

'So here's what happened. Finn told me that you guys have to pay $3000 for Vocal Adrenaline's tires. I don't want my BF to be seen working some crap-tastic job to get money quick so I stayed up all night last night thinking of ways to get it that wouldn't involve him flipping burgers.' She grimaced. 'At about two o'clock in the morning I got bored and decided to watch some porn. When I pulled up my home screen, I noticed a document at the bottom. It was the bill that Rachel made for Q. I printed it out and took it to Mr. Fabray this morning. He wasn't too happy about it but when I mentioned Rachel's parents being lawyers he changed his tune. He doubled the amount on the bill for his _gratitude_.'

'He doubled it?!' Rachel shrieked. She had listed out just the items that they bought especially for Quinn plus the medical bills they'd paid and it had totaled just over seven grand. It hadn't included anything like food but Rachel wasn't out to be malicious.

'Fifteen grand in cash.' Santana grinned. 'Finn has a few hundred to throw in to the tire fund as well and if you'll let him, he'll pay the rest of his half when he earns enough at Burt's shop.'

'He doesn't need to pay shit. I roped him into it.' Puck countered.

'Exactly, this is more than enough money.' Rachel smiled. 'Thank you so much!'

'No, Finn will pay half. He had a choice and he chose to help you destroy those tires. This money is owed to you guys for what you did for Q and should be given to your dads or used for your wedding.'

'Actually, Burt leant me the money.' Finn grinned and pulled out a wad of cash, tossing it to Puck. 'He'll let me work it off with him.'

'Seriously dude, you don't have to do this.' Puck countered, getting ready to throw it back.

'I do. I got like six of those cars. I totally deserve to pay half.'

'Thanks dude.' Puck grinned and shoved the money in the envelope. 'And thank you Santana. This was really awesome of you.'

'No big. I just didn't want my friend and boyfriend reeking of mediocrity.' She grinned. 'Now, it's early and you no longer have to slave away putting in applications. I say it's a great time for a little Glee party!' She cheered and everyone else joined her. Puck raised his eyebrows at Rachel and she just smiled and shrugged.

'In honor of the funk we've been feelin'... I say we get super funky.' Mercedes grinned.

'I have a karaoke machine that will connect with my phone.' Rachel added with a wicked smile. 'How bout a throwdown in Funkytown?!' With that everyone cheered again and she practically threw Britt off her lap so she could set up.

'I call first dibs!' Puck yelled out over the noise of the room. 'I just need a couple of minutes.' He grinned and jumped up, heading over to their rack of clothes and taking a pile into the bathroom. Everyone was distracted by the commotion and excitement of the little contest they were setting up. However, they all fell silent the minute Puck walked back out of the bathroom. He had on his wig from hairography that he'd sprayed with Rachel's body glitter, a very low cut sequined shirt of Rachel's, and had drawn on a really gross mustache. 'Let's get freaky.' He winked and grabbed Rachel's phone to pick his song. The minute the music started they realized what he was singing and his outfit made sense. They all burst into laughter. He pushed Rachel so that she was sitting in a chair and focused all of his attention on her. He'd never seen her blush so hard. 'I'm Rick James, bitch!' He did his best Dave Chappel impression and then let himself get carried away with the song.

 **She's a very kinky girl,**

 **The kind you don't take home to mother**

 **She will never let your spirits down,**

 **Once you get her off the street.**

 **She likes the boys in the band,**

 **She says that I'm her all time favorite**

 **When I make my move to her room,**

 **It's the right time, she's never hard to please.**

 **That girl is pretty wild now**

 **The girl's a super freak**

 **The kind of girl you read about**

 **In the new wave magazines.**

 **That girl is pretty kinky**

 **The girl's a super freak**

 **I'd really like to taste her**

 **Every time we meet.**

 **She's all right, she's all right**

 **That girl's all right with me yeah.**

 **She's a super freak, super freak,**

 **She's super freaky, super freak, super freak.**

 **She's a very special girl,**

 **From her head down to her toenails**

 **Yet she'll wait for me at backstage with her girlfriends,**

 **In a limousine.**

 **Three's not a crowd to her, she said**

 **"Room 714, I'll be waiting."**

 **When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles**

 **It's such a freaky scene.**

 **That girl is pretty wild now**

 **The girl's a super freak**

 **The kind of girl you read about**

 **In the new wave magazines.**

 **That girl is pretty kinky**

 **The girl's a super freak**

 **I'd really like to taste her**

 **Every time we meet.**

 **She's all right, she's all right**

 **That girl's all right with me yeah.**

 **She's a super freak, super freak,**

 **She's super freaky, super freak, super freak.**

 **Temptations sing, oh, super freak,**

 **Super freak, the girl's a super freak, oh.**

 **She's a very kinky girl,**

 **The kind you don't take home to mother**

 **She will never let your spirits down,**

 **Once you get her off the street.**

'Oh my God! I can never unsee that!' Kurt screeched as soon as the song was over.

'My eyes!' Mercedes cried dramatically.

'It was kind of hot.' Tina grinned.

'You all are just jealous that Rachel gets _all of this_.' Puck winked obnoxiously.

'I'm repulsed and impressed.' Rachel giggled, trying desperately to avoid the kiss he was trying to give her. 'Ewwww... go away!'

'Alright, I'm going next!' Finn announced. 'Rachel, can I raid your closet?'

'Yes, Finn... just not the top drawer of my dresser.'

'That's where all our sex toys are.' Puck added, flopping down on the bed so that his head was on Mike's stomach. The Asian boy tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

'N-Noah!' She shrieked, completely scandalized. 'It is not! We don't have _those_.' Her intense blush revealed she was lying out of her teeth. Santana jumped up and ran for the dresser, opening it up and digging around until she could uncover something she could tease them with.

'My, my, my... what do we have hear?' Santana asked with a wicked grin. 'Looks like _she's a very kinky girl_.' She sang and held up a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs. The group looked torn between horror and amusement.

'Those are not mine!' Rachel defended. 'They belong to that _freak_!' She pointed at Puck and glared at him.

'S'true.' He shrugged and grinned. 'She just picked the color.'

'So she ties you up?' Finn asked in shock.

'Only when I'm a bad boy.' Puck countered, eyes sparkling with mischief. 'The vibrator is all hers though.'

'Noah!' Rachel scolded, crossing her arms in frustration.

'Girls think about sex just as much as guys do.' He mimicked her speech from Celibacy Club in the highest voice he could. 'It's natural, babe.'

'Okay, enough!' Kurt interupted. 'Finn, go change or whatever you're going to do... we need to change the subject before I'm permanently scarred.'

'You want to talk about scarred? Just ask what I walked into the night we went to Akron...' Finn shuddered.

'That's enough.' Rachel snapped. 'Finn, just get ready so that you can beat my _ex-fiance_ at this karaoke battle.'

'Ouch!' Artie laughed. 'That's at least two break-ups so far, Puck.'

'Two? No way dude. She breaks up with me at least once a day. It's kind of her thing.'

'Only because your _thing_ is to be a total asshole.' She hissed and punched his thigh.

'You looooove me.' He smiled lazily and watched her face soften.

'Ugh, I don't know why.' She spun around and fell onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

'It's the stache.' He teased, kissing her nose.

'Most definitely _not_.' She reached over and wiped it off as best she could with her thumb and spit. He cringed but let her.

'You guys disgust me.' Tina sighed and kicked at Puck's head. He just reached back and untied her shoe before she could pull away. Artie grinned at the interaction. If you had told him a year ago that he'd be singing karoke at Noah Puckerman's house and watching him fight playfully with Tina Cohen-Chang in a sequined top that belonged to Rachel Berry, he would have rolled himself right off a cliff. Yet, here he was enjoying every second of it. It was a strange world he was living in but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

'Alright, are you guys ready for this?!' Finn yelled excitedly as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Rachel's oversized sunglasses, his shirt unbuttoned down his chest, and a gold chain around his neck from Rachel's costume jewelry box. They all cheered for him as he strutted towards the microphone.

 **Ow, she's a brick house**

 **She's mighty-mighty, just lettin' it all hang out**

 **She's a brick house**

 **That lady's stacked and that's a fact**

 **Ain't holding nothing back**

 **Ow, she's a brick house**

 **Well put-together, everybody knows**

 **This is how the story goes**

 **She knows she got everything**

 **That a woman needs to get a man, yeah, yeah**

 **How can she lose with the stuff she use**

 **Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six oh what a winning hand**

 **'Cause she's a brick house**

 **She's mighty-mighty, just lettin' it all hang out**

 **She's a brick house**

 **Ow, that lady stacked and that's a fact**

 **Ain't holding nothing back**

 **Ow, she's a brick house**

 **Yeah, she's the one, the only one, built like an amazon**

 **The clothes she wears, her sexy ways**

 **Make an old man wish for younger days, yeah, yeah**

 **She knows she's built and knows how to please**

 **Sure enough to knock a strong man to his knees**

 **'Cause she's a brick house**

 **Yeah, she's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out**

 **She's a brick house**

 **The lady's stacked and that's a fact**

 **Ain't holding nothing back**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Brick house**

 **Yeah, she's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out**

 **She's a brick house**

 **Yeah, she's the one, the only one, built like an amazon, yeah**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it, shake it**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now**

 **Shake it down, shake it down, shake it**

 **Ow, a brick house**

'Apparently you guys need to see how this is done, ladies... grab outfits and let's crowd the bathroom.' Kurt ordered and they all followed. By the time they were all done, they were in a obnoxious outfits that barely even fit the funk look they were aiming for but made all of the boys laugh uncontrollably. He had them all gather around him as he put his song on. When the boys recognized it, they jumped up to dance and join in.

 **Hey do it now yeah hey**

 **Yeah, there was a funky singer**

 **Playin' in a rock and roll band**

 **And never had no problems yeah**

 **Burnin' down one night stands**

 **And everything around me, yeah**

 **Got to stop to feelin' so low**

 **And I decided quickly, yes I did**

 **To disco down and check out the show**

 **Yeah they was**

 **Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'**

 **And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Play that funky music right**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die**

 **Till you die, oh till you die**

 **I tried to understand this**

 **I thought that they were out of their minds**

 **How could I be so foolish (How could I)**

 **To not see I was the one behind**

 **So still I kept on fighting**

 **Well, loosing every step of the way**

 **I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)**

 **And check to see if things still the same**

 **Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'**

 **And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Play that funky music right**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die**

 **Till you die, ya**

 **Till you die**

 **Now first it wasn't easy**

 **Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky**

 **I thought I'd have to leave it behind**

 **But now its so much better (it's so much better)**

 **I'm funking out in every way**

 **But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)**

 **Of how I learned my lesson that day**

 **When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'**

 **And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

 **(ALL)**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Play that funky music right**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die**

 **Till you die**

 **Oh' till you die**

 **They shouted play that funky music**

 **(Play that funky music)**

 **Play that funky music**

 **(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)**

 **Play that funky music**

 **(Play that funky music)**

 **Play that funky music**

 **(Come and take you higher, ya)**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Play that funky music right, ya**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Play that funky music right**

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 **Play that funky music right**

As the song ended they fell to the ground in a sweaty heap, exhausted and amused by their impromtu, funky, dance moment. They had just managed to finish laughing at themselves when clapping from the doorway caught them off guard. They all turned around with wide eyes and spotted Hiram and Leroy standing there with their phones out. It was clear that whole performance had been recorded.

'Imagine my amusement when I heard songs from my childhood blaring from my pool house and I stumble upon a bunch of ridiculously dressed teenagers singing and dancing to Play That Funky Music like they were in Studio 54.' Hiram grinned, loving the embarrassment on their faces. 'It's eleven, I'm pretty sure most of you are probably expected home.'

'Oh no! I'm going to be grounded for life.' Mike groaned and tried to strip out of the boa and sunglasses someone had managed to dress him in during the dance.

'Me too!' Mercedes jumped up and shimmied out of the sequined jacket she'd been wearing.

'Sorry to leave a mess!' Matt added, throwing off Puck's sports jacket and Rachel's afro wig.

'It's cool, we'll get it.' Rachel smiled and waved her goodbyes to everyone as they ran out. 'That was so much fun.' She sighed.

'It was.' Puck chuckled. 'We should sing a funk number to freak out Vocal Adrenaline. There's no way they could pull it off.'

'You. Are. A. Genius!' Rachel stated emphatically. 'It would scare the hell out of them!'

'Can you imagine Artie singing Uptown Funk with us all dressed up like the video? We could all back him up.'

'Yes, yes, yes! We'll suggest it to the group tomorrow.'

'See, I may be a freak... or an asshole... but I'm smart too.' He countered cheekily.

'Yes you are.' She grinned.


End file.
